Entre tus brazos
by CecyDelabra
Summary: BASADO EN UNA NOVELA LITERARIA. La joven condesa Son Pan viaja a Moscú para ponerse bajo la tutela de la princesa Maron y N 17, su marido. Estamos en 1720, en pleno verano. Tras la muerte de los padres de la condesa, el zar Piccolo decidió que sería mejor para una joven soltera de su edad estar en la corte, donde sin duda alguna sería más fácil encontrarle un marido adecuado.
1. PROLOGO

Prólogo:

La joven condesa Son Pan viaja a Moscú para ponerse bajo la tutela de la princesa Maron y N°17, su marido. Estamos en 1720, en pleno verano. Tras la muerte de los padres de la condesa, el zar decidió que sería mejor para una joven soltera de su edad estar en la corte, donde sin duda alguna sería más fácil encontrarle un marido adecuado.

El calor es horrible, los caminos son desastrosos y a la incomodidad del viaje, Pan debe sumarle la desagradable compañía del clérigo Yamcha, hombre mezquino en quien la princesa Maron confía ciegamente y que la acompaña como tutor.

Son Pan sabe que las cosas no van a ser tan fáciles como cuando sus padres vivían. Su educación en el extranjero y su conocimiento de los usos en las cortes de otros países, serán sin duda un escollo que deberá superar en la provinciana corte moscovita. De pronto, en pleno viaje, por sorpresa, unos ladrones asaltan a la comitiva sin dar tiempo a que los soldados reaccionen. Pan ve en peligro su honor y su vida hasta que, cuando ya creía cerca el final, aparece el coronel Trunks Brief, militar inglés al servicio del zar, quien consigue rescatarla.

Desde ese mismo instante, entre ellos nace algo muy especial. Pero ambos deberán demostrar una gran fortaleza para superar todas las trampas que la vida les deparará. Por una parte, el libertino príncipe N°17 perseguirá sin descanso a Pan; y por otra, el bandido Black.


	2. Chapter 1

En sus veinte años de vida, la condesa Son Pan había visto la gran variedad de facetas que su tierra natal podía presentar, Eran tan únicas como las cambiantes estaciones del año. Los largos y brutales inviernos eran una prueba de resistencia aun para los más entusiastas. Pero con la llegada de la primavera, el hielo y la nieve que se derretían creaban traicioneros pantanos que, en los tiempos pasados, habían demostrado ser lo suficientemente formidables como para disuadir a las hordas de los tártaros merodeadores y otros ejércitos invasores. Brisas cálidas y adormecedoras y el suave susurro de la lluvia aplacaban el alma.

Desde todo punto de vista, las condiciones eran intolerables para un largo trayecto a través de Rusia.

Si no hubiera sido por el urgente requerimiento del zar Piccolo de que fuera a Moscú en menos de una semana, y si no hubiera enviado una docena de guardias montados bajo la dirección del capitán Ten Shin Han para servirle de escolta, Pan nunca habría siquiera considerado aventurarse en semejante viaje hasta que el calor no hubiera menguado. En realidad, si un personaje menos importante le hubiera dado la orden, le habría rogado que le permitiese quedarse en su casa en Nizhni Nóvgorod para llorar como correspondía la muerte de su Padre.

Pan contuvo un gemido de desesperanza antes de que este llegara a sus labios, pues sabía muy bien que era una pérdida de energías que una simple condesa como ella se quejara de la falta de opciones cuando el zar de todas las Rusias daba una orden. El saber que a su llegada quedaría bajo la tutela de la prima del zar, la princesa Maron, hizo caer la bruma sobre su ya entristecido espíritu, y fue incapaz de mostrar algo más que un alicaído consentimiento a semejante invitación. La única posibilidad prudente para un súbdito respetuoso era el inmediato cumplimiento de la orden. Después de todo, ella era la hija del fallecido conde Son Gohan y ahora, para su desazón, una fuente de preocupación para su Alteza Imperial.

El zar no estaba pensando en sí mismo al asignarle una tutora, y sus motivos no debían ser cuestionados. Si consideraba los muchos honores que habían recaído sobre su progenitor en los últimos años, su desempeño como sobresaliente emisario podría haber garantizado esta atención de parte del zar, pero aun ahora que sus dos padres habían muerto, a Pan le resultaba difícil pensar en sí misma como si se tratara de una huérfana indefensa o de una joven mujer necesitada de protección, pues ya había pasado la edad en que la mayoría de las doncellas se casaban.

Ni una chiquilla ni una pobretona, sin embargo, era tratada como tal, refunfuñó disgustada Pan. Después se volcó hacia dentro como si recordara que había otra causa más viable para los dictámenes del zar Piccolo, Su prolongado estado de soltería quizás hubiera contribuido en gran medida a esta decisión, en especial, si tenía en cuenta que la situación había sido, en cierta forma, tratada con negligencia por su padre, que había alimentado la esperanza de que algún día ella descubriera un amor similar al que él había vivido con su madre, Videl. Nunca se había apresurado a arreglar un matrimonio de conveniencia, y por eso había fracasado en procurarle un esposo.

Sin embargo, Gohan se había preocupado por el bienestar de su hija de un modo muy diferente: había puesto tierras y bienes a su nombre y había conseguido que el zar le asegurara que, después de la muerte de su madre, unos cinco años atrás, había recabado la asistencia de la muchacha en el mundo de los asuntos diplomáticos y los mandatarios extranjeros, lo que le había exigido largos viajes al exterior. Como tenía una madre inglesa, Pan podía hablar esa lengua con la misma fluidez que el ruso, y con su buen dominio del francés era capaz de mantener correspondencia con funcionarios en los tres idiomas. El conde Gohan le había confiado la exclusiva responsabilidad de esa tarea.

Apoyó un brazo en el borde acolchado de la ventanilla y llevó a la sien un pañuelo húmedo para reprimir un mareo repentino y las náuseas que la amenazaban. El carruaje se había convertido en un instrumento de tortura, obstinadas en sus alocados giros, las ruedas retumbaban y se sacudían sobre el camino trillado. Un dolor palpitante se había instalado, insidioso, en sus sienes, obligándola a cerrar los ojos con fuerza para evitar los brillantes rayos de sol del atardecer hasta que el coche llegara a la sombra de un grupo de altos árboles que crecían junto al camino. Cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos de nuevo, Pan vio todo a través de una niebla rojiza que casi se confundía con el interior rojo rubí del carruaje.

\- ¿Se siente mal, condesa? – preguntó el clérigo Yamcha con una sonrisa condescendiente.

Pan pestañeó varias veces antes de poder fijar la mirada en el hombre que, no por su voluntad, se había convertido en su compañero de viaje y protector temporal. Con toda la educación que había recibido, le resultaba sumamente desconcertante que pronto fuera a quedar bajo la tutela de unos extraños y que fuera escoltada a su destino por un individuo del que sospechaba, con motivo, que era simpatizante de los polacos y uno de los tantos fanáticos de los jesuitas de Sigismund. El autoproclamado erudito y clérigo de rostro severo y ropas negras había impuesto su austera presencia en el asiento que estaba frente a ella.

\- ¡ Tengo calor! ¡Estoy cubierta de polvo! –se quejó Pan con un suspiro exasperado -. ¡Estoy cansada de este ritmo agotador que me ha dejado tan exhausta y llena de golpes que no puedo recodar cómo es sentirse de otro modo! En cada parada del camino, hemos tenido que cambiar caballos porque no daban más. Por favor, señor, dígame ¿por qué no debo sentirme mal cuando no se nos ha permitido el mínimo descanso en estos tres días?

En el asiento de al lado, Milk no dejaba de moverse, ofreciendo un mudo testimonio de su propia incomodidad. La ama de llaves irlandesa parecía mucho mayor y más frágil que lo que sus sesenta y dos años indicaban, pues el viaje era aún más agotador para las personas ancianas, ya que les consumía la poca energía que tenían.

Yamcha aspiró el aire de un modo arrogante y comenzó a dar una respuesta, pero hizo una pausa al ver que un pequeño insecto se había prendido de la manga de su hábito negro. El clérigo pareció asombrado por la impertinencia de la criatura y, con gesto de repugnancia, lo desprendió y lo arrojó por la ventanilla con un despectivo movimiento de sus dedos cortos y gruesos.

\- Mi querida condesa, fue expresa voluntad de la princesa Maron que me apresurara en regresar, si no todos sus planes se verían desbaratados. Por respeto a sus deseos y al mandato de Su Majestad, no tenemos otra posibilidad sino obedecer.

Molesta por la lógica espartana de Yamcha, Pan sacudió la manga de su vestido y arrugó su elegante nariz recta, pues una nube de polvo se alzó de la seda a rayas grises y verdes. Había adquirido ese novedoso atuendo de viaje en Francia y había pagado por el una suma considerable, pero ahora veía que ya se había ensuciado tanto que prácticamente estaba inutilizado para otros usos, si es que encontraba, por algún golpe de buena suerte, que Maron era más tolerante con la moda europea de lo que parecía el clérigo.

Al levantar la mirada, Pan no pudo dejar de percibir la ceja de Yamcha que se torcía en señal de desprecio. Ella también tenía el entrecejo fruncido. Su ira había sido provocada de nuevo, y de pronto, tuvo la certeza de que podría soportar el polvo y las incomodidades del camino mejor que la agresiva presencia del clérigo en el coche.

\- Tal vez, señor, le gustaría explicarnos sus razones para insistir en que viajáramos a plena luz del día. Podríamos haber escapado a las peores temperaturas y tal vez de un poco de polvo, si nos hubiera permitido hacer la travesía de noche, como sugirió el capitán Ten Shin Han.

\- Las noches pertenecen al diablo, condesa, y las almas tiernas deberían tomar recaudos para no pisar los lugares donde los demonios están habituados a pasearse.

Pan levantó los ojos hacia el cielo reclamando la ayuda divina para que su paciencia resistiera la travesía. El hecho de que ya habían soportado innumerables tormentos no entraba en la consideración del clérigo.

\- Supongo que usted no tiene nada de qué quejarse, señor, ya que fue usted quien emitió las directivas que han establecido este patrón de viaje.

Yamcha hizo una breve pausa para sopesar la barbilla de la condesa cubierta por un delgado velo y ofreció una excusa más plausible que la que hasta ese momento había condescendido a dar.

\- Ha habido rumores de que, en los alrededores de Moscú, una banda de renegados ha estado asolando el territorio. Esos malhechores están acostumbrados a caer sobre los desprevenidos viajeros durante la noche, y yo pensé que era prudente que viajáramos de día para evitar la posibilidad de un ataque.

\- Parece una sabia decisión – replicó Pan con sequedad -, si, de milagro logramos sobrevivir al calor.

Yamcha permaneció tan impermeable a su comentario como a las condiciones extremas del viaje.

\- Si está incómoda, condesa, me atrevería a decirle que eso se debe, sin duda, a su extravagancia. Un simple sarafan habría servido mejor a sus necesidades. Además, de ese modo, se habría ajustado con modestia a las costumbres de una doncella rusa.

Pan se dio cuenta de la imperiosa necesidad que tenía Yamcha de echarle la culpa a ella, del mismo modo que había hecho la víspera del viaje, cuando había criticado con acidez el estilo europeo de su vestimenta. El sarafan convencional habría disfrazado mejor sus formas con líneas sueltas que apenas se adherían al cuerpo en una túnica derecha desde los hombros hasta el piso. Pero con las capas de tela que acostumbraban usarse debajo y encima de los costosos atuendos, parecía sumamente dudoso que la vestimenta hubiese ofrecido algún alivio al calor. Era obvio que esos trajes de líneas ajustadas que ella usaba perturbaban al clérigo, pues en términos más que definidos le había hecho saber que odiaba los corsés que ceñían los vientres. Pero tampoco sentía un gran afecto por las faldas que con frecuencia adquirían gran amplitud con armados miriñaques, o por los costosos puños y golillas de encaje, o por los cuellos almidonados que usaba la difunta reina Isabel de Inglaterra, por ejemplo, y que había alentado a otras mujeres a usar. Era evidente que la inclinación de Pan por los estilos de moda había escandalizado al estricto concepto que el clérigo tenía de lo que era una vestimenta apropiada.

Si ella hubiera lucido algo que se pareciera más al estoico traje negro de Yamcha, le habría caído mejor.

\- Supongo que tiene razón – respondió Pan, reprimiendo la urgencia de discutir con ese hombre que tenía opinión formada acerca de todos los temas posibles -. Pero después de viajar muchas veces al exterior, me he acostumbrado a los estilos de las cortes francesa e inglesa y he dejado de considerar que alguien pudiera sentirse ofendido por eso.

\- En eso se equivoca, condesa - se apresuró a afirmar Yamcha - Si no tuviera la disciplina y la mente de un santo, me habría desvinculado de las obligaciones que la princesa Maron me ha encargado y buscaría otro medio de transporte. En verdad, nunca he visto una doncella nacida en Rusia que sea tan afecta a usar esas vulgares vestimentas extranjeras.

\- Oh, señorrrr… - La voz de Milk tembló con una ira mal reprimida cuando se atrevió a interrumpir. – Puedo entender que usted no esté familiarizado con lo que es aceptable al otro lado del mar puesto que no se ha aventurado a otros climas. Le digo la verdad., señor, hay un mundo completamente diferente allá afuera, estese seguro. Bueno, no me cabe duda de que usted se asombraría con las licencias que algunas damas se toman en el exterior al caminar y al hablar con hombres que no son ni su confesor ni sus parientes. La reina Isabel fue una de ellas. Ningún alma en Inglaterra habría esperado que ella estuviera recluida, ni habría deseado que estuviera guardada en un castillo y separada del resto del mundo, o acompañada sólo por mujeres y unos pocos hombres consagrados que la asistieran. ¡Tenga la plena seguridad, señor! ¿Puede imaginarse a todos esos elegantes señores con grandes títulos nobiliarios moviéndose alrededor de la reina, sin que ningún británico considerara que eso fuera pecado?

La boca de Pan se torció en una sonrisa apenas contenida cuando la delgada ama de llaves trató de iluminar la estrecha mente del clérigo. Pero al ver que Yamcha se alzaba con furioso desprecio ante los comentarios de la mujer, Pan dejó de lado toda diversión.

\- ¡Comportamiento asqueroso! En realidad me pregunto qué hago yo aquí después de las muchas visitas que su señora ha hecho a esa corte. Temo que mi protección llegue demasiado tarde.

Milk incorporó su pequeño cuerpo como si hubiera sido picada por un insecto. Había asistido a la condesa desde su infancia y se sintió ultrajada por la insinuación de ese hombre.

\- ¡Como si mi dulce corderita no fuera la inocente que siempre ha sido!– Milk giró en el asiento cada vez más irritada – Acá o allá, señor, le puedo asegurar que ningún hombre ha puesto una mano encima de mi señora.

\- Eso habrá que verlo, ¿no es cierto? – desafió Yamcha -. Después de todo sólo tiene su palabra.

Pan no podía creer la malicia que había en la sugerencia de ese hombre y pensó en abrir la boca para iniciar una acalorada protesta. Sin embargo, resolvió dejar que el insignificante clérigo pensara lo que quisiera, ya que parecía que eso haría de todas maneras.

Milk no mostró tanta discreción.

\- Ya que usted viaja en el coche de la condesa, come las comidas y duerme en las habitaciones que ella paga, señor, podría considerar tratarla con el respeto que se le debe a una dama, aunque sea más que para demostrar su agradecimiento.

Yamcha fijó en la tenaz ama de llaves su mirada glacial con la intención de transmitirle su profunda reprobación.

\- Usted ha recibido una pésima educación en lo que se refiere al tratamiento de los santos, anciana, de otro modo sabría que la caridad es una virtud que se espera de aquellos que tienen los medios para practicarla. Parece que no ha estado lo suficiente en este país como para entender nuestras costumbres.

La ama de llaves echó una mirada de reojo al hombre que se regodeaba en su orgullo, y recordó el día en que el clérigo se había presentado ante la condesa. Directamente, como si tuviera temor de tener que gastar unas monedas de su propio bolsillo, le había hecho saber que no tenía más dinero o posesiones que las ropas que llevaba puestas y unas pocas cosas más en una maleta negra. Después, le había cargado los gastos de su subsistencia a la condesa, como si tuviera el derecho a reclamar su benevolencia. El día anterior, sin ir más lejos, Milk lo había visto tratar de disuadir a Pan de dar una generosa limosna a una joven madre que, después del repentino colapso y muerte de su esposo, había quedado en la calle y vivía con su pequeña hija en la estación de coches. Su intento por contener la generosidad de la condesa había sido ya bastante gravoso, al modo de ver de Milk, pero fue peor aún cuando se atrevió a sugerir que era mejor que le diera esa contribución a él para que pudiera llevar ese regalo a la madre Iglesia – o algo así había dicho -. Milk había sentido que el fuego de la indignación se introducía profundamente en su temperamento irlandés. Sus solicitaciones la habían convencido de que él estaba mucho menos preocupado por las necesidades de los pobres que por su propia riqueza y posición.

\- Perdón, Su Eminencia. – La forma de dirigirse a él tenía algo de exagerado, pues Milk sentía una inconmensurable desconfianza hacia ese hombre. Sus afirmaciones de que tenía gran importancia y genio le habían parecido una jactancia vana, mientras que su disposición agresiva le había brindado la evidencia de un desprecio subyacente por todo lo que considerara frívolo o trivial. – Es un hecho que no he puesto mis pobres ojos en un verdadero santo de la iglesia desde hace muchos años. Sin embargo, hay algunos que quieren hacer creer a la gente que lo son. Lobos vestidos de corderos, en otras palabras. Pero ese no es el caso aquí, ya que usted es tan fino y tan santo.

continuara...


	3. Chapter 2

Pan apoyó con delicadeza su mano sobre el brazo de Milk y levantó la vista hacia el rostro marcado de Yamcha. Tenía pocas esperanzas de establecer algún tipo de paz entre sus dos acompañantes, pues se miraban el uno al otro como si estuvieran en un duelo a muerte. Pero, con la ilusión de poder contener otra explosión seria de temperamentos, echó una mirada que apelaba a la sensatez de él.

\- Es comprensible que nos peleemos cuando las incomodidades de este viaje han puesto a prueba nuestro buen humor, pero les ruego a ambos que dejen de discutir. Sólo empeorará las cosas.

\- Se equivoca si piensa que la princesa Maron no se enterará de esto, condesa. Usted ha permitido que uno de sus sirvientes me insultara y deberé ser muy específico al contarle esta historia.

Respondió a su amenaza con una electrizante sinceridad en su tono de voz.

\- Dígale lo que quiera, señor.

Los pequeños ojos oscuros de Yamcha lanzaron chispas cuando comprendieron las palabras de la condesa Pan.

Yamcha odiaba ser desafiado por una mujer, en particular por una que tenía suficiente conocimiento y conciencia de los acontecimientos del mundo exterior como para volverse peligrosa.

\- Tengo al zar Piccolo en mi más alta estima, condesa. En realidad, no estaría aquí si la princesa Maron no confiara en mí de un modo implícito. Inclinó un poco la cabeza mientras continuaba su defensa. – A pesar de sus dudas, condesa, le demostraré que soy un valioso escolta, uno con más méritos que los guardias de Su Majestad, que son, después de todo, nada más que hombres comunes incapaces de albergar otra emoción que su lujuria egoísta.

\- ¿Y qué emociones tiene usted? - preguntó Pan con un toque de escepticismo mientras pensaba en el galante capitán Ten Shin han, que había sido apreciado durante toda su carrera por su innegable valor y sus modales caballerescos - . ¿Ha saltado más allá de ese foso que significa un obstáculo para el hombre mortal y plantado con firmeza sus pies en el excelso terreno de la santidad? Perdóneme, señor, pero creo recordar que cuando era una niña un sacerdote muy generoso me previno que no pensara en mí como en un presente invalorable para la humanidad, sino que, con verdadera humildad, considerara mi frágil cuerpo como algo temporal y, con ferviente celo, buscara una fuente más elevada de sabiduría y perfección.

\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Una culta erudita por casualidad? – Yamcha se echó a reír con aparente humor, pero había un dejo de malicia detrás de sus palabras. Era un hombre que se había asignado la suprema tarea de corregir a los descarriados, sin embargo, encontraba difícil ser objetivo de cualquiera que no reconociera su potencial importancia y cuestionara su grandeza. – Imagínense semejante sabiduría unida a una forma tan perfecta. ¡Por favor! ¿Qué sucederá con esos clérigos que para iluminarse recurren a pesados tomos de eras pasadas?

Pan estaba segura de que el hombre la estaba poniendo en ridículo por haber enunciado una lógica que no tenía, desde su punto de vista, ningún valor. Sin embargo, no pudo resistirse a un comentario.

\- Cuando una persona tiene una falta arraigada en lo más profundo de su razonamiento, aunque estudie la obra de un centenar de antiguos escribas, no será más sabia que antes si continúa alimentando esa falta con celo.

\- Su lógica me asombra, condesa.

Pan se atrevió a posar sus ojos en la mirada cínica de Yamcha, pero decidió que toda discusión con él era inútil. Parecía aconsejable quedarse en silencio y soportar las torturas de la travesía sin escuchar más sus comentarios.

El carruaje tomaba una curva pronunciada. Pesadas ramas de pino golpearon con dureza los lados del carruaje asustando por un momento a los ocupantes. Pronto, por encima del clamor de las ramas rotas y retumbantes pisadas de caballo, se introdujo un sonido más ensordecedor y aterrador que arrancó gritos de terror a los tres viajeros que se sentaron erguidos en sus asientos.

\- ¡Nos están atacando! – exclamó Yamcha, arrebatado por el pánico.

El corazón de Pan se quedó helado de pánico en medio de la conmoción que siguió. Por un momento pareció que el tiempo se detenía mientras se producía una descarga apresurada. Una segunda explosión de mosquete se escuchó de inmediato. El sonido reverberó en ondas que disminuían su intensidad a través del bosque. Otros disparos se oyeron en la parte de detrás del coche donde se situaba un lacayo. Una quinta descarga les perforó el corazón con un miedo paralizante. De pronto, los conmovió el grito de dolor de un sirviente. A medida que los ecos del grito cedían, el conductor hizo saltar al grupo al frenar repentinamente. Una palpitación después, la puerta se abrió de par en par y los tres ocupantes del carruaje se encontraron mirando con la boca abierta al cañón de una enorme pistola.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 3

-¡Fuera! – El tono atronador de la orden sorprendió a los tres.

Un hombre gigantesco se inclinó hacia la puerta para, de ese modo, fortalecer la amenaza de la pistola. Los oblicuos ojos negros del bandido recorrieron uno a uno a los viajeros hasta que se detuvieron a descansar en Pan. Entonces, su boca se ensanchó en una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Bueno, bueno, qué linda palomita hemos capturado.

Pan elevó un poco el mentón, más para impedir que comenzara a temblar que por un intento de alardear, pues estaba aterrorizada de lo que la presencia de ese bribón significaba para todos ellos. La aparición del hombre fue tan feroz y tan salvaje.

Con más espíritu del que se había imaginado capaz, Pan intentó hacer una pregunta:

\- ¿Qué quiere de nosotros?

\- Tesoros – respondió el granuja con una risa ahogada. Con un movimiento casual levantó sus hombros musculosos y se explayó en su respuesta -. De una clase o de otra. No hago diferencias.

Yamcha Aclaró su garganta y trató de asumir una postura más digna de la que había sido capaz de proyectar desde que los forzaron a detenerse.

\- ¡Le advierto, señor! Tenga en cuenta que no va a ganarse la buena disposición del zar si le hace daño a aquellos a quienes él favorece. – Se golpeó el pecho pequeño con su mano de dedos regordetes a modo de presentación. – Soy Yamcha, y he venido de parte de la prima de Su Majestad con el propósito de escoltar a la condesa Pan a Moscú… - Con la mano señaló a Pan, pero la sonrisa del gigante no se había borrado.

El corpulento hombre que bloqueaba la puerta comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso de que viene como escolta? Es demasiado débil para luchar. Es una broma ¿no?.

Las facciones de Yamcha se estremecieron. Una mezcla de miedo, furia y humillación le volvieron casi incapaz de decir o hacer algo. Sin embargo, cuando la pistola marcó una señal, no tuvo dudas de que debía obedecer. Risotadas esporádicas seguían sacudiendo los hombros pesados y los brazos musculosos del bandido, que se hizo a un lado para darle al clérigo el espacio suficiente para bajar del carruaje.

Apurado por cumplir con lo que le ordenaban, Yamcha tropezó y cayó al suelo. Al incorporarse, se quedó helado de asombro al ver la enorme cantidad de bandidos que los rodeaban. Todos llevaban una variedad de armas en la mano, sujetas en fajas o cruzadas sobre el pecho. Desde la espalda huesuda de un caballo gris moteado, otro bandolero armado cuidaba que no hubiera señales de resistencia de parte del sirviente.

El capitán Ten Shin Han y sus hombres recibieron una amenaza similar. Una veintena de bandidos o más les apuntaban con sus mosquetes cargados.

Cuando el bandido volvió a acercarse, sólo hizo una mueca divertida y pasó delante de él en camino a la puerta del carruaje.

Al ver sus posesiones tiradas en el suelo, Yamcha fue sacudido por la conciencia repentina de lo que estaba a punto de perder a manos del ladrón.

\- ¡Dame eso! – gritó Yamcha mientras empujaba al hombre con la intención de recuperar la bolsa. Como fracasó estrepitosamente, decidió recurrir a su forma tradicional de persuadir a la gente. - ¡Pertenece a la Iglesia! – afirmó de un modo frenético- . ¡Yo sólo estoy transportando los diezmos para la Iglesia de Moscú! ¡No puede robarle a la Iglesia!

\- ¡Ajá! ¡Así que el pequeño cuervo ahora bate sus alas como si fuera un gran halcón! – el bandido miró hacia las dos mujeres que observaban, consternadas, desde la puerta del coche y sonrió a Pan. – Este sujeto protege su oro más que a usted, preciosa.

En busca de más riquezas el bandido se lanzó sobre Yamcha. El hombre aulló de terror al ver que lo tomaba de la parte delantera del hábito negro e inclinaba su rostro de cerca.

\- Me dice dónde esconde más oro, ¿eh? – El ladrón le hablaba con un tono de desprecio innegable. – Quizás así, no te destroce.

Aunque Pan había sentido muy poca simpatía por Yamcha durante el viaje, y había sentido repugnancia al ver su riqueza acumulada, no podía permitir que abusaran de él sin ofrecer alguna resistencia.

\- ¡Déjelo ir! – gritó desde el coche -. Esa valija es lo único que le pertenece. ¡Todo lo demás es mío! Ahora, ¡déjelo ir, le digo!

El ladrón hizo lo que le decía e Yamcha cayó de rodillas, con un tremendo alivio al ver que el gigante le pasaba por encima. Ahora el bandido prestaba toda su atención a la condesa Pan. Se acercó enarbolando una sonrisa llena de dientes y le extendió la mano de gruesos dedos. Pan aceptó la ayuda para salir del coche con tanto valor como le permitían sus piernas temblorosas. Pero casi se echó atrás cuando escuchó la cacofonía de gritos salvajes y rugidos de aprobación emitidos por la banda de ladrones. Semejante respuesta no hizo más que aumentar sus temores. Sobre todo cuando vio que una veintena o más se lanzaban de sus caballos y se empujaban para conseguir una vista más cercana de la poco común belleza de esta boyarda de alto rango.

Milk no era una tonta idealista para mantener alguna esperanza de que esos brutos sin ley honraran el código de un señor de alto rango en lo que se refería al trato de una cautiva tan bella. A tropezones, la pequeña mujer salió del coche y tomó un palo que había en el suelo. Se apresuró a colocarse entre Pan y aquellos que trataban de alcanzarla y saborear sus dóciles curvas. Aunque bien hubiera podido significar su propia muerte, se había obstinado en defenderla hasta exhalar el último aliento.

\- ¡Cuidado con lo que hacen, gusanos malditos! – les advirtió en un tono frágil y destemplado -. La primera bestia que intente poner una mano en la condesa Pan se las tendrá que ver conmigo. ¡Y aunque ustedes me derroten les juro que voy a hacerles bastante daño antes de morir!

Sus amenazas tuvieron por respuesta groseras carcajadas.

Desde un punto de vista ventajoso, fuera de los límites establecidos de la lucha, el capitán Ten Shin Han observaba de cerca los acontecimientos y pudo percibir que prácticamente se habían olvidado de él. Puso manos a la obra; aprovechó la ocasión inclinándose hacia delante en su silla de montar mientras levantaba un brazo para golpear a un jinete que tenía cerca. En menos de un segundo, el rugido ensordecedor de una pistola estalló en el aire anunciando un disparo que desgarró su brazo con un dolor punzante. Ten Shin Han lanzó un grito por el repentino estallido de sus músculos y aferró su mano a la manga que se teñía de rojo. Luego observó a su alrededor con un atisbo de sorpresa al descubrir que amenazadores mosquetes de, al menos, cinco bandoleros le estaban apuntando.

Un cobarde bribón miró al capitán y balanceó su mosquete contra el pecho del oficial.

\- ¡Morirá, capitán! - le advirtió con arrogancia -. ¡Mueva un solo ojo y verá la muerte! – Hizo un chasquido con los dedos para demostrar con qué rapidez podía deshacerse de él. – ¡Así de fácil!

El capitán apartó la vista del hombre y vio que los ladrones comenzaban a separarse apurados por abrir un camino que permitiera que otro gigante, este de cabello negro y bien afeitado, se acercara al grupo montado en su semental negro. El recién llegado tenía una pistola en la mano derecha y, mientras guardaba el arma en su faja, sonrió a Ten Shin Han.

\- Sus esfuerzos por defender a las damas contra tantos, capitán, me hacen pensar que es usted un necio o un temerario. Si cuida un poco más su vida, tal vez sobreviva al día de hoy.

El liderazgo del que acababa de aparecer quedaba claramente en evidencia por la premura con que los bandidos le habían hecho sitio para que maniobrara con su caballo y se colocara en un lugar donde pudiera observar con mayor comodidad y dirigir todos los movimientos, era forzoso imaginar que la obediencia de sus seguidores había sido conseguida a través de un hazaña despreciable.

Pan se apartó de unos y de otros horrorizada por la situación en que se hallaba y asqueada por los sucios dedos que pugnaban por tocarla, aunque trataba de mantenerse lejos de sus garras, el desgarramiento que sufrían sus ropas demostraban a las claras la decisión de desenmascarar las delicias que aún permanecía ocultas a la vista. Pan tenía una de las mangas de su vestido arrancada y colgaba del hombro. En una oleada creciente de terror, Pan trató de escapar de los dedos que trataban de apoderarse de su corsé. Consiguieron romperlo parcialmente y abrirlo, lo que permitió ver la larga columna de marfil de su cuello. Una mirada fugaz a la carne cremosa pareció encender aún más a los hombres que se estiraron en un apuro frenético por arrebatar cualquier prenda que tuvieran a su alcance.

\- ¡Bestias en celo! – el líder de cabellos negros bramó de repente. Los bandidos, asustados, se retiraron a tropezones a causa de la súbita sorpresa. Sus pasiones se enfriaron con rapidez bajo la mirada de hielo que los barrió.-¿Qué pensáis que estáis haciendo? ¿La aporrearíais hasta matarla antes de abandonar este sitio? ¿Esa es la forma en que trataríais a un tesoro tan poco frecuente? ¡Malditos condenados! ¡Puede darnos bastante dinero estando viva! Ahora soltadla y echaos a un lado todos. Desde este momento, la reclamo para mí.

Nadie se atrevió a desafiarlo mientras el señor de los ladrones se abría paso con su caballo entre las filas que se desbarataban con rapidez. Su conducta aterradora no dejaba lugar a dudas, su reclamo no sería una mejora.

Con un brazo musculoso cruzado sobre el elaborado borde de su montura, el bandido sometió a Pan a un meticuloso escrutinio en el cual recorrió con lentitud toda su delgada estatura. Desde su asiento elevado, tenía acceso a una vista más atractiva de la grieta profunda que se hundía entre los pechos pálidos, y aunque Pan trató de preservar tanto su dignidad como su modestia intentando alejarse de la inspección y sujetando los extremos del corsé desgarrado sobre el pecho. Su sonrisa licenciosa transmitía sólo una pequeña dosis de su admiración cuando se excusó.

\- Perdóneme la demora en acudir en su ayuda, condesa. Mis hombres son propensos a buscar diversiones donde pueden encontrarlas y reclaman recompensas donde hasta ahora sólo han encontrado injusticia.

\- ¡Injusticia, dígamelo a mí! – Chilló Milk, furiosa por su afirmación -. ¡Como si no estuviéramos en nuestro derecho de defendernos contra esta banda de asesinos!

El hombre ignoró el desdén de la pequeña ama de llaves mientras dirigía la réplica a la señora.

\- Lo que ve a su alrededor son hombres cuyas únicas posesiones fueron robadas por aquellos que los redujeron a siervos o a prisioneros por propósitos que están más allá de la simple inocencia. No sentimos amor por los ricos boyardos que ostentan su poder como si hubieran nacido del mismísimo diablo. Créame, condesa, si hubiéramos pensado de ese modo, podríamos haber agregado a su miseria la muerte de sus hombres. Su lacayo y el capitán de la guardia fueron muy tontos al tratar de desafiarnos, por eso, debe estar contenta de que estén vivos y de que mi objetivo sea otro, porque de lo contrario podría haber hecho una excepción ante el intento de herirnos o matarnos. – El bandido hizo un gesto casual con la mano para señalar la escolta de guardias a la que se le había ordenado desmontar. – La vida de cualquiera que intente hacernos daño corre peligro.

Pan levantó el mentón, desafiante, al darse cuenta de que lo había bajado un poco, pero sentía en realidad un terror descomunal. Aunque el hombre había hablado con educación, nada podía quitarle la impresión de que estaba ante un feroz bárbaro.

Pan luchó por ocultar el temblor de su voz.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que usted y sus compañeros pretenden? – preguntó. Con una confianza desmedida el hombre le sonrió.

\- Compartir una porción de sus riquezas… - Sus ojos la acariciaron lentamente con ávida apreciación de lo que estaban observando. – Y tal vez, por un tiempo, la riqueza de su compañía. – Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y rió con todas sus ganas como si estuviera alcanzando por su propio humor. De pronto se calmó y cruzó los brazos alrededor de su ancho pecho en una especie de festiva presentación. – Permítame presentarme, condesa. Soy Black, hijo ilegítimo de un príncipe polaco y una muchacha cosaca, y estos - e hizo un amplio arco con su brazo para abarcar a sus rústicos compatriotas - son mis cortesanos reales. Me sirven muy bien, ¿no es cierto?

La banda de proscritos se echó a reír ante su ingenio, pero esa declaración arrancó un comentario desdeñoso de parte de Milk.

\- ¡Un bárbaro bastardo! – se mofó -. ¡Y un ladrón además!

Black se divertía con la impetuosidad de esa mujer.

\- ¡Sí! Eso soy, mujer. Mi padre pensó pagar sus culpas enseñándome las costumbres y lenguaje de un caballero, pero no sintió ninguna inclinación a darme el regalo de su nombre o de su título. Entonces, soy lo que soy.

Milk lo perforó con una mirada de indignación que casi lo abofeteó y, levantando su arma casera, la blandió hacia donde estaba el caballo. Black en rápida reacción, dio un puntapié al trozo de madera que estaba en la mano de Milk y la dejó dando vueltas en el lugar. Milk trastabilló unos pasos mientras luchaba por recuperar el equilibrio. Entretanto, el hombre pasó una pierna por encima de la montura y se deslizó hacia el suelo, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, Milk ya estaba de nuevo delante de él lanzando otro ataque con su bastón. El brazo musculoso hizo un gesto casi gentil para arrojar el palo lejos, pero Milk encontró el brazo y lo golpeó con la tenacidad de alguien que, con frecuencia, se dejaba llevar por su temperamento volátil. Los ojos de Milk se pusieron en blanco, cayó con suma lentitud al suelo mientras un vacío sin sentido se apoderaba de su cabeza.

\- ¡Usted es … un mooonstruo! – gritó Pan en un tono que rebelaba su indignación. Furiosa por el tratamiento que había recibido Milk, fue hacia él y levantó sus delgados brazos para golpearle en el pecho y la cabeza hasta que Black se cansó y la arrojó hacia atrás, trastabillando, con una ¿? y un simple movimiento de su brazo. Cuando consiguió detenerse, Pan dio rienda suelta a toda una serie de apelativos -. ¡Usted es un cobarde bufón! ¡Un miserable! ¡Un grosero! – Hizo una pausa lo suficientemente larga como para recuperar el aliento y continuó en un tono más bajo pero con la misma agresividad - ¿Está orgulloso de su hazaña? ¿Qué tiene para decir, bribón? ¿Acaso no tiene coraje de enfrentarse con uno de su tamaño? ¿O es que las formas delicadas se ajustan mejor a su valor?

Black corrió para impedirle el paso mientras ella trataba de sortearlo para alcanzar a Milk. Pero cuando ella levantó los ojos y se encontró con los de él, Black se convenció de que estaba en presencia de los ojos más hermosos y más furiosos que había tenido ocasión de mirar. Echaban chispas que casi lo quemaban.

\- No tiene de qué preocuparse, mi señora – la consoló -. Su ama de llaves sobrevivirá a esto con un simple dolor de cabeza como recuerdo.

\- ¿Debería, entonces, estar agradecida por la gentileza con que nos trata? – Pan lo desafió con insinuación. Le enfurecía que ella y todos los que la acompañaban fueran completamente vulnerables a los frívolos caprichos de esos criminales sin corazón, y que no hubiera nada en absoluto que ella pudiera hacer para contrarrestar esas ofensas, excepto tratar de herirlo con palabras. - ¡Usted ha abusado del capitán Ten Shin Han de mi guardia! ¡De mi lacayo Yamcha! ¡ Y ahora de mi fiel ama de llaves Milk! Ha detenido mi coche en este camino solitario para hacernos daño mientras da su asqueroso consentimiento a su banda de asesinos para que hagan cualquier acto criminal que puedan imaginar. ¿Qué quiere señor monstruoso, que me arrodille y le ofrezca mis humildes disculpas por atreverme a viajar por el lugar donde se oculta su banda de asesinos? ¡Ja! Sacudió la cabeza y se burló de la mera idea. – Si estuviera armada, señor, usted estaría exhalando su último aliento! Así es como yo simpatizo con sus razonamientos o valoro la forma en que nos trata. No me caben dudas de que su padre, quien quiera que sea, lamenta de todo corazón lo que sembró durante una noche de placer.

Black acomodó sus enormes puños en la cintura y río divertido al escuchar esas amenazas y ese razonamiento.

\- Estoy seguro de que el viejo pillo ha tenido muchos motivos para arrepentirse, mi señora, pues no le rindo a él más homenaje que el que él me rindió a mí. Fue sólo el orgullo de haber engendrado un hijo varón después de un montón de hijas mujeres lo que lo llevó al educarme. Inclusive intentó llevarme a su casa después de que su esposa muriera, pero mis hermanas no pudieron soportar la idea de tener al bastardo de su padre viviendo bajo el mismo techo y le reprocharon con dureza el haber provocado semejante vergüenza a la familia.

\- Una vergüenza que tengo la certeza que usted ha aumentado con placer al convertirse en un ladrón – replicó Pan- . Parece que usted está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por extender su venganza contra él maltratando a otros en sus viciosas aventuras.

\- En realidad, usted me deleita con su imaginación, mi señora – le aseguró Black, mientras sus ojos bailaban con regocijo -. No sólo es muy bella, sino también ingeniosa. – Río y extrajo mucho de las conclusiones que ella había sacado. – Decir que actúo de un modo vengativo cuando se me presenta una oportunidad tan extraordinaria de apoderarme de tesoros tan poco frecuentes como usted, sería darle demasiado peso a mi afán de venganza. ¡Mi señora, tengo un corazón mucho más gentil que eso!...


	5. Chapter 4

Pan apretó los puños en los pliegues de su falda y juró no revelar toda la dimensión del terror que sentía por ese hombre mientras hacía oír su réplica.

\- ¡Un bribón amistoso! Se ríe como un idiota y emite amenazas para atemorizarnos sólo después de habernos quitado las armas de nuestras manos. Y con más de sesenta hombres a su lado. Me di cuenta de que usted hizo su aparición mucho después de que el peligro había pasado, como una comadreja que tiene miedo de ser vista.

\- Guardo mi genio para cuando los otros pierden el de ellos. – Black expresó su excusa con una sonrisa jovial que demostraba que las críticas de la joven no lo habían afectado. – Yo observo hasta que todo está asegurado.

\- Usted no es más que un cobarde sin nombre que acecha en la oscuridad mientras su ejército de lobos hambrientos se adueña de la riqueza de hombres honestos – se burló de un modo encarnizado.

\- Piense lo que quiera, condesa - respondió Black con una sonrisa confiada -. No logrará cambiar nada. – Echó a la doncella otra profunda mirada que le permitió admirar sus bellas facciones y su suave feminidad. Sus ojos volvieron a deslizarse por el tentador valle que se abría entre sus pechos.– Sin duda, el destino me ha sonreído esta tarde, mi señora, al traerme una joven tan encantadora junto con el botín. Me siento honrado por su presencia.

\- ¡Bueno, para mí no es un placer estar aquí! – replicó Pan con vigor y se sintió frustrada por la sonrisa resuelta de Black.

\- Puede estar segura, condesa, de que disfrutaré de esta noche con usted como si no tuviera otra. – Su voz denotaba una profunda ronquera que revelaba la atracción que sentía.

\- Si usted piensa que seré una estudiante predispuesta, señor bestial, entonces, permítame que lo desengañe.

\- No me importa que ofrezca pelea, condesa, se lo aseguro. – Black levantó los hombros un breve instante para demostrar que no le preocupaba en absoluto. - A decir verdad en los últimos años me he cansado de las mujeres que me siguen a pies juntillas y hacen todo lo que les digo. He llegado a apreciar más a aquellas que son independientes. Estoy seguro de que su reticencia me resultará estimulante. – Los diente blancos brillaron en agudo contraste con la piel oscura mientras le sonreía. Era muy consciente del odio que sentía, y más aún del hecho de que era una boyardina de buena cepa. Tenía el aspecto de la nobleza, de la gente de alto rango. Había visto una demostración de su espíritu orgulloso, y eso había hecho mucho por borrar la primera impresión de que se trataba de una muchacha completamente fría y altanera. Nada más alejado de la realidad afirmaba en su mente, mientras un calor creciente le derretía los ojos de hielo.

Black llenó su rostro con una sonrisa mientras le quitaba el sombrero de la cabeza. Comenzó por el broche, lo abrió y lo mantuvo un instante a la luz donde pudo examinarlo mejor. Con una mirada hacia atrás, lo arrojó por encima del hombro a su segundo en el mando. Pilaf lo tomó en el aire con ambas manos y se le iluminó el rostro al frotar la joya contra su chaquet

\- Es tuya, amigo mío, por descubrir el coche de esta dama – declaró Black.

\- ¿Qué dices, Black? Esta es una pieza digna de tu atención.

El señor de los ladrones rió profusamente y deslizó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Pan ignorando su expresión enfurecida y la atrajo hacia su lado.

\- Como puedes ver, Pilaf, tengo en mi posesión una pieza mucho más atractiva que ese simple broche, una que me calentará en una larga noche de invierno.

\- ¿Y Mai? – preguntó Pilaf alzando una ceja -. ¿Qué crees que vas a hacer con ella?

Black se encogió de hombros con un gesto casual.

\- Tendrá que aprender a compartirme.

\- ¡Déjeme ir! – gritó Pan, luchando contra la sólida musculatura del pecho de Black que cerró con más fuerza su abrazo -. ¡Por favor! ¡Se lo imploro! ¡Déjeme ir!

Black comenzó a reír con suavidad cerca de su oído.

\- No hasta que me haya complacido... y tal vez ni siquiera entonces.

Bajó su brazo y rodeó las voluminosas faldas. La levantó casi sin hacer fuerza y la colocó sobre uno de sus hombros quitándole el aire casi por completo. Hizo una pausa para mirar con curiosidad por encima del hombro mientras un repentino desorden se producía cerca del capitán. Esta vez, Ten Shin Han había dado un puntapié a su caballo con la intención de ayudar a Pan, pero el animal fue sometido con rapidez y firmeza por varios bandidos que se acercaron para arrastrar fuera de la silla al oficial, que no se daba por vencido.

\- Vamos, capitán – se burló Black con desdén -. Usted no puede quedarse con ella. ¡No es más que un sirviente del Zar!

Mientras reía sujetaba con más firmeza a Pan sobre su hombro y le daba unas palmaditas en el trasero. La condesa Pan enfurecida gritó su protesta mientras descargaba los puños contra la ancha espalda y exigía su liberación.

\- ¡Déjeme ir, maldito sinvergüenza!

Despreocupado de la lucha, Black caminó hacia su caballo y allí delante de sus hombres, emitió una serie de órdenes bruscas.

\- ¿Por qué miráis como unos tontos? Id a trabajar, ¡todos! ¡Desvalijad a estos hombres y el coche de la dama! ¡Llevaos todo lo que podáis recoger! ¡Luego regresad al campamento y esperadme allí!, iré hacer un poco de ejercicio con esta muchacha. – Una sonrisa lenta torció sus labios. – Si demuestra ser una pieza valiosa, el zar puede ir procurándose otra querida.

Pan vio que el ladrón la subía a la parte trasera de su caballo. Una vez situada allí, hizo una rápida evaluación de sus posibilidades de escapar. Parecía que el tiempo de la resistencia había llegado, pues las posibilidades iban a disminuir considerablemente una vez que Black montara delante de ella.

En un desesperado intento por ganar su libertad, tomó las riendas con una mano, el látigo con la otra, y descargó este último contra el brazo de su captor golpeándolo con toda su furia una y otra vez hasta que lo hizo salir de su campo de acción. Eludiendo sus largos dedos, Pan se inclinó hacia detrás e incrustó su pie a la altura del pecho de Black y luego empujó con todas sus fuerzas.

Black trastabilló sorprendido ante la violencia del ataque de la dama. Era un hombre acostumbrado a esas lides, pues, con frecuencia, se había encontrado con enemigos en combate, pero había considerado a esta doncella demasiado delicada y frágil para semejante embestida. Sin embargo, ella no era rival de cuidado para un hombre que podía llamarse hombre.

Black recuperó con rapidez su equilibrio y, con un revés, hizo saltar el látigo, dejando al delgado brazo amoratado y ardiendo y, por un momento, completamente inutilizado, pues cayó inerte sobre el regazo de la joven. Pan apretó los dientes para mitigar el dolor y tiró de las riendas que tenía en la otra mano, pero los largos dedos estuvieron allí de inmediato y la despojaron de las cuerdas. Con un miedo creciente a lo que el futuro podía depararle, volvió a golpearlo con el pie, a sabiendas de que no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para oponerse a él por mucho tiempo más. Sin embargo, mientras mantuviera su vigor, no abandonaría la causa. Su intento de alejarlo, no obstante, demostró ser demasiado débil, pues el bandido desbarató, resuelto, sus mejores esfuerzos. En menos de un segundo, Pan tomó conciencia de la fragilidad de sus esfuerzos contra la determinación y la musculatura de Black, que había colocado una ancha mano debajo de sus faldas y le estaba tomando la rodilla. Pan quedó boquiabierta por el atentado contra su modestia y trató de empujarlo, pero él la sujetó con más fuerza hasta que ella pudo sentir los dedos que se incrustaban con crueldad en su carne. La presión se intensificó hasta un grado sumo y ella se vio forzada a ceder, y cedió dejando de luchar por primera vez, aunque sus ojos todavía ardían con una hostilidad no reprimida.

Black había ganado la batalla, aunque no todavía la guerra de voluntades. Soltó la rodilla y, con admiración, subió la mano por el muslo desnudo. La expresión conmocionada de Pan y su reacción no fueron de sometimiento. Con un grito de creciente furia, impulsó un brazo hacia atrás y descargó un puñetazo en la mejilla del bandido con la fuerza suficiente como para hacer que su oído resonara.

\- ¡Sáqueme sus sucias manos de encima, víbora! – Sus ojos echaban chispas. – ¡El zar reclamará su cabeza por esto!

Black la miró mientras retiraba la mano de debajo de sus faldas y se frotaba con la palma la mejilla enrojecida. Había tenido razón al juzgar que esta dama no pertenecía a una raza tímida y dócil. Por el contrario, estaba demostrando ser completamente intratable en todo sentido de la palabra.

\- Antes de que llegue ese día, mi señora – farfulló -, su precioso zar tendrá primero que encontrar hombres que valgan lo suficiente como para atraparme. Y aunque hay rumores en el viento de que ha contratado a caballeros de otros países para instruir a sus soldados en el arte de la guerra, no me vencerán. No hay nadie en su ejército que ya no haya doblegado. Mire a su alrededor si duda de mis palabras. – Demostró su afirmación indicando los guardias que estaban apilados a un lado y luego se acercó un poco y la tomó de las muñecas y la sostuvo con fuerza mientras sus ojos se hundían en los de ella. Si es tan tonta de esperar que algún valiente venga a salvarla... - hizo un movimiento rápido con el mentón en dirección al capitán Ten Shin Han, que había sido atado, y luego indicó al enfurecido Yamcha, al cual le estaban ordenando que se quitara la ropa- ... entonces reconsidere la ridiculez de su razonamiento. Nadie vendrá en su rescate, al menos nadie que pueda ver.

Pan curvó sus dedos con la intención de levantar una mano para tomarle la cara.

\- Sin embargo, señor monstruo – replicó -, pagará por esta ofensa, lo atraparán, lo juzgarán y lo colgarán. ¡Y yo estaré allí para verlo! ¡Se lo juro!

Black se limitó a reír por ese lastimoso intento de amenaza.

\- Por el contrario, condesa, usted será a la que tomarán y usarán. Usted es mi prisionera, mientras yo así lo decida...

Sus últimas palabras fueron silenciadas por el rugido ensordecedor de disparos de pistolas. Un alboroto repentino llenó de pronto el claro del bosque. La cabeza de Black giró abruptamente, justo en el momento en que tres hombres caían al suelo.

El estrecho pasaje retumbó con otra descarga sonora que se mezcló con el estallido de pisadas de caballos. Una enorme cantidad de soldados montados apareció a la vista. Un oficial con casco, cubierto de polvo, lideraba el ataque. Blandía la espada por encima de la cabeza mientras los bandidos, sorprendidos, caían unos encima de los otros en su apuro por huir. Los jinetes no tuvieron tiempo de recuperar el ánimo antes de que los soldados estuvieran encima de ellos. El caballo del oficial iba mucho más delante que los de sus seguidores. El militar alentaba a los ladrones a cerrar filas alrededor del enemigo que se había atrevido a interponerse en sus designios. Con un anhelo salvaje se apiñaron alrededor de él tratando de tirar a ese tonto mortal de su silla y hacerle lo que se merecía. Pero como un guerrero vengativo, el hombre llenaba el aire con los gritos de los moribundos que caían barridos por el filo de su espada. Uno detrás de otro eran segados por el golpe feroz y mortal de su hoja filosa hasta que el miedo se apoderó del corazón de los bandidos.

El hombre parecía impenetrable a las armas de sus enemigos hasta que, de los límites exteriores del combate, surgió un enorme Goliat con el pecho grande como un barril, que tomó una lanza y se abalanzó sobre el oficial. El arma se estrelló contra el casco y salió volando. El jinete se balanceó en la silla, inestable, lo que arrancó vivas a los bandoleros. Luego, poco a poco, se adelantó hasta abrazarse al cuello de su semental. Sacudió la cabeza como si tratara de aclarar sus sentidos atontados. Los bandidos recuperaron el vigor, convencidos de que el oficial estaba seriamente inhabilitado. Estaban seguros de que pronto sentiría en su carne toda la furia de su venganza.

Quizá ninguno esperaba eso con más ansias que Black, que observaba con profunda satisfacción cómo sus hombres se disponían a deshacerse de ese antagonista. Pan sólo pudo gemir de desesperación cuando la banda de proscritos dio rienda suelta a una sarta de gritos ensordecedores celebrando por anticipado la victoria. Se adelantaron en masa para terminar con su presa, y no fue más que medio instante después que se dieron cuenta de su error.

Aunque atontado, el oficial no había perdido conciencia del peligro que lo rodeaba y reaccionó con una combinación de habilidad e instinto. Hizo girar su caballo en un círculo cerrado para mantener a los bandidos a distancia, lanzó un golpe espacioso y ondulante con su espada que casi cortó la cabeza de unos cuantos atrevidos. Cuando, por fin, el oficial logró salir por completo de la niebla que lo cubría, la hoja enrojecida volvió a relucir con una meta más clara, azotando a sus víctimas y haciéndolas caer, sin vida, al suelo.

Pan vio que la mirada del hombre buscaba traspasar la refriega que lo rodeaba para descubrir dónde se encontraba ella. En ese momento, se le apareció más como un héroe, aunque el cabello empapado pegado a la cabeza y el rostro cubierto de polvo no eran más que una mancha borrosa en la luz del ocaso. Sin embargo, si alguna vez ella se había formado una imagen de un caballero con vestiduras resplandecientes, él se conformaba a esa ilusión y mucho más.

Al ver que ahora su enemigo era capaz de darle caza. Black no perdió ni un minuto. Con un grito a sus secuaces, les ordenó partir. Saltó delante de su cautiva y golpeó su pesado cuerpo contra la espalda de la condesa. Le importaba un bledo la incomodidad de la dama, pues sólo estaba preocupado por su seguridad. Hincó sus talones contra los flancos del animal para que empezara a correr en retirada.

Pan se sintió aliviada de que el brazo que le rodeaba la cintura fuera fuerte y hábil. De otro modo, podría haberse estrellado contra el suelo, pues el caballo volaba por el camino. Sin embargo, cuando Black lanzó al animal para que siguiera el camino que tenía delante, Pan vio que el oficial les había dado alcance y que, de hecho, los estaba aventajando.

El bandido estaba más que asombrado. Maldijo de un modo salvaje mientras azuzaba al caballo y lo espoleaba obligándolo a una aterradora carrera entre los árboles. Pan contenía el aliento, paralizada, pensando en el momento en que el desastre les detendría la marcha, en un rincón de su mente estaba sorprendida por la agilidad del animal. Sin ninguna duda, el caballo era veloz y de pies alados, y el hombre que lo guiaba tenía los mismos méritos.

En silencio oraba para que la cabalgata terminara sin problemas, pero cuando vio un claro delante de ellos, su miedo se intensificó pues se le ocurrió que había una posibilidad de que escaparan al castigo.

Llegaron al claro, y Black, una vez más, miró hacia atrás para tomar conocimiento del paradero del oficial. Hasta entonces, ningún caballo había igualado el paso de su bestia, y después de la sumergida salvaje en el bosque sin senderos marcados Black esperaba encontrarse muy por delante del otro. En verdad era una conmoción ver la corta distancia que en realidad lo separaba del perseguidor.

Black soltó un brazo y buscó su cuchillo, pero de inmediato el otro hombre estaba sobre ellos. El oficial se lanzó de su caballo y cayó sobre el hombre que estaba delante de ella en la montura. Ese solo hecho maravilló a Pan por la destreza del soldado, pero en el instante siguiente, ella se desfiguró en una mueca al escuchar que los dos hombres caían en el suelo. Pareció que había transcurrido un segundo cuando escuchó el ruidoso intercambio de puñetazos que encontraban la carne sólida y el rumor de las hojas secas que se desparramaban y crujían mientras los dos hombres peleaban debajo del caballo.

Pan se atrevió a mirar hacia abajo, y sus ojos capturaron el relámpago del puñal de Black que era levantado en alto, pero otra mano se alzó y apretó la muñeca resuelta para mantenerla lejos de su meta.

El caballo, espantado por la pela, se movía nerviosamente sobre los dos hombres que luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo. Enfrentada a la amenaza inminente de que el animal se aterrorizara y saliera corriendo con ella encima, Pan trató de evitar esa experiencia y, con suma cautela, se estiro en busca de las riendas que colgaban del cuello del caballo. Le dio unas palmadas suaves en un esfuerzo por calmarlo.

De repente, la cabeza de Black se sacudió hacia atrás por la fuerza de un puñetazo bien dirigido y golpeó la panza del caballo. En el instante siguiente, Pan se encontró luchando por mantenerse sentada mientras en animal relinchaba de terror y levantaba las patas delanteras. Pan retorció con sus manos la crin del animal y se aferró a ella con desesperación, porque era plenamente consciente del peligro de ser arrojada del lomo de un caballo enloquecido.

Se inclinó sobre el cuello del animal calculando cada uno de sus movimientos en un esfuerzo concertado por apaciguar su alarma. Pan trataba de volver a capturar las riendas que habían salido volando. Pero la amenaza de caerse la inhibió de extenderse lo suficiente y se vio obligada una y otra vez a retraerse a la seguridad de la crin. Luego, al estirar una mano en la misma búsqueda ansiosa, una rama baja enganchó la rienda hacia arriba y la proyectó hacia un sitio que estaba a su alcance. Con angustia, Pan hizo un movimiento envolvente con su mano para agarrarla y, aliviada, tomó la tira de cuero. La buena fortuna estaba con ella, pues apenas un segundo después logró capturar la otra rienda de un modo similar.

El éxito levantó el ánimo de Pan. Sujetó las riendas con seguridad, logrando así algo de control sobre la bestia, al menos lo suficiente como para hacerlo girar y retomar el camino que los conducía de regreso al área donde el carruaje había sido detenido. Sin embargo, el caballo era reticente a reducir la velocidad de su paso, y, aunque ella pudo ver la sombra oscura del coche a través de la niebla profunda, no pudo conseguir el dominio necesario en el tozudo animal como para anidar la esperanza de que sería capaz de detenerlo una vez que lo alcanzara.

Ten Shin Han estaba sentado cerca del coche. Se había sometido a los cuidados de un experto sargento que estaba, en ese momento, vendándole el brazo. El sonido atronador de los cascos atrajo la atención del capitán; levanto la vista y vio que Pan se aproximaba a una velocidad alarmante. De un salto se puso de pie y gritó a sus hombres para que se dispusieran a detener el caballo. En ese mismo instante se adelantaron para formar una barrera a través del camino donde esperaron al animal desenfrenado con los brazos bien abiertos. El caballo, a poca distancia de la trampa humana, endureció las patas y frenó bruscamente. Esta vez, Pan tuvo la suficiente fortuna de tener a alguien bastante cerca para acudir en su ayuda. El capitán la arrebató de la silla mientras el sargento se hacía cargo de las riendas y las sujetaba con firmeza.

Pan, temblando de alivio, se apoyó en el capitán Ten Shin Han. Sentía como si toda la fuerza se hubiese escapado de sus miembros. Casi sin darse cuenta de la expresión de Ten Shin Han al clavar sus ojos, por un breve instante, en el corsé desgarrado. Lentamente él soltó el aliento contenido y recuperó el control de sus sentidos. El delicado roce de sus labios contra el cabello de la muchacha pareció accidental, pues continuaba sirviéndole de apoyo, y Pan no le dio mayor importancia. De pronto escuchó la súplica débil y llorosa de Milk que le pedía que se acercara y respondió a ella sin dilación.

\- Mi niña – gimió Milk - . Déjeme mirarla.

Milk luchaba por incorporarse con la intención de ver mejor a Pan. Al ver el estado andrajoso de la joven, Milk se echó a llorar y a gemir, preocupada, pensando que había ocurrido lo peor.

\- Oh, mi corderita! ¡Mi corderita! ¿Qué le hizo esa bestia?

\- ¡De verdad! ¿Estoy bien! – le aseguró Pan mientras caía de rodillas al lado de Milk-. El oficial del zar vino en mi rescate, y no me ocurrió ningún desastre. He sufrido sólo unos rasguños menores, eso es todo.

\- Gracias al bendito cielo, está a salvo.

\- Súbela al coche, Roshi – le ordenó con suavidad al cochero de cabellos canos y ayudó al hombre que, junto con el lacayo, cumplió con lo que se le había pedido- . Despacio ahora, ella se ha llevado la peor parte.

\- Me ocupare de ella, señora. No tenga miedo – replicó Roshi y luego continuó - : Descanse usted también. Ha pasado un buen susto.

Satisfecha de que Milk estuviera en manos expertas, Pan volvió la atención a la situación que la rodeaba. El cuerpo de solados que había venido en su rescate había dado caza a los proscritos y ningún miembro de fuerzas se había quedado atrás. A poca distancia del coche, el suelo estaba sembrado de muertos y, por lo que ella podía determinar en la oscuridad, los asaltantes eran los únicos que habían sufrido pérdidas, sin duda porque habían sido tomados completamente por sorpresa por el ataque de los soldados.

Consciente de la necesidad de huir del lugar antes de que algunos de los jinetes regresara para reclamar el botín, Pan se dirigió al capitán Ten Shin Han.

\- Debemos partir pronto, antes de que vuelvan a atacarnos. Ten Shin Han estuvo de acuerdo y dio la orden a sus hombres.

\- En cuanto terminen de cargar el coche nos vamos. Debemos apurarnos en llevar a la condesa a un lugar seguro.

Pan miró al derredor un tanto confusa y se dio cuenta de que no había visto al clérigo desde su regreso.

\- Pero, ¿dónde está Yamcha? ¿Qué le ha sucedido?

El capitán Ten Shin Han se echó a reír y levantó su brazo para señalar hacia un área en sombras más allá de unos altos árboles que estaban a distancia. Pan frunció el entrecejo y trató de ver algo en la oscuridad hasta que una vaga y pálida mancha borrosa se hizo distinguible, algo parecido a la sombra de un hombre.

\- Le robaron las ropas, condesa, y también se llevaron todo lo que teníamos para cambiarnos. No podemos darle nada para que se ponga.

Pan sopesó las alternativas, pero fue reticente a ofrecerle algo de sus baúles. Yamcha había dejado en claro que era contrario a los vestidos europeos y ella tenía serias dudas de siquiera considerara aceptar sus vestimentas frívolas, aun en estado de desesperación.

\- Parece que no hay otra opción que buscar ropas entre los caídos-  
sugirió.

\- Ya he asignado esa tarea a uno de mis hombres – le informó Ten Shin Han, inclinando la cabeza hacia los cuerpos desparramados por el suelo -. Aunque la selección no esté de acuerdo con los cánones de elegancia de Yamcha, es todo lo que hay.

Pan objetó en silencio la idea de quitarle las ropas a un muerto y se excusó.

\- Esperaré en el coche, con Milk.

Aunque la noche pronto cayó sobre ellos, Pan y su pequeña comitiva de asistentes se hicieron con rapidez al camino.

Ya estaban encaminados cuando Pan se dio cuenta de que no había hecho ningún intento de enviar a alguno de los hombres del capitán Ten Shin Han en busca del Oficial que había acudido en su rescate. La idea de que el hombre yaciera herido o muerto en el bosque hizo que su indiferencia pareciera una vergonzosa falta de compasión. Se reprendió por buscar su propia seguridad y olvidarse de la seguridad y la comodidad de aquel que había puesto en peligro su vida para salvarla. Había actuado como una cobarde, igual que Yamcha cuando, sin protestar demasiado y sin levantar un dedo, se había hecho a un lado y permitido que esos bandidos sin ley la acosaran. No se sintió en absoluto orgullosa de sí misma. No podía creer que hubiera encontrado tan rápido alivio al estado de abatimiento en que había caído.


	6. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO**

 **5**

Los soldados y el carruaje atravesaron una calle adoquinada pasando delante de hileras de cabañas de madera adornadas con molduras pintadas y aleros calados. Los pequeños cobertizos se reunían como faldas hechas jirones alrededor de la parte trasera de las casas y se juntaban con amplias cercas formando una pared exterior que suministraba protección contra los fríos vientos que arrasaban el pueblo a finales del invierno.

El grupo pasó en estoico silencio delante de una iglesia de madera de una sola cúpula; sin embargo, cuando Roshi detuvo el carruaje delante de una posada de apariencia decente y vieron una casa de baños en las cercanías, se escucharon suspiros de alivio de parte de los guardias que descendían de sus monturas.

El capitán Ten Shin Han entró en la posada para hacer los arreglos necesarios para las personas a su cargo. Su brazo vendado y su chaqueta ensangrentada hizo que muchos lo miraran con asombro, pero nadie detuvo a un oficial del zar Piccolo que cumplía con sus obligaciones. Como no deseaba aumentar la confusión del posadero con la aparición de dos mujeres desgreñadas y con los vestidos desgarrados, Pan se contentó con esperar en la intimidad del coche, prestando toda la ayuda que podía a Milk, cuyas facciones habían asumido una palidez que acentuaba la hinchazón entre morada y negra que cubría su pequeño mentón.

El posadero estaba orgullosos de su nueva casa de baños, y al conducir a sus huéspedes masculinos a las instalaciones se vanaglorió de sus comodidades. El recorrido con guía brindó a Pan la soledad que necesitaba para ayudar a Milk a llegar a la habitación. Pan, con sumo cuidado, ayudó a desvestir a la anciana, como la leal Milk había hecho numerosas veces por ella. Después de cenar con frugalidad y de lavarse con el agua de una vasija, la ama de llaves se subió a una estrecha litera y, exhausta como estaba, se quedó dormida de inmediato.

Pan deseaba más que un lavado y no estaba dispuesta a aceptar nada que no fuera un baño completo y relajante para su abusado cuerpo. Se dio cuenta, sin embargo, que los hombres tenían los mismos deseos en mente después de depositar sus pertrechos en el piso superior. Al pasar por su puerta, hicieron tanto ruido como una estampida de jóvenes potrillos que se chocaban y se codeaban para ser los primeros en alcanzar la sala de baños. Al escucharlos descender entre bromas, Pan no pudo enfadarse con ellos y se resignó a esperar el momento en que ellos hubieran terminado con sus abluciones. La demora no le dolía al saber que tendría más tiempo disponible para ella si era la última en usar la sala.

Pan ocupó ese rato en seleccionar la ropa para la siguiente jornada, separó el vestido más sencillo que tenía, uno que la resguardaría de las críticas.

Se desató las largas trenzas y, con esmero, trató de quitar con el cepillo los nudos, las hojas y otros restos que se habían enredado en el cabello. Luego dejó que este cayera suelto hasta sus caderas. Se quitó el vestido desgarrado y se liberó de las enaguas. Mientras se desvestía, apareció en su mente el oficial que había dejado abandonado, y una vez más, la incertidumbre de su situación le produjo remordimientos. Había sido tan heroico enfrentando a tantos hombres, y aunque ese duro bárbaro, Black, había hecho el intento de asesinarlo con su cuchillo, ella murmuró una súplica tardía para que hubiera salido a salvo del enfrentamiento.

Se colocó una voluminosa bata para cubrir su cuerpo delgado y se sentó a esperar. Apoyó la cabeza contra la silla y trató de forjar una imagen mental del oficial, pero fue incapaz de recordar ningún detalle significativo de sus rasgos, al menos ninguno que la satisficiera por completo. Apenas se había permitido una mirada fugaz, y además, en circunstancias aterradoras y bajo una luz insuficiente. El rostro estaba vacío en su memoria. Tal vez nunca lo volvería a reconocer. Sólo podía recuperar el asombro que había sentido al verlo allí, como un halcón incansable hasta hacerse con su presa.

Pan suspiró y dirigió sus pensamientos hacia otra parte. Al día siguiente por la noche, estaría ya en Moscú, donde tendría que presentarse en la casa de Maron. No tenía idea de cómo sería recibida o cuán capaz sería de adaptarse a su estilo de vida y a las reglas autoritarias que le impondrían. Sus dudas no se habían aplacado pues se basaban en las impresiones recogidas en una reunión y en muchos rumores conflictivos que tenían que ver no sólo con la princesa Maron, sino también con el príncipe N° 17. Con el tiempo, se verían las consecuencias de este arreglo al cual el zar Piccolo la había forzado, y para su propia tranquilidad esperaba que sus miedos fueran injustificados y que un mutuo respeto creciera entre ellos y ella.

La atención de Pan se animó al escuchar que los soldados, mucho más tranquilos después del baño, comenzaban a regresar en varios grupos. Mientras pasaban con lentitud por su puerta, la joven se preguntó qué trampa le estaba jugando su mente, pues le parecía que había tres veces más soldados que los que habían partido, pero no podía confiar en la precisión de su juicio pues estaba demasiado impaciente y deseosa de que se acostaran de una vez para tener el baño a su disposición. Trató de calmar su ánimo exacerbado y ser práctica. Después de todo, las voces mudas y apagadas hablaban del cansancio que tenían. Ella podía confiar en que pronto estaría aprovechando la intimidad que deseaba en el baño.

La posada por fin se quedó en silencio y Pan consideró que era el momento de disfrutar a solaz del baño. Tomó una camisa de dormir limpia y el pequeño bolso donde había colocado los elementos necesarios para su aseo y bajó las escaleras.

Por encima de las copas de los árboles, la luna brillaba desde su espacioso reino y reprimía la oscuridad con una maravillosa luminosidad que definía con precisión el camino hacia el edificio de tejados bajos.

La puerta crujió en la quietud silenciosa cuando Pan la empujó con lentitud y entró en la sala. En el extremo opuesto de la habitación, crepitaba el fuego en la inmensa chimenea iluminando la habitación oscura con un brillo color ámbar. De una viga de madera colgaba una linterna que compartía su débil luz y daba misteriosa vida a la niebla que se levantaba de la superficie estigia de la piscina. Los vapores subían entrelazados con los haces de luz, como si estuvieran buscando un camino de escape. Al no encontrar salida, se fundían en una neblina espesa que cubría el interior de la sala como si fuera un velo.

Los ojos translúcidos de Pan reflejaban la escasa luz mientras su mirada seguía los movedizos vapores hasta los maderos del techo. El conjunto de pesadas vigas había sido construido para soportar los largos inviernos y tenía una estructura tan pesada que perduraría durante muchos años: la sólida casa de baños daría la bienvenida a cansados viajantes con su abrazo vaporoso.

Pan hizo una larga pausa en el portal para evaluar con cuidado el interior, no fuera a ser que estuviera equivocada y no se hallara a solas. Nada se movía dentro de las profundidades oscuras excepto las llamas cambiantes que creaban sombras danzantes en la niebla. Los únicos sonidos eran el crepitar del fuego y el tintinear del agua que corría hacia la piscina. En el espacioso hogar, había algunas tinas de madera para aquellos que preferían un remojón más lánguido y completo en un baño caliente.

En un banco cerca de la piscina, había una bata de hombre, y Pan apuntó mentalmente que por la mañana debía informar al capitán Ten Shin Han de que la prenda estaba allí en caso de que alguno de sus hombres la hubiera dejado olvidada.

Pan colocó su bolso en un pequeño banco cercano; estaba demasiado cansada y dolorida para pensar en algo más que un baño y un prolongado remojón reparador en la piscina. Preparó el primero hasta que la tina de madera estuvo llena de líquido caliente. De un pequeño frasco que había traído, vertió aceites perfumados sobre la superficie, luego sacó con cuidado una pastilla de jabón y una gran toalla. Corrió sus dedos delgados por las largas trenzas negras para quitar cualquier nudo que podría haber escapado a la cepillada anterior. Después reunió las largas hebras de seda, las juntó como si se tratar de una soga y las sujetó en la parte superior de la cabeza con una peineta ornada. Suaves mechones ondulados cayeron por la frente hacia las cejas y también por la nuca cuando la cabellera se aflojó un poco, pero la mayor parte de la masa oscura permaneció en su lugar.

Lentamente, Pan soltó los lazos que aseguraban su bata y la dejó deslizarse por los hombros. La tela cayó por su propio peso revelando el deslumbrante cuerpo desnudo. La joven tomó la prenda con un solo movimiento de su brazo y la arrojó lejos. Cuando se sentó como una nube ondulante en un banco cercano, Pan hizo una pausa, desconcertada, pues sintió que el suspiro suave de las seda se pareció demasiado a la exhalación de una respiración profunda.

Nada más se escuchó excepto los murmullos mezclados del fuego y del agua, y ella desechó toda duda y se consagró a la tarea que tenía entre manos.

Levantó un pie para apoyarlo en el borde de la tina de madera. Inspeccionó las manchas oscuras que tenía encima de la rodilla donde ese rudo bandido le había dejado las marcas moradas de sus dedos. Se formó una imagen mental de ese señor de los ladrones atado como un pavo esperando su juicio y se sitió encantada con la idea. Lego frunció el entrecejo con la aparición de un pensamiento desestabilizador y exhaló con lentitud el aire de sus pulmones mientras repetía un ruego silencioso por la seguridad del oficial.

Otro golpe en su cintura atrapó su atención y tomó uno de sus pechos entre las manos, lo levantó hacia arriba para examinar la marca azulada con más cuidado. Recordó vívidamente haber sufrido mucho dolor durante la huida a través de los bosques, y por esa razón esperaba haber sido vengada. El brazo musculoso de su captor le había apretado con tanta fuerza que había temido que se le astillaran las costillas.

Oh, deseaba con todo su corazón que el oficial se hubiera encargado de dar a ese bruto el castigo bien merecido por sus crímenes. El pomposo bandido había alardeado de que ninguno de los soldados del zar Piccolo podía tocarlo. Estaba más que satisfecha de que eso hubiera sido un error.

Pan sonrió con cierto pesar mientras entraba en el medio barril con un prolongado suspiro de placer y se introducía en el baño aromatizado. Pasó un rato delicioso hasta que permitió que el agua caliente la relajara y aflojara la tensión de sus músculos doloridos. Después de un momento, comenzó a lavarse deslizando el jabón por todo el cuerpo hasta que su rostro, sus hombros y su pecho estuvieron cubiertos de una espuma blancuzca. Primero levantó una de sus piernas y luego la otra y trabajó con la espuma en todo su extensión.

Entonces se consagró a su cabello, liberó lo que había atado, lo enjabonó y arrojó la barra perfumada al banco. Apoyó la cabeza contra el borde de la tina, arqueó la espalda mientras levantaba un cubo por encima de su cabeza para enjuagar el jabón de los cabellos, dejando que el agua fluyera a través de las largas trenzas y se desparramara en el suelo. Retorció el cabello para quitar el exceso de agua y lo dejó suelto mientras tomaba una esponja húmeda y vertía su contenido sobre los hombros. Los arroyos corrían por su pecho, caían como cascadas por la piel blanca hasta hacer brillar los volúmenes redondos en la rosada luz de los leños.

Pasó un largo rato en que Pan saboreó el lujo del baño. Después se dio cuenta de que se estaba haciendo tarde y apoyó las manos en el borde de la tina. Con un movimiento enérgico, se puso de pie mientras se balanceaban sus pechos. Un sonido extraño, como un golpe en el agua, se escuchó en dirección de la piscina. La muchacha hizo una pausa asaltada por un repentino temor. Con la mirada, observó meticulosamente los vapores que se elevaban del agua. Un sonido cerca de los escalones atrapó su atención y giró la cabeza de golpe, sólo para reír, aliviada, mientras comprobaba que una rana saltaba por allí.

–Pequeña intrusa –la retó Pan entre risas y arrojó el contenido de un cubo en su dirección para que se alejara de ella.

Sintiéndose segura, terminó de enjuagarse usando el contenido de la jarra rebosante que había dejado cerca con ese propósito. De ella, vertió agua tibia por el cuerpo hasta que se cercioró de que toda la espuma hubiera regresado a la tina. El calor de la habitación era suficiente para extraer una delgada película de sudor de sus poros. Por eso, decidió abandonar la tina por las aguas más frescas de la piscina.

Pan descendió los escalones de piedra que estaban en el borde suspirando de placer mientras se hundía en la profundidad oscura. Pensó que el posadero había sido muy inteligente al incorporar una piscina de semejante profundidad dentro de la casa de baño.

Con placer, Pan dio unas brazadas en el agua. La niebla espesa la envolvió mientras nadaba hacia el extremo más alejado de la piscina. Su larga cabellera flotaba en la superficie detrás de ella como un abanico abierto de color de ébano, las puntas perdidas en las sombras que se cerraban detrás de ella.

De pronto, Pan se quedó sin aliento y retrocedió, atónita y aterrada, cuando su mano tomó contacto con algo humano. ¡Un ancho pecho fornido! Mientras se hundía, su muslo rozó la ingle de un hombre y, asaltada por el pánico, luchó por impulsarse lejos de esa ofensiva desnudez, pero estaba tan azorada y apurada, que casi se ahogó en el proceso. Se tiró hacia atrás con y se sumergió debajo de la superficie para volver a salir al exterior, tosiendo, luchando por conseguir un poco de aire. Unas manos fuertes la alcanzaron y la levantaron de los brazos, pero ella se opuso a su ayuda, convencida de que estaba en peligro de ser violada.

Pan logró escapar con éxito de las manos que intentaban asistirla, pero comenzó a hundirse otra vez bajo la superficie, en esta oportunidad, más cerca del hombre. Sus cuerpos mojados se rozaban mientras la cabeza de la muchacha se hundía. Ella ni se daba cuenta porque, aterrorizada, tomó conciencia de que estaba tragando más agua de la que un pez competente era capaz de resistir. Esta vez, cuando el hombre le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la levantó, ella se colgó de sus hombros y trató de recobrar el aliento en medio de un ataque de tos. Tan grande era su miedo, que apenas percibió que sus senos estaban apretados contra el musculoso pecho del hombre o que en algún lugar debajo de la superficie del agua, sus muslos descansaban en la intimidad de la entrepierna. El calor carnal que se desprendía de él no alertó su conciencia hasta mucho después, cuando ya la angustia por respirar con normalidad había cesado.

Su alarma disminuyó un cierto grado cuando consiguió expulsar el agua que tenía en la nariz y la garganta y tragó suficiente aire como para llenar sus pulmones. Con cuidado inhaló en inspiraciones profundas y se dio cuenta de que el hombre la miraba con una expresión divertida y a la vez dudosa. Una cierta indignación se apoderó de ella al ver que él encontraba cierto humor en su situación, y se echó hacia atrás para observarlo con una mirada altanera, sin considerar en absoluto el hecho de que estaba completamente desnuda en sus brazos. El agua chorreaba de la larga y enmarañada masa de cabello empapado inhabilitando de algún modo su visión, pues las gotas caían sobre sus ya mojadas pestañas. Los vapores prestaban un extraño clima de encantamiento al momento; sin embargo, la distorsión que vio en el rostro del hombre no se debía a su vista obstaculizada o a su percepción confundida.

En realidad, se necesitaba un vidente para determinar si el hombre que la sostenía era siquiera humano. Pan decidió que ella carecía de ese poder superior al observar de cerca el rostro lacerado. Una protuberancia prominente ensanchaba groseramente la curva de la ceja donde la piel se había abierto. La hinchazón se extendía hasta el ojo y casi lo cerraba. Una segunda protuberancia deformaba su labio superior y encima de esta prominencia otro magullón oscurecía su mejilla. Como para suministrar cierta evidencia de que su rostro no estaba del todo malformado, su mandíbula parecía como moldeada en granito mientras que su nariz tenía una pureza aquilina, aunque, a decir verdad, Pan tenía ciertas dudas acerca de sus conclusiones porque rehusaba a mirar demasiado por miedo a que él la considerara atrevida. Los cortos mechones de cabello mojado ensombrecían sus ojos, pero ella creyó verlos de un sutil gris acero mezclado con un profundo azul. En el interior de la habitación en sombras, suaves luces aparecieron en la profundidad brillante cuando una sonrisa ladeada levantó la esquina de sus labios.

–Perdóneme, condesa, no quise asustarla. No era mi intención lastimarla o avergonzarla. En realidad, mi señora, nunca, en mis sueños más alocados, hubiera imaginado que mi baño pudiera ser interrumpido por tanta belleza femenina. Estaba tan deslumbrado por la visión que no quería que terminara.

Pan apenas se dio cuenta de que él le había hablado en inglés, pero en su prisa acalorada, replicó en el mismo idioma.

–¿Pensaba espiarme sin hacerme saber de su presencia? ¡La verdad, señor! ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Tengo que suponer que ha venido con propósitos perversos?

–Elimine esa idea, mi señora. Viene aquí cuando mis obligaciones me lo permitieron. Varios de mis hombres necesitaban atención, pero después de curar sus heridas, todos los demás ya habían salido del baño. Estaba seguro de que estaría solo y me sorprendió mucho cuando vi que usted se unía a mí. Temo que, por un momento, quedé confundido y atontado por su entrada y luego todo se aclaró en mi mente. Aunque yo podía verla, usted no podía verme. –Levantó sus hombros musculosos en un gesto casual mientras ofrecía su excusa. – Me temo que esto es una gran tentación para un soldado necesitado de compañía femenina.

–¡En verdad, señor! –Pan casi escupió estas palabras sobre él.– ¡Puedo entender qué está buscando! ¿No sabe que el comportamiento de un caballero hubiera sido informarme de su presencia desde el primer momento?

Una sonrisa divertida torció los bordes de los labios lastimados del hombre mientras sus ojos brillaban en la habitación en sombras.

–Muy bien, condesa, confieso que no soy un santo. Disfruté mucho con el interludio y la perfección que desplegó ante mis ojos y, le juro por mi vida, no pude interrumpirla. Si no fuera un caballero, seguramente me aprovecharía de este abrazo más que provocativo... –La atrajo un poco más contra su cuerpo mientras ella, irritada, trataba de liberarse. Sus muslos golpearon contra él, que tuvo que contener el aliento para controlar las fibras de sus sentidos, pero no se atrevió a moverse por miedo a perder el equilibrio que tanto le había costado conseguir. Con cierta dificultad puso freno a las pasiones que bullían en él y continuó en un tono de voz cálido y suave. Por fin, logró serenar el ímpetu de la muchacha cuando las palabras llegaron a sus oídos. – Sin embargo, ya que la he salvado de una violación esta noche, parece que estoy condenado por mi honor a dejarla a salvo otra vez.

–¿Me salvó? Quiere decir... –Los labios de Pan se arquearon en un silencioso ¡oh! cuando se dio cuenta de quién era el hombre...


	7. Chapter 6

**6**

–¿Me salvó? Quiere decir... –Los labios de Pan se arquearon en un silencioso ¡oh! cuando se dio cuenta de quién era el hombre.

–Parece que no hemos sido adecuadamente presentados, mi señora – reprobó, distraído por la sensación húmeda de los suaves senos redondos contra su pecho. Dudó de que hubiera habido algún otro momento en su vida en que lo hubiera asaltado una tortura tan exquisita o en que hubiera tenido que mantener la imagen de calma imperturbable tan crucial para sus aspiraciones. Estaba seguro de que ella habría huido de inmediato de su abrazo si él le hubiera revelado la fascinación que sentía por sus formas femeninas–. Y aunque usted es una deliciosa imagen para contemplar, mi señora, y hasta más placentera de tener entre los brazos, debo amonestarla por sus malas maneras...

–¡Este no es el momento de discutir malas maneras, mías o suyas! ¡Déjeme ir! –Pan luchó un poco en el círculo de sus brazos y se sorprendió cuando él los abrió dejándola libre. Enrojeció profusamente ante la sonrisa cada vez más ancha del oficial y, con un gemido ahogado, se alejó de él. Nadó hasta el borde de la piscina, y, al llegar al destino, miró por encima del hombro y vio que él la seguía. Apurada, logró subir los escalones, y en rápida carrera a través de la habitación, tomó su bata y se la colocó en un solo movimiento.

Así armada, Pan lo enfrentó mientras trepaba por las mismas escaleras de piedra. No quería ser tomada por sorpresa si él intentaba aproximarse a ella, pero mientras lo observaba con temor por lo que podía ocurrir en los instantes siguientes, se paralizó con asombro. Aunque estaba lejos de ser un buen mozo, estaba muy bien formado. Sin embargo, sus fuertes músculos le hicieron recordar la agilidad y la fuerza que había demostrado en la batalla con los bandidos. Supuso que se ejercitaba con gran disciplina, lo que lo mantenía en buena forma para la lucha. Sus costillas eran carnosas y los músculos de su pecho eran bien firmes. Su cintura era delgada y sus caderas estrechas...

Un aliento entrecortado escapó de los labios de Pan cuando su mirada se detuvo de lleno en la ingle, y se dio media vuelta con las mejillas ardiendo, conmocionada hasta la profundidad de su virginal inocencia. Aunque había viajado mucho, siempre la habían cuidado muy bien y, si bien ya tenía veinte años, esta era la primera vez que veía a un hombre completamente desnudo. Y para su total estupor, él no parecía en lo más mínimo incómodo por el descaro con que se exhibía.

Pan escuchó su suave risa que venía desde muy cerca y se dio la vuelta mientras se preguntaba si tendría que luchar con él. Pero el oficial buscó su bata que estaba sobre el banco. La condesa Pan se cuidó de mantener la mirada bien elevada. Le clavó los ojos enfurecida ante la idea de que la había visto bañarse y no había hecho ningún esfuerzo por alertarla de su presencia.

–Ahora puede darse la vuelta –le informó, divertido.

–¡Bien! –replicó Pan, exasperada, molesta de que él encontrara tanta gracia en lo que había sido la experiencia más vergonzosa de su vida–. ¡Entonces me puedo ir! –Empezó a recoger sus pertenencias mientras lo penetraba con la mirada. – ¡Qué idea! ¡Espiarme como si fuera un ladrón! ¡Es el bribón más despreciable que he conocido en los últimos tiempos!

–Al menos desde esta tarde –respondió encogiéndose de hombros con indolencia–. ¿O aprecia más la compañía de ese ladrón que la mía?

–¿Ese bandido? ¡Ja! ¡Black tiene mucho que aprender de sus modales groseros! –Su curiosidad pudo más que ella y Pan ladeó la cabeza un poco para mirarlo de lado. – ¿Qué pasó con el bandido después de todo?

El hombre enfatizó su disgusto con un gruñido de enfado.

–¡El cobarde salió corriendo cuando usted se fue! ¡En mi caballo! Un corcel de mucho valor. ¡Créame, nunca me pasó algo así, perder ese bandolero o ese caballo! Si no hubiera tratado de ayudarla cuando el caballo retrocedió, habría podido capturar al hombre. ¿Pero acaso me lo agradeció? ¡Oh, no, mi señora! No prestó la más mínima atención a mi bienestar. Si no hubiera sido por mis hombres que me buscaron por los bosques, ¡todavía estaría allí, en algún lugar! Pero estoy aquí, condesa, sin un agradecimiento especial por parte de usted.

Pan levantó su mentón en señal de orgullo, molesta por el tono admonitorio del oficial y por su propia conciencia.

–Parece muy dolido por su pérdida.

–¡Y así debe ser! ¡Es poco probable que consiga otro caballo con la mitad de las dotes en el terreno que tenía ese!

–Mañana le diré al capitán Ten Shin Han que le dé el caballo que perteneció a Black –le anunció con frialdad–. Tal vez eso lo aplaque un poco.

El oficial se burló.

–¡Apenas! Me costó una buena suma de dinero hacer traer mis propios caballos de Inglaterra...

–¿De Inglaterra? –repitió sorprendida. Luego se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado antes por alto. Su discurso sutilmente cortado delataba su lugar de origen–. ¿Es de allí?

–Sí.

–Pero dirige una guarnición rusa... -comenzó Pan, pero pronto recordó el comentario de Black sobre jinetes extranjeros que habían sido contratados para enseñar sus habilidades para el combate a las tropas del zar Piccolo. – ¿Es un oficial al servicio de Su Majestad?

Aunque no estaba vestido con nada más imponente que una larga bata, el oficial le hizo una reverencia cortés, un gesto que podría haber sido acompañado por el choque de los talones al cuadrarse si hubiera tenido puesto algo más sustancioso.

–El coronel sir Trunks Brief a su servicio, condesa. Caballero de Inglaterra, ahora comandante del Tercer Regimiento de los Húsares Imperiales del zar Piccolo. Y usted es...

–Este no es lugar para presentaciones, coronel –replicó Pan apurada. Había decidido que era mejor que él no supiera su nombre. Podía imaginarse cómo echaría a correr la historia de ese encuentro nocturno entre tropas y amigos.

Una sonrisa esbozada levantó la esquina de sus labios lastimados.

–Y usted es la condesa Son Pan, en camino hacia Moscú donde quedará bajo la tutela de la princesa Maron, la prima del zar Piccolo.

Pan cerró la boca al darse cuenta de que la mantenía abierta por la sorpresa.

–Usted sabe mucho de mí, señor –concluyó casi sin aliento.

–Me gustaría saber –comentó Trunks con un aire de confianza que destrozó la poca que tenía Pan–. Cuando llegamos a la posada esta noche y descubrí que usted también se había alojado aquí, hice algunas averiguaciones entre sus guardias. El capitán Ten Shin Han se negó a hacer comentarios sobre usted, pero el buen sargento demostró ser un poco más generoso. Me sentí muy aliviado al saber que no estaba casada, en especial, con ese pomposo advenedizo que le sirve de compañía—Arqueó una ceja y esperó algún tipo de declaración respecto de la relación que la unía con ese hombre. – Justamente salía de la sala de baño cuando yo entraba, y por su conducta, me imagino que tiene en alta consideración lo que es o la posición que ocupa.

Aunque deseaba vehementemente negar toda asociación cercana con Yamcha, Pan se negó a aplacar la curiosidad del coronel. Era mejor disuadir a ese hombre de que intentara conocerla mejor, si no se volvería una molestia o mostraría ser una causa de vergüenza.

Pan recogió su bolso y se movió en dirección de la puerta, pero encontró el camino obstaculizado por Trunks, que se detuvo delante de ella e intentó una sonrisa con sus labios heridos.

–¿Me permitirá verla de nuevo?

–Es imposible, coronel –declinó con frialdad–. Debo seguir hacia Moscú mañana temprano.

–Bueno, yo también –le aseguró Trunks con suavidad–. Llevé a mis hombres a ejercicios en el campo. Tenemos programado regresar a Moscú mañana por la noche.

–No creo que la princesa Maron lo apruebe.

–¿Usted no está... comprometida? –Trunks contuvo la respiración anticipando su respuesta. No podía explicarse por completo por qué, de pronto, volvía a permitir que una mujer lo ilusionara.

–No, coronel Brief, por supuesto que no.

–Entonces con su permiso, condesa, me gustaría cortejarla. –Trunks era consciente de su impaciencia por dejar las cosas arregladas y, a pesar de tener treinta y tres años, sabía que se estaba comportando como un jovencito arrebatado por una pasión frenética por una doncella. Pero había pasado bastante tiempo desde que había hecho el amor a una mujer.


	8. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO**

 **7**

Pan había visitado Moscú en numerosas ocasiones y, aunque no poco sensible a la belleza y la excitación de la ciudad, no podía dejar de considerar el hecho de que sólo le quedaban unos minutos de la libertad que durante tanto tiempo había gozado bajo la protección de su padre.

La mayor parte del día había sido atacada sin piedad por ensoñaciones de su encuentro con el coronel Trunks Brief en la sala de baños. Aunque podría haber elegido un galán más buen mozo para que hiciera la parte del coronel, si hubiera podido determinar a su gusto el curso de los acontecimientos, no podía negar que se había tratado de una experiencia increíble, ni tampoco que, aun con sus facciones lastimadas, había algo sumamente interesante en relación con ese hombre, al menos lo suficiente como para hacerla sonrojar al recordar sus formas tan masculinas. Cuando sus mejillas enrojecidas se oscurecían un poco más, daba gracias por el calor agobiante que reinaba. Los detalles espectaculares que había pasado por alto en el momento de pánico ahora se convertían en el tema favorito de sus pensamientos como si fuera una chiquilla tonta y soñadora con tendencia a las preocupaciones lascivas. Los recuerdos recurrentes, con frecuencia demasiado gráficos, del momento en que sus senos desnudos habían quedado aprisionados contra el pecho del coronel Brief y con sus piernas casi había abrazado la plenitud desnuda del inglés eran tan provocativos que pensaba que sus nervios iban a delatarla y que sus compañeros iban, de algún modo, a detectar sus pensamientos lujuriosos.

Unos momentos después, Roshi frenaba el coche de cuatro caballos cerca de la calle principal y detenía los animales delante de una impresionante mansión. Pan respiró profundamente e intentó por un instante juntar fuerzas para el encuentro que estaba a punto de ocurrir. El acontecimiento que había temido llegaba por fin y ya no podía haber más demoras.

El capitán Ten Shin Han se apresuró a desmontar y se quitó el polvo de sus vestimentas mientras se aproximaba al lado del carruaje que daba al frente de la casa. Abrió la puerta y sonrió al presentar su brazo hábil a la mujer que había llegado a admirar.

Pan se calmó por un momento, recuperó la compostura y respondió con gentileza colocando su delgada mano sobre la manga del capitán. Después de ayudarla a descender, Ten Shin Han esperó con paciencia que se acomodara las faldas, y luego, con una mirada que denotaba curiosidad, recibió su asentimiento para dirigirse hacia la enorme puerta de entrada.

En la puerta maciza, el capitán golpeó suavemente con los nudillos contra la madera, para anunciar su presencia, y un momento después un mayordomo vestido con un kaftan blanco abrió la puerta de par en par.

–Puede informar a la princesa Maron que la condesa Pan ha llegado.

El mayordomo dio un paso a un lado y, con un gesto, permitió la entrada. Pan caminó del brazo de su escolta mientras el sirviente le anunciaba que la princesa la estaba esperando.

Pan fue invitada a sentarse mientras esperaba a la señora de la casa y, después de asegurarse de que estuviera cómoda, Ten Shin Han se apuró a dar directivas a sus hombres para que se ocuparan de bajar el equipaje.

Al entrar al vestíbulo, Yamcha miró con pomposidad hacia el mayordomo, pero, cuando se dio cuenta de que el hombre se había retirado, depositó sus ojos fríos en Pan, ofendido por la atención que había recibido.

–El capitán Ten Shin Han parece estimarla bastante. Estoy seguro de que su orgullo se ha visto robustecido por el triunfo de haber logrado otra conquista.

–¿Otra conquista? –repitió Pan con precaución–. ¿Cuál fue la primera?

–Dudo que se haya limitado sólo a dos o tres, de modo que no tiene que hacerse la inocente conmigo. Con la forma en que esa bestia, Black, la miraba, es un milagro que usted esté aquí.

Pan casi emitió un suspiro de alivio. Por alguna razón había estado pensando en el coronel Brief y estaba un tanto atemorizada de que el clérigo se estuviera refiriendo a él.

–Estoy segura de que Black me vio nada más que como otro pasatiempo. En este momento, ya debe haber encontrado otro coche que atacar o alguna mujer que lo entretenga. Sinceramente lamento que no haya sido capturado.

–Fue culpa de ese inglés, sin duda. - Yamcha hizo la conjetura en voz alta capturando la mirada de Pan.

–¿Inglés?

–El que fue detrás de usted y de Black –explicó–. Obviamente el hombre no tenía punto de comparación con el ladrón. Black le ganaba de lejos. Pan abrió la boca para corregirlo, pero, mientras Yamcha esperaba que ella hablara, se dio cuenta de lo tonto que sería saciar la curiosidad de él. Si ella simulara que ni siquiera conocía al coronel sin duda eso le acarrearía beneficios.

Un momento después, la princesa Maron hizo su aparición en la parte superior de la escalera. Saludó a sus huéspedes con una breve sonrisa antes de terminar de descender de las escaleras con la gracia de un sauce. Tenía unos cuarenta años de edad, un porte digno y la pragmática confianza que impedía toda interferencia o negación.

–Mi querida condesa –murmuró Maron con cordialidad, extendiendo sus brazos en amable saludo mientras atravesaba el vestíbulo para dar la bienvenida a sus huéspedes–. Qué bueno volver a verla.

Pan se hundió con gracia en una profunda cortesía.

–Gracias, princesa. En realidad, es un alivio que el viaje haya quedado atrás.

–Supongo que todo estuvo bien y que Yamcha demostró ser un gran consuelo y ayuda para usted. Estaba segura de que lo sería.

Pan logró esbozar una sonrisa huidiza en respuesta a la mirada inquisidora de la princesa.

–Ayer fuimos asaltados por unos ladrones, pero dejaré que Yamcha le cuente los detalles del ataque. Él fue ofendido así como el capitán Ten Shin Han resultó herido.

Intrigada, Maron miró a Yamcha en busca de una explicación, pero después de realizar una breve evaluación de su apariencia harapienta, se apresuró a sugerir:

–Sin duda querrán refrescarse antes de hablar.

Su atención se dirigió a la puerta de entrada en el momento en que algunos de los soldados transportaban los enormes baúles de Pan en sus espaldas mientras que otros llevaban unos más pequeños sobre los hombros.

Al ver la riqueza de los cofres, Maron hizo un pequeño esfuerzo por dominar un gesto de enfado que se concentró en el entrecejo.

A solas con Pan, Maron contempló de manera casual su atuendo mientras sus ojos acompañaban el ascenso de los soldados. Aunque modesto y sobrio, el vestido era, sin lugar a dudas, extranjero, lo que sólo sirvió para recordar a Maron que iba a tener que soportar la presencia de una muchacha que había sido criada e instruida en su infancia y juventud por una madre que había venido de otro país y de otra cultura. Al recordar el edicto de su primo sólo pudo gemir de desesperación en el refugio de su mente. Ah, ¿por qué Mijaíl Piccolo tenía que enviar a esta criatura, entre todas, para que viviera con ellos? ¡Era evidente que no se consideraba una boyardina rusa!

Forzó una sonrisa que, aun en su mejor intento, pareció rígida, y señaló con una mano la gran habitación que se encontraba a la izquierda del vestíbulo.

–En primer lugar, déjeme manifestarle mi pesar por la muerte de su padre, tan inesperada, querida. Por lo que sé fue asaltado por unas fiebres y murió de pronto.

–Sí, no lo esperábamos. –Pan luchó contra una ráfaga de lágrimas que reflejaban el dolor por la reciente pérdida. – Parecía tan sano y fuerte antes de caer enfermo. Nosotras quedamos muy sorprendidas por la celeridad de su muerte.

–¿Nosotras? –Maron se prendió de la palabra con toda su atención, pues percibió que podían ser de gran importancia. Habría hecho cualquier cosa por encontrar una alternativa a lo que el zar le había obligado a hacer. – ¿Había otros familiares con usted en ese momento? Tenía entendido que no tiene parientes aquí en Rusia con los cuales pudiera ir a vivir, ya que yo no soy más que una extraña.

Pan miró a la mujer y comprendió que Maron se sentía tan atrapada por el decreto del zar como ella, y era obvio que estaba desesperada por deshacerse de ella. Mijaíl Piccolo debió haber imaginado que estaba demostrando una gran compasión hacia las dos: Maron, una esposa sin hijos, y ella, una joven mujer sin padres, pero no había comprendido que, como dos individuos totalmente diferentes, que nunca se habían estimado antes y que no tenían ningún lazo de sangre, existiera una gran posibilidad de que se convirtieran en rivales enjauladas en la misma casa, una de ellas obligada a brindar hospitalidad y la otra forzada a aceptarla.

–¿Alguien la estaba visitando en el momento en que su padre murió? – Maron volvió a preguntar can cierta exasperación. Le resultaba enervante que la dejaran esperando una respuesta.

Pan replicó con cuidado, pues recordaba el disgusto de la princesa cuando su padre había llevado a N°18 con ellos a una reunión de ricos boyardos y sus mujeres unos meses antes de su muerte. La aversión de Maron hacia N°18 había sido evidente desde el principio, lo, que brindó a Pan muy poco consuelo al responder.

–La condesa N°18 nos estaba visitando en ese momento, princesa. Es una buena amiga de mi familia.

–¡Ah! –Maron se replegó en fría reticencia, incapaz de sentir nada excepto animosidad siempre que el nombre de esa particular condesa era mencionado. Su odio por esa mujer se remontaba a antes de su matrimonio con N°17. En la última reunión social donde se habían encontrado brevemente y de nuevo habían sacado a relucir sus espadas, Maron recordaba que se había enfrentado con N°18 porque pensaba que era la amante de Son Gohan, pero la condesa N°18, se había reído ante la idea y había desechado las insinuaciones como fantasías descabelladas. N°18 la había reprendido por creer esas historias distorsionadas, como si se tratara de una niña sin capacidad de discernir la verdad de la ficción. – No sabía que fuera amiga personal de la condesa N°18. En realidad, habría pensado que usted estaría resentida con la mujer que robó el afecto que su padre sentía por su madre y trató de tomar su lugar en la vida de él.

El rostro de Pan se encendió con el ardor enfurecido de la indignación. Habría hablado en defensa de N°18, pero no podía controlar el temblor que sentía y temía transmitir su estado de gran agitación si se atrevía siquiera a pronunciar una palabra. Bajó un poco los ojos hasta que recuperó cierta confianza en su habilidad para responder con calma.

–Creo que usted malinterpreta la relación de mi padre con N°18. No era la que mantienen dos amantes, sino una amistad basada en el respeto mutuo. En algún momento, N°18 fue la amiga más querida de mi madre antes de convertirse en nuestra amiga. Y, por lo que sé, mi padre y ella nunca fueron amantes y nunca hicieron planes de casarse. Eran sólo buenos amigos, eso es todo.

Si la muchacha podía defender a una mujer tan inmoral, reflexionó Maron con desprecio, entonces era obvio que estaba en seria necesidad de ser educada en el decoro propio de la sociedad.

–¿Cuánto hace que su madre ha muerto?

–Cinco años –replicó Pan en un murmullo contenido.

–¡Hable en voz alta! -dijo con brusquedad, ignorando lo trivial y petulante que podría haber parecido para alguien de su posición actuar de un modo tan indigno, ¡pero nunca había pedido que esa muchacha viniera a su casa! ¡Ciertamente no la quería allí!– Apenas puedo escuchar lo que está diciendo. Y no me gusta que me dejen esperando una respuesta tampoco. Por lo tanto, insisto en que preste atención a lo que se le dice y responda con más rapidez. ¿Es mucho pedir?

–Como usted desee. –La respuesta llegó con presteza y claridad, aunque Pan luchaba por reprimir su propia irritación. Comprendía la locura de dejarse arrastrar a una pelea con la mujer habiendo pasado tan poco tiempo desde su llegada.

–Así está mejor. –Maron se puso de pie. Cuando Pan siguió su ejemplo, Maron se apuró a indicarle que podía retirarse.  
Estoy segura de que querrá refrescarse antes de la hora de la cena. Boris puede conducirla a su habitación


	9. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO**

 **8**

Pan se preparó para la primera cena en casa de la Princesa Maron. Se vistió con las ropas tradicionales de una doncella rusa. Si las preferencias de la princesa podían ser juzgadas por las convicciones siempre autoritarias, entonces, era mucho mejor usar el atuendo típico de su patria.

Al juzgarse preparada para bajar a cenar, no consideró la posibilidad de haber infravalorado con demasiado ligereza su gracia y pasado por alto el detalle de cómo sus ricas vestimentas realzaban su belleza. Sin embargo, al entrar al gran vestíbulo, Pan se dio cuenta de su estupidez y se maldijo por no haber tenido la previsión de vestirse con algo parecido a la capa oscura y con capucha de un monje ermitaño antes de unirse a los demás.

Los seductores y perversos ojos de N°17 y la sonrisa entusiasta que curvó sus labios generosos enseguida evocó en Pan la imagen de una serpiente persiguiendo a un pájaro en el claro propósito de devorarlo. Su mirada pasó a Maron, y sorprendió a ésta en el instante en que fruncía el entrecejo, atacada por los celos.

-Mi querida condesa Pan –murmuró N°17 con calidez mientras daba un paso hacia delante para tomarle la mano y dejarla descansar entre las suyas.-No había olvidado lo encantadora que era, querida –continuó-. Luce tan elegante como el cisne que nos regala su belleza.

Un cúmulo de acusaciones tentaron la lengua de Pan, y sus ojos se congelaron por un momento para mostrarle su disgusto por la desvergonzada invasión de su intimidad.

-Me siento abrumada por semejantes palabras de caridad hacia mí, príncipe N°17. –Fingió una mirada de tristeza-. me temo que su gentileza sólo se ve superada por la piedad que siente por mí.

N°17 descubrió la mirada un tanto lejana de Pan, y con la suya le prometió la seducción más ferviente y apasionada. ¿Qué mujer podía resistir por mucho tiempo sus atenciones amorosas y su postura física? Se inclinó hacia Pan y con un descarado susurro ronco inquirió:

-¿Es en realidad inocente acerca del efecto que su maravillosa belleza produce el los hombres, Pan? –preguntó.

-¡Mi buen señor, volvería loca a cualquier muchacha con su gentileza! – amonestó Pan, reconociendo el desafío presente en la mirada del príncipe. Daba la sensación de que esperaba que ella aceptara el reto para lanzar el ataque.

-¿Gentileza? –rió N°17 tibiamente-. ¡Oh, no! Es puro y simple enamoramiento.

Aterrorizada ante semejante temeridad, Pan levantó el abanico un poco más alto para mecerlo delante de sus mejillas. Ahora podía entender mejor por qué la reputación del príncipe estaba tan extendida. Aplicaba su engañosa seducción con el arte de un verdadero. No parecía sentirse en absoluto inhibido por la presencia de su esposa. Era sumamente directo y mostraba poca consideración por los sentimientos de Maron.

Pan aceptó el desafío de lograr semejante hazaña, pues estaba decidida a no caer víctima de sus trucos lascivos, ni le permitiría pensar siquiera por un momento que se convertiría en otra diversión para él.

-No hay necesidad de que extienda su generosidad hasta tal extremo, señor mío. Aunque bien puedo ver el alto grado de belleza por el cual debo ser juzgada, estoy resuelta a soportar los inconvenientes de este pobre cuerpo que ve delante de usted sabiendo que está mucho más allá de mi capacidad poder competir con Maron, quien avergüenza al mismísimo sol con su esplendor.

N°17 se apartó un poco para mirar con ojo displicente a su esposa y logró torcer su boca en una breve sonrisa.

-Sí, por supuesto –replicó con poco entusiasmo. Luego se permitió ser un poco más magnánimo-. Supongo que es como la gema que está demasiado al alcance de la mano.

-A veces –terció Maron en un tono glacial, apenas moviendo sus labios tensos-, la joya rara es subestimada cuando otra más llamativa aunque mucho menos valiosa, atrae la vista.

Maron apretó los dientes en una sonrisa mal simulada. Si esa noche no se escapaba de la mansión, como tenía por costumbre, se prometía castigarlo por cortejar a la joven sin recato en su propia cara.

Maron enfrento a Yamcha y a Pan.

-Estoy segura de que los dos deben de estar hambrientos y, sin duda, exhaustos por su encuentro con esos horribles ladrones. –Ignoró la sorpresa en el rostro de N°17 y continuó fingiendo preocupación. Estaba ansiosa por airear su disgusto con su marido en la intimidad de la alcoba y tener una excusa para retirarse lo más rápido posible -. Debo recordar su extraordinario cansancio y no retenerlos demasiado con mi charla.

Después de haberles ofrecido la oportunidad para retirarse temprano, Maron los condujo al comedor, no sin antes dirigir una mirada de advertencia por encima del hombro hacia N°17, que seguía a Pan. Allí, podía complacer sus nefastas urgencias con un ojo atento a las ondulantes caderas de la joven.

Los comensales rodearon una pequeña mesa para disfrutar del zakuski de caviar y otras delicias servidas a modo de entrante antes de la comida principal. N°17 hizo una breve pausa para aceptar un trozo de pan untado con una generosa porción de caviar que le había preparado su esposa, y luego se inclinó hacia atrás con la bebida para permitirse la oportunidad de una nueva serie de preguntas.

-¿Qué es eso de los ladrones, Pan? ¿Acaso los acosaron renegados durante el viaje?

Pan abrió la boca para responder, pero Maron se apresuró a interrumpir con su propia versión.

-Una historia espantosa de asesinato y destrucción. –La princesa sacudió la cabeza mientras un largo suspiro salía de su boca-. Pobre Yamcha, tuvo suerte de escapar con vida. Y la querida Pan, bueno, es absolutamente inapropiado decir lo que ese horrible ladrón le exigió tras capturarla y llevarla al bosque...

Pan estaba segura de que el objetivo de la otra mujer era impedir cualquier tentativa de su marido cediendo a su insaciable hambre de nuevas vírgenes. Aunque no tenía la menor intención de satisfacer las intenciones de N°17, Pan no deseaba ver su nombre manchado por la malicia de otra persona.

N°17 miró a las dos mujeres asombrado, sin duda, por la revelación de su esposa.

-¿Qué significa eso? ¿Fue ultrajada por esos rufianes, pequeña?

-Temo que la historia a cobrado vida después de tanto contarla, señor –replicó Pan con una habilidad de la que no se sentía capaz, al menos en ese momento-. No hay necesidad de alarmarse –explicó con cuidado-. Fui rescatada del rapto por la aparición a tiempo de un comandante de los Húsares de Su Majestad. Si el coronel Brief estuviera aquí, estoy segura de que confirmaría mi versión, lo cual hará sin duda en su informe al zar Piccolo.

-¿Y ese coronel?- pregunto N°17- ¿Fue él quien la escoltó hasta aquí?

-Su majestad asignó esa tarea al capitán Ten Shin Han– le informó Pan-Quien en realidad acudió en mi ayuda fue el inglés al servicio del zar. Estaba de maniobras con sus hombres en aquella zona cuando se encontró con mi carruaje detenido y logró ahuyentar a los ladrones.

-¡Un inglés! –exclamó Maron, azorada ante la idea de que un extranjero pudiera poseer semejante rango en Rusia-. ¿En qué puede estar pensando mi primo al incorporar a un inglés en sus tropas?

-Querida, ¿cómo puedes hablar así del buen patriarca? –se burló N°17.

-¡Yamcha puede decírtelo! Sus ambiciones han demostrado ir más allá de sus obligaciones de patriarca.

N°17 miró con severidad al clérigo.

-Hablar de ese modo es muy peligroso, Maron, y tú sabes tan bien como yo que su majestad no tiene ningún interés en gobernar Rusia. El patriarca tiene la sabiduría indispensable para tomar las decisiones correctas para nuestro país. Si ha traído extranjeros para asegurar nuestra paz y entrenar nuestras tropas, no encuentro nada reprochable contra el hombre por querer reforzar nuestra capacidad de defensa.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, N°17? ¡Ese coronel Brief es un inglés! – Maron parecía sorprendida de que su marido pudiera tomar a la ligera ese dato.

Pan salió en defensa del coronel sin saber del todo por qué se sentía tan ofendida.

-Ese patán, Black, se burló de la habilidad de los hombres del zar hasta que el coronel Brief se enfrentó a su manada de lobos, y entonces el ladrón tuvo que lamentar la pérdida de aquellos que cayeron bajo el peso de la espada del coronel. Yo, por lo menos, estoy muy agradecida al inglés y a su habilidad, pues no estaría disfrutando de la seguridad de esta casa si no fuera por él.

Maron volvió a hablar con cierta indiferencia.

-Por supuesto, querida mía, es lógico que estés agradecida a ese hombre. Después de todo, su madre era inglesa, pero otras boyardas serían más reticentes a valorar la presencia de un extranjero. –Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa sagaz mientras hacía una conjetura-: Supongo que consideró que el coronel era atractivo.

-No, en realidad –respondió Pan con dureza, molesta de que Maron pudiera sugerir que sus sentimientos de aprecio estuvieran inspirados en la postura del hombre.

-Una ocasión tan fortuita podría ser considerada obra de la Divina Providencia, a menos que hubiera una mano más poderosa que guiara los acontecimientos –acotó Maron-. Fue una suerte, en verdad, que ese inglés estuviera cerca para acudir en su ayuda. –Sonrió con astucia mientras agregaba-: Y, según usted declara, en el momento preciso. Tal vez estaba esperando allí para lograr su agradecimiento por la hazaña.

Pan contestó con un fervor descontrolado.

-En vista del peligro que tuvo que afrontar ese hombre, no puedo hallar evidencia para apoyar la insinuación que sugiere que él, de algún modo, hubiera preparado el ataque para su propio provecho. Simplemente es inconcebible. Casi tuvo que pagar el precio más alto posible por mi rescate. Yo, por mi parte, estoy muy agradecida de haber escapado sana y salva de esos bandidos y aliviada de que el coronel Brief haya salido con vida.

Maron dirigió su mirada a Yamcha.

-¿Usted lo percibió del mismo modo?

-En general, es como la condesa Pan a dicho. –Notó una chispa de irritación en los ojos azules y se aprestó a calmar a la princesa-. Sin embargo, ninguno de nosotros puede discernir qué intenciones había en el corazón del inglés. Fue bastante brutal en su ataque a los ladrones.

-¿Qué? –Pan no podía creerlo-. ¡Señor! ¿Está sugiriendo que el coronel Brief debía haberlos tratado como niños traviesos y darles una palmada en la mano, o quizá que debiera haber esperado a lanzar su ataque hasta que ellos hubieran matado a alguno de nosotros? Por los rumores que he escuchado, las bandas de ladrones como la de Black no acostumbran a mostrar compasión por sus víctimas. ¡Repito que somos afortunados de haber escapado con vida!

Yamcha asintió ante aquellas palabras, pues vio la oportunidad de lograr que su benefactora se preocupara aún más por su situación.

-Y de un modo bastante violento. El gigantesco patán no lo habría pensado dos veces antes de quitarme la vida.

N°17 dirigió al clérigo una mirada un tanto maliciosa.

-No veo cicatrices de su enfrentamiento, Yamcha. Positivamente, parece gozar de muy buena salud y de un apetito envidiable. Me atrevería a decir que disfrutaremos de su compañía unas cuantas comidas más.

Un profundo rojo encendió el rostro marcado de viruela de Yamcha.

-Según parece, príncipe, me verá mucho más que antes.

-¿Eh? –Las cejas oscuras de N°17 se elevaron abruptamente mientras esperaba la explicación del clérigo.

-La princesa ha decidido, con gran sabiduría, que me ocupe de instruir a diario a la joven que tienen a su cargo.

-¿Qué? –La palabra escapó de los labios de Pan, que se dio la vuelta para mirar a la princesa, sorprendida por el anuncio de Yamcha-. ¿Quiere eso decir que usted ha comprometido a este...este...?

-¡Condesa Pan! –Maron exclamó con severidad para detener el flujo de palabras que amenazaba con salir a borbotones de la boca de la asombrada muchacha-. ¡Recuerde su posición!

Pan se obligó a guardar un rígido silencio, pues no se atrevía a decir nada en semejante estado de indignación.

N°17 pareció muy apenado ante semejante proyecto.

-Seguramente se trata de algún tipo de broma, Maron. Pan no tiene necesidad de ningún tipo de instrucción. Por lo que he escuchado, ha sido educada por algunos de los mejores mentores de este país, y en el extranjero casi ha recibido la misma formación que yo. No puedes pretender prolongar este arduo camino hacia la erudición.

-La muchacha necesita instrucción en los rigores de la vida y el decoro convencional. –Maron, obstinada, emitió su opinión desafiando a quien se atreviera a contradecir su decisión.

-¡Maldita molestia, si quieres saber lo que pienso! –replicó su marido.

Apoyó el vaso con brusquedad y se dio la vuelta con gesto severo. Sin dar ninguna explicación se encaminó a las puertas que conducían al vestíbulo y las abrió de golpe.

-¿Adónde vas? –preguntó Maron, presintiendo que estaba a punto de perder su compañía otra noche más.

-¡Fuera! – Gritó el príncipe y llamó al mayordomo-. ¡Borís!

El ruido de pisadas apresuradas se escuchó en el tenso silencio de la espera. El sirviente de cabello cano apareció casi sin aliento.

-Aquí estoy, señor.

N°17 se dirigió al mayordomo con el mismo tono atronador.

-Ve al establo y prepara mis caballos más veloces. Voy a salir esta noche.

-¿De inmediato, señor?

-¿Te lo ordenaría con semejante urgencia si tuviera la paciencia de esperar que nuestros huéspedes terminaran de cenar? –cuestionó irritado-. ¡Por supuesto que de inmediato!

-Como desee, señor.

Pan levantó la vista y descubrió que Maron miraba fijo al lugar donde, sólo un momento antes, había estado su marido.

Ni siquiera Yamcha se atrevió a hacer más comentarios.

La cena no tardó mucho en ser servida. Pan estaba completamente perturbada por la idea de que Yamcha iba a convertirse en su instructor.

Cuando la cena por fin terminó, los dos huéspedes se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones. La princesa Maron tomó su propio camino hacia la estancia que compartía, cada vez con menos frecuencia, con N°17.

La velada demostró ser tan agotadora para Pan como el viaje que acababa de soportar. Sólo podía predecir un desastre en los días y las semanas por venir.

Pan dio vueltas y vueltas en la cama, incapaz de dormir mientras su mente hervía. Sólo cuando sus pensamientos se dirigieron inadvertidamente hacia el coronel Brief se serenó y cayó en un sueño pacífico. No podía dejar de pensar en el momento en que él la había mantenido abrazada a su cuerpo húmedo.


	10. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO**

 **9**

El sol mostró su rostro ardiente sobre el horizonte y liberó su calor sofocante más allá de los valles y las colinas que rodeaban la ciudad.

Milk se levantó de su pequeña cama, en la estrecha habitación, se entretuvo lavándose, y vistiéndose, finalmente, un ruido que indicaba movimiento se escuchó en la alcoba principal. Con un rápido golpe en la puerta y una sonrisa alegre entró en la estancia pero se detuvo al ver a su ama sentada en la cama con los brazos rodeando las rodillas y la mirada perdida en la ventana. El aspecto solemne de la joven denotaba un espíritu preocupado. Milk apoyó una mano consoladora en el brazo delgado, creyéndose sabedora de la razón de la tristeza de la condesa.

-Ay, mi niña, ¿estás otra vez llorando por papá?

-Si hubiera sido sensata, Milk, habría buscado con quien casarme mientras papá vivía. De haberlo hecho no tendríamos que estar aquí ahora, aceptando órdenes de extraños.

Milk percibió que algo no andaba bien.

-Mi niña, ¿Ellos no han sido gentiles?

Pan no se atrevió a revelarle la extensión de sus preocupaciones. Milk era demasiado leal para soportar un acoso como el que el príncipe tenía en mente; tampoco aceptaría la idea de la princesa de convertir a Yamcha en su instructor. Sin embargo, ese último echo no podía ocultarse como los otros, pues iba a formar parte de la rutina diaria.

-Fue un error, cuando pensé que pronto nos desharíamos de Yamcha –declaró con cuidado.-: Va a ser mi instructor mientras esté aquí. Maron así lo ha decidido.

-¡No me digas! –La diminuta mujer acomodó sus puños en las estrechas caderas y bufó su descontento-. ¿Y qué te va a enseñar la pequeña comadreja? ¡Brrr! –Sacudió la cabeza en señal de disgusto-. Tenía una rara sensación en los huesos respecto a él.

-No obstante, Milk, debemos soportar su presencia en silencio, si no queremos provocar a la princesa. Me temo que ella aprecia mucho a ese hombre. –Una ceja oscura se levantó en señal de pregunta cuando Pan buscó la mirada de la pequeña mujer-. ¿Me entiendes?

-Sí, por supuesto que sí, mi encanto. Sin embargo, si la princesa Maron te impone que él te enseñe, ¿en qué está pensando esa mujer? No es tan difícil darse cuenta de qué clase de persona es, basta con mirarlo bien.

-Supongo que entenderemos con el tiempo qué es lo que Maron ve en él. Hasta entonces, no le demos motivo de queja. –Las comisuras de los labios de Pan se levantaron en una pícara sonrisa cuando se le ocurrió una idea-. Aunque podría pedir algunos días de descanso antes de comenzar mis estudios.

-¡Claro, mi cielo! Te lo mereces después de un viaje tan agitado. ¡Además, con el ataque de los ladrones! Bueno, en realidad es asombroso que hayas soportado todo eso.

Y así las dos urdieron un plan para entorpecer los designios de la princesa Maron, al menos por un día. Cuando estuvieron bien seguras de que la casa y en movimiento para cumplir con las necesidades de Maron, Pan envió a la ama de llaves con la excusa de que se encontraba indispuesta por el momento con un fuerte dolor de cabeza que la incapacitaba para concentrar su atención en las lecciones de Yamcha. Era mucho inventar una excusa por el momento y dejar que la otra mujer cuestionara la validez de su solicitud que provocar un desastre irreparable.

Con una simpatía simulada, Milk transmitió las disculpas a la princesa y explicó que el viaje había demostrado ser demasiado extenuante para su ama, que podía tardar un día o dos en recuperarse por completo. Maron tenía que aceptar la excusa o enfrentarse a la joven abiertamente y acusarla de mentir, y aunque estaba tentada de encaminarse a las habitaciones de la muchacha, lo pensó mejor y decidió darle tiempo, al menos por un día.

Escondida en el piso superior, Pan no se enteró de cómo había escapado por muy poco al interrogatorio de la princesa Maron.  
Pan consideró sus alternativas y se dio cuenta de que no se le ofrecía ninguna posibilidad. No podía escapar con facilidad de su habitación sin afrontar alguna pregunta o reprimenda de Maron, y se negaba a darle a la princesa esa satisfacción. Así, para soportar mejor el calor, se vistió con una delgada camisa que pronto se transformó en una delgada película transparente sobre su piel sudada. Milk abrió las ventanas de par en par para permitir que las brisas cálidas ventilaran las habitaciones, pero el calor sofocante no daba respiro mientras el sol seguía alto en el cielo. Para combatir la incomodidad que su ama estaba sufriendo, Milk bajó a la cocina y cogió hielo. Llevó un buen trozo al cuarto de Pan y, después de partirlos en pequeños pedazos que colocó en una toalla de lino, le dio a su ama, que esperaba ansiosa un alivio. Con un largo suspiro, Pan frotó la toalla refrescante sobre su piel desnuda, dejando unas vetas húmedas en la tela mojada por el hielo.

Incapaz de seguir soportando el calor sofocante y pesado de la habitación, Pan trepó al antepecho de la ventana donde daba la sombra de un pequeño árbol que le ocultaba el sol y le permitía gozar de cierta intimidad con respecto al camino. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en la cornisa y, con pereza, se frotaba los brazos con el paño mojado mientras observaba las idas y venidas de los transeúntes deseosos de finalizar sus caminatas y encontrar una sombra reparadora. Demasiado molestos con su propia incomodidad como para preocuparse por su escondida presencia, aquellos que se aventuraban a salir a la calle pronto se alejaban de la vista, dejando el camino virtualmente vacío.

Con la cabeza apoyada en el marco, Pan colocó la toalla con hielo en la nuca y cerró los ojos. Dejó que sus pensamientos vagaran en dirección a su tierra natal. Perdida en ensueños consoladores, casi podía oler las brisas que emanaban de los ríos que rodeaban a Nizhni Nóvgorod. Incluso creyó oír el resonar de los cascos al recordar las numerosas veces que su padre había subido el camino que lo llevaba a su casa y ella había corrido a saludarlo. Hasta el crujido familiar de su silla de cuero al desmontar frente a la mansión aparecía con claridad en su memoria. Sin embargo, sus recuerdos eran hasta cierto punto incompletos, porque había omitido el suave tintineo de las pequeñas campanas que siempre anunciaban su regreso a caballo; era costumbre de los caballeros rusos dotar a sus monturas de campanas de plata y collares y arreos costosos para que su llegada fuera percibida desde lejos.

El sonido sordo de los tacones de un par de botas en el camino de piedra hizo que el sueño de Pan tuviera un final abrupto. No era el paso que había llegado a reconocer como el de su padre. Al darse cuenta que se había permitido perderse en sus fantasías, abrió los ojos de golpe. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y espió a través de las hojas para tener una mejor visión de la calle. Por el momento estaba desprovista de paseantes, pero cuando tornó su mirada al sendero que conducía a la puerta principal de la mansión, vio allí a un hombre alto vestido con una chaqueta de cuero y unas botas altas de color café sobre unos ceñidos pantalones de piel de ante. Su camisa era de un blanco inmaculado con un amplio cuello, abierto a causa del calor del día. El sombrero de ala ancha impedía ver con precisión el rostro del hombre, pero tenía el porte orgulloso y la energía del paso de un oficial del ejército. Esa posibilidad instigó su curiosidad. No era que la apariencia de aquel individuo resultara desagradable. Por el contrario, estaba vestido a la usanza del soldado de caballería que desdeñaba los pantalones de perneras anchas propias del soldado de infantería. La manera de vestir de aquel hombre se parecía más a la de un caballero de Inglaterra que de Rusia...

Pan sofocó un pequeño suspiro de consternación cuando comprendió quién era ese hombre. Ansiosa por cerciorarse de su identidad, se inclinó con precaución para espiar a través de las ramas más bajas del árbol y casi se delató cuando sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas. Allí, atado al poste de la entrada, había un animal que Pan tenía grabado para siempre en su memoria. El ágil semental negro, que antes fuera motivo de orgullo para Black, brillaba ahora gracias al cuidado y la atención de su nuevo dueño.

La preocupación de la joven hizo que sospechara sobre las razones que llevaban al coronel Brief a esa casa. En la mente de Pan surgió un pensamiento, ¿y si venía a avergonzarla? ¿Buscaría venganza porque ella lo había abandonado sin darle autorización para cortejarla? ¿Si sus intenciones eran perversas, le contaría todo a la princesa Maron?

¿O ella era demasiado escéptica acerca de sus motivos y no le daba una oportunidad de mostrar que era un caballero? Después de todo, había estado en condiciones de tomarla por la fuerza y se había contenido.

El breve ataque de ansiedad se calmó hasta llegar a un nivel más tolerable, pues Pan hizo un esfuerzo por controlar su pánico. Decidió dejar de lado todas sus dudas y reconoció que la presencia del coronel ofrecía una excelente distracción frente al calor agobiante y una diversión muy prometedora contra el aburrimiento de su encierro.

Aunque el decoro exigía que se contuviera en su presencia y que lo observara manteniendo siempre las distancias, Pan se apoyó hacia atrás con un suspiro de alivio, saboreando la libertad de disfrutar de unos pocos placeres en el refugio secreto de su mente. Era bastante estimulante evaluar al coronel a su antojo. Antes había admirado el recuerdo que le había quedado de él como un todo; ahora tenía la oportunidad de detenerse en los detalles con meticulosidad. Pan no se dio cuenta de que sus ojos, lentamente, iban adquiriendo un cálido brillo.

Era una verdadera lástima que el hombre no fuera más apuesto, se lamentaba Pan, ya que era tan bien proporcionado en otros aspectos. Los largos muslos musculosos aceptaban la adherencia de las ropas con comodidad. Después de haber visto la perfección de su altura, no era para sorprenderse. Su pantalón parecía deseoso de revelar los mínimos detalles de sus caderas estrechas y la marcada musculatura de los glúteos; pero debajo de la tela, los atributos masculinos estaban confinados y sometidos, aunque tal vez no lo suficiente como para no inquietar a una doncella inocente que, con rubor, recordaba el momento en que él había salido de la piscina.

Una risita avergonzada escapó de la boca de Pan cuando reparó en la fuente de su curiosidad, pero pronto reprimió toda diversión al recordar que Milk podía estar cerca. Con una sonrisa, echó una mirada cauta alrededor para ver dónde se había metido y, para su alivio, descubrió que la mujer había abandonado las habitaciones y no era testigo de su extraña conducta.

Ansiosa por escuchar lo que el coronel Brief tenía que decir a Borís cuando la puerta principal se abrió, Pan se inclinó hacia fuera, todo lo que su seguridad le permitía. Sentía mucha curiosidad por saber qué asunto lo había traído a la mansión y esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que no la decepcionara mostrándose como un sinvergüenza.

-Dohbri dien –saludó, colocando el sombrero debajo del brazo-. Pazhahlasta. –Después de la cortés presentación, pronunció con sumo cuidado las sílabas-: ¿Goh-yoh-reet-yeh-lee vwee poh-ahn-glee-skee?

Pan aplaudió su esfuerzo. De inmediato se produjo una larga pausa de espera. Era obvio que Borís, no hablaba inglés, había ido a buscar a su señora, que sí podía entenderlo.

-¿Puedo servirle en algo, señor? –preguntó Maron al llegar a la puerta principal.

El capitán Brief hizo un gesto con su sombrero acompañado de una reverencia y se dirigió a ella.

-La princesa Maron, supongo.

-Soy yo. ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-Un favor, si fuera tan amable –respondió Trunks. Luego, con una risa suave, le ofreció una disculpa-. No llevo demasiado tiempo en su país y mi ruso es muy pobre. Temo haber confundido al mayordomo. Perdóneme por la intromisión, pero soy el coronel Brief, comandante de Tercer Regimiento de los Húsares Imperiales de Su Majestad. Tuve la fortuna de estar al servicio de la condesa Pan en su viaje a Moscú y me pregunto si se me permitiría hablar con ella unos momentos.

-Me temo que eso será imposible, coronel –respondió Maron con dureza-. Verá la condesa Pan no se encuentra bien como para recibir visitas hoy. Se ha retirado a sus habitaciones y sólo su criada puede verla.

-Entonces, tal vez pueda regresar mañana –sugirió Trunks.

-¿Tiene alguna razón para molestarla? –El tono de Maron se había agriado considerablemente.

-Uno de mis hombres se encontró un broche que creo le pertenece a ella. Me gustaría preguntarle, si pudiera.

Maron extendió una delgada mano blanca para recibir el mencionado objeto.

-Si quiere darme el broche para ella, coronel, me encargaré de que se lo lleven de inmediato.

Trunks le entregó la pieza, luego, cuando la princesa quiso cerrar la puerta, se acercó un poco y colocó la punta de la bota en el umbral para impedir que se cerrara. Maron miró hacia abajo al formidable pie y luego hacia arriba, sorprendida, pensando si debía gritar.

Trunks le sonrió con suavidad y clarificó su posición.

-Si no le importa, princesa Maron, esperaré una respuesta. Si el broche no pertenece a la condesa Pan, debe ser devuelto al hombre que lo encontró.

-Si insiste –replicó Maron, fría como el hielo.

-Es mi obligación –respondió él sin problemas.

-Entonces espere aquí –instó con brusquedad-. Buscaré a su empleada. Estoy segura de que la mujer será capaz de reconocer la joya si pertenece a su ama. –Maron bajó la vista en dirección a su pie y luego levantó una ceja mientras le advertía-: Borís atenderá la puerta mientras yo no esté.

Con un indolente gesto de cabeza, Trunks dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. Mientras esperaba el regreso de la mujer, volvió a colocarse el sombrero en la cabeza y se alejó un poco de la puerta. Por azar se dirigió al árbol, el mismo que escondía las ventanas de la alcoba de Pan.

La joven ahogó un grito en su garganta y se apoyó en el marco de la ventana, conteniendo la respiración mientras Trunks se paseaba dentro de los límites de la sombra. No se aventuró a hacer ningún movimiento para no ser descubierta. Su corazón inició una carrera frenética al anticipar lo que podría pasar si él miraba hacia arriba. Su delgada camisa estaba lejos de ser una vestimenta adecuada, y aunque no se atrevía a arriesgar una mirada hacia abajo por temor a atraer su atención, sintió que la delicada batista se adaptaba con languidez a su piel mojada. Sin embargo, cuando se decidió a mirar abajo, hacia él, a pesar de la aprensión de ser descubierta, fue como si un agudo instinto hubiera advertido al hombre que alguien estaba observándolo. Levantó la cabeza abruptamente y Pan emitió un gemido al darse cuenta de que la habían sorprendido. Helada por la conmoción del descubrimiento, sólo pudo mirarlo, mientras que Trunks, por un breve instante, saboreó cada punto de su belleza, desde sus delgados brazos desnudos, la oscura cabellera sujeta descuidadamente, los suaves mechones que caían mojados sobre su garganta, hasta la delicada tela que cubría como una película neblinosa sus pechos. La lenta sonrisa que se adueñó de los labios asimétricos del hombre evidenció que no se había perdido ni el más mínimo detalle de lo que se le ofrecía a la vista. La apariencia de Pan sació su aguijoneada curiosidad y justificó por completo su visita. En realidad, esa visión de incomparable belleza le aseguró a Trunks Brief de una vez y para siempre que no era un mero producto de su imaginación.

Pan saltó a su posición con un sordo gruñido de desesperación y se ubicó lejos de la ventana, donde permaneció recobrando el aliento. Sus mejillas se encendieron más a causa del calor abrasador de aquella mirada que por el bochorno de la habitación, y ahora su corazón latía a la misma velocidad que su mente agitada. ¿Qué iba a pensar él de ella? ¿Qué historias lanzaría a los cuatro vientos acerca de su desvergonzada exhibición? ¿No le había ofrecido ya suficiente que mirar en la sala de baños sin tener que avergonzarse por segunda vez? ¡Ay, si sólo se marchara lejos! ¡Sin humillarla más!

La puerta principal crujió como si la abrieran de par en par, y Trunks alejó su mente de sus intrincados pensamientos y abandonó la ventana quitándose el sombrero, mientras se concentraba en enfriar su sangre enardecida. No importaba qué más pasara ese día; esa breve imagen de Pan había compensado con creces la larga cabalgada desde los cuarteles bajo los rayos del sol.

Milk salió a la luz y entrecerró los ojos para mirar a aquel hombre alto con cierta curiosidad. Consideró un rato su rostro todavía morado por los golpes recibidos.

-¿Es usted el que salvó a mi Pan? –preguntó con precaución.

-Es un honor para mí reclamar esa fama –replicó Trunks en tono amistoso, y guiñó un ojo al tratar de sonreír a la anciana.

Milk observó el broche de esmeralda que ahora estaba en la palma de su mano y lo golpeó ligeramente con un dedo deformado por los años.

-Es de la condesa Pan, así es. ¿Qué recompensa quiere por encontrarlo?

-No reclamo ninguna recompensa. La pieza fue encontrada en el suelo por uno de mis hombres. Si su señora así lo desea, puede hacerle un favor a él, pero no quiero que la moleste ahora en busca de una respuesta. Regresaré mañana. Tal vez para entonces pueda tener el privilegio de dirigirme a la condesa en persona.

-No veo la necesidad de que se moleste –interrumpió Maron con dureza desde el vano de la puerta-. Haremos llegar la recompensa a su regimiento.

-No es ninguna molestia –le aseguró Trunks de muy buen humor-. Será un gran consuelo para mí volver a ver a la condesa... para asegurarme de que ha recuperado su salud, por supuesto.

Encontró la mirada de hielo de la princesa e ignoró deliberadamente lo que significaba. No le importaba, pues había conseguido una hábil excusa para regresar.

Trunks miró hacia abajo para ver los chispeantes ojos de Milk que se apoyaban en él con una sonrisa de aprobación y comprendió que había ganado una aliada. A pesar del dolor que sentía cada vez que estiraba su labio amoratado y un poco hinchado, hizo su mejor intento con la diminuta ama de llaves, mostrando sus brillantes dientes blancos detrás de una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Necesita que se atiendan sus heridas? –ofreció Milk con presteza. Luego pareció decepcionada al escuchar que Maron, impaciente, se aclaraba la garganta.

-Estoy segura de que hay médicos a quienes puede acudir –declaró la princesa, sin molestarse siquiera en ocultar el malestar que la escena le causaba.

-Me temo que la posibilidad de esa atención se ve limitada por la reticencia de su benefactora –respondió Trunks con otra sonrisa dolorida-. Debo marcharme, pero si quiere, puede transmitir a su señora mis deseos de un pronto restablecimiento. Espero que se encuentre mejor mañana, cuando regrese.

-¡Oh, seguro! afirmó Milk-. ¡Me encargaré de eso!

Trunks hizo una breve reverencia a la mujer y, colocándose el sombrero en la cabeza, río con suavidad mientras se retiraba al lugar donde lo esperaba su montura. Pese a que no había ganado la consideración de la condesa, por lo menos sí había conseguido el apoyo de alguien muy cercano a ella, alguien que podría resultar más efectivo en convencer a la joven para que se mostrara más dispuesta a tratarlo con amabilidad.


	11. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO**

 **10**

Pan no perdió el tiempo en bajar las escaleras hasta el comedor la mañana siguiente. Después de haber tenido firme evidencia de que el calor de la tarde podía convertir sus habitaciones en una horrenda tortura, abandonó todos los pretextos de sentirse indispuesta.

Yamcha había entrado en el comedor unos momentos antes, y cuando Pan llegó con una sonrisa alegre y un saludo matinal reaccionó como si hubiera ideado una estrategia mucho antes de su aparición.

-Esta mañana, condesa, nos ocuparemos de los valores de la humildad y la renuncia –anunció mientras la seguía por la mesa.

Pan levantó una ceja, intrigada, pues, después de todo, dudaba de su capacidad para tolerar las vacuas disertaciones de él, en especial cuando el tema era uno del cual Yamcha no sabía nada en absoluto. Emitió en su mente un suspiro de resignación tratando de convencerse de que era mucho mejor aburrirse que asarse.

-¿Renunciamiento, en qué sentido?

-Bueno, en la forma de vestirse para comenzar –replicó Yamcha con arrogancia.

Pan se preguntaba qué había encontrado esta vez en su manera de vestir que fuera incorrecto.

-¿Hay algo de malo en lo que llevo puesto? –Preguntó con curiosidad-. ¿No es éste el atuendo adecuado para una boyarda rusa?

-Un tanto llamativo para ser considerado modesto. – expresó su opinión mojigata.-He advertido, condesa, que hay tareas en la cocina a las que puede dedicar sus energías en lugar de perder el tiempo relacionándose con criaturas de moral tan cuestionable como la condesa N°18.

Un tanto sorprendida, Pan se apoyó hacia atrás en la silla y frunció el ceño. Sabía muy bien de dónde había sacado Yamcha esa información. Parecía que no había secretos entre él y la princesa.

-¿Cómo dice, señor? ¿Conoce acaso a la mujer que difama? La condesa N°18 es una mujer de excelentes cualidades.

-¡Seguramente! –estalló Yamcha-. He escuchado algo acerca de esas recepciones que ofrece a ricos boyardos y oficiales de alto rango. Sus razones son obvias. Tres veces viuda. Lo único que quiere es buscar otro marido lo suficientemente rico como para mantener su vida de lujos hasta el día de su muerte.

Pan reconoció la profundidad de la malicia del hombre y la mejor manera de tratar con un hombre de ese tipo era hacer oídos sordos a sus comentarios y pretender que no causaban ningún efecto.

-¿La cocina, decía? Bueno, por supuesto. Pero ¿qué me mandará hacer allí que pueda considerar parte de mis estudios?

Yamcha asumió un aire de arrogancia.

-Aparentemente, condesa, necesita aprender la humildad de un sirviente antes de proclamarse preparada para el matrimonio con un caballero ruso. La princesa me dio carta franca para que la instruyera según mi parecer, y es mi primera orden del día enseñarle acerca del concepto de servidumbre y los trabajos de siervos y campesinos. –Sus ojos pequeños danzaron sobre el costoso atuendo sin perder nada de su dureza-. Estoy seguro de que querrá ponerse algo menos ostentoso para trabajar en la cocina.

Pan se levantó de la silla, sin permitirse ninguna muestra de emoción que Yamcha pudiera considerar como resentimiento o dolor. No le daría el privilegio de verla perturbada, fuera por sus comentarios malignos acerca de un ser querido o por sus órdenes. Si Yamcha pensaba que había ganado algo al ordenarle que trabajara, entonces una vez más había mostrado su absoluta ignorancia.

-Si me disculpa –rogó Pan con gracia-, debo regresar a mis habitaciones para prepararme, como usted ha sugerido.

Yamcha la miró de reojo sin confiar demasiado en su buena predisposición.

-Si piensa encerrarse de nuevo hoy en sus habitaciones, condesa, le pido que lo considere. Estoy seguro de que la princesa Maron no tolerará que esté haraganeando cuando le he asignado tareas específicas.

-¡Señor, ni se me ocurriría algo así! –Pan lanzó una risa divertida por encima de su hombro mientras cruzaba la puerta-, no tiene de qué preocuparse. Sólo estoy haciendo lo que usted me ha aconsejado.

Yamcha se quedó sólo para contemplar la reacción de la muchacha que lo desconcertó sobremanera. Había esperado al menos una discusión. En cambio, Pan casi parecía encantada con su orden.

Al regresar a su habitación para quitarse el costoso vestido y ponerse las ropas de campesina que solía usar cuando se dedicaba a las tareas del hogar, Pan tuvo que enfrentarse con Milk, cuyas sospechas se encendieron al ver que ella volvía a cambiarse. Aunque la condesa le explicó con cuidado que su tarea ahora incluía una etapa en la cocina, tuvo que impedir que la mujer volara escalera abajo en un estado de frenética excitación para enfrentarse con el clérigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Tiene la osadía de darte órdenes como si fueras su esclavo? – Milk estaba pálida-. ¡Maldito sea!

-No haré nada más que lo que acostumbraba hacer en casa –adujo Pan mientras trataba de calmarla que, a pesar de su tamaño diminuto, daba muestras de temperamento y temeridad similares a la de una osa madre cuya cría acababa de ser molestada-. No me pasará nada, te lo aseguro.

-Sí, querida mía, pero en casa eras tú quien decidía las tareas que ibas a hacer y nadie te daba órdenes como si fuera un señor poderoso, que es lo que él se cree.

-¡Milk! ¡Ni a Yamcha ni a la princesa Maron le darás la satisfacción de vernos sucumbir a la disposición perversa de ese hombre!, ¿entiendes? –Como no recibió respuesta, Pan plantó su pie en demanda de una contestación de parte de la brava mujercita-. ¡Milk! ¿Me has entendido?

Con petulancia, Milk cruzó los brazos delgados sobre su pecho plano y frunció los labios sin estar completamente de acuerdo con su ama.

-Él es un bribón miserable, eso es lo que es.

Aunque Pan tenía algunas dificultades para mantener un gesto de reprobación en el rostro cuando la tentación de echarse a reír era tan grande, levantó un dedo admonitorio delante de la nariz de la mujer.

-Quiero que me prometas, Milk, que harás todo lo que puedas para mantener la paz mientras estemos aquí.

Milk observó el dedo amenazador y asumió su mejor rostro de mártir.

-Sí, así será, sólo porque me pides que lo hagas, pero no me resultará fácil, ya lo sabes.

Una risa suave escapó de los labios de Pan mientras apoyaba un brazo consolador alrededor de los hombros estrechos. Imitando el acento irlandés de la mujer, le replicó.

-Lo sé, mi querida Milk, pero es mejor así. No vamos a darle a Yamcha o a la princesa motivo de queja. Tal vez, con un poquito de gentiliza, consigamos vencer su enfado y su resentimiento.

-¡Ja! ¡Sí, claro! Aunque los sacerdotes aseguren que esos milagros suelen suceder.

-Pobre Iresa, se quedará un tanto perturbada. Conmigo en la cocina, hasta podría quemar la comida.

-No causaría mal a nadie si lo hiciera –agregó Milk-. Por la forma en que ese cuervo, ha estado llenando su panza, le haría bien tener que tragarse algunos trozos quemados.

Como predijo Pan, Iresa, la cocinera, quedó paralizada por la sorpresa cuando la joven entró en su territorio vestida, no como una criada, pero tampoco como una dama de la nobleza.

-¡Condesa! –gritó Iresa, boquiabierta-. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

-Bueno, he venido para ayudar, Iresa –anunció Pan con alegría-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?- Me gustaría mucho aprender cómo crear esos maravillosos platos que prepara con tanto talento, así, cuando regrese a mi casa en Nizhni Nóvgorod pueda enseñárselos a mis sirvientes.–Echó a la mujer una mirada de súplica y agregó con dulzura-: ¿Me enseñarás?

-Puedo mostrarle lo que sé, condesa.

-Entonces voy a aprender todo lo que hay que saber sobre cocina – reflexionó Pan con una sonrisa-. ¿Qué me enseñará primero?

-Bueno, esto es lo que estoy haciendo ahora –anunció Iresa mientras se dirigía a la larga mesa de madera donde había estado limpiando y separando zanahorias, cebollas, trufas y champiñones-. Cuando termine de picar esto, haré pirozhki. Al señor le gustan mucho esos pequeños pastelillos rellenos.

-¿Espera que el príncipe N°17 regrese hoy?

-Oh, por lo general nunca se marcha más de un día o dos, como mucho. Conociéndolo, me imagino que volverá hoy o mañana por la mañana. –Iresa suspiró profundamente-, Si no fuera por el príncipe, no habría necesidad de que yo cocinara. La señora no come más que un gorrión cuando el señor está aquí, y casi nada en su ausencia. Es una pena ver cómo se tira toda esta comida.

-Debe de haber suficientes sirvientes en la casa para ocuparse de lo que no se ha comido. – Pan hizo la conjetura mientras observaba varias ollas hirviendo y un enorme recipiente donde la masa esperaba para ser estirada.

La cabeza de Iresa se movió con tristeza en una respuesta negativa.

-La señora no permite que los sirvientes coman lo que se ha preparado para ella y para los que se sientan a su mesa. Se estropearía su gusto por las comidas simples, dice. Hay tantos otros que podrían beneficiarse, sí solo...

Los ojos de Pan se detuvieron en el rostro entristecido de la mujer que hizo una pausa prolongada seguida por un largo gemido. Consciente de la mirada inquisidora de Pan, Iresa pasó una mano por su mejilla donde una lágrima se abría paso. Afirmando su mandíbula cuadrada, la cocinera apartó la gota con orgullosa determinación.

Pan sintió que su corazón se partía por la tristeza de que toda esa comida de primera calidad se tirara. Para compartir por un momento de pesar la mujer, Pan apoyó la mano sobre su brazo.

-Es mi sobrina Pares, condesa. Su marido murió el invierno pasado. Ella no está bien de salud, y tiene una hija de tres años a su cargo. No puede trabajar para mantenerla y están arruinándose las dos. Y aquí estoy yo, enesta casa lujosa, preparando comidas deliciosas y en abundancia, pero sin poder sacar nada para llevarle a ella o al menos salir de la casa para ayudarla.

-¡Bueno! –Pan colocó sus manos en la cintura mientras decidía la línea de actuación que seguiría. Si ése era el estado de cosas en la mansión, ¡ella no podía sentarse cruzada de brazos sin hacer nada!-. Tengo una empleada que puede ir a comprar comida y todo lo que sea necesario, y un cochero que puede llevarlas hasta la casa de su sobrina. Aunque a mí no se me permita salir sin permiso especial –Pan encogió un poco los hombros mientras observaba a la sorprendida Iresa-, no se preocuparán demasiado por la ausencia de ella.

-¿Quiere usted decir que no puede abandonar la casa sin que mi señora se lo permita? –le preguntó la cocinera sin salir de su asombro.

-Es sólo por mi protección –le aseguró Pan con una sonrisa y una palmada en el hombro.

-¡Hmmm!

Iresa sacó sus propias conclusiones mientras echaba una mirada a la puerta de la cocina con la intención de capturar en ella a la mujer que estaba más allá.

...  
El atardecer había teñido el cielo de penumbras antes de que Pan divisara por fin el coche que bajaba por el camino. Iresa estaba ocupada terminando la cena y se sentía frustrada por no poder abandonar sus obligaciones cuando la condesa corrió a la cocina a anunciarle que Milk y Roshi, su chofer, habían regresado. Sin hacer una pausa, Pan atravesó el comedor y se dirigía hacia el vestíbulo cuando Maron apareció por la puerta principal con un gesto severo en el rostro.

-¡Debió haber desalentado a ese hombre para que no viniera aquí la primera vez que lo vio! –la reprendió la princesa, enfadada porque la habían vuelto a molestar para responder a aquel arrogante inglés. Por lo visto, el hombre carecía del juicio necesario para saber cuándo era bienvenido, o era demasiado testarudo para aceptar ese hecho-. El coronel Brief, tenía la intención de verla de nuevo y tuvo la audacia de decirme que regresaría mañana, ¡como si otra visita fuera a resultarle de algún provecho!

Los ojos de Pan volaron a la puerta al recordar que el coronel Brief, había dicho que volvería ese día. Había estado tan ansiosa con el tema de la situación de la sobrina de Iresa que lo había olvidado.

-¿El coronel Brief está aquí?

-¡Ha estado hace un momento! Pero ya se ha ido –le informó Maron de un modo cáustico. Repitió el mismo gesto con la mano que había usado para echar al inglés de su puerta-. Le dije que usted no quería ser molestada, y menos por él, ¡nunca jamás! Le di algunas monedas como recompensa para que se las llevara a su soldado cuando trató de utilizar de nuevo eso como pretexto para regresar, aunque tengo serias dudas de que se las dé a otro. Un simple truco para ganárselas, si quiere saber mi opinión.

Pan trató de frenar su irritación, pues la indignaba el hecho de que la mujer se hubiera asignado la tarea de deshacerse de uno de sus visitantes sin siquiera informarle de su presencia. Aunque el coronel Brief era un inglés dispuesto a cortejarla, habría preferido encargarse personalmente de él.

-¿Dice que el coronel Brief regresará mañana?

-Si se atreve a ignorar lo que he dicho, tal vez, pero no le servirá de nada –declaró Maron enfáticamente-. ¡No le permitiré que la vea!

-No veo nada malo en mostrar al hombre la cortesía de rigor –replicó con frialdad Pan, ignorando el hecho de que ella podría haber sido mucho menos amigable con él. No había olvidado su intromisión en el baño, pero se reservaba el derecho de castigarlo ella misma por sus ofensas. Estaba decidida a mostrar una disposición diferente frente a los demás-. Después de todo, el hombre me rescató y se arriesgó mucho al llevar a cabo esa tarea.

-Eso no le da derecho a ser aceptado en esta casa, como si fuera un boyardo nacido en Rusia –fue la respuesta de la princesa-. Usted se acomodará a mis deseos, condesa, o deseará haberlo hecho.

-Y así será –le aseguró Pan con una breve sonrisa forzada.

Con aire de dignidad y altivez, Maron informó a la muchacha que estaba a su cargo:

-Espero que se me devuelva el dinero que entregué al hombre de parte suya... lo que me recuerda otro asunto de gran importancia. Tiene usted suficiente dinero como para pagar su estancia aquí, así como la de los sirvientes que trajo con usted. Pienso que es justo que lo haga. Por eso, agregaré su deuda a las rentas que considero que me debe y le entregaré una nota con sus obligaciones semanales. Se espera que abone esas cantidades al comienzo de cada semana.

-Si así lo desea –replicó Pan, preguntándose si la decisión de cobrarle una renta surgía de su ambición o de creciente resentimiento por su presencia en la casa.

-Me alegra que sea tan comprensiva, condesa.

Sin más comentarios, Pan pidió que la excusara.

-Si me permite, princesa, me retiraré a cambiarme para la cena.

Maron inclinó la cabeza con rigidez y otorgó su permiso. Observó cómo la joven cruzaba el vestíbulo, cuando Pan pasó las escaleras y continuó hacia la parte trasera de la casa, se apresuró a seguir sus pasos.

-¿Adónde va? –le preguntó en enfado y declaró lo obvio-: Sus habitaciones están en el piso superior.

Pan no disminuyó el ritmo de sus pasos, pero lanzó una respuesta por encima del hombro mientras llegaba a la puerta.

-Voy a buscar a Milk para que me ayude a vestirme. Está fuera, en el establo.

Maron echó una mirada preocupada hacia la puerta principal mientras Pan salía por la de atrás. No tenía forma de contar con precisión el tiempo que había pasado desde que había mandado al coronel por donde había venido, pero no iba a asumir ningún riesgo de que todavía pudiera estar fuera.

Con los labios endurecidos en una mueca, Maron corrió a la puerta principal y la abrió de golpe, dispuesta a castigar al hombre por su demora. Al no encontrar a nadie en quien descargar su ira, se paseó por la galería y miró a un lado y otro de la calle. El caballo no estaba atado en el poste y el camino parecía desierto, salvo por un carruaje que pasaba delante de la casa. Con un suspiro de alivio, Maron cerró la puerta, segura de que el inglés se había ido como ella se lo había ordenado.

Después de dejar la casa, Pan corrió por el sendero angosto que conducía a los establos. Mientras rodeaba un seto, vio la imagen familiar del semental negro atado cerca de la puerta de atrás. Se detuvo de repente en los escalones de piedra, al tiempo que sus ojos buscaban enloquecidos al indomable coronel. Estaba de pie cerca del coche con un casco de cuero debajo de un brazo, mientras su otra mano descansaba sobre la empuñadura de la espada que colgaba a uno de los lados de la cadera. Parecía conversar muy amigablemente con Milk, cuyas risas se mezclaban con miradas socarronas y animados gestos de sus manos pálidas. Pan ya había notado antes la altura de ese hombre, pero ahora, de pie al lado de Milk, podría ver que sobrepasaba a la diminuta mujer en casi dos cabezas.

En esta ocasión estaba vestido con un atuendo de faena. Todavía se veían los moretones oscuros alrededor del ojo y la mejilla, pero las enormes protuberancias que desfiguraban su ceja y labio habían disminuido de tamaño dándole una apariencia más humana. Su cabello acababa de ser cortado cerca de la nuca y estaba suavemente peinado, permitiendo que algunos mechones lilas se deslizaran por su rostro.

Milk miró a su alrededor y descubrió a Pan a poca distancia.

-¡Mi niña! ¡Aquí está el hombre que la salvó de los bandidos en el viaje!


	12. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO**

 **11**

De inmediato, el coronel Brief se volvió hacia Pan, y sus ojos, aunque un tanto fantasmales en la oscuridad, parecieron bailar sobre ella desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies admirando la belleza de cada punto ene. Pan no tenía forma de discernir que estaba pensando o por dónde vagaba su imaginación y tal vez eso fuera lo mejor para su propia tranquilidad, pues Trunks Brief estaba llegando con toda rapidez a la conclusión de que lo seducía casi tanto vestida como cuando no llevaba nada en absoluto. Al recordar el momento en que ella salió de la tina en la sala de baños, casi se le cortaba la respiración.

Pan encontraba difícil hablar con su tenaz perseguidor, que no hacía ningún esfuerzo por ocultar el ávido interés que la joven le producía. Sintió el ardor del rubor que invadía sus mejillas cuando él, con una sonrisa, devoró cada detalle de su cuerpo, desde sus bien formados tobillos y los pequeños pies que la sostenían con tanta gracia hasta los mechones de cabello caían con suavidad contra su rostro.

-Condesa Pan, me siento honrado por su presencia y por su aparente buena salud. –Hizo una reverencia cortés y luego, después de incorporarse, dejó de lado el casco y se acercó a ella un poco más. Le regaló una sonrisa torcida, rasgo que ella comenzaba a sospechar era natural. Sus ojos brillaban con tal calidez debajo de sus pestañas que estaba segura de que ninguna sonrisa que hubiera recibido antes de un hombre se había convertido con tanta rapidez en una mirada de reojo-. Me temo que me veré forzado a dejarla otra vez, a pesar del solaz de su compañía. Pero tenga la seguridad de que la más fugaz de sus miradas alimenta mi mente y mi corazón.

El calor abrasador en las mejillas de Pan no podía ser aplacado con rapidez cuando él la agobiaba con palabras ardientes; sin embargo, la repentina sospecha de que tal vez las hubiera precitado con otras muchas doncellas logró enfriar a Pan, ella quería desalentarlo, deseaba que abandonara sus ambiciones amorosas, cualesquiera que fueran, pues sólo podía imaginar lo que sus continuas visitas harían con su reputación si él persistía.

-La princesa Maron acaba de advertirle acerca de su visita –declaró Pan con precaución, pues sabía muy bien que se aferraría a la más mínima cortesía para considerarla una indicación de su disposición favorable hacia él-. Lamento que haya tenido que venir desde su campamento hasta aquí para buscar la recompensa, coronel. Podría haber enviado a Roshi para que se la llevara.

Trunks introdujo dos dedos en un saquillo que tenía en la cintura, extrajo unas monedas y las metió en una bolsita de piel. Tomándole la mano, la giró y colocó la bolsa en su palma, luego le cerró los dedos y, por un momento le retuvo la mano en el calor de la suya.

-Encantado pagaré al hombre de mi bolsillo como evidencia del placer de su compañía –declaró con una audacia que persuasiva y suave como la seda-. Sólo aludí a la recompensa como una excusa para verla de nuevo. Si yo hubiera querido, habría mandado al mismo soldado a buscarla.

Pan retiró la mano por temor a que él detectara el pulso acelerado y lo confundiera con algo más de lo que era en realidad. Si su mera presencia la ponía casi al borde de la agonía, ¿Cómo no iba asentirse inquieta cuando él la tocaba?

Una sola mirada a Milk le dijo que la pequeña mujer aplaudía en secreto que ese hombre tratara de ganar su corazón.

-No puedo permitir que pague usted la devolución de mi broche, coronel. –Pan trató de devolverle la bolsa, pero él se negó a aceptarla.

-El dinero no es nada para mí, mi señora –le aseguró Trunks con caballerosidad-. Lo que busco es mucho más valioso.

\- Pero su sacrificio es inútil, coronel. La princesa Maron preferiría que usted no regresara más. –Pan eligió sus palabras con total apego a la verdad, aunque sabía que usaba la orden de la otra mujer para lograr lo que en realidad no tenía deseos de alcanzar-. Estoy bajo su tutela y debo respetar sus deseos. Usted también.

Trunks alzó una ceja inquisidora y clavó su vista en los ojos oscuros hasta lograr que delataran una nerviosa confusión. Después de una larga pausa, emitió un suspiro pensativo mientras contemplaba los ojos bajos y las mejillas enrojecidas. Observó de reojo a Milk y vio muestras de la desilusión que sentía en el ceño fruncido y en la expresión preocupada de los ojos. Si se lo hubiera propuesto allí mismo le habría levantado el ánimo a la mujer con cierta esperanzas porque sabía muy bien que, cuando deseaba mucho algo, no aceptaba un simple no por respuesta hasta tener la certeza absoluta de que no había ninguna posibilidad. Después del encuentro en la sala de baños, había llegado a la conclusión de que la condesa Son Pan era la mujer a la que no podría olvidar con facilidad. Como no estaba completamente seguro de que su rechazo hubiera surgido de sus verdaderos deseos, no pensaba considerarlo más que como un pequeño obstáculo hacia su meta principal que no era sino ganarse a la doncella.

-Tal vez la princesa Maron cambie de opinión sobre mí con el tiempo. Sólo me queda esperar que así sea –respondió Trunks.

Perfectamente consciente de que podía asustar a la muchacha con la declaración que estaba a punto de hacer, mantuvo la voz suave y suplicante, aunque el fuego de sus aspiraciones había revivido al encontrarse tan cerca de ella.

-Pero debo confesar, condesa –prosiguió- que estoy más que preocupado por sus deseos que por los sentimiento de otros. Usted supone la esperanza de compañía más interesante que he visto por aquí, y me niego a ignorar el hecho de que usted exista sólo porque se me ha ordenado que no regrese. Sólo verla enciende mi imaginación y confieso que me siento perdidamente enamorado. –Hizo una pausa para darle tiempo a digerir sus palabras; luego continuó, encogiéndose de hombros-. Algo que he aprendido en la vida es que si uno se esfuerza mucho por ganar un premio, cuando lo obtiene lo valora más, Condesa –advirtió, esbozando una sonrisa-, sólo puedo asegurarle que todavía no he comenzado la batalla por ganar el honor de su compañía.

Pan estaba estupefacta por su sofocante persistencia y su incomparable descaro.

-Coronel, le ruego que considere la autoridad bajo la cual ahora me encuentro. –Hizo un heroico esfuerzo por persuadirlo a pesar de que dudaba de que algo pudiera hacerlo cambiar de opinión-. No soy libre de hacer lo que quiero. Debo avenirme a los deseos de aquellos que deciden por mí.

-¿Ayudaría si solicitara una autorización directamente al zar? – preguntó Trunks con una chispa de humor en sus ojos brillantes.

Esperó con suma atención la reacción de la joven. Si ella era en verdad fría y altanera, pronto tendría su respuesta.

La encantadora boca de Pan se abrió en completo asombro. La joven lo miró, horrorizada de que pudiera siquiera sugerir algo así.

-¡No, por favor! ¡Se lo ruego ¡ Quiero decir, ¡todo Moscú se revolverá con la noticia! ¡No debe hacerlo! ¡Se lo prohíbo!

Milk se tapó la boca con la mano y tosió mientras luchaba contra sus deseos de entrometerse. Había sido una ansiosa testigo del cortejo del coronel, y le resultaba difícil contenerse para no alentar a su señora. Estaba extasiada por la determinación del militar de pelear por lo que quería. Seguro, saltaba a la vista que no era un enamorado vacilante y de poca voluntad que pudiera ser desalentado con cualquier obstáculo, pensó con grato placer. ¡Este hombre sabía lo que deseaba y lo buscaba con celo! ¡Por eso debía tener semejante fortaleza!

-No tiene que preocuparse, mi señora –le aseguró Trunks a Pan con una sonrisa, cuya respuesta no había aplacado su ardor en lo más mínimo-. Ganaré primero el favor del zar, y luego formalizaré mi petición.

Pan se llevó una mano a la boca, espantada ante la posibilidad de que ese hombre se decidiera a hacer todo el camino hacia el trono. ¡Seguro que estaba bromeando! ¡Seguro que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse! ¡Seguro que no lo haría!

-Debo regresar a mis obligaciones- le informó Trunks-. Tengo que realizar unos ejercicios nocturnos y, por la mañana, todo un día de entrenamiento a campo abierto. Aunque la princesa Maron no me hubiera advertido que me mantuviera alejado, dudo mucho de que hubiera podido encontrar el momento para venir a verla, al menos por un tiempo. Pero no tema –agregó con una promesa-, ya volverá a verme.

Trunks hizo una pequeña reverencia y luego cogió el casco de cuero y se lo colocó en la cabeza. Caminó hacia el caballo, subió a la silla y giro para quedar frente a las dos mujeres. Con un gesto informal, rozó con sus dedos la ceja en un saludo de despedida. Pan lo miró mientras se alejaba por el camino, todavía sin salir de su asombro por la persistencia de aquel hombre.

-Es un hombre decidido –comentó Milk con una sonrisa que torcía los bordes de sus arrugados labios. En el silencio que siguió, echó una breve mirada a Pan y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho-. ¿Sabes?, me recuerda a tu Padre, cuando iba a cortejar a tu madre. Nunca aceptó un no por respuesta, hasta que logró convencer a tu mamá de que se casara con él. Para entonces, mi querida Videl, que Dios la tenga en su gloria, ya pensaba que el sol y la luna aparecían sólo por el conde Gohan.

-¡Bueno, yo no creo que el sol y la luna aparezcan sólo por el coronel Brief! ¡Pero bien puedo imaginármelo tratando de ordenárselo! -exclamó Pan.

-¿Qué esperabas, querida? –Milk sacudió la cabeza encantada-. ¡Es un comandante de los Húsares de Su Majestad!

Pan exhaló en un exasperado bufido y fijó su mirada indignada en la delgada mujer.

-¡Y tú, Milk! ¡Se supone que debes estar de mi lado! ¡No del suyo! ¡Por la manera en que lo mirabas, cualquiera hubiera dicho que lo estabas midiendo y pesando como candidato para ser mi esposo!

-¡Vamos, mi niña, no hay razón para que te pongas así! – Trató de calmarla Milk-. Sólo me gusta ese hombre, nada más.

Otro suspiro irritado, bastante semejante a un gruñido, acompañó a una mirada de verdadera desconfianza.

-Te conozco muy bien, y no tengo ninguna duda de que te convertirás en cómplice del coronel si él continúa con esta conducta.

-¿Y qué le voy a hacer si tengo buen ojo para descubrir un hombre de primera?

Pan colocó las manos en su delgada cintura y lanzó un gemido de frustración. Era raro que pudiera ganar una discusión con Milk, y por lo tanto, abandonó.

-Supongo que ya ni te acuerdas del motivo por el cual te hice salir.

-¡Sabes bien que sí, y ni te imaginas lo que vi! –Su temperamento se aplacó al tiempo que su ánimo reflejaba la compasión por el recuerdo de lo que había presenciado-. Iresa no se equivocaba. Su sobrina está muy mal. Cociné para ella y para Sofí, la pequeña, y le di a una vecina algunas monedas con la promesa de más para que las cuidara hasta que yo pudiera volver. Con un poco de atención, estarán bien, pero Pares necesitará encontrar un trabajo para mantenerse y ocuparse de la niña a la vez que esté recuperada.

-Dudo que la princesa Maron le permita venir a trabajar aquí con una niña a cuesta –reflexionó Pan en voz alta-. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

Milk sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

-Ninguna, pero seguramente hay algo que podamos hacer.

Pan consideró sus limitadas opciones, abrió los brazos en gesto de frustración y luego los dejó caer a los costados del cuerpo. No podía pensar en ningún plan mejor que enviar a las dos a su casa en Nizhni Nóvgorod, pero sabía que el largo viaje no sería fácil para una mujer en semejante estado de debilidad. Pareció una eternidad antes de que otra idea se abriera paso en su mente y su rostro comenzara a brillar de esperanza.

-Tal vez la condesa N°18 esté dispuesta a contratarla.

-¿Piensa que la princesa Maron te dejará salir para ir a visitar a la condesa N°18? –Milk tenía dudas de que algo así pudiera ocurrir-. Sabes que no le gusta nada la condesa.

-Le pediré autorización para ir a la iglesia –alegó Pan muy resuelta-. Seguramente no me la negará, y allí podré hablar con N°18 del asunto.

-Y una vez que se entere de que has hablado con la condesa, se me ocurre que nunca más te dejará volver a salir.

-No puede ser tan estricta como supones –replicó Pan, aunque sus palabras carecían de convicción.

-La princesa no tomará a bien que te veas con la condesa a sus espaldas.

Los delgados hombros de la joven se encogieron en un gesto de indiferencia.

-Sólo podemos esperar y ver qué sucede. Es poco probable que Maron me deje salir pronto de todos modos, pero tal vez, con el tiempo, consiga su permiso-. Tomó el brazo de Milk y le ordenó a la mujer-: Ahora ven conmigo. Iresa espera noticias de su hermana. Y debo vestirme para la cena antes de que la princesa Maron salga a buscarnos.

Poco tiempo después, Pan, se unió a la princesa Maron en el vestíbulo principal. Allí, la mujer le presentó una cuenta, pero no fue hasta que la joven regresó a su habitación cuando advirtió que la cifra de Maron por la recompensa no era la misma suma que Trunks le había devuelto en la bolsa. O él se había quedado con algunas monedas o la princesa había agrandado la cifra que supuestamente le había dado. Como no había necesidad de que el coronel devolviera la bolsa, la única posibilidad que quedaba era considerar la ambición de la princesa, que tenía más que suficiente riqueza por sí misma.

...

A la mañana siguiente, Pan volvió al comedor para encontrar a Yamcha. Parecía bastante satisfecho con su labor como encargado de la disciplina y controlaba de cerca que no se le escapara ninguna infracción. La muchacha casi se sintió aliviada cuando se abrió de golpe la puerta principal y N°17 entró en la habitación.

-Un mensajero acaba de informarme de que el padre de Maron está enfermo en el monasterio –alegó-. A su madre le gustaría que ella fuera a verlo. Supongo que Maron le considerará una valiosa escolta. Por lo tanto, si yo fuera usted, comenzaría a prepararme para el viaje.- dijo mirando a Yamcha.

Yamcha pareció atónico ante la posibilidad de un nuevo viaje difícil y prolongado por delante, en especial, cuando podría volver a ser atacados.

-Pero acabo de regresar de...

-Estoy seguro de conocer bien a mi esposa y sé que necesitará unos días para prepararse –declaró N°17 con lánguida indiferencia.

Desinteresado por completo de las incomodidades del clérigo, levantó la cabeza en silenciosa elocuencia, hasta que Yamcha abandonó la habitación.

-Según parece, se verá privada de las lecciones de Yamcha en un futuro próximo, condesa, al menos por un tiempo. –N°17 tomó un plato y comenzó a seleccionar pequeñas porciones de las delicias que había preparado Iresa. Observó de reojo la reacción de Pan y captó un gesto de preocupación que le marcaba el entrecejo-. ¿Detecto algo de tristeza en su dulce rostro? –Rió socarronamente, pues sabía muy bien qué era lo que perturbaba su espíritu-. ¿O de preocupación porque nosotros dos nos quedaremos solos? Excepto por los sirvientes, tendremos toda la casa para nosotros.

Pan le hizo frente sin pestañear.

-Al contrario, príncipe N°17. Estoy segura de que ahora su esposa aprobará que me quede con la condesa N°18 en su ausencia. Me parece poco probable que usted y yo nos quedemos juntos aquí sin una adecuada compañía. Sabe muy bien qué prontas son las lenguas a difamar, y no permitiría que su carácter intachable se vea ensombrecido por mi presencia aquí.

-Es una mujer inteligente, Pan. Me siento muy reconfortado por su presencia.- Sus cálidos ojos azules brillaban-. Disfrutaré mucho al conocerla mejor.

-Cuando estemos acompañados por otros, por supuesto –aceptó Pan con apenas un trazo de sonrisa desafiante.

Con una breve cortesía, lo dejó comiendo solo y se encaminó, escaleras arriba, a sus habitaciones. No tenía el menor deseo de estar cerca de él.


	13. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO**

 **12**

El zar Piccolo caminaba con displicencia por la parte más alta de la pared del Kremlin. Sus ojos oscuros seguían de cerca las maniobras de un regimiento a caballo que cabalgaba en la vasta área abierta de la Plaza Roja. La habilidad del comandante de la unidad de caballería de elite pronto acaparó su atención, pues había visto pocos jinetes con tanto talento como él, excepto quizá los cosacos que podían hipnotizar al espectador casual con su atrevido dominio ecuestre. Aunque el general Shapner, hablando ante varios generales rusos, había alardeado de sus logros al diseñar las tácticas que llevó a cabo un regimiento de extranjeros al enfrentarse con una enorme banda de ladrones, Mijaíl Piccolo se enteró de la verdad cuando pidió al recién ascendido comandante Ten Shin Han que le informara acerca de la travesía de la condesa Pan a Moscú, ya que había escuchado la historia de que unos asaltantes de camino, liderados por Black, habían atacado a la comitiva de la joven y habían sido puestos a la fuga por un cierto coronel inglés y los húsares imperiales que él entrenaba, parte del mismo regimiento que, sin saberlo ellos, estaba haciendo en ese momento una demostración ante él.

El enérgico desempeño y la cadencia rítmica de los húsares montados a caballo llenaron el corazón de Piccolo con gran fervor mientras observaba desde su elevada posición. Las cabezas con cascos giraron al unísono al escuchar la cuenta precisa de su comandante y, bajo los rayos dorados del sol de la mañana, sus espadas brillaron en todo su esplendor cuando los hombres levantaron sus armas e hicieron chocar sus bordes romos contra los hombros. Era una presentación que nunca antes había visto, pero era un ejercicio que disfrutaba plenamente. Tenía que conocer a ese inglés en un futuro cercano, pues era obvio que el oficial tenía la virtud de organizar magníficas exhibiciones en un terreno abierto, así como de probar su poder militar en el verdadero combate.

El Zar Piccolo movió la cabeza pensativo, y observó de reojo a su oficial de guardia que estaba justo debajo del mariscal de campo.

-¿Comandante Ten Shin Han?

A la llamada, el oficial se apresuró a acercarse y, con un saludo enérgico, prestó la obediencia del soldado a su soberano.

-A sus órdenes, Gran Zar de todas las Rusias.

-Comandante Ten Shin Han, ¿Usted habla inglés?

-Sí, Su Alteza Real.

-¡Bien! Entonces ¿podría informar al comandante del regimiento que ahora estoy mirando que me gustaría tener la oportunidad de hablar con él en los próximos días? Puede hacer una solicitud de audiencia en la oficina de peticiones y será informado poco después de mi respuesta. ¿Tiene alguna pregunta?

-Ninguna, Su Excelencia.

-El hombre es extranjero –declaró Piccolo-. Instrúyalo acerca del protocolo de la corte para que no se abochorne o me vea obligado a castigarlo.

-Sí, Su Excelencia.

-Eso es todo.

Ten Shin Han cruzó un brazo sobre el pecho y se hincó sobre una rodilla delante del zar, quien con un gesto casual lo autorizó a que se retirara. Con gran prisa, el comandante se alejó y, un momento después, había descendido al nivel del piso a través de la torre más cercana. Saludó al comandante de los húsares, mientras se apuraba por el campo hacia los jinetes que estaban de maniobras.

-¡Coronel Brief! –volvió a llamarlo, pero como no obtuvo respuesta, se apresuró aún más a recorrer una porción de terreno con el fin de ser escuchado por encima del ruido de los cascos atronadores y los gritos de las órdenes-. ¡Coronel Brief!.

Finalmente los gritos penetraron el ruido ensordecedor y Trunks hizo girar a su caballo para ver quién se le acercaba. Al reconocer al comandante, hizo un gesto con la cabeza al capitán Goten, dejándolo por un momento al mando de los ejercicios de la unidad de caballería. Se quitó el casco de cuero y se secó el sudor de la frente con la mano mientras esperaba al oficial que avanzaba con paso rápido.

-¡Coronel Brief! –gritó de nuevo Ten Shin Han, mientras se detenía al lado del inglés-. ¡Su Majestad el zar Piccolo quiere verlo! –Levantó su brazo y girándolo un poco, señaló la alta pared del Kremlin para que el coronel dirigiera la vista hacia los hombres que estaban allí observando.- ¡Lo ha estado mirando un buen rato!

Trunks levantó una mano para que le sirviera de pantalla contra el sol y entrecerró los ojos para ver el pequeño grupo de oficiales de alto rango que se reunía allí.

-¿Qué se supone que quiere de mí?

-¡Usted lo ha impresionado! –Respondió Ten Shin Han asombrado, casi incrédulo de que alguien pudiera alcanzar semejante hazaña-. Tiene que arreglar una audiencia con él en los próximos días.

Trunks aflojó las riendas en sus dedos y, juntándolas, colocó su mano sobre la silla mientras levantaba una ceja al comandante. El reconocimiento del zar era lo que había estado tratando de lograr, pero estaba sorprendido al haberlo conseguido tan rápido.

-¿Y qué tengo que hacer para llegar a eso?

-Yo personalmente voy a darle las instrucciones de qué es lo que se espera de usted, coronel. Si está libre esta noche podemos encontrarnos en mi casa. Cuanto antes responda, mejor demostrará el respeto que siente por Su Majestad.

-Por supuesto –estuvo de acuerdo Trunks. En las últimas semanas había entrenado a sus hombres con tanta diligencia que no se había dado tiempo para aplacar un fortalecido deseo de ir en busca de Pan. Había pensado en persuadir a Milk para que arreglara una reunión esa misma tarde; tal vez hubiera podido aprovechar la oportunidad para hablar con la muchacha y explicarle una vez más sus intenciones. Últimamente, la belleza de cabello oscuro parecía ocupar su mente con singular persistencia. Hasta en medio de la noche, despertaba de sus sueños agitados con su rostro delante de los ojos y, la sensación de su desnuda suavidad flotando contra su piel. La dificultad era erradicar esas provocativas imágenes de su mente, y aunque se levantaba e iba y venía por su habitación en un esfuerzo por dirigir sus pensamientos a algo menos perturbador, quedaba dolorosamente atormentado por el hambre cada vez más grande que tenía de ella.

...

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde la llegada de Pan a la mansión, y en ese tiempo ella se había visto obligada a soportar las flemáticas lecciones de Yamcha, las reprimendas de Maron y las persecuciones de N°17, siempre que se hallara lejos de la vista y el oído de su esposa. En una ocasión, mientras Maron se encontraba fuera de la mansión, el príncipe N°17 había tratado de abusar de ella, Pan se había defendido, sujetando entre sus manos una piedra y moviéndola con fuerza contra la nariz de él. Por lo cual el príncipe se obligó a abandonar unos días la mansión, mientras ideaba una excusa para su esposa.

Pan estaba comenzando a sentirse tan agitada como un pequeño gorrión bajo el ojo aguzado de un cuervo negro. Parecía que en cada área en sombras por la que pasara estaba el peligro de ser sorprendida por el príncipe, y lo que era más perturbador aun, la posibilidad de ser asediada directamente o de un modo fingido cuando se encontraba con él en los vestíbulos, las habitaciones o las escaleras. La enloquecía, para decir lo menos, convertirse en la presa de ese juego de caza, pero N°17 parecía tener la intención de aprovechar cada oportunidad que se le presentara.

En lo que se refería a la princesa Maron, había pospuesto la visita al lecho de enfermo de su padre, pues consideró que la planificación de una recepción en honor de Yamcha era más importante. Los dos se habían vuelto casi inseparables y, mientras N°17 estaba fuera de casa, iban juntos en el carruaje de la princesa a visitar a boyardos de gran poder.

...

Era el tercer domingo desde la llegada de Pan y las brisas frescas habían traído, por fin, un bienvenido respiro a los agobiantes días de verano. Grises nubes cubrían el cielo matinal y daban cierta esperanza a los corazones que pedían lluvia. Sólo restaban unas pocas semanas antes de que el tiempo comenzara a ser fresco y el intenso calor pasara a ser un recuerdo.

N°17 había regresado unos días antes con la tonta excusa de que se había roto la nariz a causa de una caída de su caballo. Por el bien de su elegante perfil, había soportado el dolor de que un médico le endereza la nariz y estuvo dispuesto a intoxicarse con fuertes calmantes que disminuyeran su sufrimiento. Una hinchazón colorada alrededor de la nariz y debajo de los ojos todavía desfiguraba su hermoso rostro y, en ese momento, ya podía predecirse que le quedaría una marca definitiva que le recordaría siempre quién había sido la responsable de su herida. Por ahora era reticente a desafiar la reserva de Pan. Ya no le quedaban dudas de que era capaz de hacerle daño, al menos por el momento, y temía que otro golpe similar lo dejara completamente inhabilitado, pues odiaba la idea de tener que soportar de nuevo la misma tortura. Esto era suficiente para sugerirle que se acercara a la joven con cautela hasta que la nariz estuviera curada por completo.

Ese domingo en particular había anunciado que se quedaría en la casa, pues su vanidad le impedía perseguir otros amores hasta que la rotura estuviera curada. Maron había hecho arreglos para ir con Yamcha a la capilla privada de un rico boyardo. Y la posibilidad de que Pan los acompañara era considerada fuera de toda cuestión. Sin embargo, como su marido se quedaría en cama, Maron no confiaba en que la muchacha permaneciera en la casa tampoco. Así, no tuvo otro remedio que permitir que Pan programara su propio día de descanso, siempre que fuera lejos de la mansión de ella y el inválido príncipe N°17.

Cualesquiera que fueran las razones de Maron para dejarla salir, Pan estaba encantada de gozar de un día de libertad. Tan grande era su sensación de independencia que Pan casi corrió al encuentro del carruaje cuando Roshi lo detuvo delante de la mansión. Estaba ansiosa por disfrutar del mundo que se extendía más allá de la estrechez de su confinamiento.

Roshi detuvo el coche a poca distancia de la iglesia ubicada en la Plaza Roja, cerca de donde la condesa N°18 descendía de su carruaje. La mujer, al reconocer al cochero y el vehículo que conducía, se apresuró a ir al encuentro de su joven amiga.

Cuando Pan la vio, descendió los escalones en animada carrera mientras N°18 reía y abría los brazos en gozosa invitación. Después de tres pasos, la joven condesa quedó envuelta en el abrazo de su amiga.

-¡Debería reprenderte por no haber venido a verme! –la recriminó N°18 y se echó hacia atrás en medio de lágrimas-. ¿Te has olvidado de que no soy bienvenida en la casa de tus anfitriones?

-Ay, N°18, sabes que no te he olvidado –replicó Pan con los ojos también empañados-, pero Maron no me ha permitido salir de la casa hasta hoy. –Apoyó una mano consoladora sobre el delgado brazo de la otra. –Sin embargo, sospecho que las cosas cambiarán pronto.

-Suena como si Maron te hubiera aislado en su propio terem personal, como si fueras una gran zarina. –N°18 hizo esa conjetura de un modo socarrón mientras buscaba una respuesta en los hermosos ojos oscuros. – Debe de ser muy difícil para ti vivir bajo tales restricciones cuando has sido criada con la misma libertad que tienen las mujeres en Inglaterra y Francia. Tu madre dejó bien sentadas las bases cuando instruyó a tu padre en las costumbres de los caballeros ingleses. Y para un ruso, tu padre era increíblemente receptivo a las sugerencias. Pero bueno, Videl era una mujer muy persuasiva. ¿Dices que hay alguna esperanza de que pronto cambien las circunstancias?.

-Hay una posibilidad. –Pan hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza y luego levantó una mano para prevenir a su amiga. –tampoco puedo asegurar que Maron me permitirá salir mientras esté visitando a su padre enfermo, pero sospecho que no se siente muy tranquila dejándome a solas con N°17.

-Bueno, no puedo culparla por eso –respondió N°18 y levantó las cejas un momento para enfatizar en silencio sus insinuaciones-. Es un libertino de primera. –Dio unas palmadas en la delgada mano de la más joven.- Acepta mi consejo, mi niña.

Las cejas de Pan se levantaron en señal de aceptación a las palabras de la mujer.

-Ya he aprendido a andar con cuidado. Tengo miedo de abandonar mis habitaciones mientras ese cuervo hambriento acecha a la espera de recoger mis huesos.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de cuándo partirá Maron?

-Sí lo hace, no será antes del próximo sábado. Ese día ella pretende honrar a Yamcha con una gran celebración.

-¿Yamcha? –N°18 mencionó el nombre con incredulidad y luego miró a la joven con creciente simpatía.- Ay, mi querida Pan, no sabes la pena que siento por tu situación. Mi único deseo era que Su Majestad te hubiera dejado a mi cargo. Estoy segura de que no tenía idea de que éramos tan buenas amigas, en especial, si prestó atención a los chismes de Maron y se convenció de que sólo estaba interesada en tu padre. Quizá pensara que te estaba haciendo un favor al enviarte con ella. El zar Piccolo admiraba mucho a tu padre, y ahora que Gohan nos ha dejado, sé que Su Majestad quiere estar seguro de tu bienestar, por eso no lo juzgues con mucha dureza, querida.

-Por supuesto que no. Él ya ha demostrado lo preocupado que está. Pero dime, N°18, si Maron deja Moscú para visitar a su padre, ¿me permitirás que me quede contigo?

-Ay, mi pequeña, ¿necesitas preguntar? –N°18 río con alegría.- ¡Por supuesto que puedes! ¡De verdad! ¡No quiero ni oír hablar de que te quedas con otra!

Las dos mujeres dirigieron su atención a las voces dulces y melodiosas que parecían crecer a medida que entraban, del brazo, en el magnífico interior del templo. Una aura rosada se desparramaba por las ventanas de mica y rodeaba a las dos condesas en su paso hacia la sección destinada a las mujeres y los niños. Allí, murmuraban oraciones y cantaban canciones, escuchaban la homilía del sacerdote y los himnos angelicales de los jóvenes vestidos de blanco. Fue un momento tranquilo, de reposo, como muchos otros que habían compartido antes en esa misma iglesia, excepto que ahora sabían que sólo serían dos después del servicio. El recuerdo de Son Gohan permaneció con ellas cuando se tomaron de la mano en comprensivo silencio y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Dos horas después salieron de la iglesia y descubrieron que las nubes estaban oscuras e impenetrables sobre la ciudad. Unas frescas gotas traían dulce respiro y aroma vivificante, pero Pan se quedó en el pórtico sin decir palabra. Contemplaba la infinita brecha que existía entre ella y su coche, un espacio que pronto se llenó de una gran masa de gente que salía de iglesias situadas en las cercanías y de un laberinto de carruajes atrapados en la congestión. Pasaría un tiempo antes de que el cochero de N°18 o Roshi pudiera maniobrar el vehículo para colocarlo delante de la iglesia.

-Roshi está más cerca –anunció Pan-. Él puede recogernos a las dos y luego llevarnos a tu casa.

-Hasta que el camino se despeje lo suficiente como para que pueda pasar –observó N°18 mientras evaluaba la situación-, tendremos que correr hacia él o quedarnos aquí. Por la forma en que se ha puesto el cielo, dudo de que podamos evitar la tormenta en ninguno de los dos casos. – Levantó su capa en una invitación a que se cobijaran las dos. -¿Tratamos de alcanzar tu coche antes de que la lluvia comience con más fuerza?

Pan aceptó la oferta y se apretó contra la mujer debajo de la costosa carpa. Trataron de combinar los pasos apurados mientras abandonaban el pórtico. Pareció que la lluvia esperaba a que salieran del refugio, porque apenas dieron unos pasos, un chaparrón repentino y copioso se descargó sobre ellas. Mientras la multitud se dispersaba a toda velocidad delante, Pan vio a Roshi que se inclinaba en el asiento del conductor para dirigirse a un hombre que se había detenido al lado del coche y le indicaba el lugar donde se encontraba ella. El hombre, vestido con una larga capa y un sombrero de ala ancha, dio media vuelta para mirar el lugar señalado por el sirviente, y Pan se detuvo abruptamente al reconocer al infatigable coronel Brief. Él la localizó de inmediato en el laberinto de gente y corrió hacia ella.

Pan no tuvo oportunidad de retroceder o siquiera de moverse, pues sin aviso, una fuerza que venía desde atrás se apoyó en su espalda y la hizo caer hacia delante con manos y rodillas en el piso. El culpable, un enorme idiota de pocas luces que se había asustado cuando se encontró lejos de los que lo acompañaban y que miró brevemente hacia abajo mientras le pasaba por encima. En ese momento inclusive, casi la pisa en su apuro por encontrar un rostro familiar. Cerca de él, un grupo de jóvenes corría en busca de sus caballos, casi detrás de los talones del patán. Con la lluvia torrencial que caía como una sábana a su alrededor, no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la condesa hasta que se encontraron sobre ella. Para ese entonces, era demasiado tarde para una evasión ordenada. En su intento por evitar caer sobre ella, saltaron por encima y alrededor de su cuerpo. Pero uno se quedó corto y pisó uno de sus pies, arrancando un grito de dolor de sus labios. Pan no tenía posibilidad de ponerse de pie y enfrentaba el peligro inminente de ser aplastada. No podía hacer nada excepto temer el momento mientras la lluvia, cada vez más copiosa, impregnaba sus ropas.

Consciente de los problemas de su joven amiga, N°18 empujaba a aquellos que se acercaban demasiado, pero su fuerza era escasa contra esas formas robustas.

-¡Fuera de aquí! –les gritaba desde debajo de la capa-. ¿No pueden ver por dónde caminan?

En ese momento, una forma oscura se colocó encima de ellas, desalentando el paso de los hombres y haciendo que N°18 trastabillara del asombro. Una larga capa se colocó como pantalla protectora alrededor de Pan, que era levantada y puesta de pie por las manos fuertes y competentes del coronel Brief. Vagamente, la muchacha tuvo conciencia de que él la estaba protegiendo con su propio cuerpo mientras ella daba un pequeño salto hacia delante con su pie sano. Pero antes de que pudiera dar otro, él se inclinó y la levantó en sus brazos que parecían de hierro, la esencia misma de todas las fantasías que podía cobijar una doncella. Aunque Pan no era alguien fácil de ganar, las circunstancias eran tales que no opuso resistencia a Trunks, sino que entrelazó sus brazos en el cuello del coronel con casi la misma intensidad que había mostrado cuando se había enfrentado con la amenaza de morir ahogada. El sombrero le ofrecía cierta protección contra el constante bombardeo de la lluvia y, sin detenerse a pensar en lo que el decoro exigía a una doncella soltera, apoyó su frente contra la mejilla del oficial. En respuesta, Trunks, levantó un hombro para protegerla mejor y echó a correr con pasos largos y ágiles hasta el carruaje, soportando su peso con la misma facilidad con que llevaría a un niño.

Completamente atónita por la audacia de ese caballero, N°18 los siguió con la mirada un breve instante antes de que ella, también, se apresurara a llegar al coche, aunque a un paso mucho más lento, más apropiado para una dama. Su capa no le servía de mucho ahora que estaba empapada, y sus zapatillas estaban tan llenas de agua que le resultaba difícil mantenerlas en los pies, lo que obstaculizaba aún más su paso.

-¿Está bien? –preguntó Trunks con solicitud mientras acomodaba a Pan en el coche.

-Sí, coronel Brief, por supuesto. Gracias. –Pan se sentía avergonzada por su aspecto miserable y era reticente a encontrar su mirada.

Mientras se alejaba de él, Trunks observó que hacía una mueca de dolor y se sostenía con cuidado en el borde del asiento. Curioso, se arrimó y levantó la parte inferior de su vestido empapado para dejar al descubierto el tobillo y vio un enorme golpe amoratado que hinchaba uno de los lados del delgado pie.

-¡Está lastimada!

-¡De verdad, no es nada! –dijo Pan sin aliento. Sonrojada por la falta de discreción del coronel, apartó el pie de su mano y se alejó, con su cuerpo chorreando agua, a la esquina más distante del asiento. Una vez más evitó su mirada mientras luchaba por enfriar sus mejillas encendidas-. No es más que un golpe, se lo aseguro, coronel Brief. Sanará rápidamente.

Trunks no podía entender por completo por qué ella se sentía tan avergonzada por su inspección cuando él había visto y sostenido mucho más de ella que un bien formado tobillo, pero como Roshi, el chofer, esperaba a su lado en la puerta, prefirió mantenerse en silencio en lugar de recordarle esa experiencia compartida.

-Una compresa fría podría ayudar –sugirió Trunks, que había curado muchas heridas en sus años de oficial, incluyendo muchas propias-. Trate de no usar el pie en la medida de lo posible.

-Parece que otra vez estoy en deuda con usted, coronel. –Confundida Pan se limpió las gotas que caían de sus pestañas y, finalmente, levantó la vista para mirar a su salvador. Quería separar el sarofan de sus pechos pues sentía que el agua caía por el valle que se formaba entre ellos, pero tenía miedo a moverse y que él notara la forma en que la ropa mojada se adhería a su cuerpo. Los ojos de Trunks reposaron en los de ella, como si hubiera entendido sus pensamientos. Sin saber lo que estaba buscando o esperando, Pan se sintió obligada a ofrecerle:- ¿Podremos llevarle a alguna parte, coronel?

-No es necesario –declinó Trunks, todavía distraído en sus reflexiones- Mi caballo está cerca.

No obstante, no hizo ningún esfuerzo por marcharse sino que continuó mirándola pensativo. No podía evitar preguntarse cuántas facetas más de su carácter lo estaban esperando para ser descubiertas y guardadas, como una colección de preciosas perlas enhebradas en un hilo. Primero había visto a la condesa Pan enfurecida en los brazos de su captor, luego la seductora que se bañaba con sensualidad y después se mecía en la ventana. La había visto como el duende alegre con atuendos de campesina y ahora, era la joven vulnerable que necesitaba un protector que la defendiera. Aunque parecía indecisa y avergonzada por los sucesos recientes, Trunks era muy sensible a los instintos protectores que habían surgido en él al verla caer. Su reacción fue mucho más compleja de lo que podía explicar racionalmente, pues no hacía tanto tiempo había estado seguro de que esas emociones suaves y vulnerables que un hombre puede sentir por una mujer habían sido destruidas para siempre. Aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la condesa Pan fuera su amante, no tenía la certeza de querer que su corazón quedara atrapado en la cacería que hasta ahora había considerado como una fuerte atracción.

Trunks trató de apartarse de su ánimo pensativo y río al mirar hacia abajo a la indumentaria empapada.

-Me temo, que ninguno de nosotros está en condiciones de servir de consuelo al otro, al menos no de una forma apropiada. –Si no hubiera estado tan seguro de que ella lo hubiera rechazado de plano, la habría invitado a ir con él a su casa en ese mismo momento. Allí, habría explorado las ventajas de brindarle consuelo, atender su tobillo y suministrarle ropas secas. Pero hacer una sugerencia así sería permitir que sus bajos instintos gobernaran donde la precaución era vital. Por eso, resistiría la urgencia hasta que descubriera que sus esperanzas eran ciertas. Trunks, con un esbozo de sonrisa le prometió:

\- En otro momento, Pan.


	14. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO**

 **13**

Se dio la vuelta abruptamente y casi tropezó con N°18 que estaba llegando al carruaje. Se sujetó el sombrero con firmeza en la cabeza, curvó los hombros contra la lluvia y saltó sobre el lomo del semental negro para salir al galope en la lluvia torrencial, permitiéndose sólo una breve mirada hacia atrás.

N°18 subió al carruaje para sentarse al lado de la joven, pero estaba mucho más interesada en las galantes hazañas del extraño que en su pobre condición.

-Mi querida Pan, estaré muy molesta si no has hecho planes de venir a casa conmigo esta tarde –declaró-. ¿No puedes brindarle una pequeña porción de tu tiempo a una vieja amiga?

Pan se quitó el sombrero estropeado de la cabeza y emitió un suspiro que revelaba que estaba, mentalmente, muy lejos del lugar.

-Siempre me encuentra en mi peor estado.

La queja murmurada con suavidad alcanzó los oídos de N°18 a pesar de las ruidosas gotas que golpeaban el techo del carruaje. Aunque trató de no parecer demasiado ansiosa. No podía silenciar una pregunta.

-¿Quién, querida?

Al darse cuenta de que la había descubierto pensando en voz alta, Pan miró a N°18 de reojo y encogió los hombros en un intento por evadir la cuestión.

-Nadie, N°18 Nadie en absoluto.

-Ah –murmuró la mujer, pensativa, mientras se recostaba contra el asiento decepcionada. Sabía que la muchacha nunca rompería su silencio si se trataba de algo muy personal, y era obvio que el tema del extranjero era un asunto que Pan prefería mantener oculto, lo que generó más curiosidad en N°18. Si las reacciones de la doncella fueran algún tipo de indicación, entonces estaba inclinada a pensar que el hombre, quienquiera que fuera, había impresionado bastante a la joven.

N°18 fingió un suspiro y continuó indagando.

-Supongo que debo ignorar la identidad del galante caballero que te trajo hasta el coche, pues es claro que no tienes intenciones de confiar en una amiga.

Incómoda, Pan, descartó el asunto.

-Nadie de importancia, N°18. ¡De verdad!

La condesa N°18 respondió con una sonrisa sublime.

-Sin embargo, puedo ver que estás completamente distraída a causa de ese hombre.

Un profundo rubor tiñó las mejillas de Pan, y para ocultarlo comenzó a arreglarse la falda y a quejarse del estado de sus ropas.

-¡Estropeado! ¡Absolutamente arruinado! ¡Y era uno de mis vestidos favoritos!

-Estás impresionante con él –reflexionó N°18-. Querida, tú tienes un aspecto impresionante con cualquier cosa que te pongas. Por supuesto, esa es la razón por la que atrajiste a ese hombre en primer lugar. Parece perdido por ti.

Pan, desesperada, hurgó en sus pensamientos en busca de otro tema del cual pudieran hablar con comodidad, y casi se relajó al recordar la razón por la que quería ver a su amiga en primer lugar.

-Ah, querida N°18, perdóname por ser tan atrevida, pero la cocinera de Maron tiene una hermana, que ahora se está recuperando de una enfermedad, y necesitará un empleo cuando esté bien del todo. ¿Tendrías algún puesto que ella pudiera cubrir?

N°18 no perdió el tiempo en preguntar.

-¿Sabe cocinar?

-Me temo que sé muy poco de Pares, excepto que está muy necesitada, pero puedo preguntar a Iresa qué experiencia tiene.

-Si sabe cocinar, envíamela cuando esté bien –sugirió N°18-. Mi vieja cocinera murió desde la última vez que me visitaste y tengo necesidad de encontrar una persona que la reemplace antes de que pierda la paciencia tratando de enseñar a una ayudante de cocina cómo hervir agua. Tú sabes, con todos los invitados que tengo, las comidas pueden ser un desastre sin una cocinera adecuada.

-La mujer tiene una niña –dijo Pan a su amiga-. Una hija de tres años.

N°18 sonrió ante la idea.

-Sería bueno escuchar la risa de una niña pequeña en la casa. Hay algunos días en que me encuentro muy sola en ese enorme caserón a pesar de la compañía que tengo. La casa necesita un poco de luz que la ilumine. Y se te van a alejar de mi lado, querida Pan, entonces debo encontrar otra pequeña a quien mimar. –Esta vez N°18 no fingió el prolongado suspiro que indicaba un ánimo nostálgico.- Ojalá hubiera podido tener hijos. Sobreviví a mis tres maridos y ninguno de ellos pudo darme un hijo por mucho que quise.

La delgada mano de la condesa más joven se posó con genuino afecto en la de la mayor, y una sonrisa tierna curvó los atractivos labios de Pan.

-N°18, siempre pensaré en ti como la mujer que he amado casi tanto como a mi madre –le aseguró.

Lágrimas brillantes empañaron los ojos azules de N°18 que miró a su joven amiga con gran afecto.

-Y tú, mi querida y hermosa Pan, eras la hija que nunca tuve, pero siempre quise desesperadamente.

...  
Pasaron varios días después del encuentro inicial con N°18 antes de que Pan volviera a tener autorización para aventurarse más allá de la mansión. Maron envió a Pan a que hiciera las compras de comida en el mercado de Kitaigorod. Le dieron órdenes estrictas de qué comprar, dónde obtenerlo y cuánto pagar. Cualquier importe por encima del precio fijado tendría que salir de su propio bolsillo.

Roshi detuvo el coche en la Plaza Roja cerca del mercado de Kitaigorod, y Pan hizo el resto del camino a pie con Milk en busca de los productos necesarios. La condesa lucía sus atuendos de campesina, pues no quería dar a los vendedores la impresión de que era una mujer de fortuna. Sabía muy bien que estarían más inclinados a pactar un precio menor si dudaban de su capacidad económica.

Pan compró con eficiencia, aceptando el consejo y la sabiduría que le ofrecía Milk. Entre los ruidos de las gallinas y los gansos, Pan y Milk regresaban al coche, justo en el momento en que una compañía de soldados montados a caballo se acercaba con sus mejores uniformes. El corazón de Pan dio un salto de rápida excitación al reconocer al coronel Brief cabalgando al frente de la tropa en un caballo diferente al que siempre le había visto. Este era castaño oscuro, tan hermoso como el que ella apenas había vislumbrado la primera vez que se encontraron en el bosque, lo que la llevó a pensar que debió haber pagado el envío de este desde Inglaterra. Habría hecho una pausa para mirarlo, admirada, a no ser por Milk que, con la intención de atrapar la atención del hombre, corrió al otro lado del coche para saludarlo con los brazos y gritar su nombre en el momento en que pasaba cerca de ellas.

-¡Coronel Brief! ¡Yuju! ¡Coronel Brief!

-¡Milk! ¡Basta ya! –dijo Pan sin aliento, avergonzada por la conducta de Milk.

Milk le obedeció al instante, pero para su gran deleite se dio cuenta de que había conseguido atraer la atención del oficial. Una sonrisa divertida torció los labios de Trunks mientras honraba a Milk con un saludo casual. Luego sus ojos buscaron más allá de ella, a la mujer cuyo rostro llenaba gran parte de sus pensamientos durante la vigilia y todos sus nocturnos sueños. Ensombrecidos por un casco pulido, sus ojos azules emanaron una luz propia al encontrar, entre varios cajones con patos y pollos, a la mortificada condesa completamente ruborizada. En ese preciso momento, la joven deseaba con toda su alma que una grieta se abriera en la tierra debajo de sus pies para desaparecer en ella. Como el agujero no apareció, Pan se vio forzada a quedarse donde estaba y someterse a la rápida inspección del coronel que pasaba cabalgando. Ella respondió con un movimiento de cabeza al saludo recibido, pero no pudo ignorar el hecho de que la sonrisa ladeada era mucho más pronunciada de lo normal y que la gente que la rodeaba se daba la vuelta a mirarlos.

Sin que Pan lo supiera, en el otro extremo de la conmoción, sonreía con serenidad la condesa N°18, que disfrutó cada minuto de lo acontecido y, con el mismo entusiasmo, de los comentarios de su principesca compañía que, como administrador de la corte del zar, conocía los últimos sucesos de palacio.

Pan se sintió miserable cuando se dio cuenta de que había atraído la curiosidad de casi todos los que la rodeaban.

-Milk! ¡Me haces maldecir el día en que mi madre te contrató!

Milk limpio con la mano la sonrisa de su rostro. Fingiendo inocencia y confusión.

-¿Qué he hecho?

-¡Todo lo que no debías! –gruñó Pan y levantó una mano como en una súplica-. ¡Por qué no tendré una ama de llaves que sepa mantener la boca cerrada! –Con una siniestra mirada a la mujer, Pan le apuntó con un dedo increpante. -¡Tú, Milk, has arruinado mi día! ¿No sabes que he estado tratando de evitar las atenciones del coronel Brief? ¿Y qué haces tú sino saludarlo desde lejos, con todas tus ganas, como si fueras un vago de taberna? ¡Y a la vista de todos los chismosos! ¿Tienes idea del daño que me has causado? ¡Estoy segura de que llegará a oídos de Maron antes de que lleguemos a la casa!

-Hmmmmm.-Milk recogió los brazos en una postura petulante. -¡Como si no te hubiera cambiado los pañales desde el día en que naciste! ¡Como si no supiera en mi pobre cabeza lo que estás necesitando! ¡Te quejas de mis modales cuando es en los tuyos en los que te tienes que fijar! Trunks es un gran caballero, ¡aunque lo tenga que decir yo misma! ¡Y si tienes ojos para algo tendrías que pensar lo mismo!

-¿Ah, Trunks? ¿Y quién te dio permiso para usar su nombre de pila? – dijo Pan imitando su acento-. ¿Tienes tanta confianza en ese hombre? ¡Trunks!

-¡Es un hermoso nombre irlandés! –protestó Milk.

-¡El coronel Brief es inglés! –declaró Pan-. ¡Hecho caballero en el suelo inglés! ¡No es un irlandés!

-¡Ah, es el buen sir Trunks, ¿no es cierto?! Bueno, te apuesto mi falda a que su madre fue una irlandesa que se supo ganar el corazón de un hombre. –Milk sonrió a su señora que dejó caer los brazos en señal de disgusto.

-No tengo ni la paciencia ni el tiempo de discutir, querida Milk –concluyó Pan-. Debo regresar antes de que la princesa Maron envíe a una partida a buscarnos.

-¿No tienes un poquito de curiosidad por saber dónde va el coronel con sus hombres todos tan engalanados? –preguntó Milk, esperando incitar cierto interés-. ¿No podemos seguirlos un poco para ver?

-¡Jamás! –Pan no tuvo contemplaciones con la idea. No iba a permitir que el indomable coronel tuviera el privilegio de pensar que ella estaba detrás de él. La sola idea de alentarlo en sus pretensiones la hizo temblar. Ya había demostrado que era persistente. Sólo podía preguntarse cuán agresivo demostraría ser si se le daba un poco de aliento.

...

El príncipe Nappa era un boyardo, que contaba con unos setenta años. Se había casado y había enviudado dos veces. En esas uniones había engendrado siete hijos. Se sabía muy bien que estaba buscando una tercera posibilidad de una nueva cosecha y, aunque muchos padres estaban deseosos de presentar sus hijas como esposas potenciales con la esperanza de acceder de algún modo a la riqueza de él, el príncipe era muy cauto y discriminatorio como una anciana viuda temerosa de perder sus títulos y posesiones ante un sinvergüenza sin escrúpulos.

Los hijos de Nappa eran todos robustos jóvenes con una tendencia a pelear por cualquier motivo. Sus temperamentos se desbordaban con facilidad, inclusive uno contra el otro.

Maron sabía que estaban tentando al destino al pedir al príncipe Nappa y a sus siete hijos que asistieran a la recepción en honor al clérigo Yamcha.

Por mucho que le preocuparan los peligros inherentes a invitar al bullicioso clan, Maron estaba más preocupada por el riesgo de permitir que la muchacha que estaba a su cargo asistiera a la recepción. Muchos que conocían a la joven condesa jamás la habrían considerado como posible causa de problemas, pero Maron despreciaba esos razonamientos. No sólo la belleza de Pan podía atraer las ardientes atenciones de N°17, sino también la admiración incondicional del príncipe mayor Nappa.

Reticente al extremo a permitir que la joven avanzara en ninguna de esas dos áreas, Maron se dirigió a la habitación de Pan antes de la llegada de los invitados para indicarle lo que el decoro requería de ella durante toda la velada. Si Maron hubiera podido retener a la joven lejos de las festividades sin despertar la curiosidad de los invitados que conocían a Pan personalmente o sabían de su existencia por una anterior vinculación con su padre, lo habría hecho sin dudar.

Sin embargo, fue sólo después de ver a la muchacha vestida con sus mejores galas cuando muchas de sus aprensiones se convirtieron en un frío nudo de miedo en la garganta. Vestida de blanco invernal, Pan tenía un aspecto tan deslumbrante como la reina de nieve de la fábula, y confirmaba los peores temores de Maron. La princesa, que había entrado en la habitación de la joven sin golpear, se quedó sin palabras por un momento ante la imagen que la recibía. Tratando de vencer su propio asombro ante la belleza que tenía enfrente, cruzó la recámara para encarar a Pan de cerca.

-Si la veo divirtiéndose con mis invitados como una tonta sin cerebro o escucho algún rumor acerca de sus acciones, juro que no le permitiré dejar esta casa hasta que haya sido castigada como corresponde por cada falta. ¿Soy suficientemente clara? Aunque haya gozado de mucha libertad bajo la autoridad del conde Son Gohan, espero que se comporte con aceptable humildad y sea tan correcta y reservada como una doncella rusa debe ser.

Pan respondió con una sonrisa forzada, pues le costaba tolerar las amenazas de la mujer.

-En verdad, princesa, se ha tomado demasiadas molestias para hacerme conocer sus deseos.

-¿Detecto una pizca de sarcasmo en su tono?

-Mi manera de comportarme es, en general, reservada, Maron, por eso me parece bastante inútil que me dé consejos sobre la etiqueta adecuada para una dama. Después de todo, he logrado cumplir con esas funciones antes, sin causar sufrimientos o vergüenza indebidas a otros.

-No estamos hablando de su comportamiento en las cortes de los franceses o de los ingleses, ¡sino aquí en mi casa! –respondió Maron agitada-. ¡No voy a tolerar una conducta desenfrenada mientras esté con mis invitados!

-Si tiene tanto miedo de que la humille, Maron, ¿por qué no cierra la puerta con llave y ya está? –Pan luchaba contra el resentimiento que crecía mientras la princesa le clavaba los ojos.- a mí no me molestaría en absoluto quedarme en mi habitación si eso ayuda a calmar sus inquietudes.

-Por desgracia, tuve la necesidad de invitar a varios conocidos suyos que han adquirido reconocimiento como ayudantes del zar. Ellos notarían su ausencia. –Maron respiró profundamente en un gesto de arrogancia.- Entiendo que usted es muy amiga de la princesa Marron. Ella estará aquí, aunque su marido no pudo deshacerse de las obligaciones que le asignó el mariscal de campo. Ella asistirá a la reunión de esta noche. Estoy segura de que usted la conoce mejor que yo.

-Quédese tranquila, Maron. Pondré toda mi atención en cumplir con sus deseos.

Maron respiró profundamente antes de liberar un tedioso suspiro y revelar una concesión que le había costado mucho hacer.

-En contra de lo que consideraba correcto, he sido lo bastante generosa como para extender una invitación a la condesa N°18 y ella respondió afirmativamente. –Maron ignoró la repentina sonrisa de alegría de la muchacha y, con deliberación, omitió toda mención a sus motivos, que se centraban en la idea de que N°18 sería capaz de ocupar la mayor parte del tiempo de Pan y, por lo tanto, se reduciría la amenaza de que la joven se relacionara con otras personas más delicadas por naturaleza.

Maron giró de un modo abrupto y cruzó la habitación, pero hizo una pausa en la puerta para observar a Pan.

-No necesita apresurarse, Pan. Los invitados están comenzando a llegar, y pasará un rato antes de que todos estén aquí. N°18 dijo que vendrá un poco más tarde, de todos modos.

Maron salió antes de que Pan pudiera hacer otro comentario y se apresuró escaleras abajo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden.

Cuando Pan, se decidió a dejar su habitación, caminó por el pasillo hacia las escaleras y estaba a punto de descender al vestíbulo principal cuando fue interrumpida por el rápido avance de N°17 que subía los últimos escalones. La muchacha tenía la firme sospecha de que él había estado esperando en las cercanías y había subido sólo después de escuchar que ella cerraba la puerta y empezaba a caminar. Con audaz confianza, el príncipe hizo una pausa delante de ella mientras su mirada trepaba desde los enjoyados dedos de sus zapatillas de satén hasta la cima adornada de perlas de su kokoshniki. Los labios de N°17 se separaron en una sonrisa lenta y sensual que no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre su disposición lujuriosa, mientras sus ojos se encendían de un ardiente deseo.


	15. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO**

 **14**

Los labios de N°17 se separaron en una sonrisa lenta y sensual que no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre su disposición lujuriosa, mientras sus ojos se encendían de un ardiente deseo.

-He querido hablar contigo, Pan –murmuró, y tocó con suavidad su todavía débil nariz, como si el verla le hubiera hecho recordar el incidente-. Aunque otros hombres podrían haberse sentido ofendidos por tu determinación para preservar tu virtud, querida, debo tener en cuenta que tu naturaleza es, quizá, diferente de la de la mayoría de las mujeres. Sin duda, vas a sufrir si continúas negándome...

Pan estaba resuelta a no escuchar ninguna de sus amenazas. Ya había oído suficientes intimidaciones de parte de Maron y estaba en el límite de lo que podía aguantar. Con enfadada reticencia, trató de pasarlo, pero el brazo de N°17 pronto se deslizó alrededor de su cintura para detener la huida. Sorprendida por un momento, miró la silenciosa sonrisa del abusador, y luego con un horrendo empujón que casi le arranca la cabeza de los hombros, él la envió dando tumbos a la pared más alejada, donde se estrelló en una sacudida. N°17 la siguió, y la tomó casi con suavidad de la garganta, sólo para incrustarle la espalda contra la pared.

-No tienes que apurarte –se burló y bajó su rostro hacia el de ella hasta que la joven pudo sentir su aliento caliente-. No notarán tu ausencia allí abajo hasta dentro de un rato, querida. Como ves, Maron está absorta, lo que nos da libertad para que gocemos a nuestro antojo.

Pan clavó sus uñas en los dedos largos y delgados que cada vez apretaban más la banda enjoyada de su cuello impidiendo el flujo normal de sangre a la cabeza y obstaculizando seriamente su capacidad de respirar. Como si estuviera a una gran distancia, escuchó la risa suave y burlona de N°17.

-¿Ves, Pan? Me he reservado esta pequeña demostración sólo para mostrarte que es inútil que continúes luchando contra mí. No puedes tener la esperanza de impedirme que posea lo que quiero. Preferiría tu respuesta voluntaria, pero hasta que te sometas, me veré forzado a continuar demostrándote la locura de tu resistencia.

De repente N°17 la soltó y dio un paso hacia atrás permitiendo que Pan cayera de rodillas en busca de alivio contra la pared.

-Habría sido muy gentil contigo aquel día, Pan, pero ahora me he vuelto impaciente y quiero terminar con esto lo más pronto posible.- La levantó y la tomó de las muñecas que aplastó contra la pared, una a cada lado de su cabeza mientras le observaba el rostro con detenimiento.- sigues tan distante como una reina virgen... una doncella de nieve que se ha apoderado de mi corazón. Así es como te llaman ¿no es cierto? He escuchado que decían: "¡La condesa Son Pan, la reina de nieve! ¡La doncella de hielo!" ¿Eres tan fría como dicen, Pan? ¿O te derretirás en mis brazos y te convertirás en el pájaro de fuego que he buscado por toda la tierra?

-¡Le advierto, N°17! –dijo atragantada, pues su garganta no había logrado recuperarse, luego apretó los dientes con una feroz determinación. ¡Tendrá que matarme aquí mismo si insiste en llevar a cabo sus locuras! Con el poco aire que me ha dejado en los pulmones, gritaré y haré que toda la casa caiga sobre usted. ¡Juro que lo haré!

-Ay, Pan, ¿cuándo aprenderás? No tienes más posibilidad que darme lo que te exijo. –Como si necesitara una vez más demostrarle que su fuerza era superior, N°17 deslizó una mano por detrás del cuello de ella y la tomó con crueldad de la nuca, forzándola a ponerse de puntillas hasta que sus ojos, desde muy cerca, se hundieron en los de ella.- Si todavía piensas que no soy capaz de enderezar las cosas, entonces escucha con atención. Si sigues negándote, juro que te convertiré en la prometida del primer anciano que sea lo suficientemente mayor como para vengarme. Tal vez así, encerrada en un matrimonio infeliz, estés dispuesta a recibir los dones masculinos de un perseguidor más competente. –Le dio énfasis a sus palabras golpeándole la espalda contra la pared y aplastándola con su peso. Aunque Pan se retorció por el dolor que le infringió, decidió no seguir escuchando sus amenazas.

-¡Salga de aquí! –Logró articular mientras sus manos, trataban de golpear su ancho pecho-. ¡Déjeme en paz!

-¡Te dejaré en paz! –le gritó, mientras apartaba las manos y la apretaba a ella contra él. Su boca encontró la de ella y, con un hambre desenfrenada, forzó los a labios de Pan a soportar la insultante intrusión de su lengua.

Pan luchó contra él, repelida por el hombre y su abrazo. Su cerebro rechazaba la audaz afrenta y estaba lleno de una furia incontenible. Con uno de sus brazos buscó en la pared hasta encontrar un pesado candelabro que sabía colgaba justo encima de su cabeza. Iluminada por las velas, chisporroteantes, estrelló contra el cráneo la pesada pieza, con toda la fuerza que le confería su sed de venganza.

N°17 trastabilló, sin comprender del todo lo que sucedía y se llevó una mano a su frente mientras un aura rojiza descendía por sus ojos. Pan no le dio al libertino la oportunidad de que volviera a interrumpir su huida, se soltó y voló por las escaleras.

Al llegar a la planta baja, se apresuró hacia el gran vestíbulo, hizo una pausa cerca de la entrada al gran salón y desde el perímetro exterior formado por el círculo de invitados, comenzó a buscar a la princesa Marron hasta que descubrió a la joven, de pie cerca del otro extremo de la habitación.

Un momento después, Marron le rogó a la princesa Maron que la perdonara y se excusó, diciendo que tenía que asistir a una inspección con el zar muy temprano por la mañana, y necesitaba descansar.

La princesa Marron miró a su alrededor en busca de Pan y sonrió de placer cuando finalmente la vio emerger en medio de la gente.

-Pensé que tendríamos tiempo para hablar –le susurró Marron al oído mientras se abrazaban-. Mi marido Uub, me ha contado ciertas cosas que estoy segura que te encantará escuchar, pero como ves, debo partir.

-Te veré tan pronto como me sea posible –prometió Pan en un rápido murmullo-. Entonces podremos hablar. Aquí no es un lugar muy seguro.

-Cuídate –le ordenó Marron mientras la besaba en la mejilla.

En el umbral, Pan esperó hasta que Marron hubiera conducido a su carruaje y se hubiera alejado. Luego entró en la casa y permitió que Boris cerrara la puerta detrás de ella. Se retiró entonces al comedor donde pronto sintió que su atención era atrapada por un grupo de varios boyardos que de pronto estaban rodeándola. Eran siete en total y se parecían mucho en altura, porte y también en las facciones. Hasta las amplias sonrisas que les iluminaban el rostro indicaban su parentesco.

-¡Encantadora! –suspiró uno de ellos. Sonrió a Pan y luego, con fingida conmoción, cayó en los brazos de uno de sus compañeros emitiendo un suspiro exagerado.

-¡Cautivadora! ¡Un regalo para la vista! –declaró otro con exuberancia, mirándola muy de cerca.

-Permítame presentarme, boyarda –dijo el más alto-. Soy el príncipe Fiódor, el hijo mayor del príncipe Nappa, y estos –con una mano, señaló a todos sus compañeros-, son mis hermanos, el segundo, Igor, y luego Port, Stepán, Vasili, Nikita y Serguéi, el menor.

Mientras los iba presentando, cada uno daba un paso al frente con una amplia sonrisa y cuadraban los talones en una reverencia galante. Después, Fiódor se colocó delante de ellos, aparentemente como portavoz de sus hermanos, que lo rodearon. Juntos esperaron la respuesta cuando el mayor preguntó:

-¿Y su nombre, boyarda?

Con una sonrisa agraciada, Pan se hundió en una profunda cortesía delante de ellos mientras aclaraba su garganta.

-Soy la condesa Son Pan, recién llegada de Nizhni Nóvgorod.

-¿Tiene hermanas? –Preguntó ansioso Serguéi y se quejó-: Nosotros somos muchos y usted una sola.

Por primera vez esa noche, Pan fue capaz de sonreír, divertida, como si sus tensiones comenzaran a ceder.

-Me temo que no, príncipe Serguéi. –Acompañó su respuesta con un gesto de los hombros.- El destino quiso que fuera hija única.

-¿Y su marido? –Levantó una ceja oscura mientras preguntaba con aliento entrecortado.- ¿Dónde está él?

-Perdón, mi estimado príncipe, pero no tengo ninguno.

-¡Una pena! –se lamentó entre risas. El príncipe Serguéi se acomodó su kaftan con confianza, hizo a un lado a sus hermanos y se colocó delante de ella para presentarse de nuevo-. Permítame, condesa Pan, expresar mi profundo sentimiento de aprecio por su belleza. En los veinte años que llevo sobre esta tierra, nunca he visto a una doncella tan hermosa. ¿Me haría el gran honor de permitirme que la cortejara...?

De inmediato fue empujado por Stefan y sus ojos oscuros, que presentó una cálida sonrisa mientras tomaba el lugar que antes había ocupado su hermano.

-Serguéi no es más que un niño, condesa. Un joven sin experiencia, pero yo tengo treinta años, y aunque también es cierto que nunca he visto a nadie que la iguale en esplendor, pienso que usted estará de acuerdo en que soy más apuesto que Serguéi.

-¡Ja! –El robusto Igor hizo un movimiento con su brazo y alejó a Stefan a empujones. Con una mano en su hermosa barba, se colocó en audaz pose delante de ella y la miró con sus centelleantes ojos azules. –Ninguno de mis hermanos puede igualarme en experiencia... –Levantó una ceja en actitud de desafío, miró a un lado y a otro de sus hermanos mientras alardeaba: -Ni en apostura.

Fuertes risotadas acompañaron esta declaración, revelando el escepticismo de sus hermanos, que comenzaron a discutir entre ellos.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Yo soy el más apuesto!

-¡Vamos! ¿Crees que la condesa Pan se tragará esas mentiras cuando estoy aquí para que me vea?

-¡Es una pena que no te hayas mirado bien en el espejo últimamente! ¡Te garantizo que he visto mejores rostros en la parte trasera de un oso!

Pan estaba a punto de echarse a reír, pero se contuvo de inmediato cuando el ofendido dobló el puño y lo descargó sobre la nariz del que lo había insultado. Los hermanos pronto se dispusieron a dirimir la cuestión por la fuerza hasta que un sonoro bufido se escuchó directamente detrás de ellos. El sonido tuvo un efecto sobre los hombres, que Pan encontró asombroso. Enfrió sus temperamentos de un modo tan abrupto y eficaz como lo hubiera hecho un cubo de agua helada. Se hicieron a un lado con rapidez para dejar pasar a un hombre mayor que caminaba con paso incierto. Ni el coronel Brief ni Black podían competir con su estatura, pues el hombre tenía al menos media cabeza más que cualquiera de los dos.

-¿Por qué os estáis peleando, ahora? –farfulló con una voz profunda mientras observaba con detenimiento a la joven mujer.

-La condesa Pan no tienen hermanas, papá –respondió el menor-. Estamos tratando de decidir quién de nosotros la cortejará.

-¿De verdad? –El príncipe Nappa ya había adquirido un gran interés en la doncella y se vio alentado por el comentario de su hijo. Anticipado ese momento, pasó el índice por debajo de su tupido bigote, y le brindó su sonrisa más ardiente.- Si me permite presentarme, condesa, soy el príncipe Nappa, y estos, como estoy seguro ya imagina, son mis hijos. ¿Se han presentado?

-Por supuesto, señor –respondió, con una nueva cortesía. Al levantar la vista, vio que la princesa Maron se abría camino entre los invitados que se había reunido para ver las extravagancias de la familia del príncipe.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntó la princesa, tratando de parecer amable, pero sin lograrlo. Cualquiera que fuera el problema, señalaba a Pan como la culpable.

-Mis hijos y yo estábamos presentándonos a esta hermosa doncella – explicó Nappa-. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué no fuimos informados antes de la presencia de la condesa Son Pan?

-No sabía que quería conocerla.

-¡Tonterías! ¡Cualquier hombre estaría interesado en conocer a una mujer con ese aspecto!

Con una sensación de derrota temporal, Maron hizo un valiente intento por sonreír y le murmuró entre dientes a Pan:

-Creo que acabo de ver el carruaje de la condesa N°18 aproximándose por el camino que conduce a la casa. ¿Le importaría ir y saludarla, querida?

-Sí, por supuesto –respondió Pan con ansiedad y volvió a mostrar sus respetos al príncipe-. Si me disculpa, príncipe Nappa, una amiga mía ha llegado y tengo muchas ganas de verla.

El hombre mayor inclinó un poco la cabeza en señal de autorización, y Pan se escurrió entre los invitados en medio de saludos a amigos y conocidos que encontraba a su paso. Cuando entró al vestíbulo principal, Pan vio que el príncipe N°17 bajaba por las escaleras. Aunque no había evidencia inmediata de su herida, bajaba los escalones con mucho cuidado, como si temiera que la cabeza se le cayera de los hombros. En respuesta a su mirada dubitativa, los ojos del príncipe se hundieron  
en los de ella con una promesa sin palabras: este asunto no terminaría hasta que él lograra vengarse.

-¡Pan, mi querida niña! –gritó N°18 desde el umbral reclamando su atención-. ¡Ven aquí y déjame mirarte!

Con N°17 a sus espaldas observando cada detalle, Pan miró a la mujer que le extendía las manos como saludo mientras caminaba hacia ella.

-¡N°18, estás absolutamente deslumbrante!

La mayor de las dos rió y giró en círculo para permitir que la más joven la observara.

Se le ocurrió a Pan mientras admiraba la belleza de N°18 que cualquier enemistad que Maron detentara contra la mujer debía haber sido concebida por la simple semilla de los celos.

-Esta ha sido una semana deliciosa –declaró N°18 con una cálida sonrisa-. He tenido la fortuna de escuchar los chismes más interesantes que te puedas imaginar y estoy segura de que estarás ansiosa por enterarte de ellos.  
Pan ofreció su brazo a N°18 y la condujo hacia el gran salón donde se sentaron juntas sobre un banco bien mullido en una esquina tranquila.

-La princesa Marron quería también compartir algo conmigo, pero tuvo que irse antes de contármelo. Ahora tú estás aquí, N°18, ansiosa por revelarme tus noticias. Tal vez debas darme una pista acerca de su importancia.

N°18 sonrió anticipadamente, pero hizo una pausa un momento mientras Boris venía a ofrecerles una variedad de bebidas en una bandeja de plata. Agradeció al hombre mientras aceptaba una copa de vino. Esperó hasta que se hubiera retirado a servir a otros invitados y se acercó a Pan.

–Estoy segura de que estarás ansiosa por saber que se ha estado hablando mucho de un cierto inglés...

La encantadora boca de Pan se abrió por la sorpresa y, con cautela, preguntó:

-¿Ese inglés es, por casualidad, el coronel Brief?

N°18 ocultó cuánto la divertía todo este asunto bebiendo un sorbo de su copa. Casi con inocencia, indagó.

-¿No es el mismo que te rescató de las manos de ese bandido polaco...oh, cuál era su nombre?

-¿Black? –Pan arqueó una ceja mientras continuaba interrogando a la mujer.- ¿Dónde escuchaste hablar de Black? No recuerdo haberte mencionado nada del ataque de mi coche.

N°18 sacudió la cabeza en señal de decepción.

-¡Pensar que siempre soy la última a la que le cuentas las cosas! ¡Estoy destrozada! –Emitió un fingido lamento. –Estoy comenzando a preguntarme si en verdad te preocupas por mí.

-¡Sólo he hablado de ese bribón cuando no tuve otra posibilidad! –se defendió Pan.

-Oh, he estado escuchando algunos rumores acerca de él también – comentó N°18-. Parece que, desde el incidente, se le ha visto una o dos veces en Moscú, pero ha logrado eludir a los soldados del zar. Hay algunos rumores horribles que dicen que quiere vengarse del coronel por las pérdidas que él y sus hombres sufrieron por su causa.

-Estoy segura de que el coronel estaría agradecido si ese enfrentamiento le devolviera el caballo que el bandido le robó –remarcó Pan-Pero dudo bastante de que ese encuentro sea algo que los que sufren del corazón puedan mirar.

-En este momento, no creo que el coronel Brief esté muy preocupado por Black, querida mía –se atrevió a especular N°18-. Pienso que tiene otras cosas de más importancia en mente.

Pan miró a N°18 de reojo, mucho más curiosa por escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

-Dime de una vez, ¿qué rumores escuchaste acerca del coronel Brief?

-Bueno, querida, estoy muy asombrada de que no los hayas escuchado todavía. ¡El coronel Brief ha pedido al zar Piccolo autorización para cortejarte!

Pan la miró atónita y sintió el calor del rubor que le encendía las mejillas.

-¡No pudo ser capaz de atreverse!

-Mucho me temo que sí. Y de la manera más persuasiva, además, por lo que escuché –le aseguró N°18-. Le explicó con mucho detalle cómo había tenido la oportunidad de conocerte cuando te salvó de la banda de ladrones y luego le preguntó si había alguna ley rusa que le impidiera cortejar a una joven boyardina.

-¡Estoy arruinada! –gimió Pan sintiéndose deprimida.

-Por el contrario, querida, Piccolo le dijo al coronel que tenía que considerar seriamente su solicitud después de revisar todos los hechos. Pero, por supuesto, hasta ahora no ha habido ninguna indicación de que Su Majestad aceptara la petición del coronel. Parece que el comandante Ten Shin Han también habló con el zar para pedirle el mismo favor poco después de la entrevista con el coronel Brief. Si quieres que aventure una conjetura, diría que él oyó la solicitud del coronel y decidió hacer lo propio.

-¿Cómo se atreven a arrastrar mi nombre delante del zar sin preguntarme siquiera? –Pan se movió indignada en el banco ¿Acaso ella no tenía nada que decir en ese asunto?

N°18 contempló a su joven amiga con una ceja alzada.

-¿Tan hecha estás a las costumbres de otros países, Pan, que te has olvidado de cómo se tratan aquí estas cuestiones? Deberías saber que pedir primero autorización a la doncella no es la forma de iniciar un cortejo aquí en Rusia. Estoy segura de que si alguno de los hombres hubiera tenido confianza en que el príncipe N°17 diera su aprobación habrían recurrido primero a él, pero Maron fue lo suficientemente elocuente, en especial en el caso del coronel Brief, de que no era bienvenido en esta casa, por eso recurrió a una autoridad superior. –Se encogió de hombros mientras agregaba:- Al mismo zar, nada menos.

-¡No alenté en absoluto al coronel Brief! –protestó Pan.

N°18 notó que no ofrecía la misma declaración en el caso del comandante, lo que podía ser interpretado de dos formas diferentes. O ella había alentado a Ten Shin Han y no le importaba revelar ese hecho, o ella nunca había pensado en él con seriedad. Sin duda, el coronel Brief era un hombre entre los hombres y podía hacer que una mujer olvidara a todos sus otros seguidores. Sin embargo, N°18 deseaba saber a cuál de los dos favorecía la muchacha.

-¿Y alentaste al comandante Ten Shin Han?

Pan se quedó sin aliento, escandalizada ante semejante idea. ¡Ella nunca había alentado a ningún hombre!

-¿Estás loca? ¡Por supuesto que no!

N°18 se echó a reír mientras recibía la respuesta.

-¿Un hombre como el coronel Brief no necesita ningún tipo de aliento, no es cierto? Simplemente va en busca de lo que desea tener. Y parece que esta vez eres tú lo que él desea, querida Pan.

-¡Ni siquiera conozco a ese hombre! –insistió Pan.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Acaso no fue él quien te salvó de Black? ¿Acaso no fue él quien te llevó a tu coche sólo unos días atrás? – Los labios de N°18 se curvaron en una sonrisa gratificada cuando vio que las mejillas de Pan se encendían.


	16. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO**

 **15**

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Acaso no fue él quien te salvó de Black? ¿Acaso no fue él quien te llevó a tu coche sólo unos días atrás? – Los labios de N°18 se curvaron en una sonrisa gratificada cuando vio que las mejillas de Pan se encendían.

-Sí, por supuesto

-Entonces, es obvio que os conocéis –le señaló.

-¡Apenas! –enfatizó Pan, como si luchara por hacerse entender-. ¡Nunca formalmente!

-Aparentemente fue suficiente para encender la chispa del interés del coronel Brief.

-¡Yo voy a desalentar a ese hombre! –declaró Pan con énfasis.

-Qué pena. –La fingida decepción de N°18 fue acompañada por un suave suspiro pensativo. –Debo admitir que estoy entre las damas que se vuelven locas por el coronel Brief. Te lo aseguro, Pan, ¡el coronel Brief me excita! –Como en una ensoñación golpeteó con sus delgados dedos el brazo de su amiga.- ¿Has visto la forma en que se sienta en el lomo de un caballo, querida? –Ella ya sabía la respuesta, pero se apresuró a continuar con la alabanza. –Cabalga bien erguido, pero sus movimientos fluidos hacen que parezca que es una parte más del animal. ¿Puedes imaginarte a ese hombre en la cama?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

N°18 ignoró la rotunda negociación de la joven. Aunque Pan rechazaba que un pensamiento así hubiera entrado en su cabeza, N°18 sabía mucho más. Podía ver las oleadas de color que invadían las sienes de la muchacha. Se rió de su amiga que trataba de esconder su rubor con una mano.

-¿Entonces no te has fijado en él?

El tocado incrustado de perlas se cayó hacia delante como en silencioso reconocimiento.

-Un poco.

-Ay, Pan –suspiró N°18-. Si tuviera veinte años.

-Querida N°18, no entiendo tu encantamiento con este hombre, pero de veras admiro tu entusiasmo. Si alguna vez llego a admitir al coronel en mi presencia, haré todo lo necesario para presentártelo.

-¡No es necesario! –rió N°18-. Eso ya ha ocurrido. El príncipe Krilin nos presentó después de que el coronel realizara una exhibición en el Kremlim el otro día. ¡Estuvo magnífico, querida! ¡Deberías haberlo visto! Estaba completamente cautivada por la habilidad de jinete del coronel y su tropa. Pienso que el zar también estaba complacido, al menos, eso parecía.

\- ¿Cuándo fue eso? –preguntó Pan con cautela. Tal vez hubiera sido el día en que lo había visto en el mercado, el día en que Milk la había hecho avergonzar por su conducta.

-Bueno, no estoy muy segura, querida, pero me parece que te vi a ti en los alrededores de la Plaza Roja ese día también. ¿Habías ido a comprar algo, tal vez? ¿Y por casualidad lucías tu atuendo de campesina?

El orgullo de Pan quedó destruido por completo al darse cuenta de que N°18 había sido testigo del suceso que había acaparado las miradas de curiosidad de todos los que la rodeaban. –Estuve allí, pero no te vi.

-En realidad, no importa –le aseguró N°18 al ver su angustia-. Lo que importa es el hecho de que he tenido la oportunidad de invitar al coronel a mi casa la semana próxima, junto con algunos de sus oficiales, el príncipe Krilin y algunos de mis amigos más íntimos. Y por supuesto, tú también. He escuchado algunos rumores de que Maron, finalmente, ha decidido ir a ver a su padre, lo que te permitirá gozar de la libertad que necesitas. Tu presencia en mi reunión, sin duda atraerá a innumerables hombres apuestos.

Pan la miró con una sonrisa dubitativa.

-¿Es mi compañía la que quieres o la de esos hombres?

-¡Ambas! –respondió N°18 sin avergonzarse y apoyó una mano en el brazo de la joven-. Y esta vez, mi querida Pan, no estés tan hermosa y distante. Estoy segura de que, si escucho que te dicen una vez más doncella de hielo, abandonaré mi tarea de encontrarte un marido adecuado. Le dije a tu padre: "Gohan, ¡esa niña necesita casarse antes de que sea demasiado vieja para tener hijos!" Y él me contestó "¡N°18, deja de protestar! Estoy esperando a que se enamore." ¡Bah! – N°18 dejó caer los brazos en un gesto de frustración y se inclinó hacia Pan para darle un consejo.-La forma de enamorarse, querida, es haciendo hijos con un hombre como el coronel Brief. Te apuesto que no serías tan fría y distante si compartieras la cama con él.

Pan se quedó sin aliento ante semejante sugerencia.

-¡N°18! ¡Eres escandalosa!

N°18 suspiró pensativa.

\- Eso era lo que decía mi último marido, fue con el que estuve más tiempo casada. –Sus ojos brillaban con el recuerdo al confiarle a su amiga. –, nunca, que yo sepa, miró seriamente a otra mujer en todo el tiempo en que estuvimos casados.

Pan con frecuencia había sentido que N°18 había amado a su último marido más que a los otros dos, y su corazón se enterneció al imaginar el amor y la excitación que la pareja había compartido.

-Si alguna vez me caso, N°18, recurriré a ti en busca de consejos. Estoy segura de que guardas todos los secretos para mantener a un marido feliz y contento.

La condesa N°18 rió con esa idea.

-Probablemente pueda decirte una o dos cosas. –Hizo una pausa para contemplar mejor el asunto, y luego afirmó con más convicción. – De hecho, quizá pueda decirte mucho acerca de cómo se mantiene la atención de un marido. Y si te casaras con un hombre que contara con mi aprobación, trataría de ser muy diligente en tu educación.

Pan se volvió un poco desconfiada.

-Y, por supuesto, ¿me dirigirás en la elección?

-Naturalmente, querida. –Las esquinas de los labios de N°18 se torcieron hacia arriba en una sonrisa socarrona. –Me gustaría comenzar las formalidades invitando al coronel Brief a hablar contigo cuando venga. – Levantó una mano para detener el flujo de palabras, pues Pan abría la boca para protestar.- ¿Es demasiado pedir? Después de todo, el coronel Brief te salvó de ser secuestrada y violada por ese bandido. –Levantó una ceja mientras preguntaba:- ¿Puedes acaso no ser gentil con ese hombre sabiendo que te libró de un destino tan cruel?

Pan emitió un largo suspiro de exasperación. Estaba bastante cansada de que se le recordara constantemente.

-Me cansarás hasta que esté de acuerdo contigo, y eso haré, pero no me gustará ¡te lo advierto!

-Debemos esperar y ver con cuánto ardor desdeñas a este hombre, querida.

-La princesa Maron nunca permitirá que el coronel me corteje. Simplemente detesta a los extranjeros.

N°18 levantó la cabeza y sonrió complacida.

-Como te he dicho, querida, él ha atraído la atención del zar Piccolo. Se rumorea que Su Majestad está tan intrigado y divertido con las supuestas batallas y todos los ejercicios del coronel y sus hombres que todas las mañanas va a los miradores del muro del Kremlim a observarlos. Sabiendo esto, querida, ¿piensas que el zar Piccolo esté tan mal predispuesto hacia el coronel Brief que le niegue por mucho tiempo lo que anhela su corazón? Mi dulce Pan, no apostaría mi dinero a que Maron tuviera el poder de persuadir al zar Piccolo de actuar de otro modo, si se decide a conceder al coronel la autorización que le requirió.

-De verdad estás encandilada con ese hombre, ¿no es cierto? – Pan no podía dejar de maravillarse.

Con una sonrisa, N°18 consideró la suposición un breve instante antes de hacerle un ligero cambio.

-Mi opinión es que hombres como el coronel Brief son una raza en extinción.  
...

Después de su tumultuoso encuentro con N°17, Pan apenas había sido capaz de relajarse, cuando su propia tranquilidad se vio perturbada, pero esta vez por la intervención de la princesa Maron. No era suficiente que la mujer estuviera detrás de la puerta cerrada con llave de sus habitaciones y golpeara sin cesar exigiendo entrar con un tono autoritario. Cuando la puerta se abrió por fin y Maron entró en la habitación, pareció que se había desatado otra violenta tormenta.

-N°17 me pidió que tomase en cuenta su sugerencia, y ahora que usted ha logrado distraer al príncipe Nappa de consideraciones mucho más serias, no me queda más que estar de acuerdo con mi marido. En realidad, fue el príncipe Nappa quien se acercó a N°17 para discutir el asunto anoche. Parece que el licencioso hombre se siente bastante atraído por usted, igual que sus hijos.

-Pero sólo hablé con ellos un momento...-insistió Pan, preocupada por lo que la mujer estaba a punto de revelar.

-Sin embargo –continuó Maron-, en la situación en que nos encontramos ahora, no tenemos otra posibilidad que arreglar el matrimonio. Nuestros invitados estaban atónitos con los rumores del descaro del coronel Brief. –Su tono se volvió incrédulo. –Bueno, ¡la mera idea de ese bribón sin títulos pidiendo permiso al zar para cortejarla! ¡Es indignante! Créame, querida, cuando este asunto esté definitivamente enterrado, puede estar segura de una cosa. Las ambiciones del coronel no llegarán nunca a ser complacidas. ¡Yo misma me encargaré de eso! Esta mañana he tomado la iniciativa de mandar una carta al príncipe Nappa para confirmarle nuestra aprobación para casarse con él. Aunque el viejo boyardo querrá mantener el asunto en privado hasta que todo esté asegurado, ese contrato impedirá cualquier interferencia del inglés o de cualquier otro hombre que la pretenda.

Atónita y conmocionada por el anuncio, Pan miró a la mujer con la sensación como si la acabaran de abofetear en medio del rostro. Tenía ligera conciencia de que Milk estaba de pie cerca de la puerta de su pequeño cuarto con una mano en la garganta y el aspecto de alguien atónito por el horror. Estaba segura de que esa era la trampa que N°17 le estaba cerrando alrededor de su cuello, como le había advertido.

-El príncipe Nappa está ansioso de tenerla por esposa, y nosotros hemos aceptado su impetuoso apuro dándole la autorización para que arregle todo lo referido a la boda durante mi ausencia. Yamcha y yo partimos mañana a visitar a mi padre, y como él tiene compromisos que debe atender en Moscú antes de fin de mes, he previsto estar de regreso en unos quince días. Usted puede casarse una semana después...

-¿Tan pronto? –Pan estaba asombrada por la prisa con que Maron había puesto en marcha sus planes.

-No veo ningún motivo por el cual tengamos que sufrir una larga demora antes de la boda. –Maron arqueó una ceja en señal de pregunta mientras le clavaba su mirada.

Pan se dio la vuelta triste y enfadada a la vez, en un intento de poder ocultar su malestar.

-N°18 se acercó a mí anoche y me rogó que considerara la posibilidad de permitirle que la visite durante mi ausencia –dijo Maron con estoicismo-. Estaba segura de que usted estaría de acuerdo y di mi consentimiento. Sé que N°18 estará encantada de ayudarla a prepararse para la boda.

-No hay tiempo siquiera para considerar unas pocas frivolidades – insistió Pan con una notoria falta de humor-, mucho menos esperar que están listas.

-N°17 y yo hemos tenido a bien aceptar la invitación del príncipe Nappa para discutir las últimas preparaciones para la boda esta noche y le hemos asegurado que usted vendrá con nosotros.

-Qué amable de su parte.-dijo Pan con voz quebrada.

-Podría sentir alivio al saber que Yamcha está muy ocupado preparando nuestra partida de mañana y no tendrá tiempo para lecciones hoy. Debo advertirle que está sumamente molesto con usted. Está convencido de que usted actuó con deliberación para hacer fracasar sus planes de convertirse en el clérigo de Nappa. Por lo tanto, le sugeriría que aproveche las oportunidades que se le presenten para enmendar la situación cuando se encuentre esta noche con su prometido.

-Le deseo buena suerte –respondió Pan con brusquedad-. Sería un gran consuelo para mí si distrae a Nappa con sus aspiraciones. No me molestaría esa idea en absoluto.

Maron asumió una pose de sorpresa.

-¡Pero cómo Son Pan! No parece muy complacida con su compromiso. ¿Será verdad que usted está fastidiada por...?

-Usted dijo que estaré autorizada para ir a casa de N°18 mientras no esté aquí. ¿Cuándo se supone que puedo partir?

-Puede preparar lo que necesite ahora. Se marchará mañana temprano, si así lo desea. Quiero decir si en verdad quiere quedarse con ella...

-Por supuesto que sí. –Pan la miró, perpleja, y se preguntó qué ruda insinuación había querido hacer la mujer con esas palabras.- ¿Por qué no iba a querer?

Maron no pudo contener un suspiro de desprecio. Si no fuera por el hecho de que N°17 se había quejado de que Pan había intentado seducirlo podría haber dado más tiempo a Yamcha para convencer a Nappa de los méritos de su propuesta antes de acceder a ese matrimonio. Pero cuando su esposo le reveló las invitaciones que él había desalentado, se había enfurecido y había decidido vengarse de la joven condesa como pudiera.

-Oh, como yo no voy a estar y N°17 va a quedarse aquí solo, pensé que a lo mejor usted podría querer...

-Perdóneme, Maron –Pan enfatizó la disculpa para disfrazar la ironía que buscaba-, pero ni soñaría con comprometer la reputación de su marido quedándome aquí durante su ausencia.

-No, por supuesto que no. –Los ojos azules se volvieron fríos como el hielo. Aunque estaba convencida de la veracidad de la historia de su marido, no se atrevía a acusar de un modo directo a Pan. La muchacha lo negaría todo, lo que generaría más ataques y discusiones. Esa riña era indigna de su posición elevada, a través de la cual pretendía obtener una venganza aún mayor.

Pan sabía muy bien, por su parte, la amenaza que existía si se quedaba cerca de N°17, pero aun así, se sintió indignada por la sugerencia de Maron que implicaba que estaba ansiosa por quedarse a solas con N°17 en la misma casa.

Maron echó una mirada un tanto forzada mientras azuzaba un poco más a Pan.

-Piense nada más, Son Pan, que en tres semanas será la esposa de Nappa. Debería complacerla pensar que será la dueña de su propia casa y la esposa de un boyardo muy rico. Teniendo en cuenta que él se siente tan atraído por usted, estoy segura de que será capaz de sacarle todo lo que quiera tener. –Sus labios delgados se elevaron por un momento en una sonrisa despectiva.- Aunque debo decir, nunca he visto que usted dudara en satisfacer sus más mínimos antojos. Es evidente que es demasiado indulgente con usted misma por la abundancia de vestidos costosos y joyas que posee. Sin embargo, como esposa de Nappa, será mucho más rica que ahora. Esa realidad debería darle cierto consuelo cuando tenga que soportar sus torpes intentos en la cama. Estoy segura de que no será la mejor experiencia para usted, al menos no será lo mismo que si estuviera casada con un hombre mucho más joven, en especial uno tan famoso entre las mujeres como parece ser el coronel Brief.

Una oscura ceja se levantó en gesto escéptico mientras Pan miraba a Maron caminar con desgana por la habitación hacia donde ella se encontraba.

-No sabía que usted conocía al coronel Brief lo suficiente como para ofrecer una opinión acerca de su experiencia con mujeres.

-Oh, he escuchado algunas cosas aquí y allí. –Maron hizo un movimiento en el aire con la mano en una actitud de indiferencia.- Parece ser el tema de todas las boyardinas que lo han visto alguna vez. El hecho de que viva en el distrito alemán con todos los otros extranjeros que vienen a nuestro país aumenta su oportunidad de gratificar sus apetitos masculinos. ¿O acaso usted piensa que es el único pájaro donde el halcón inglés desea clavar los dientes? Es bien sabido entre los conocedores que hay por lo menos una media docena de prostitutas por cada extranjero que habita allí. La mera sugerencia de que el coronel se negara a esa posibilidad mientras intenta conseguir su mano está fuera de toda cuestión ¿no cree?

-Es sólo una conjetura –replicó Pan tratando de imponer una distancia que no sentía del todo. No estaba muy segura de por qué razón se sentía ofendida por la sugerencia de la no puede saber lo que el coronel hace en su vida privada a menos que lo esté espiando.

-¡Hmmm! –Maron levantó la cabeza ante el descaro de la muchacha al cuestionar su autoridad.- Usted sería muy tonta si pensara que el coronel Brief no ha usado los servicios de las prostitutas que siguen a las tropas. Antes de irse, desparramará su semilla por todo el campo, recuerde mis palabras. Pero si usted sabe tan poco de los hombres que no puede creer que él se lleve a otras mujeres a la cama, entonces, yo tengo cosas mucho mejores que hacer con mi tiempo que discutir con usted la vulgaridad de ese hombre.

Maron se dirigió a la puerta y, se marchó de la habitación como una brisa rápida.

Sin voluntad, Pan descargó su puño contra el colchón y maldijo el día en que había entrado a la mansión de Maron.

-¡Oh, mi niña! ¡Mi niña! ¡No llores de ese modo! –le rogó Milk mientras se acercaba a Pan para brindarle consuelo, pero Pan sacudió su cabeza con pasión, negándose a ser consolada, pues no había forma de suavizar su desgracia.

-Recoge todo –dijo entre lágrimas-. Si el cielo se apiada de mí, ¡no volveremos a esta casa nunca más!

-¿No puedes impedir esto que te están haciendo? –Milk le preguntó preocupada- . ¿No puedes ir al zar Piccolo y rogarle su clemencia? ¿O escapar a Inglaterra y quedarte con tu tía viuda?

-No puedo acudir a nadie –fue la única respuesta de Pan-. Menos que nada ir a Inglaterra. Si encuentro lugar en un barco, no podré regresar nunca más. El contrato ya ha sido firmado, Milk, y desde esta mañana, estoy comprometida con el príncipe Nappa.

Los pensamientos de Pan corrían en ansioso frenesí tratando de encontrar alguna vía de escape para sus problemas. Una media docena de opciones vinieron a su mente, si él se decidía a no hacer los votos con ella, tendría que ser él quien encontrara una falta en ella.

Pan cerró los ojos y apoyó una mejilla contra la manta que cubría la cama para liberar las tensiones de su cuerpo mientras forzaba a sus pensamientos a tocar otras direcciones. No se hizo ningún esfuerzo por dirigir sus reflexiones lejos de las provocativas imágenes que el coronel Brief había instigado en la sala de baño con su casual indiferencia ante su desnudez masculina y la ingenuidad femenina de Pan. Parecía bastante inútil atormentarse con esas fantasías lujuriosas ahora que nunca disfrutaría del ensimismamiento de su satisfacción. Sin embargo, como la joven esposa de un boyardo mayor, esos recuerdos podrían ser, tal vez, lo único que le quedara. Su breve encuentro con Brief bien podría ser suficiente consuelo por todo lo que perdía con su matrimonio, pues ella nunca sería capaz de disfrutar de la excitación y del deleite de estar unida a un hombre cuyo cuerpo fuera digno de mención.

Pan abandonó la cama. Concentró toda su atención en ayudar a Milk a guardar todas sus pertenencias, consolándose un poco con la posibilidad de que nunca tendría que volver a pisar esa oscura casa.


	17. Chapter 16 etb

**CAPITULO**

 **16**

Después de que el último de sus baúles hubiera sido cargado y enviado a la residencia de N°18 como preparación de su partida al día siguiente.

Llegó el momento de que Pan se preparara para su visita a las vastas propiedades del príncipe Nappa.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión de Nappa, el príncipe mayor alabó sin tapujos la belleza de Pan. Sus elogios eran exuberantes y se apresuró a darle la bienvenida en su espléndida residencia. Le tomó la mano y depositó en ella un ferviente beso antes de conducirla a un gran vestíbulo donde sus hijos estaban esperándola. Yamcha, Maron y N°17 fueron dejados atrás y se tuvieron que contentar con seguir a la pareja recién comprometida cuando Nappa, ceremoniosamente, escoltó a Pan a una silla mullida que estaba al lado de la suya.

Nappa entregó a Pan un collar de esmeraldas, un par de aros haciendo juego y un anillo de compromiso enorme.

-Te vestiré con atuendos de oro, mi queridísima Son Pan –le prometió Nappa con generosidad-, y joyas preciosas de todos los colores.

-¡Ea, ea, príncipe Nappa –lo reprendió Maron con una rígida sonrisa-. Va a arruinar a la muchacha con regalos tan extravagantes. Le aconsejo que la consienta menos y que la vuelva más sumisa si desea un matrimonio bien ordenado.

Sus comentarios hicieron que N°17 bajara la bebida y observara a su mujer asombrado, pero Maron ignoró las implicaciones de esa mirada. Lo que la indignaba era la idea de que semejantes tesoros se perdieran en alguien que aborrecía con todo su corazón.

-Sólo hasta el día en que venga a vivir aquí –sugirió Pan con dulzura-, pues me resultaría muy difícil afrontar la pérdida si les llegara a pasar algo.

Nappa estuvo feliz de complacer los deseos de Pan cuando ella apoyó una gentil mano sobre el brazo de él y lo miró, suplicante, a los ojos.

-Mi madre era hermosa –declaró Sergei mientras le ofrecía a Pan un vaso de Visnoua una bebida que le recordó el vino tinto que había, en muy pocas ocasiones, probado en Francia-. Pero pienso que mi padre se ha superado esta vez al elegirla a usted como futura esposa.

-Eres más que gentil –respondió Pan luchando con una sonrisa mientras bebía de la copa de plata.

Entonces se acercó Fiódor mientras el menor de la familia se alejaba. Con una profunda reverencia, le entregó un ramo de flores.

-Como estos preciados capullos, mi señora, usted nos enaltece con su belleza y su perfume.

Pan se sentía mal consigo misma porque no se le ocurría otro modo de agradecer que con una vana sonrisa de placer.

-Me hace un gran honor, príncipe Fiódor, al comparar mi pobre aspecto con semejantes maravillas de la naturaleza.

Era la angustia de sentir que no merecía esa estima lo que hizo que Pan quisiera escapar por la puerta más cercana. Tenía la dolorosa conciencia de que, en comparación con su conducta despreciable, esos regalos de palabras y tiernos tesoros provenían de un afecto sincero.

Cuando el mayor dio un paso hacia atrás, se adelantó Stefan para colocar una guirnalda de hojas alrededor de su cuello.

-Apreciamos su compañía más que los rubíes y el oro, Pan. Puede estar segura de que todos los hijos del príncipe Nappa estamos fascinados con su encanto.

Pan sonrió, casi contra su voluntad, se había sentido encantada con la demostración de sus modales galantes, pero los elogios hicieron muy poco para aliviar el peso que le oprimía el pecho.

-¡Por favor, gentiles señores! Me apabullan con palabras tan dulces y discursos tan elocuentes, pues mi lengua trata, inútilmente, de encontrar una prosa igual.

Nappa se inclinó de nuevo para encontrar los delgados dedos de su prometida y llevárselos a los labios.

-En verdad, Pan, aunque tu lengua estuviera en silencio para siempre, aun así, estaríamos enamorados de tu dulce presencia en esta nuestra morada.

A pesar de todo, Pan no pudo encontrar ningún sentimiento de alegría que fuera recíproco para sus cumplidos. Aunque logró someter el pánico cuando Nappa, impetuoso, la besó con pasión en los labios, continuaba aturdida por el irrevocable arreglo matrimonial. El pensar en el príncipe mayor como su marido y al considerar todo lo que implicaba esa particular posición, deseaba verse liberada de ese compromiso tanto como alejarse de la mansión.

Incluso al regresar a la mansión de Maron esa noche, rogaba que algún dulce espíritu del cielo le diera cierto descanso a su atribulado cerebro y le indicara, de algún modo, la forma de poder liberarse de un modo honorable de su compromiso. No deseaba la muerte de su prometido y tampoco quería caer en la trampa de un matrimonio donde no encontraría solaz para sus sueños de amor y satisfacción.  
...

Los primeros rayos del sol matinal se habían extendido sobre la tierra cuando Milk se acercó a la cama de Pan para despertarla. Unos minutos después, Pan abandonaba su recámara y bajaba por las escaleras.

El príncipe, N°17 estaba esperándola justo a la salida de la puerta principal. Allí estaba cuando Pan atravesó el umbral. La detuvo con una mano en el brazo, y luego frunció el entrecejo.

-Permitir que te fueras de aquí fue idea de Maron, no mía –le informó N°17 de mal humor.

-Reconocí de inmediato su intención de mantenerme en su lasciva guarida el mismo día en que anunció que Maron partiría –concedió Pan con cauta reserva. Fue sólo por los sirvientes que hizo un intento de simular un ánimo cordial-. Sin embargo me asombra que usted hubiera pensado que iba a suceder de otro modo. Maron no es tonta, sabe.. Esa es la razón por la cual está tan ansiosa de verme casada con Nappa. Me quiere fuera de la casa y bien lejos de usted.

-Maron tiene mucha más razón en odiarte ahora que antes –la provocó N°17-Después que le conté cómo me acosaba, estaba más que ansiosa de verte casada.

Una encantadora ceja se levantó en señal de sorpresa.

-Bueno, veo que no le importa demasiado contar mentiras descabelladas, pero su pequeño plan para desacreditarme no tendrá consecuencias en mis acciones, se lo advierto.

-Yo soy el que te advierto, Son Pan. –Emitió las palabras con los dientes apretados como si estuviera luchando por mantener su aplomo.- No tengo intenciones de permitir que escape a lo que se ha decretado. Aunque N°18 tiene el maldito hábito de confundir convenciones para adecuarlas a sus gustos...

Una vez más Pan levantó una ceja desafiante y lo interrumpió.

-¿Y qué hay de usted? ¿Acaso no ha hecho lo mismo?

N°17 ignoró la intromisión y continuó en un tono cínico.

-Estoy seguro de que N°18 tratará de minar tu compromiso

invitando a su casa a esos hombres que pueden manchar tu reputación...

Pan lo miró asombrada, nunca había considerado la idea de que la ruina de su honor pudiera ser un medio para evitar el matrimonio con Nappa. Semejante plan implicaría un alto precio a pagar por su libertad, un precio que no estaba muy segura de querer entregar.

-Me imagino lo preocupado que está por mi reputación, sobre todo considerando el hecho de que Nappa podría mostrarse reticente a vincularse con una doncella cuya virtud haya sido mancillada –le respondió en tono despectivo-. Pero, por mi vida, N°17, no puedo imaginar que usted esté satisfecho de verme casada sin tratar de causarme más dolor, lo que me lleva a preguntarme qué planes tiene para reclamarme como víctima conquistada. Todo el mundo sabe que usted tiene preferencias por las vírgenes, pero lo mismo ocurre con mi prometido. ¿Está dispuesto a permitir que Nappa pruebe primero la fruta sin mancha antes de buscar retribución?

-Si es necesario, haré una excepción en tu caso –le prometió N°17 con una mueca macabra.

-Qué considerado –se burló Pan con sequedad. Miró a lo lejos en un intento por recuperar el control de su temperamento volátil, y luego volvió a él con renovado vigor, deseando aniquilar esa arrogancia-. Si tengo el poder de frustrar sus propósitos, N°17, permítame ser la primera en asegurarle que usaré todas las astucias de que sea capaz para ver que sus planes se desarticulen, aunque tenga que llevar al coronel Brief a mi cama para lograrlo.

Los ojos azules se encendieron de ira mientras exhalaba estas palabras.

-¿Piensas, que algo así puede llegar a suceder mientras esté vivo? ¡Te equivocas al permitirte semejantes fantasías, porque no admitiré que ningún otro hombre te tenga!

-¿Ni siquiera el príncipe Nappa? –le preguntó burlona.

-¡A través de él me vengaré de ti por las heridas que me has causado! No pasará mucho tiempo después de sobrevivir a algunos de sus fatigosos intentos antes de que me estés rogando que te satisfaga. No, no te escaparás al matrimonio con Nappa, pues contrataré a hombres para que te vigilen y que vigilen todas las casas a las que vayas hasta el momento de pronunciar los votos. Nadie podrá ayudarte, Son Pan. Nadie vendrá a rescatarte, ni siquiera tu precioso coronel Brief.

-Eso está por verse, ¿no es cierto? –Pan logró una sonrisa forzada–desde este momento, voy a protegerme de su malevolencia. Si es necesario, llevaré mis quejas al mismo zar Piccolo y haré que él se encargue de darles a ustedes dos su merecido. ¡Se lo juro!

Pan se alejó y, un momento después subía al carruaje que la llevaría lejos de la mansión de Maron y N°17 en lo que esperaba fuera su última partida.

Era una corta excursión hasta la amplia mansión N°18, pero para Pan el paso del tiempo parecía aún más conciso pues sus pensamientos recorrían, acelerados, una amplia gama de posibilidades. No podía desechar a la ligera la idea que N°17, sin querer, le había presentado. La cuestión más importante a la que tenía que encontrar respuesta era si prefería mantener su honor intachable en un matrimonio miserable.

Cuando el carruaje entró en el sendero que llevaba a la casa, N°18 se apresuró a salir a darles la bienvenida con alegres saludos y una jubilosa sonrisa y, de pronto, la mañana pareció más brillante para Pan. Ahora no sólo estaba protegida en la casa de una buena amiga, sino que, gracias a N°17, tenía una pequeña esperanza a la que aferrarse. Con el tiempo tan limitado, tendría que decidir rápido si un sacrificio así valía la pena cuando ya no hubiera nada más que hacer.

Pero, al ir con N°18 y Milk a una pequeña capilla de madera ubicada en las afueras de la ciudad, tomó conciencia de lo cerca que estaba N°17 controlando sus idas y venidas.

Las tres se habían presentado a prestar sus servicios a un monje que se consagraba a grandes actos de caridad. Fueran viejos, ciegos, tullidos, decrépitos o lisiados, todos los que estaban en necesidad eran aceptados en la pequeña iglesia donde el generoso fraile se dedicaba a satisfacer sus necesidades. Las aflicciones de los pobres con frecuencia disminuían a un nivel más tolerable por su compasión o por la de aquellos que concurrían a colaborar con él en su generosa batalla.

Temprano esa mañana, llegó Pan junto con Milk y N°18. Se habían asignado la tarea de preparar la comida en la cocina ubicada en un cobertizo detrás de la capilla. Habían elegido deliberadamente ropas simples, de telas comunes. Poco después de que la comida estuviera terminada, Pan se ocupó de distribuir las hogazas de pan y de servir un nutritivo guiso en unos tazones de madera para los hambrientos que se reunían allí. N°18 distribuía ropas que tenía en varios bultos que había juntado entre sus amistades, mientras que Milk entretenía a los niños con juegos y canciones, permitiendo que sus madres eligieran las ropas que abrigarían a sus familias en el invierno que se avecinaba.

En esta reunión de gente con necesidades obvias, se presentó N°17 vestido como el príncipe rico y poderoso que estaba seguro de ser. Cuando vio a la condesa, se adelantó. En una muestra de burla cruel, hizo una reverencia delante de las dos boyardinas y ahogó una carcajada al echar una mirada a los alrededores.

-Cuánta generosidad de parte de las dos: consagrar su tiempo libre a estos seres miserables.

Con una mirada alrededor, Pan de dio cuenta de que aquellos que habían estado esperando en fila para recibir comida ahora se replegaban, temerosos y reticentes a pasar delante del príncipe vestido con tanta ostentación. Al considerar su timidez y su apocamiento, que se veía con claridad en sus rostros, Pan comprendió que la presencia de N°17 había encendido el miedo entre aquellos que se habían acercado en busca de ayuda.

-¡Fuera de aquí, N°17! –le ordenó e hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que les dejara el camino libre a los que venían a pedir-. ¿No se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo? ¡Le tienen miedo!

-¿Miedo de mí? ¿Por qué? –Apenas podía simular su asombro.- Sólo he venido a ser testigo de la compasión que sientes por estos patanes malolientes. –Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa condescendiente.- ¿Qué te ha puesto en este camino de benevolencia? ¿Estás tratando de pagar la penitencia por tus pecados?

Pan plantó las manos en su delgada cintura y lo miró desafiante.

-Mi mayor pecado no ha sido cometido todavía, N°17. Eso será cuando lo estrangule. Si no es un gran secreto que debe guardar, ¿puedo preguntarle qué está haciendo usted aquí?

-Bueno, he venido al igual que tú, como un señor benevolente que quiere paliar el sufrimiento de los pobres. –Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al humilde fraile.- ¡Mire señor, cualquiera que sea su nombre! He venido a entregar lo debido a tu causa. –Arrojó unas monedas de poco valor que cayeron junto a las sandalias del monje.

-Agradeceré a Dios por esta generosidad, hijo mío –murmuró el monje de cabellos blancos y se arrodilló para recoger el dinero. Aunque percibió que lo que el boyardo quería era tenerlo humillado a sus pies, no era tan orgulloso para ignorar las insuficiencias de las que adolecía su pequeño ministerio.

-Haría mejor en agradecerme a mí, anciano –le replicó N°17-. Tengo poder aquí en la tierra para verlo en prisión por asociarse con ladrones. – Movió la mano para señalar la multitud estremecida. Con pomposidad N°17 preguntó: ¿Acaso no he visto a bandidos de este tipo robando pan?

-Oh, pero sí lo hicieron, fue sólo un trozo o dos, y usted los perdonaría por una ofensa tan pequeña –se apresuró a decir el monje mientras luchaba por ponerse de pie-. ¡Muchos morirían de hambre sin el pequeño bocado de comida que les dan o logran encontrar!

N°17 sacudió la cabeza en señal de desprecio y enfrentó al santo.

-¿Dios es ciego a los ladrones?

-Dios ve todo, hijo mío, pero también perdona si hacemos el esfuerzo de pedírselo.

-¡Si es que hay Dios! –se burló N°17.

-Cada hombre debe decidir si quiere creer o no. Nadie puede forzarlo. Es un asunto del corazón.

-Yo prefiero no creer. ¡Es una tontería creer en algo que no se puede ver!

-Dios ha elegido la tontería de este mundo para confundir la sabiduría del sabio. –El monje le devolvió una sonrisa sombría al príncipe.- Crea o no, hijo mío, no puede anular a Dios. El sigue existiendo.

-¡Sólo en la mente de los que son susceptibles a esas estupideces!

El generoso sacerdote habló con suavidad.

-Lo siento, pero no entiendo por qué ha venido hasta aquí si eso es lo que piensa.

Pan se adelantó y clavó la mirada en el intruso. Luego, sin una palabra caminó hacia la puerta llevándose a N°17 lejos del monje. Hizo una pausa en el portal para vociferar las objeciones a su presencia en el lugar.

-Se lo advierto ahora, N°17, ¡váyase de aquí antes de que lo haga echar! ¡Y no se le ocurra volver nunca más!

N°18 escuchó la amenaza de Pan y se acercó al príncipe con una sonrisa divertida.

-Ten cuidado, N°17. Creo que Son Pan sabe lo que dice.

La mirada penetrante de N°17 se hundió en Pan.

-He encontrado algunos hombres para que te sigan donde quiera que vayas, Son Pan. ¡No te escaparás de mí! Te perseguirán hasta que vengas a rogarme que te libere de ellos.

Con una ligera reverencia, se despidió de ella y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Pan lo siguió con la mirada mientras atravesaba el área que se extendía desde la capilla donde un grupo de jinetes lo estaba esperando.

Era un grupo salvaje que provocó la furia de la condesa Son Pan cuando comenzó la vigilancia delante de la iglesia. Más tarde, Pan sólo pudo pedir perdón al freile mientras se marchaba.

Pan aceptó sus bendiciones e inició la marcha con N°18 y Milk subiendo al coche que las estaba esperando. En respuesta, la manada de pendencieros montó en sus caballos y comenzó a seguir al carruaje por el camino.

En la situación en que se hallaban, las ocupantes del carruaje emitieron grandes suspiros de alivio cuando llegaron a casa sanas y salvas.


	18. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17

En los días siguientes, sin embargo, la banda de pendencieros hizo notar su presencia a Pan en todos los lugares a donde iba, pero fue la sonrisa burlona que notó en el rostro de N°17, que vigilaba delante de la casa, lo que la decidió a tomar cartas en el asunto. ¡La colgarían y la despedazarían antes de permitirle que se quedara con el triunfo! Así, con suma resolución, llegó a la conclusión de que era mucho menos sacrificio quedar mancillada.

Se resignó a los controvertidos medios de escape, consagrando toda su atención a la tarea de diseñar las tácticas por las cuales podría atraer al mundano coronel Brief para que se convirtiera en su seductor. Aunque esa tarea no parecía ofrecer un gran desafío, era el pago con su virtud lo que aparecía como una parte formidable del plan, pues el hombre tendría en mente reclamar para sí exactamente lo que ella deseaba preservar. Si sus acciones en la sala de baño presentaban una evidencia de su disposición masculina, la condesa no podía dudar de que el coronel tenía gran experiencia en un juego del cual ella sabía muy poco. Y si no era capaz de controlar el ardor del inglés, como deseaba, ¿Dónde terminaría sino en su cama?

A solas con N°18, Pan se decidió a contarle sobre su plan.

-Necesitaré tu ayuda –le rogó a N°18 después de explicarle con cuidado su propuesta-, pero si no tienes corazón para hacerlo, yo lo entenderé. Puede significar un gran peligro para las dos si las cosas salen mal. Como ya has comprobado por ti misma, el príncipe N°17 está dispuesto a detener cualquier intervención que haga peligrar mi futuro como esposa del príncipe Nappa. Además tiene serias sospechas de que tú intentarás ayudarme.

-No le tengo miedo, pero estoy preocupada por lo que en verdad pueda pasarte con este plan que has ideado. –N°18 eligió las palabras con cuidado, pues no quería descorazonar a su joven amiga, pero sentía que era necesaria una precaución extrema. –Debo advertirte que debes ser muy cauta, Pan. No sería una verdadera amiga si sólo te alentara a continuar y no te advirtiera del peligro que estás enfrentando. Francamente, pienso que tienes mucho más que temer del inglés que de N°17, al menos por el momento. Es obvio que N°17 está actuando de un modo extraño al tratar de preservar tu virtud para el príncipe Nappa. El coronel Brief no tiene ningún motivo para jugar esos juegos infantiles. Temo que una vez que le des alas, te costará mucho disuadirlo para que no lleve a cabo sus intenciones. No eres más que una niña, inocente de las pasiones que puedan arrastrar a un hombre, y yo sé que si lo tientas demasiado, es probable que compruebes lo lejos que puede llegar.

-Seguramente se sacia con prostitutas en el lugar donde vive. He escuchado rumores de que las rameras buscan a los extranjeros que vienen aquí sin mujer ni hijos. Él debe de estar exhausto con todas esas atenciones.

-¿Quién propagó semejante chisme sobre este hombre? –preguntó N°18 indignada.

-Pan le dio una rápida respuesta, confundida por los sentimientos que surgían dentro de ella. Era como si en los recovecos ocultos de su alma de mujer quisiera perder esta disputa.

-La princesa Maron está segura de que el coronel Brief se permitía esos servicios.

N°18 dejó caer una mano mientras se inclinaba hacia delante como para revelar un oscuro secreto.

-Bueno, mi niña, yo he escuchado rumores de que el coronel Brief ha recibido la burla de muchos de sus colegas oficiales por rechazar varias invitaciones de un cierto número de jóvenes boyardinas que han enviudado recientemente y se han ofrecido a él como amantes. En vista de que ha rechazado aceptar lo que se le ofreció gratis de parte de mujeres muy atractivas y ricas, ¿Piensas que pagaría por el consuelo de mujeres de la calle? Parece concentrado en su trabajo y en ganarte a ti. Por eso, si tu plan es tenderle una trampa, debes tener cuidado. Es probable que no reaccione muy bien si lo tientas primero y luego lo atormentas con un rechazo.

Aplacada por el razonamiento de N°18, Pan continuó informándole de los requerimientos necesarios para el éxito de su plan.

-Es necesario que N°17 y su banda sean notificados en el preciso momento para que lleven a cabo mi rescate antes de que sea hecho el pago. Tú eres la única en quien puedo confiar para cumplir esta misión –dijo-. Nadie podrá ayudarme si las cosas no salen a tiempo. Una vez que me vaya con el coronel Brief, él querrá que nos dirijamos a su casa y que me meta en su cama. De algún modo voy a contenerlo hasta que N°17 llegue para detener las cosas. Ojalá que, para cuando él llegue, todo esté de tal modo que N°17 piense que no hay nada más que hacer que contar a mi prometido mi indiscreción. El rechazo de Nappa terminará con el resto.

N°18 intentó de nuevo ofrecer un sabio consejo a su joven amiga.

-¿Qué esperas que suceda cuando el coronel Brief y el príncipe N°17 se enfrenten? ¿Piensas que el coronel te dejará ir sin pelear?

-Espero que el coronel Brief sea lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que pelear con N°17 no le reportará ningún bien.

-Dudo mucho de que el coronel Brief conserve alguna lógica en el estado en que va a estar después de ser interrumpido justo en el umbral de la consumación de sus deseos.

-Entonces yo lo alentaré a que huya antes de que lo atrapen. Si se niega, será porque es capaz de defenderse solo. En lo que respecta a N°17, es mucho menos competente, pero no tengo dudas de que traerá hombres contratados que le aseguren protección.

-Mi pequeña, no puedo evitar el miedo que me produce esta idea alocada –le recriminó N°18-. Con el tiempo vas a lamentar haber puesto en peligro tu reputación, pero después de que todo haya sido hecho, habrá muy poco que puedas decir o hacer para que las cosas vuelvan a estar bien. Ni pienses que todo va a salir como lo imaginas. Hasta en el mejor de los planes, siempre falla algo. Y si tú no eres la que pague, entonces, al menos considera la situación del coronel Brief. Es un extranjero en este país. ¿Quién acudirá en su ayuda si es apresado? El zar Piccolo puede considerar la pérdida de tu virginidad como una afrenta a la memoria de tu padre Gohan y buscar una retribución de parte del coronel Brief.

-Yo hablaré en defensa del coronel Brief–declaró Pan encaprichada, y ante la mirada incrédula de N°18 levantó los hombros sin convicción-. Presentaré mi causa ente el zar Piccolo y admitiré que fui yo la que deliberadamente lo atraje para que me sedujera con el propósito de escapar del matrimonio con el príncipe Nappa.

-Esa va a ser una historia que haga levantar más de una ceja –señaló N°18 para transmitir su escepticismo.

Pan se puso de rodillas delante de la mujer y la miró suplicante.

-Oh, N°18, si no intento esto, no tengo otra posibilidad de escapar. N°17 logrará su venganza y yo estaré ligada para siempre al príncipe Nappa hasta que uno de los dos esté muerto y enterrado en una tumba.

La condesa N°18 emitió un suspiro melancólico.

-Pienso que tu plan es peligroso, sin embargo entiendo tu reticencia a casarte con un hombre mayor. Cuando era mucho más joven, yo también odié la idea de someterme a mi primer marido. Aunque era tierno, era mucho mayor que yo y no encontré dicha en nuestra cama.

Pan apoyó una mejilla en la rodilla de N°18.

-Yo no odio a Nappa, N°18. Es sólo que...

-Lo sé, Pan. No es necesario que me lo expliques. Tu cabeza está llena de las gloriosas imágenes del amor y el matrimonio que tus padres compartieron. Si a alguien hay que culpar de las esperanzas que mantienes, es a Gohan y a Videl. Querían que disfrutaras de la misma dicha y devoción que ellos tuvieron.

-Tal vez Maron tenga razón –murmuró Pan con tristeza-. Tal vez he sido demasiado mimada durante toda mi vida.

-Si eso es cierto, querida, me gustaría que todos los niños se criaran de ese modo, pues tú tienes todas las cualidades que desearía ver en una hija. –N°18 acarició el cabello oscuro con afecto-. No te preocupes por Maron y los insultos que te dirija. Debemos olvidarla y consagrarnos a cuestiones más importantes, como refinar ese ingenioso plan que has ideado. Cuanto menos quede al azar, mejor resultará para ti... y tal vez para el coronel Brief. Por supuesto, tú sabes que hay una gran posibilidad de que él te odie después de esto. El orgullo de un hombre queda muy herido cuando sus afectos y emociones son usados sin consideración por una mujer.

-El coronel Brief sobrevivirá a este golpe a su confianza mucho mejor que Nappa si le revelara mi aversión por él.

\- Desearía que de algún modo suavizaras el golpe al coronel Brief. Sería una pena perder el afecto de un hombre como él.

Pan levantó la cabeza y buscó los ojos entristecidos de su amiga.

-¿Querrías que me entregara a él para salvar su orgullo?

Un gesto sombrío se adueñó del entrecejo de N°18.

-Si sólo hubiera otra forma de lograr lo que tienes en mente. Tenía tantas esperanzas depositadas en el coronel Brief. Estaba segura de que, de todos los hombres que te han admirado, él era el que iba a ganar tu corazón.

-Tú viste en él mucho más de lo que yo pude, N°18 –replicó Pan con suavidad, pero bajó la cabeza pues no quería admitir que tal vez, ella hubiera visto en él más de lo que se atrevía a confesar.

-Supongo. –La respuesta quedó flotando en el silencio de la habitación, y unos momentos después Pan liberó su mente de temores y no pudo encontrar en su interior algo que le refrenara la impaciencia de que el tiempo pasara para ver cómo llegaba a cumplir sus deseos a través de esa estrategia.

...

El péndulo osciló durante largas horas hasta que la noche siguió al día, y el día siguió a la noche y la ocasión de la seducción planeada finalmente llegó.

Pan estaba tan temblorosa como una joven novia en la noche de Bodas, pues comprendía que el coronel Brief estaría a su lado y ella trataría de atraerlo con medios que demostraran ser eficaces: con gestos esquivos, sonrisas seductoras o miradas cargadas de deseo. Sin la fineza y la habilidad de mujeres más experimentadas, no tenía forma de saber cómo prepararse para lo que estaba por venir. En cuestiones de persuasión femenina, tendría que confiar en sus propios instintos, pero al elegir un vestido, se puso en manos de N°18. Un hermoso traje azul oscuro, de diseño europeo, fue el favorito para hacer honor a su suave piel y para mostrar lo suficiente de su pecho sugiriendo sin llegar a la vulgaridad.

-Si al coronel Brief le gustara una muestra descarada del busto, querida, estoy segura de que se contentaría con prostitutas. En cambio, ha puesto sus ojos en ti, Pan, y en verdad, tiene buenas razones. Pero no creo que tú le hayas permitido más que una mirada o dos, y de la oreja o la nuca. Por eso, me inclino a decir que los gustos del coronel son más refinados en lo que respecta a la vestimenta de las mujeres.

Pan levantó una mano para separar a un bucle rebelde de su frente mientras trataba de ocultar el vibrante color que se había apoderado de sus mejillas. Ella habría sido la última persona en el mundo en poner en duda la teoría de la mujer, pero se preguntaba si Trunks Brief le habría prestado tanta atención si no hubiera visto todo lo que había para ver.

-¿Le has contado a Milk lo que planeaste para esta noche? –preguntó N°18, sentándose en un sillón mientras Pan salía de la tina y se sumergía en la piscina alimentada por una vertiente subterránea. Milk acababa de partir, pues se le había olvidado el bálsamo de violetas para frotar con él la piel de Pan, y como la sala de baños estaba situada en uno de los extremos de la planta baja de la mansión N°18, era poco probable que Milk regresara al menos por un rato, lo que permitió a N°18 tener el tiempo necesario para seguir preguntándole a Pan. Se dio cuenta de que cada vez se preocupaba más por lo que podría suceder a medida que se acercaba el momento de la ejecución del plan- Milk está fascinada con la idea de que el coronel Brief venga aquí. ¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que vas a hacerle a él?

-¿Qué? ¿Y tener que soportar sus reprimendas también? –Pan sacudió la cabeza con una negación rotunda, pero continuó con una objeción. –No es lo que yo le voy a hacer al coronel Brief, N°18, sino lo qué voy a permitir que él me haga. No voy a atarle las manos y forzarlo a que se me tire encima, como pareces pensar que haré. ¡Es probable que hubiera menos oportunidad de que sucediera algo escandaloso si fuera tan decidida! Créeme, si las manos del coronel Brief se mueven tan rápido y con tanta libertad como acostumbran sus ojos, entonces bien puedo imaginar los peligros de estar a solas con él.

N°18 alzó una mano para acabar con el discurso de la muchacha.

-No diré nada más, pues es obvio que te sientes molesta por mis lamentos.

-¡Sí! –aceptó Pan con un movimiento de cabeza-. ¡Pronto estarás del lado del coronel Brief y no del mío!

N°18 se inclinó hacia delante en el sillón mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de Pan.

-Puedes detestar y cuestionar mi caridad hacia él, Pan, pero debes considerar esto. He visto las armas que tienes a tu disposición y tiemblo de miedo al pensar en el desastre que puedes causar en la vida del coronel Brief.

Pan enrojeció profusamente al sentir el latigazo de la mirada de N°18, y con un gruñido de indignación se hundió por debajo de la superficie del agua hasta quedar sumergida hasta el cuello.

-No estás siendo justa al ponerte de su parte y no de la mía.

-Al contrario, querida. Cuando te dispones a atraer a un hombre con la intención de usarlo para tus propios fines, no tengo ningún reparo en comparar tus acciones con las de una prostituta, pero temo que tu estrategia es mucho más dañina. Al menos, una prostituta se quedaría y pagaría lo debido, pero ¿qué harás tú? En el momento en que trate de tomarte, saldrás volando por la puerta.

-¡N°18! ¡Ten un poco de piedad de mí! –Se quejó Pan-. ¡Me estás lastimando!

-¡Bien! ¡Porque eso es exactamente lo que tú intentas hacer con él! –la acusó N°18.

Pequeñas arrugas se formaron en el entrecejo de Pan cuando levantó la vista hacia N°18.

-¿Tanto te gusta ese hombre?

-¡Sí! ¡Así es!

Pan levantó su delicada nariz recta para indicar su disgusto.

-¿Y me odias tanto por esto que ideé?

Desarmada, N°18 levantó los brazos como en un gesto de súplica.

-Mi queridísima Pan, comprendo por qué haces esto. –Sacudió la cabeza, abrumada por su propia frustración.- Sólo que no quiero verte perder lo que podría haber sido un gran amor.

-Nunca sabré lo que podría haber tenido con el coronel Brief –le respondió Pan con tristeza-. Sólo sé lo que me queda por delante si no recupero mi libertad. ¿No me darás tu bendición?

Una vez más la cabeza de N°18 se movió en forma negativa.

-No, Pan, no puedo hacer eso, pero te acompañaré con mis oraciones, pues pienso que las vas a necesitar... tú y el coronel Brief. N°17 puede sentirse tentado de matar a los dos.

-¿Tienes que ser tan pesimista con todo? –protestó Pan.

N°18 observó la radiante belleza de Pan un largo rato antes de expresar sus conjeturas.

-Pan, mi pequeña, pienso que no tienes la menor idea de en qué te estás metiendo.

La puerta se abrió detrás de ellas, y las dos mujeres se dieron la vuelta para ver a Milk que entraba, apurada, con sus largos pasos.

-Aquí estoy por fin. –Apenas hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento antes de seguir.- Estoy todo el tiempo apurada. La pobre Pares no había visto nunca una despensa tan enorme, para no mencionar las habitaciones que les han dado a ella y a su pequeña Sofí. Pueden estar seguras de que es una pareja feliz.

-Pares es una buena incorporación a mi personal. Es una excelente cocinera –declaró N°18 entre risas-. Estoy segura de que nuestros invitados pronto comprobarán sus habilidades.

-Iresa no es menos capaz, pero a ella le preocupa que sus trabajos se pierdan en casa de Maron –interrumpió Pan, en un intento de poner su mente en cosas menos inquietantes que sus planes para engañar al coronel Brief. Observó a Milk que se acercaba al borde de la piscina-. ¿Por qué no vas a visitar a Iresa esta noche, Milk? Estoy segura de que a ella le encantará escuchar lo bien que está su sobrina Pares. Roshi puede llevarte a la casa de Maron y luego pasar a buscarte.

-Sí, mi niña, eso haré, seguro, pero primero quiero echarle una miradita o dos al coronel Brief. Es el hombre más buen mozo que he visto en mi vida.

Pan se sintió inclinada a contradecir semejante alabanza, pues ya había tenido que soportar muchas reprimendas a causa de él.

-Me temo que estás exagerando más de lo acostumbrado, Milk. El hombre tiene un cuerpo agradable, pero, te lo garantizo, su rostro no es capaz de volver loca a ninguna mujer.

Las cejas de N°18 se elevaron, maravilladas, al contemplar asombrada a Pan, pero se contuvo y no hizo más comentarios, pues en unas pocas horas más la discusión podía estar terminada para siempre.

El tiempo pasó a toda velocidad hasta que casi llegó el momento de que llegaran los invitados. N°18 hizo un gesto de aprobación cuando Pan extendió las voluminosas faldas de su vestido y bailoteó alrededor de un círculo que dibujó con sus pies.

-¿Estoy aprobada después de tu inspección, condesa N°18? –preguntó Pan con una sonrisa encantadora.

-¡Con honores! –Declaró N°18 con fervor.- Tu collar de zafiros y perlas en forma de lágrimas hace que tu piel parezca tan suave... y el vestido... bueno, ¡es magnífico!.

Pan se alisó las faldas y se dirigió hacia donde podía ver cierto reflejo de su figura en un espejo cerca de la entrada.

La brillante cabellera negra había sido atada en un intrincado tejido de gruesos mechones. En las orejas, perlas en forma de lágrima colgaban de zafiros engarzados con pequeñas perlas y diamantes, mientras que el extravagante collar completaba el sublime cuadro.

-Es evidente que no eres la hija de un pobre –observó N°18 con una sonrisa-. Me temo que el coronel Brief tendrá problemas para recuperar su lucidez después de verte. A partir de ese momento será tan vulnerable como un corderito que llevan al matadero.

-¡N°18, por favor! ¡No vas a terminar con tus reprimendas hasta que me veas hecha pedazos! –Le imploró Pan y, con el gesto de haber sido lastimada, miró de reojo a N°18-. Por la manera en que me sermoneas, cualquiera diría que eres mi madre.

N°18 torció la cabeza y se echó a reír con todas sus ganas mientras llevaba los brazos a la cintura. Cuando sus ganas de reír se convirtieron en apenas una leve sonrisa, encontró los solemnes ojos oscuros que estaban iluminados por un brillo propio.

-Si es tan obvio que me preocupo como una madre por ti, Pan, ¿no puedes entender que quiero tu felicidad por encima de todo? Por eso te ruego que tengas mucho cuidado en lastimar el orgullo del hombre al que estás conduciendo a tu trampa.

Del exterior provino el tintineo de pequeñas campanas, cuando un carruaje entró por el sendero que conducía a la casa, y un momento después, el sonido de voces mezcladas de varios hombres se escuchó cerca de la mansión. Con los ojos fijos, una vez más, en su amiga, Pan logró ofrecerle una trémula sonrisa mientras concedía:

-Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para suavizar el golpe que recibirá el coronel Brief.

N°18 inclinó muy levemente su magnífica cabeza en reconocimiento por la promesa de la joven y se adelantó a saludar a sus primeros invitados. Lo prometido sería suficiente para calmar sus aprensiones, al menos por el momento.

Fue cerca del cuarto para la hora cuando el coronel Brief entró en el vestíbulo de la mansión de N°18 con su segundo al mando, el capitán Goten. Milk esperaba en las escaleras junto a la entrada, y cuando Trunks hizo su aparición, tuvo el maravilloso deleite de que él la viera y le hiciera una reverencia.

-Usted ha hecho que mi día fuera más brillante con su alegre sonrisa, Milk –le dijo-. Hasta ahora no he visto a nadie que pudiera bendecir más mi corazón.

Milk rió con timidez por encima de su hombro mientras se retiraba a la recámara de Pan. Después de haber visto a Trunks Brief vestido con sus mejores galas, estaba satisfecha y podía ir en coche a la cocina de Maron y N°17 para hacer compañía a Iresa.

-Ya entiendo por qué Milk lo admira tanto, coronel–comentó N°18 mientras él dirigía su atención hacia ella-. Con un nombre como Trunks y el encanto suficiente como para derribar el castillo del lord, ha conseguido abrirse camino hacia ella. Milk está segura de que proceden de la misma raza.

-En realidad, mi abuela es irlandesa –confió Trunks-, y ella fue la que me crió, pues mi madre a menudo salía al mar con mi padre.

-¿Y su padre, a qué se dedica?

-Es constructor de barcos, condesa, y cuando está de ánimo, Marino mercante.

-¿No es soldado? –N°18 hizo un gracioso gesto con su delgada mano mientras agregaba: -Hubiera pensado que él había sido un orgulloso soldado de caballería como usted, coronel. ¿De dónde sacó semejante destreza sobre el caballo si su padre se especializó en construir barcos?

-Mi abuela ama a los caballos. –Un relámpago de dientes blancos acompañó a su respuesta-. Poco después de haber dejado de mamar, ya me puso sobre una silla. Hasta ahora, que tiene setenta y tres años, todavía cabalga una o dos horas cada mañana.

-¿Su abuela no tiene objeciones en que usted esté aquí, en un país extranjero? Estoy segura de que ella preferiría verlo de vez en cuando.

-Sí, por supuesto, pero me temo que es algo inevitable. Al menos por el momento.

Con una sonrisa desvió su atención hacia el capitán Goten.

-Qué maravilloso que haya podido acompañar a su comandante hasta aquí, capitán. Estoy segura de que estará complacido con la presencia de la princesa, Bra. Creo que son de la misma provincia.

En virtud de la amistad que la unía con la princesa Bra, N°18 deliberadamente la envolvió en una conversación con Goten antes de conducir a Trunks a través de la habitación al lugar donde Pan estaba ayudando a un par de matronas respetables. Mientras trataba de sujetar sus emociones en el momento del encuentro, N°18 sólo pudo rogar que estuviera haciendo lo correcto para los dos.

-Tienes un momento, Pan –murmuró N°18, acercándose a la joven. Cuando Pan se excusó con las viudas, N°18 miró de reojo a Trunks-. Estoy segura de que ustedes dos ya se han conocido antes, pero quizá no de un modo convencional.

Aunque temblaba hasta la punta de los pies, Pan se aferró a la copa de vino para ocultar que sus manos no podían contener el movimiento y se obligó a sonreír mientras se daba la vuelta para enfrentar al coronel Brief. Temiendo el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaran, bajó los ojos a los zapatos atados con prolijos lazos, siguió por los pantalones hasta alcanzar la chaqueta adornada con galones. Su inspección siguió subiendo hasta alcanzar los labios, ahora desprovistos de cualquier deformidad, ensanchados en una sonrisa pícara que revelaba unos fabulosos dientes blancos. Con el aliento contenido, Pan levantó la vista para encontrar, por fin, los asombrosos ojos azules que brillaban, divertidos. Entonces, contra su voluntad, sintió que se le caía la mandíbula...

N°18 levantó una mano para presentarle a su invitado con toda la gracia de que era capaz.

-Son Pan, este es el coronel sir Trunks Brief, de los Húsares Imperiales de Su Majestad...

Trunks hizo un gesto envolvente con el brazo mientras se hundía en caballerosa reverencia.

-Es un gran placer para mí ser formalmente presentado a usted, condesa Son Pan.

Pan cerró la boca abruptamente y, nerviosa, desplegó su abanico para ocultar la confusión que la invadía.


	19. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO**

 **18**

Pan cerró la boca abruptamente y, nerviosa, desplegó su abanico para ocultar la confusión que la invadía.

-Bueno, coronel Brief, nunca lo habría reconocido –admitió sin aliento. Él se enderezó y alcanzó una altura colosal por encima de ella, o al menos eso le pareció, pues no recordaba que fuera tan alto. Continuó con una prisa incoherente-. La última vez que nos encontramos, estaba empapado... Bueno, tal vez, en realidad no lo miré tan bien. Usted estaba muy lastimado antes... Pero estoy muy feliz de ver que se ha recuperado por completo.

La chispa que brillaba en los ojos de Trunks pareció convertirse lentamente en un fuego abrasador.

-La última vez que nos encontramos, condesa Pan, me temo que los dos estábamos bastante mojados por la lluvia, aunque tal vez no lo suficiente como he tenido el placer de verla.

-¡Oh! –aunque la palabra fue casi inaudible, Pan volvió a abrir el abanico con un apuro desconcertado, intentando ocultar su malestar y refrescar sus mejillas ardientes, sin tener en cuenta que el aire estaba en realidad helado. Trató de mirar de reojo para ver si N°18 podía haber leído algo en ese comentario, pero aun cuando se aseguró de que ella no había notado nada, todavía no pudo controlar el galopar de su corazón. – Bueno, no importa- se apresuró a decir, y trató de llenar el espacio vacío con un comentario trivial-. ¡Parece que fue hace tanto tiempo!.

-¿Verdad? –La voz de Trunks bajó de volumen mientras sus ojos se hundían en la profundidad de los de ella. –Estaba seguro de que fue sólo ayer, pero sin embargo, revivo la experiencia todos los días... todas las noches... cada hora que estoy despierto.

Pan habría volado en cualquier dirección que le permitiera un fácil escape, pero recordó de un modo abrupto su objetivo y miró a N°18 con desesperación, y encontró que la mujer sonreía, satisfecha. No se requería mucha destreza mental para darse cuenta de que la condesa mayor estaba encantada con la capacidad del coronel para ponerla nerviosa y desmantelar sus defensas con suma habilidad.

Pan apretó los dientes tratando de recomponer su postura y golpeó ligeramente el brazo de Trunks con su abanico, como para reprenderlo por su inapropiado recuerdo del encuentro en la sala de baños y declarar sus dudas acerca del comentario.

-Tal vez deba darle un poco de descanso a su imaginación, coronel Brief. Parece estar bastante excitada.

Los labios de Trunks se torcieron con humor mientras sus ojos la acariciaban, reforzando el significado de cada una de sus palabras.

-Le aseguro, condesa, que mi imaginación corre desbocada, pero en general dentro de los límites del mismo tema.

Pan hizo un esfuerzo para no volver a abrir la boca y sofocar el rubor ardiente que invadía sus mejillas. Podía imaginar muy bien en qué consistían esos sueños si permitía que su mente se demorara en lo sucedido en la sala de baños. ¡Sin duda, había sido violada una y mil veces en sus fantasías!

En un intento por recuperar su declinante determinación, Pan ganó la batalla contra su compostura y, con deliberación, dio unas palmadas en el brazo del coronel Brief una y otra vez con su abanico. Si hubiera dado rienda suelta a sus verdaderos sentimientos, habría usado el delicado instrumento de una forma tal que le hubiera borrado la sonrisa de sus labios de inmediato.

-Ha venido tantas veces a rescatarme, coronel Brief, que me temo que he perdido la cuenta. Sólo puedo esperar que tenga la misma gentileza conmigo en sus pensamientos. No quisiera tener que reprenderlo por ser vulgar.

Trunks rió con suavidad ante esa muestra de reprobación, concediendo que ella tenía causas para ruborizarse, pues sus imágenes mentales eran demasiado sensuales y no podían ser compartidas con una joven inocente.

-A veces me encuentro siendo la víctima de mis sueños, condesa, pero ¿puedo suavizar sus preocupaciones con una promesa de mi devoción?

-Una promesa no es suficiente –respondió Pan, con un gesto hechicero. Apenas se sintió reivindicada por su débil excusa y se vio tentada de lograr una venganza mayor-. Necesitaré una prueba más concreta, coronel, y como no le he visto en quince días o quizás un mes, probablemente pueda comprender por qué pienso que usted sólo está jugando con mis sentimientos.

N°18 contuvo la urgencia de dar vuelta los ojos en señal de incredulidad al ver el descarado intento de seducción. Hasta ahora sentía confianza en que el coronel podría cuidarse solo, pero cuando vio los cañones de Pan llenos hasta el tope y prestos para arrancarle el corazón de su pecho, le resultó difícil mantenerse callada y ajena a la situación. Como dudaba de su propia capacidad para resistir más comentarios de este tipo, pidió permiso para retirarse, esperando contra toda esperanza que el plan de Pan no terminara con otro duelo a muerte.

-¿Usted se ocupará de la condesa Son Pan, no es cierto, coronel Brief? –lo halagó-. Le prometí a la princesa Maron que la protegería bien. –Se echó a reír y encogió ligeramente los hombros mientras explicaba: -Nunca me comprometí a hacerlo sola.

La sonrisa ladeada de Trunks apareció, obnubilando a N°18.

-Será un gran placer consagrarme a esa tarea, condesa.

-Llámeme N°18 –le sugirió-. Todos mis amigos lo hacen.

-Me sentiré honrado, N°18, si usted me hace el mismo favor. Mi nombre es Trunks.

N°18 le dio unas palmadas en el brazo, casi con compasión.

-Cuídate, Trunks.

Trunks le respondió con una elegante reverencia.

-Le aseguro N°18, que siempre dedicaré todos mis esfuerzos en esa área.

-Por favor, hágalo –lo alentó y envió una mirada cargada de significación hacia Pan antes de dejar a la pareja y unirse a las dos viudas que estaban riendo mientras bebían su vino.

Excepto por el salón lleno de gente que los rodeaba y, sin embargo, parecía existir muy lejos de su círculo privado, Trunks sintió que le había sido otorgado el regalo que tanto había deseado. Como se le había prohibido buscar la compañía de Pan, no iba a desperdiciar ese momento, sino que iba a llenar su mirada con la misma esencia de su belleza. Encontró sus ojos mientras le susurraba:

-Es verdad que ha mantenido mis pensamientos y mis sueños cautivos, Pan. A cualquier hombre le resultaría muy difícil olvidar lo que yo he visto.

Pan gruñó por dentro por ese audaz recordatorio.

-No estoy acostumbrada a desvestirme delante de los hombres, coronel, y consideraría una gentileza de su parte si no hablara con nadie del incidente en la sala de baños o cualquier otra cosa que pudiera avergonzarme.

-No tiene nada que temer, Pan –le aseguró Trunks con una sonrisa-. No compartiré nuestro secreto con nadie.

Los reparos de Pan se vieron suavizados por esa promesa, y fue capaz de relajarse y beber un sorbo de su vino.

-Me temo que le he hecho muchos reproches por mi preocupación, coronel Brief–admitió-. Mi madre era inglesa, y me llenó de una gran aversión a bañarme en público. Usted fue mi primer encuentro en una situación así.

Los ojos de Brief se encendieron un poco más.

-Me alegra saber que nadie más ha visto los tesoros que he contemplado.

Pan apenas escuchó sus palabras, pues estaba muy preocupada con su irrenunciable mirada. En todos sus viajes por el exterior o dentro de las fronteras de Rusia, no podía recordar alguna circunstancia en que hubiera encontrado ojos más azules o inclusive más hermosos. No eran en absoluto grises como primero había supuesto cuando los descubrió en el bosque en sombras y luego en la sala de baños, sino de un tono de azul brillante mezclado con un profundo color zafiro. En realidad, tenía que admitir que Milk estaba en lo cierto. ¡Trunks Brief era el hombre más apuesto que nunca hubiera visto! Le parecía bastante dudoso ahora que los acontecimientos de esa velada demostraran ser tan difíciles de soportar como al principio había supuesto.

Pan trató de probarlo con una sonrisa seductora y una mirada traviesa.

-Estoy segura de que la princesa Maron ha tenido éxito en asustarlo, coronel.

Trunks rió con suavidad.

-Solo me volvió más obstinado en mi intento de impresionar a Su Majestad.

Pan se inclinó un poco hacia delante para apoyar su copa casi llena en una mesa cercana. Un candelabro, ubicado en la brillante superficie de madera, iluminaba con una docena de velas encendidas su suave piel. Un entusiasmo titilante invadió a Pan cuando decidió utilizar la iluminación para sus propósitos y posicionó deliberadamente la batería de sus armas contra el apetito masculino del coronel.

-Por favor, cuénteme, sir Brief, ¿cómo le ha ido en semejante tarea?

-No estoy ... del todo seguro –respondió Trunks titubeando cuando sus ojos se hundieron donde las pequeñas llamas iluminaban las sombras debajo del ondulante encaje-. Su Majestad todavía no me ha otorgado lo que he pedido.

-¿Y qué es lo que ha pedido, coronel Brief? –Sus pechos se entibiaron de placer cuando Pan tomó conciencia de que la mirada de Trunks penetraba la frágil tela. Se demoró un poco más en la tarea, frotando con uno de sus delgados dedos el borde del vaso mientras probaba todo el sabor de su mirada. Aunque había sido observada y admirada visualmente antes, esto era como un poderoso néctar que nunca antes había bebido.

-Lo mismo que le declaré cuando la princesa Maron me alejó de su puerta... cortejarla –Trunks se inclinó hacia delante para tomar la copa como si fuera de él y para llenar su memoria con una imagen más gratificante de sus pálidos pechos. Levantó el vaso hasta sus labios, bebió un sorbo mientras sus ojos brillantes se hundían en los de ella.

-En verdad, Condesa Pan, usted se ha convertido en el deseo de mi corazón.

-¿Puedo preguntarle a cuántas doncellas más le ha jurado lo mismo, coronel Brief?

-Pregunte –susurró Trunks, avanzando un paso hacia delante-, y la respuesta será a ninguna.

Pan bajo levemente la mirada.

-¿Cómo ha escapado a las redes del matrimonio hasta esta altura de su vida? Supongo que usted tiene...

-Treinta y tres años, mi señora.

-Lo suficiente como para estar casado... si ha prestado tanta atención a otras doncellas como me ha prestado a mí. –Pan era consciente de que los ojos del coronel bajaban por el escote, pero no hizo ningún intento por negarle acceso a su mirada, aunque la piel le quemaba bajo el calor de esas azules brasas ardientes. Le resultó sorprendente darse cuenta de que su respiración se veía afectada por esa minuciosa inspección, pues era difícil respirar cuando se sentía devorada por completo.

-¿Hay otras doncellas tan dignas de la atención de un hombre como usted? –preguntó Trunks-. No he notado si existen.

\- ¿Está tan empañado en cortejarme? –murmuró y finalmente levantó la vista hacia él.

-Más que empeñado –susurró sin dudar, y se adelantó hasta que sólo la barrera de su falda los mantenía separados.

Las ardientes órbitas azules le rozaron los labios, y sin quererlo Pan se abandonó a la suavidad de esta lánguida caricia, separándolos como para exhalar un tembloroso suspiro. No sabía qué encantamiento se había apoderado de su mente, pues podía casi sentir la excitación de la boca del coronel jugando sobre la de ella mientras sus ojos le abrazaban los labios. Lo miró, cautivada, mientras él levantaba la copa y probaba el borde del cual ella había bebido.

-Dulce –suspiró por encima del cristal-. Justo como me había imaginado su sabor.

Pan se liberó mentalmente de la fascinación de esa implacable mirada, respiró profundamente para serenarse y recorrió con los ojos la sala mientras trataba de tranquilizar su pulso acelerado con la imagen de la realidad del mundo que se extendía más allá de su reino privado.

Los invitados estaban envueltos en sus propias conversaciones y no les prestaban ninguna atención. Estaban ausentes todos los chismosos ávidos de cualquier información de lo que les sucedía a otros. Por el contrario, cada uno de los invitados parecía estar imbuido en un celo y una pasión por la vida, tuvieran sólo veinte años o cuatro veces esa edad. Eso era lo que hacía que los amigos de N°18 fueran tan interesantes y vitales en espíritu e ingenio.

Sorprendida, Pan dio un paso hacia atrás al sentir el ligero roce del brazo de Trunks contra su pecho cuando se extendió para reponer la copa a la mesa. El contacto descargó una repentina excitación en su interior que atentó contra su compostura y hundió sus sentidos en un agitado océano de pasiones en ebullición. Hasta ese momento, parecía que sólo había jugueteado en el límite de su sensualidad, pero era bastante abrumador descubrir con qué rapidez su cuerpo de mujer podía responder a las caricias de un hombre.

Aunque su aliento quedó aprisionado en la garganta, los ojos de Pan se agrandaron y se lanzaron en busca de la mirada minuciosa de Trunks. Su rostro se encendió mientras él levantaba las cejas, divertido, como si reprobara que ella lo acusara de un crimen cuando bien sabían los dos que ella lo había hipnotizado con su suavidad femenina. Pan tuvo que enfrentarse abruptamente con el hecho de que no estaba tratando con un muchachito inexperto al que podía llevar de las narices con palabras engañosas y sonrisas seductoras. Por el contrario, era evidente que Trunks Brief conocía ese juego mucho mejor que ella. Esta revelación la sacudió: tal vez no fuera ella quien estaba guiándolo a él, sino lo contrario. Él la estaría conduciendo a un destino que deseaba evitar con todas sus fuerzas.

De repente, su estrategia parecía muy precaria en contraste con la audacia y el ardor de Trunks que estaba avanzando a una velocidad muy superior a la que ella había imaginado, imponiendo un obstáculo imposible de superar a sus aspiraciones. La destreza con que se movía haría que yaciera sobre sus espaldas, despojada de su virginidad antes de haber tenido siquiera la oportunidad de llegar a su casa.

-Debo rogarle que me disculpe un momento –dijo con la respiración entrecortada. Sabía que necesitaba un tiempo a solas para recuperar su valor.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, mi lady? –le preguntó Trunks con exagerada cortesía. Parecía tan conmocionada por su caricia, que él se preguntaba si se había equivocado al juzgar su fingida indiferencia cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en las curvas que dejaba entrever el encaje –. Parece muy perturbada.

Pan se tragó una réplica pues reconoció el espíritu que había en esa sonrisa ladeada. Tenía que mantener la cabeza en su lugar y no reprenderlo por sus bromas o todo estaría perdido. Levantó una mano para detener su avance y sacudió la cabeza mientras intentaba pasar por detrás de él.

–Debo irme.

–Tal vez una copa de vino ayude a tranquilizarla –sugirió Trunks, tomando los dedos de Pan entre los suyos y depositando en ellos un beso. No quería que se fuera pues no estaba seguro de que fuera a volver.

– ¡Debo irme! –repitió Pan, mientras sentía que el pánico la invadía y que sus dedos temblaban contra los labios de Trunks. Desenredó su mano y apretó la palma contra el amplio pecho para impedir una nueva detención-. Por favor, hágase a un lado, coronel Brief.

-¿Volverá? –Las cejas se elevaron aún más al preguntar: -¿O debo olvidarme de que alguna vez la he conocido?

Aunque las palabras fueron dichas en voz muy baja, la pregunta perforó a Pan con la agudeza de un puñal bien afilado. Era el tono de vulnerabilidad lo que le conmovió el corazón e hizo que se detuviera un momento a mirarlo asombrada. Mientras buscaba esos ojos azules que la observaban con detenimiento, se dio cuenta de que esto no era un juego casual para el coronel Brief: sus intenciones de cortejarla y de conseguirla para sí eran serias.

El pánico de Pan cedió, y fue capaz de calmar sus temblores al reconocer la preocupación del coronel. ¿Cómo podía un hombre forzar a una mujer a seguir sus ardientes inclinaciones si se interesaba de verdad por sus sentimientos? Una sonrisa tentadora apareció en sus labios mientras su dedo delgado recorría el cordón que cerraba la chaqueta.

-Volveré –le prometió con voz apagada-. ¿Me esperará?

-Todo lo que sea necesario –prometió Trunks, tomando sus dedos delgados otra vez entre los suyos y llevándolos a los labios para depositar un suave beso en ellos.

Esta vez Pan respondió con una sonrisa más cálida mientras aceptaba la gentil caricia de sus labios como una oferta de paz. Aunque había soportado con cierta reticencia cerca de una docena de esos besos de parte de Nappa la noche del compromiso, se dio cuenta, por la excitación en que se habían sumido sus sentidos, de que los besos de Trunks Brief en su mano eran una experiencia totalmente diferente de cualquier otra cosa que hubiera vivido hasta ese momento.

Pan, con los ojos de Trunks detrás de ella, se apresuró a cruzar el gran vestíbulo y a subir las escaleras que conducían a su recámara. Milk había ido a visitar a Iresa, lo que permitía a Pan la soledad que necesitaba con desesperación para entender todas las nuevas y extrañas sensaciones que estaba experimentando por primera vez. Caminaba como un gato enjaulado por la espaciosa habitación, sin encontrar una fuente de claridad adonde recurrir para disipar su confusión de la estimulación que antes y ahora había sentido con el coronel Brief. Esa misma noche, antes de que la hubiera tocado, se había sentido conmocionada como si su mera presencia pudiera desbocar sus sentidos como los de una doncella estúpida y sin cabeza. Aparentemente existía un gran abismo entre los sentimientos por él y la apatía que sentía por su prometido.

Pan se dirigió a la ventana, la abrió y se apoyó contra el marco. Levantó la vista hacia el cielo iluminado por las estrellas mientras sus pensamientos repasaban los momentos que acababa de pasar con Brief. Quería sentir la suave frescura del aire de la noche contra su piel y respirarlo con lentitud para sacudirse de encima esas extrañas sensaciones que habían surgido con sus caricias. De forma retrospectiva, el suave roce del brazo contra su pecho era mucho más excitante si se consideraba la osadía de haberlo hecho, aunque de un modo subrepticio, en público.

Pan recuperó su fortaleza con una intensidad que habría conmocionado a N°17 si hubiera sabido que él había sido el instrumento para perfeccionarla. Su orgullo se había sentido herido y tenía el insuperable deseo de ver que el príncipe se quedara sin ganas de volverse a burlar de ella. Como una seductora consumada, dirigió su atención a su aspecto, preparándolo para el ataque que ahora estaba determinada a lanzar.

Resuelta a no mostrar clemencia para no ser casada y metida en la cama de alguien que no deseaba, reajustó sus encajes, ciñó su cintura delgada un poco más, mientras aflojaba la blusa alrededor del busto, lo que no sólo le permitía respirar mejor, sino también mostrar mucho más. Estaba decidida a volver a poner a Trunks en la senda de un cortejo más apasionado, y si las advertencias de N°18 sobre los peligros de empujar a un hombre más allá de sus límites eran correctas, entonces haría que él se sacudiera de frustración hasta que se viera obligado a llevarla a su casa.

Para completar la recomposición de su figura, Pan esponjó el ondulante encaje para que se pudieran apreciar mejor las redondas curvas de sus senos y luego aflojó el collar hasta que la perla más grande cayó, tentadora, en la grieta sedosa de sus pechos. Por último, frotó con agua de violetas su cuello y el lóbulo de sus orejas y dejó caer algunos mechones sobre su rostro, todo para beneficio del hombre que quería atrapar.

Pan se examinó de frente y de perfil en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en su recámara y que le devolvía una imagen lista para la acción. Seguramente ningún galeón se habría preparado para una batalla con ese mismo equipamiento ni poseía esas armas en su reserva, pero este delicado navío de suavidad femenina sentía el desafío de la más feroz de las tareas, no la seducción de un pomposo joven, sino la de un hombre de considerable conocimiento y gran experiencia.

Como una brisa fresca de aire primaveral, Pan bajó volando las escaleras hasta el pasillo adyacente al salón principal e hizo una pausa cerca de la entrada en busca de su presa. Descubrió al coronel Brief, de pie junto con varios hombres, a poca distancia, y por la rapidez con que sus ojos la alcanzaron por encima de las cabezas de sus acompañantes, casi pudo creer que había estado esperando con impaciencia su regreso. Su mirada era lenta y meticulosa, medía cada detalle de su belleza como alguien que admiraba y evaluaba una valiosa pieza de arte.

Pan no tuvo dificultad en darse cuenta de que él vio y comprendió cosas de ella que nadie antes había visto y que, de alguna forma, muy pocos lograrían alguna vez. Cuando sus ojos acariciaron la negra cabellera, Pan supo que habían descubierto todo el esplendor cuando caían sobre la espalda desnuda. Cuando su mirada se detuvo en el pecho, fue como si él, por el mero gozo de hacerlo, hubiera comparado en su mente cada detalle de la percepción de ese momento con las pálidas redondeces que habían brillado, húmedas, bajo la cálida luz de la luna. Hasta cuando los ojos azules recorrieron toda la longitud de sus amplias faldas, pareció como si en realidad rastrearan debajo de esa plenitud alguna huella de los delgados muslos y pantorrillas a los que alguna vez había tenido acceso.

Pan tembló con las sensaciones que él le despertaba; era como si acabara de acariciarla desde la cabeza a los pies. El calor le encendió las mejillas mientras trataba de liberarse de la esclavitud de los pensamientos del momento. Sin embargo, las impresiones estaban allí, mezcladas con los recuerdos del primer encuentro cuando él la había sacado de las oscuras profundidades de las aguas y ella se había aferrado a él con desesperación, sin darse cuenta del efecto que su cuerpo desnudo tenía en él.

Después de haber tenido un poco más de trato con él, había tomado más conciencia de su masculinidad. Los pechos casi le dolían por la tangible remembranza de ese momento en que había estado apretada contra su cuerpo. Hasta podía visualizar con vívidos detalles el fascinante juego de sus músculos en los hombros, los cordones ondulantes de sus costillas y el vientre plano y macizo, apenas avizorado y, sin embargo, bien definido en su mente, con su fornido pecho que conducía a sus ojos hacia abajo, hacia su puro calor masculino. Ahora, de pie, sometida al escrutinio de su mirada abrasadora, todos sus sentidos se combinaban para recordarle lo que ya había experimentado, aunque no podía comprender la importancia de lo que quedaba por delante. Su mente virginal, enredada en las profundidades de su inocencia, no conocía nada más allá del valle donde hasta ahora había pastado y los cuidadosos pero vagos consejos que su madre le había dado respecto de sus obligaciones como esposa. Era el abrupto abismo que se levantaba como barrera a causa de sus limitados conocimientos lo que la desconcertaba y, sin embargo, la seducía con promesas mucho más provocativas e interesantes que cualquier cosa que su madre le hubiera pintado.

Pan respiró profundamente y luego, con un prolongado suspiro, sacó el aire de sus pulmones. Comprometida a mantener su compostura a toda costa, se irguió hasta adquirir el completo estiramiento de su columna en un esfuerzo por levantar el ánimo y refrescar su febril imaginación y los deseos que se habían transformado en una vibrante excitación. No podía permitirse el lujo de quedar atrapada por querer saciar su curiosidad, o enamorarse sin llevar a cabo su plan de seducción. Sería ya bastante difícil mantener la compostura cuando su pulso galopaba y su cuerpo ardía con el recuerdo de ese momento en que se encontró desnuda en sus brazos.


	20. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO**

 **19**

Lentamente, Pan suspiró y se convenció de que estaba calmada como para enfrentar la mirada sonriente de Trunks sin sacudirse. Estaba cómoda y confiada cuando él se acercó a ella con paso medido. Pan levantó la cabeza y encontró esa mirada inconmovible. A pesar de sus preparativos, sintió que el rubor la invadía mientras él hundía sus ojos en los de ella. Se colocó al lado de ella, y a Pan le faltó el aliento cuando la mano de Trunks recorrió su espalda, provocando escalofríos de placer a lo largo de su columna y luego se asentó en su cintura donde nadie podía verla.

-Estás más hermosa ahora que cuando te fuiste un siglo atrás –le susurró Trunks mientras se inclinaba para saborear su fragancia-. ¿O es que me he olvidado de los detalles después de tanto tiempo?

Los ojos oscuros subieron hasta encontrar los de él. Pan no podía creer lo perceptivo que era. Era consciente de que esas sonrientes esferas azules se hundían en las de ella como si estuvieran dispuestas a leer todos los secretos de su mente, pero estaba segura de que él no tenía necesidad de leerle los pensamientos.

En verdad, Pan no tenía forma de discernir si había logrado confundir por completo a Trunks, ni podía percibir lo alentado que estaba por su reforzada sensualidad.

-Me he aventurado mucho como soldado–continuó–Pero ninguna doncella jamás mantuvo mis ojos y mi mente atrapados con tanta firmeza, Pan. Es muy difícil para mí no tocarla como quisiera.

-Me halaga con sus exageraciones, coronel Brief. –Era muy consciente de que los dedos recorrían los lazos de su vestido y tenía la certeza de que, si hubieran estado solos, él habría probado la seguridad del nudo que mantenía atadas las tiras de seda. –Nunca he conocido a un hombre tan entendido en las costumbres de una mujer y que sea capaz de detectar con tanta rapidez sus intentos de recomponer su apariencia. –Bajó las pestañas en gesto de coquetería y echó una mirada hacia arriba mientras preguntaba - ¿Tengo la culpa de querer mostrarme lo mejor que pueda para usted?

-¿Puede algún hombre encontrar culpa en la perfección? –contrapuso Trunks. Su sonrisa era hipnótica, su mirada, autoritaria-. Ha ganado mi atención completa y única, Pan. Sólo deseo que estuviéramos solos, así podría demostrarle cuánto valoro su compañía.

Al comprobar la eficacia de su plan, pero con cautela pues no quería cantar victoria demasiado rápido, Pan sonrió mientras trataba de disminuir el ritmo de su pulso acelerado. Había algo absolutamente sensual en la forma en que él la hacía sentir, y no era, para nada, una experiencia desagradable.

-¿Quizá deba imaginar que desea llevarme a su morada, coronel Brief?

-Es mi más ferviente deseo, Pan. En verdad, el solo pensar en estar a solas con usted me deja sin aliento. Me encanta recordar la excitación de nuestro primer encuentro en la sala de baños y deseo con todas mis fuerzas que se repita un encuentro similar.

-Pienso que debo ser muy cauta –murmuró con timidez-. Dejó que me escapara sana y salva entonces, pero ¿me lo permitiría por segunda vez?

-Dudo mucho de que sea capaz de volver a mostrar semejante fuerza de voluntad –admitió Trunks y sonrió con un encanto que se estaba volviendo familiar para Pan-. Sin embargo, si tuviera el regalo de una segunda oportunidad, me gustaría que se sintiera inclinada a llamarme por mi nombre. Después de todo, hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos que me parece apropiado. ¿Es Trunks tan difícil de decir? O Trun, si usted lo prefiere así es como me llama mi abuela.

Pan probó los nombres como si se tratara de una deliciosa fruta.

-Trunks. Trun. Trunks. –Sonrió mientras tomaba una decisión. – Hasta que lo conozca mejor, pienso que Trunks será suficiente.

\- Desde el primer momento, pensé que era una inocente, ciertamente privada de un conocimiento exhaustivo. –Le levantó los dedos hasta los labios mientras declaraba con calidez: -En verdad, mi dulce señora, estaría celoso si fuera de otro modo.

Aplacada por su respuesta y por el persuasivo beso depositado en la punta de sus dedos, Pan encontró su mirada sonriente.

-¿Debería estar celosa de todas las mujeres que le han enseñado a usted?

Trunks rió por su atrevida réplica.

-No necesita estarlo, mi señora. Desde nuestro primer encuentro, he sido su esclavo absoluto.

Pan arqueó las cejas para transmitir sus dudas y lo desafió en un ligero contrapunto.

-Me pregunto de quién es esclavo, en realidad, Trunks. Si mío como usted afirma, pues no lo he visto mucho últimamente.

Trunks colocó una mano sobre el pecho y se plantó en una postura de honesta lamentación.

\- Esa es una queja que debe llevar hasta el zar Piccolo, pues es a él a quien he estado complaciendo, pero aun mientras satisfacía los deseos del zar, la he tenido siempre en mi mente.

-Una buena excusa, supongo.

-Aunque deseo mantener su belleza bien escondida de todos los ojos excepto los míos, Pan, debo compartir su deliciosa presencia con un amigo.

Mientras Trunks levantaba su mano para llamar la atención de alguien que estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación, Pan permitió que su mirada se detuviera en los rostros de los invitados en busca del amigo del coronel.

El que respondió a los gestos de Trunks era un ruso que estaba acompañado de una joven doncella cerca de la pared más alejada. Después de notar los movimientos del Coronel, el apuesto caballero se excusó ante ella y se abrió paso entre los invitados mientras Trunks tomaba a Pan del brazo y la llevaba hacia la puerta, y presentó al que se había detenido delante de ellos.

-Puedo presentarle a mi segundo en el mando, el capitán Goten... La condesa Pan.

Con una decorosa reverencia, Goten replicó con donaire a Trunks.

-Es un honor, en verdad conocerla por fin, condesa. Estoy seguro de que no me recuerda puesto que estaba bastante ocupada con Black en el momento, pero tuve la suficiente fortuna de estar entre aquellos que acudieron en su auxilio después que su coche fuera atacado por la banda de ladrones. Por supuesto, el tributo corresponde sólo al coronel Brief que ordenó a nuestro escuadrón que regresara y descubriera la causa de los disparos que escuchamos.

Pan rió con alegría.

-Estoy segura de que no necesito decirle lo agradecida que estoy por su participación, capitán, y a su comandante por su atención al deber.

-Sinceramente creo, condesa, que el coronel Brief ha tenido un gran deleite en haber sido él quien llevó a cabo su rescate. Aunque él ha realizado el mismo servicio a varias boyardinas que habían sido molestadas por rufianes en una estación de carruajes varios días antes del ataque a su coche, pareció que su deseo más ferviente era negarlo cuando lo invitaron a conocer a su padre después de nuestro esperado regreso a Moscú.

Trunks levantó una ceja desafiante mientras sonreía a su amigo y miraba de reojo a Pan. Usó su buena disposición para aguijonear a su capitán.

-Fue una de ellas, entre todas las hermanas, la que nos invitó. Sin embargo, creo que estaba dispuesta a ganar el favor de Goten para que se convirtiera en su esposo. Y mi capitán, para salvarse, se escondió en el ahumadero hasta que se dio por vencida y se marchó con sus parientes. –Trunks levantó la cabeza y notó que la joven doncella con la que Goten estaba conversando miraba con timidez hacia el capitán. Inclinó un poco la cabeza en su dirección.-Percibo que hay otra dama anhelante reclamando su atención, amigo mío. Parece que tiene un don para encantar a dulces damiselas.

La sonrisa de Goten se ensanchó cuando sus ojos encontraron a la que lo miraba con añoranza. Encaró a su comandante otra vez y, con un golpe seco en sus talones, pidió autorización para partir.

-Como mañana estaremos de permiso, coronel Brief, no voy a volver con usted. He aceptado la invitación de la princesa Bra para pasar la noche en su casa y recordar el pueblo donde ambos hemos nacido.

Con una sonrisa seca, Trunks observó al capitán Goten que se apresuraba a volver con la princesa.

-Creo que la princesa ha logrado comportarse con Goten mucho mejor que otras –observó-. De otro modo, estaría corriendo al establo para esconderse.

-Tal vez debería tomar nota de que usted está aquí conmigo y no escondiéndose en otra parte –remarcó Pan, sonriéndole mientras arqueaba una ceja. Trunks se echó a reír ante la tontería de que él debería volar para esconderse de su presencia.

-Si yo fuera usted, mi señora, me consideraría la perseguida. Si debo ponérselo en términos más claros, estoy bastante ansioso de lograr su compañía.

Pan rió con suavidad en respuesta a esa declaración y tomó conciencia de que sus delgados dedos se entrelazaron con los suyos. La condujo a través del gran salón y eligió un sitio cerca de un corredor con arcos que conducía al jardín. Los dos estaban totalmente sensibilizados a la presencia del otro y, todavía, no se atrevían a tocarse, Pan se dio cuenta de que no era el frío del aire lo que la hacía temblar. La estimulación de la cercanía de Trunks y la esencia limpia e ilusoria que emanaba de él la hacía ser consciente de su propia vulnerabilidad. No podía ignorar la extrema atención que él le prestaba, pero, aunque le resultara extraño, no sentía inclinación a escaparse de sus ojos que se aventuraban a ir donde sus manos no podían. Si bien él estudiaba cada uno de sus detalles, no hacía ningún esfuerzo por ocultar su fascinación, obligándola a enfrentarlo con una mirada sonriente.

-¿Está tan hambriento de compañía, coronel Brief, que debe devorarme con los ojos?

-Si estuviéramos solos, Pan –murmuró Trunks con seguridad-, le mostraría el hambre que tengo de usted. Hasta entonces, debo hacer mi festín con su donaire del único modo que puedo.

Pan continuaba sin aliento, consciente de la mirada morosa de su compañero y de la forma en que se excitaban sus sentidos. Su esperanza había sido construir su red de seducción alrededor de Trunks Brief de modo que quedara completamente vulnerable a sus encantos; sin embargo, ahora tendía a pensar que ese logro no iba a ser suyo, sino de él. Sin embargo, por temor al fracaso y sus consecuencias, siguió con su juego, incitándolo con una imagen más íntima de su pecho mientras se ponía de puntillas y se inclinaba hacia él para susurrarle al oído.

-¿Ha visto el jardín? Tiene una vista encantadora, incluso de noche.

Con un paso atrás, Pan le sonrió en secreta invitación y luego se deslizó de su lado como un gracioso fantasma. Flotando por la galería, entró en el jardín y se alejó de la puerta. Se colocó debajo de un árbol donde la luna brillante, que se filtraba a través de las hojas, echaba rayos de luz sobre la tierra que estaba a su alrededor y sobre su vestido. Esperó en el silencio tranquilo de la noche, tan calmada como una sacerdotisa romana, pero la serenidad que exhibía era fingida, pues temblaba con la incertidumbre de lo que estaba por venir y de las emociones demasiado nebulosas como para poder comprender.

Un momento después, con discreción, Trunks entró en el jardín. Al principio, su paso fue cauto. Sus ojos seguían los rayos de la luna y escrutaban las sombras hasta descubrir lo que buscaba medio oculto en las manchas de luz.

En un instante estuvo delante de Pan, y en una décima de segundo, buscaba su rostro y los ojos traslúcidos que parecían reflejar sus propios deseos. De inmediato bajó la boca para encontrar la de ella y la apretó en un amoroso beso salvaje que la atravesó con el mismo efecto que un rayo. Sus alientos se confundieron en uno mientras la boca de Trunks jugaba sobre la de Pan, la acariciaba, la probaba con la lengua, la instaba a una respuesta hasta que ella se elevó y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Su beso era mucho más eficaz que el conjunto de las tretas de seducción que había esperado lanzar contra él. Era un néctar dulce y que se subía a la cabeza, más intoxicante que cualquier bebida que hubiera probado en su vida.

Se separaron sin aliento, jadeando como si hubieran corrido sin descanso por las estepas, pero Trunks no podía contentarse con un mero sorbo. Deseaba agotar la copa. Sus manos se deslizaron despacio por la espalda de Pan, moldeando sus suaves formas y acercándolas a su cuerpo endurecido mientras su boca abierta regresaba a devorar la de ella con hambre desesperada, torciéndose, girando, penetrando en lo profundo de la cálida dulzura, hasta que Pan casi se desvaneció en la intensidad de la pasión. Ahora no había necesidad de simular tretas de seducción. El mundo daba vueltas enloquecido y ella había perdido el débil soporte que hasta entonces la había mantenido vinculada con la realidad. Todos los pensamientos de tácticas planeadas con gran artificio quedaron enterrados debajo del alud de ese beso ardiente.

Giró un instante el rostro para recuperar el aliento tembloroso. Estaba mareada por la intensidad de su ardor, sin embargo él era el único apoyo estable en el mundo al cual se podía aferrar. Una cálida sacudida la atravesó cuando los labios separados de Trunks buscaron su oreja y besaron con delicadeza su lóbulo. La misma boca siguió hacia abajo, hacia la pálida columna del cuello, sembrando besos febriles y suaves caricias con la lengua. Pan cerró los ojos, abrumada por el placer de los besos y fascinada por esa primera muestra de placeres sensuales. Abandonó por completo la columna de marfil de su garganta para que él hiciera lo que quisiera. Llevó hacia atrás la cabeza tocada con elegancia, dejando sólo el pesado collar como obstáculo para impedir el audaz descenso de esos labios. La tentación era demasiado grande para Trunks. Hizo una pausa de una mera fracción de segundo antes de cruzar la extensión y presionar los labios contra las redondeces maduras por encima del vestido.

Pan contuvo el aliento ante su osado avance. Esa audacia era más que una expresión de sus pasiones masculinas; sin embargo, su inquietud temblorosa no se debía por entero a la modestia lesionada de una doncella inocente. Por el contrario, se había encendido por el ardiente rayo del éxtasis que se catapultaba a través de sus sentidos. En verdad, permitir que sus labios recorrieran con libertad sus pechos era mucho más vivificante que provocarlo con una breve imagen o dos de sus senos y un escote pronunciado.

A pesar de una poderosa urgencia interior que le exigía huir mientras su virtud estuviera intacta, Pan se mantuvo resuelta y se abandonó a los placeres del momento, pues después de todo, consideraba que eran sólo unas delicadas caricias, que no podían causar ningún daño excepto a su modestia. Sin embargo, apoyó con cautela una mano en el pecho de Trunks para permitirse una oportunidad de escapar, si surgiera la necesidad.

Las tácticas de Trunks se habían forjado a lo largo de muchos años de experiencia como soldado, y como amante. Había atravesado el camino de la conquista lo suficiente como para saber de memoria las reglas del juego, fuera en la cama con una mujer, o en el campo de batalla con el enemigo. Como no se le presentaba ninguna evidencia de resistencia, estaba tentado a considerar que este oponente estaba dispuesto a rendirse y se inclinaba a pensar que la reticencia de Pan era en realidad consentimiento.

Sin embargo, tenía que moverse con cautela hasta estar seguro de su posición. Por eso levantó la cabeza y volvió a buscar sus labios con un fervor que ella parecía incapaz de resistir. Como soldado, entendía la astucia de aplicar la estrategia de la retirada para confundir al oponente. Su maniobra fue una diestra diversión para calmar los miedos que Pan pudiera tener y, subrepticiamente, excitar sus sentidos hasta que él pudiera presentar su causa y alentar que ella la llevara a cabo, aunque una sola muestra de su piel suave y dulce lo hizo impacientarse y querer reclamar el terreno que ya había recorrido.

Trunks se dio cuenta de que había alcanzado una pequeña victoria cuando la mano que se apoyaba en su pecho se deslizó hacia arriba detrás de su cuello. Sonrió mentalmente mientras los delgados dedos jugaban con el cabello muy corto de su nuca, pero evaluó la situación con cuidado y permitió que pasara un momento antes de que su boca siguiera, dejando la de ella palpitante a la espera de sus besos. Volvió a saborear el fragante rocío de su cuello y se aventuró a un terreno mucho más suave y excitante.

Pan contuvo el aliento mientras los besos seguían con la suavidad de una pluma a través de sus pechos, pero apenas estaba preparada para la devastadora salva que él estaba a punto de lanzar. Antes de que pudiera apartarse y reprobar con timidez su osadía, la mano de Trunks estuvo dentro de su corsé. Esta vez, un gemido salió de su garganta cuando uno de sus pechos quedó prisionero de la palma ansiosa y ardiente y luego desnudo al aire frío de la noche y al calor abrasador de la boca de Trunks.

-¡No, Trunks! ¡No, no debes! –Su conmoción se expresó en un susurro desesperado en la noche mientras trataba de recuperar su decoro.- ¡No es apropiado! –Trató de liberarse, pero él la sostenía con un brazo, prohibiéndole la huida.

-Dulce Pan ¿No te das cuenta de cuanto te deseo? –Respiró contra su carne-. Soy un hombre hostigado por el deseo de tenerte. Abandónate a mí, dulce amor.

En toda su vida, Pan nunca había experimentado sensaciones tan desenfrenadas como cuando su lengua ardiente le acarició con lentitud el pezón, enviando chispas que llegaron hasta la punta de sus sentidos. Se sentía consumida por el fuego líquido que se expandía por su cuerpo. Las delicias excitadas por el calor sofocante de su boca adormecieron su voluntad de resistir mientras gozaba de cada caricia.

Trunks deseaba mucho más que sólo probar el sabor de esa dulzura. Levantó la cabeza y buscó los límpidos ojos oscuros en busca de alguna evidencia de miedo o de duda y no encontró nada que lo disuadiera de sus propósitos.

La levantó en sus brazos y echó una mirada a su alrededor para encontrar un lugar privado donde pudiera rendirle su más intensa y ardiente atención. Aunque había sido reticente a conseguir su placer sin asegurarse primero un paraíso privado donde pudiera brindarle a Pan todo lo que necesitara para su deleite, sus pasiones estaban saliéndose de cauce. Ya no importaba tanto que no pudiera tenerla desnuda en sus brazos. Un sitio oscuro serviría para saciar su deseo de hacerla suya, y si tenía que hacerlo con los dos completamente vestidos, lo haría.

Pan estaba abrumada por su propia voluntad de seguirlo, pero un último atisbo de cordura quedaba en alguna región perdida de su cerebro, lo que le permitió reconocer la locura de ser poseída en un momento de pasión desbordada. Luchó por recomponer los fragmentos de su inteligencia mientras enlazó con sus brazos el cuello de Trunks y apoyó su rostro en el de él.

-Por favor, no aquí, Trunks, te lo suplico. Si lo deseas, iré contigo a tu casa.

Temeroso de romper el trance de pasión y confiar en que ella estaría dispuesta después de que se enfriara el ardor, Trunks la miró en medio de las sombras, consciente del dolor en su ingle que se había manifestado con una palpitante intensidad. Necesitaba aplacar sus deseos en el calor de Pan, si no la atormentadora agonía lo destruiría. Cuando consideró la demora y las posibilidades de que ella volviera a abandonarlo, supo que no podría soportar una larga espera.

-Te necesito, Pan. Me resultaría muy difícil esperar. –Su llamada susurrada apenas no podía transmitir el tormento que lo sacudía. Sus pasiones lo asaltaron cuando bajó la boca para volver a saborear la dulce ambrosía de su piel, casi haciendo trizas su reserva.

Los sentidos de Pan se desbocaron, y por un breve instante, se olvidó de todo excepto del éxtasis de ser devorada por las ardientes olas de excitación que la recorrían. Fue sólo con un gran esfuerzo de voluntad que pudo aclarar su mente y fortalecer su determinación.

-¿Instruirías a una virgen así, en un lugar abierto? –murmuró cerca de su oído-. ¿Dónde podríamos ser descubiertos por cualquiera?

Aunque se negaba a demorar el momento, Trunks se enderezó mientras luchaba con sus deseos. Ella tenía razón, por supuesto. Ese jardín no era un lugar secreto donde los amantes pudieran abandonarse al festín de su pasión. Ella merecía mucho más, pensó, aunque no fuera más que porque la deseaba más que a ninguna otra mujer que hubiera conocido.

-Esperar será una prueba muy dura, Pan, pero si eso es lo que deseas, entonces te lo concederé. –La volvió a besar con pasión y dejó que sus pies se deslizaran hasta el piso entre los de él. -¿Vendrás conmigo ahora? –la urgió-. El coche que he alquilado está esperándome delante de la casa.

-Te ruego un momento más –susurró Pan tratando de recuperar el aliento. Todavía estaba temblando y no podía ignorar el deseo ardiente que él había generado en su cuerpo de mujer-. Si me esperas aquí, regresaré tan pronto como haya cambiado mi vestido y buscado una capa.

-Pero eso no es necesario –razonó Trunks, ansioso por alcanzar la unión y calmar su lujuria-. Te mantendré caliente y tu vestido no te servirá de nada cuando llegues a mi casa.

Pan se ruborizó ante semejante insinuación. La idea de estar sin sus ropas llenaba su mente de imágenes desenfrenadas en las que los dos se unían totalmente desnudos. La amenaza de volver a enfrentar su masculinidad casi la hizo retractarse de sus planes, pero no podía desperdiciar la única oportunidad de verse libre del príncipe Nappa y de destruir los proyectos de N°17.

-Preferiría prepararme para ti.

Trunks consideró su petición, pues entendía esa preocupación femenina.

-Otro beso antes de que te vayas. –Deslizó los brazos alrededor de ella y la acercó a él. –Debe durarme.

Pan encontró sus labios separados con los de ella y, aunque no sabía demasiado, deslizó su lengua provocativamente en la boca de Trunks. Avergonzada por su osadía, trató de salir rápido, pero la provocación fue suficiente para despertar en Trunks el deseo de prolongar el beso. Un largo rato pasó antes de que él la dejara y esta vez fue Pan la que no quiso abandonar su abrazo.

-Otro –suplicó Pan. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos mientas él la apretaba contra él; podía sentir el tumultuoso latido de su corazón.

-Debemos irnos antes de que te posea aquí y ahora –susurró Trunks mientras su mano buscaba los glúteos de Pan para atraerla más hacia sí- Es doloroso esperar tanto.

Aunque las capas de faldas le impedían todo contacto íntimo, este reclamo la hizo consciente de su urgencia.

-Me iré a cambiar el vestido y a buscar mi capa. ¿Esperarás aquí por mi?

-¡Sí, mi amor, pero date prisa!

Trunks casi gruñó en voz alta por la frustración que sintió al verla partir. Empezó a caminar a un lado y a otro, tratando de que sus pensamientos se dirigieran hacia otras consideraciones, pero sabía que si ella no volvía le resultaría muy difícil soportar solo el largo camino a casa. Nunca antes había forzado a una mujer, pero, por la forma en que Pan tenía atrapada su mente, sentía la inmensa tentación de ir a buscarla a su recámara en ese mismo momento.


	21. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO**

 **20**

Todavía temblorosa por la intensidad de los avances de Trunks, Pan hizo lo que pudo para arreglar su cabello y recomponer su apariencia, pero no tenía la menor idea de cómo podría ocultar la perturbación de su cuerpo de mujer. Nunca había imaginado con qué intensidad podrían afectar los besos de un hombre a su anhelante cuerpo, pues ninguno de sus pretendientes había llegado tan lejos como Trunks Brief.

Aun ahora le resultaba imposible apagar el fuego que la quemaba por dentro, y como se aproximaba el momento en que se vería sometida a la mirada de otros, sintió la necesidad de presentar una imagen tranquila aunque, en su interior, todavía se estremecía por el éxtasis que las caricias de Trunks le habían provocado.

En un momento tendría que intercambiar vestido con N°18 y pasar por la inspección crítica y perspicaz de su amiga. Sabía que para ese entonces debía recuperar una cierta compostura. Su mayor preocupación era tener que desvestirse en presencia de la mujer, pues temía que sus pechos erguidos delataran los apasionados besos de Trunks. No dudaba de que, si N°18 tenía la menor idea de que los avances habían llegado tan lejos, el juego terminaría mucho antes de empezar.

Levantó el mentón con un aire de serenidad que le costó simular y entró en el gran salón, mirando a un lado y a otro en busca de N°18. Pronto encontró a N°18 al otro lado de la cámara e inclinó levemente la cabeza a modo de señal. Luego, con suma gracia cruzó la habitación iluminada en dirección al vestíbulo. Su paso se hizo más rápido al alcanzar las escaleras, y casi en una carrera frenética entró en su habitación.

Para el momento en que N°18 se unió a ella, Pan ya se había quitado el vestido y se había puesto otra creación de rico terciopelo, de un tono verde oscuro que, por su simple elegancia, realzaba a la perfección su belleza. Desoyendo las advertencias y convicciones de N°18 había elegido el vestido especialmente para la ocasión, esta vez el escote era más que tentador para asegurarse de que las brasas de Trunks se mantuvieran encendidas hasta que llegaran a su residencia. Una cosa era tratar de controlar su pasión, pero otra muy distinta era satisfacer sus preguntas si llegaba a sospechar los motivos que tenía para acompañarlo.

Para preservar una razonable fachada de decoro, Pan se puso un chal sobre los hombros ocultando a la vista cualquier señal que pudiera haber quedado en su pecho. Con el mismo celo con que había guardado el secreto de su primer encuentro con Trunks, así mantendría oculto todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos esa noche.

Luego, escuchó el suave tintineo de las campanas que anunciaban que se acercaba un coche.

-Creo que mi chofer, Roshi ha regresado de casa de Maron –advirtió-. Le he dado instrucciones de que me espere hasta que baje.

-¿De verdad piensas que engañarás a N°17, que creerá que soy tú? – preguntó N°18 con aprensión.

Decir que estaba nerviosa con aquella estratagema era minimizar las cosas. Sin embargo, sabía que la muchacha se había empeñado en que se llevara a cabo ese cambio de identidad.

-Trata de no decirle nada a Roshi que pueda hacerlo sospechar de que tú vas en mi lugar – le indicó Pan-. El juego peligraría si se diera cuenta de su error, pues querría detenerse e interrogarte antes de partir. Con N°17 cerca, eso sería muy arriesgado. Ya le he dicho dónde tiene que ir y, aunque se sintió confundido por mi deseo de abandonar la fiesta, obedecerá sin hacer preguntas.

-He dejado que el príncipe Krilin pensara que estás enferma y no te encuentras muy bien; por eso no se sorprenderá con mi ausencia, pues creerá que estoy atendiendo tus necesidades. Ha prometido sustituirme como anfitrión durante mi ausencia, de modo que, mientras ningún otro invitado nos vea salir, estamos razonablemente a salvo. ¿Dónde dejaste al coronel Brief?

-Está esperándome en el jardín. Ha alquilado un coche para esta noche, de modo que no tendremos necesidad de usar el tuyo.

-Supongo que está claro que ha aceptado encantado todo esto, quiero decir, llevarte a su casa y lo demás.

-Algo así. –Pan se negó a elaborar más la respuesta.

N°18 estudió su nueva apariencia en el espejo. Pasó la mano por el cuello del vestido y reflexionó en voz alta:

\- Desde lejos, N°17 no será capaz de descubrir el engaño. –Giró la cabeza para considerar el reflejo desde diferentes ángulos y frunció el entrecejo al llegar al cabello-. Pero me temo que esto mechones rubios me delatarán. ¿Tienes un velo para cubrirme la cabeza?

-Esto será suficiente.

Pan ya había considerado el asunto y había separado una mantilla de encaje blanco que había usado en presencia de N°17. La acomodó en la cabeza de N°18 para cubrir los mechones.

Con una sonrisa, la condesa N°18 se dio la vuelta y se sometió a la inspección de su amiga.

-¿Qué tal estoy?

-Hermosa, como siempre- aseguró Pan con ansiedad.- Ahora ponte delante de la ventana, como si esperases el carruaje y deja que N°17 te vea. Una vez que estés fuera, no permitas que él se acerque lo suficiente como para reconocerte. En cuanto piense que soy yo la que sube al coche, sentirá curiosidad por saber dónde me dirijo y me seguirá con sus hombres hasta que Roshi detenga el carruaje. Para ese entonces, ya estaré en casa del coronel Brief.

-¿N°17 sabe dónde vive el coronel?

-Si no lo sabe, se ocupará de averiguarlo – respondió Pan secamente.

N°18 emitió un suspiro pensativo.

-Por la forma en que te miraba el coronel Brief esta noche, es probable que no quiera demorar mucho más su placer. Tal vez te sea difícil contenerlo hasta que llegue N°17.

-Si no puedo contenerlo, no tendré a nadie a quien echar la culpa excepto a mí misma- murmuró Pan, evitando la mirada de N°18.

-Debo irme. –N°18 suspiró y se consoló mientras pensaba en su solitaria excursión por la ciudad.

No hubo más demoras, y con un dramático suspiro de resignación N°18 se encaminó, decidida a llevar a cabo el engaño y, con el mentón erguido con elegancia, se acercó a la ventana simulando que buscaba el carruaje mientras sostenía las cortinas. En ese momento, Pan se apretó contra la pared para mantenerse fuera del campo visual hasta que los paneles de seda volvieron a cerrarse al mundo exterior. Después de depositar un beso en la mejilla de su amiga, N°18 se despidió de Pan y la dejó esperando en el silencio de la habitación hasta escuchar los sonidos del vehículo que se marchaba, Dejó que pasara un rato más antes de atreverse a mirar por una pequeña abertura entre las cortinas. Su corazón dio un salto de júbilo triunfante al comprobar que N°17 y los hombres que había contratado seguían al carruaje por el camino.

-Sin duda piensa que me encontrará sola y desprevenida- conjeturó Pan-. Le sentará bien a su orgullo hacer el papel de tonto.

Se echó una capa de terciopelo negro sobre los hombros y levantó la capucha para cubrir la cabeza. Abandonó su habitación y se apresuró a descender por las escaleras privadas que había cerca de las habitaciones de N°18. En un instante estuvo en el jardín, volando a los brazos de Trunks.

-Estaba empezando a preguntarme si regresarías- murmuró mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo.

Pan echó la cabeza hacia atrás y encontró sus labios anhelantes. Saboreó su apasionado beso un largo rato, hasta que sintió que sus miembros se agitaban rápidamente con el violento palpitar del corazón de Trunks. Sin aliento, partieron, y sonriéndole, Trunks le tomó la mano y la condujo alrededor de la casa hacia el carruaje que los esperaba. La ayudó a subir y dijo al cochero las pocas palabras en ruso que había aprendido para ir y venir de su morada; luego subió y se sentó al lado de ella.

-Estás progresando mucho, Trunks – comentó Pan con una suave risa mientras él cerraba la puerta tras de sí-. No se necesita tanto tiempo para entenderte ahora.

-Si hubiera sabido que iba a venir a este país, habría comenzado tres años antes a aprender el idioma. –Trunks le sonrió por encima del hombro mientras se estiraba para cerrar las cortinas de las ventanillas y asegurarse cierta intimidad. El coche se puso en movimiento y, entre risas, se apoyó en el asiento. Se inclinó sobre ella mientras sus ojos tentaban la oscuridad para hundirse en el brillante fulgor de los de ella-. Mientras tú puedas entenderme, no importa el lenguaje que hable, mi hermosa Pan. Eso es todo lo que me importa. Descubrirte aquí ha hecho que todo valiera la pena.

-Estaba segura de que N°18 te había dicho que estaría en su casa esta noche.

-Tú has hecho que valiera la pena mi venida a Rusia – le explicó aclarando su afirmación anterior-. En cuanto a esta noche, estoy muy feliz de que hayas vuelto, Pan. Estaba empezando a considerar seriamente ir en tu busca y saciar mi deseo donde quiera que te hubiera encontrado.

Pan estiró la mano y con suavidad le acarició la mejilla, las marcas de la risa cerca de su boca hasta que sus dedos rozaron sus labios.

-Te burlas de mí.

Trunks no respondió directamente a su suposición, pero le susurró.

-No tenía idea de cuán largo podía ser un siglo hasta que me encontré esperándote en el jardín.

Los delgados dedos subieron al puente de su nariz aquilina y siguieron su noble descenso.

-¿Cómo pasa el tiempo ahora?

-Me temo que demasiado rápido.

El pulgar de Pan desarmó un duro gesto en el entrecejo antes de que la punta de sus dedos se movieran, como con admiración, por su delgada mejilla.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que se detenga?

-Quédate conmigo para siempre –le respondió.

Su mano hizo una pausa en su recorrido mientras sus ojos confluían en los de él, que la observaba si descanso.

-Sólo tengo un par de horas para estar contigo –advirtió Pan-. Debo regresar esta noche.

-Entonces cada momento que pase estará perdido para siempre – murmuró Trunks acercando la cara hacia la palma de su mano y depositando en ella un ardiente beso. Levantó la cabeza y acarició con sus labios el hermoso rostro que tenía delante del mismo modo que ella había recorrido sus facciones con los dedos-. Debo apresurarme a hacerte mía.

-Espero que no – suspiró Pan contra su boca-. Por el contrario, me gustaría disfrutar del tiempo que pasemos juntos y convertirlo en un recuerdo duradero que los dos podamos valorar. ¿No es mejor saborear el amor despacio para conservar cada medida del placer que nos ofrece?

Los labios de Trunks rozaron su frente y descendieron para sentir el pulso acelerado de sus sienes.

-Tu sabiduría me asombra, Pan. Si no es la experiencia, ¿cuál es la fuente?

-Mi madre –suspiró, jugando con las cintas de seda que cerraban su chaquetilla.

-Una mujer sabía. Debió de amar mucho a tu padre para abandonar su patria y todo lo que conocía para venir aquí con él.

-No fue un gran sacrificio considerando lo que sentían.- Un nuevo suspiro de tristeza se escapó de sus labios-. Ojalá los hubiera podido tener conmigo un poco más. La princesa Maron fue un pésimo sustituto y el príncipe N°17 es un lujurioso libertino. Aunque me hostigó con sus amenazas, considero un milagro haber escapado intacta hasta ahora.

-¿Sus amenazas? – preguntó Trunks levantando la cabeza para observarla mejor.

Bajo esa mirada inquisidora, Pan no pudo dejar de ruborizarse.

-El príncipe N°17 se encargó de aclararme que me quería en su cama, y me amenazó con serias consecuencias si me resistía.

-Aunque no puedo culparlo por desearte, aborrezco sus métodos de persuasión.

-¡Qué bien expresar mis sentimientos, Trunks!

Su boca abierta descendió para situarse encima de la de ella.

-Prefiero que vengas a mí por tu propia voluntad.

Las pestañas de Pan temblaron cuando cedió al ardor feroz de su beso, y fue un largo rato después que Trunks levantó la cabeza, dejándola en medio de suspiros de placer. En un susurro reconoció:

-Tus besos doblegan mi voluntad.

-¿Te satisfacen entonces?

-No, no me satisfacen –se quejó Pan, siguiéndolo con labios anhelantes hasta que se inclinó hacia él-. Hacen que desee más.

Con una risa suave, Trunks le quitó la capucha de la cabeza y regaló a sus labios suaves besos cálidos mientras sus dedos trataban de desatar los lazos de la capa. Cuando las cuerdas de seda se soltaron, empujó el terciopelo que le cubría los hombros dejando que la capa cayera sobre el asiento que estaba detrás de ella. Pan miraba a Trunks en la escasa luz preguntándose si se había equivocado al mostrar tanto. Contuvo el aliento mientras él levantaba un dedo y dibujaba con él lánguidamente los hombros, el cuello, el camino que conducía hacia abajo hasta encontrar el borde del vestido. Por un momento pareció contentarse con recorrer la línea del escote, hasta que Pan, temblando extasiada a la espera del instante en que se aventurara a ir más abajo, se acercó a él con los labios separados en busca de su boca. Era lo único que se le ocurrió para detener la exploración de su pecho, pero fue como combatir fuego con fuego. El beso se volvió más profundo, y alcanzó el verdadero centro de su ser de mujer despertando todos sus sentidos en la ávida búsqueda del dulce rocío.

Aún con sus labios en los de ella, Trunks alcanzó su cadera y deslizó una mano por debajo de sus glúteos llevándola sobre su regazo. Pan apenas tenía conciencia de algo más de ese beso, y no fue hasta que se echó hacia atrás para recuperar el aliento cuando se dio cuenta de que sus faldas ya no estaban debajo de ella. Podía sentir que sus glúteos se apoyaban con audacia en la ingle y en los muslos vestidos de terciopelo de Trunks. La conmoción la sacudió y la devolvió a la realidad de lo que había ido a buscar.

Al darse cuenta de su vulnerabilidad, Pan trató de abandonar el regazo, pero Trunks la detuvo con su poderoso brazo. Estaba muy ansioso porque quedara allí, pero era mucho más gratificante para sus sentidos tenerla sin esa innumerables capas de faldas y enaguas. Estaba seguro de que nada podía haberlo estimulado más que la propia sensación del peso de sus suaves muslos desnudos sobre él, excepto tener también los suyos sin ropa debajo de ella.

-No me dejes, Pan – murmuró contra su oído -. Me gusta sentirte cerca de mí.

En un intento por distraerla, Trunks la volvió a besar, esta vez sin reservas, entregándose por entero mientras exploraba la fortaleza de su resistencia. Su boca se estrelló contra la de ella, con una avidez desenfrenada, apoderándose de la dulzura embriagadora que poseía y exigiendo que ella le respondiera de la misma manera hasta que, lentamente, rechazara sus objeciones y le diera la que estaba buscando. A tientas al principio, mientras permitía que su lengua recorriera la boca de él; luego, con pasión al encontrar sus osadas estocadas con el mismo fervor.

Pan ansiaba una nueva muestra y se acercó más mientras sus labios acariciaban la boca de Trunks con golpecitos ligeros como los de una pluma. Él pareció echarse atrás, como si considerara con mucho cuidado esos besos juguetones. Con cierta decepción por su falta de entusiasmo, Pan entrecruzó los dedos por detrás de su cuello, y con los brazos apoyados en su pecho lo miró.

-¿Te aburren mis besos de novata? - le preguntó en un ligero susurro, confundida por su falta de ávida participación.

Trunks le sonrió ante semejante idea absurda.

-Estoy fascinado con todo lo tuyo, Pan, aunque en este momento encuentro que tu vestido resulta especialmente tentador.

Su mirada bajó a las pálidas redondeces de seda que se henchían bajo la suave coraza del corpiño. Aunque ella parecía no advertir lo que estaba revelándole al acurrucarse contra su pecho, Trunks sabía apreciar muy bien lo que las sombras dejaban entrever.

Cuando sus ojos se alzaron para encontrar los de ella, brillaron con el calor abrasador de dos carbones encendidos, y como Pan había querido, su boca abierta se apoyó en la de ella con la misma urgencia que, sólo unos momentos atrás, había echado abajo las barreras de su resistencia femenina. Pero esta vez Trunks estaba decidido a seguir adelante.

Con un sutil movimiento de la mano, separó la manga del hombro y continuó hacia abajo, impulsando el descenso de la prenda hasta liberar las deliciosas redondeces que se ocultaban bajo el vestido. Tomó uno de los senos con la mano y recorrió la piel suave y tibia, aplacando, por fin, los deseos madurados en sus sueños. Envalentonado por su falta de resistencia, bajó el corpiño un poco más, mientras el brazo que estaba detrás de su espalda le arqueaba la columna para elevar un poco más los pechos desnudos. La piel pálida y lustrosa brillo en la luz mortecina, y fue tan gratificante como un refinado festín después de un largo ayuno. Trunks estaba hambriento y bajó la boca con gula para devorar lo que había soñado tanto tiempo. Comenzó a recorrer con sus labios los valles y las colinas que tantas veces había imaginado. Pan no podía respirar con normalidad mientras la sed que Trunks tenía de ella la consumía. Sentía un fuego encendido en su interior que se volvía más ardiente con el terreno que había ganado. Lo deseaba todo.

Concentrada en saborear el éxtasis que despertaba dentro de su cuerpo, Pan no se dio cuenta de que la mano que Trunks tenía libre se deslizaba por debajo de las faldas, recorriendo el muslo y colocándose donde nadie antes se había atrevido a tocar. Si él la hubiera quemado, el efecto habría sido el mismo. Con una sacudida, Pan luchó por incorporarse, y se encontró con su boca otra vez cubierta por la de él. Así intentaba silenciar sus protestas. El calor de ese beso hablaba de su urgencia, pero que la tocaran de un modo tan íntimo hizo que Pan entrara en una vorágine de sensaciones ¡Era como ser abrasada por las llamas!

-¡Por favor, no! -alcanzó a decir liberando la boca. Colocó un brazo entre los dos, lo cogió de la muñeca y trató de detener su intrusión-. ¡No debes!

Con reticencia, Trunks retiró la mano, aunque precisó una gran determinación para refrenar su ardiente pasión.

Era como encerrarse en una jaula de acero que controlara sus instintos, para no poseerla en ese mismo momento. Aunque el calor de su repuesta lo había convencido de que ella estaba dispuesta, no era tan tonto como para pensar que podía forzarla y aún así darle placer. La idea de que con un poco de paciencia Pan podría convertirse en una amante que llegara a valorar tanto como a una esposa le fascinaba. Quería instruirla con sumo cuidado con las intimidades que disfrutaba una pareja que se amaba y hacerle sentir innumerables sensaciones que hicieran muy difíciles para ella separarse de él en el futuro. Con esa meta en mente, supo que tenía que tomarse su tiempo. Debía esperar un poco más.

-Ven, Pan -instó, mientras ella atravesaba su brazo sobre sus pechos desnudos para cubrirlos con la mirada. Trunks levantó la capa y la extendió en un gesto de protección sobre sus hombros, dándole así lo que tanto deseaba-. Cálmate, mi amor. No te haré daño.

Pan todavía temblaba por la conmoción que había sentido con su invasión y no estaba del todo dispuesta a dejarse convencer y relajarse contra su pecho. Deslizó una mano por la capa abierta y cubrió sus pechos con el vestido, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo por temor a que él captara un miedo diferente del que estaba esperando encontrar.

En ese momento, le pareció que iba a ser muy difícil poder escapar de su ardor, pues sus osadías parecían no tener límites ni reservas. Cuando su mano se deslizaba hacia el territorio prohibido, Pan había comprendido que él no tenía más que una cosa en mente. Por su vida, pudo ver que no había otra forma de evitar lo que él había iniciado a no ser retirándose de su presencia.


	22. Chapter 21

Por su vida, pudo ver que no había otra forma de evitar lo que él había iniciado a no ser retirándose de su presencia.

Trunks liberó un suave mechón oscuro que había quedado atrapado debajo de la capa mientras trataba de calmarla con sus palabras.

-Las caricias que te he hecho, Pan, son las mismas que cualquier marido y amante haría a la persona que adora. Son normales en el matrimonio.

\- ¡Nosotros no estamos casados! -gruñó Pan.

-¿Te sentirías mejor si lo estuviéramos? - preguntó, y continuó con un candor que la desarmaba-. Parece que tú deseas esta unión tanto como yo, y sin embargo pareces no tener idea de qué debes esperar. Mi querida Pan, si tú me devolvieras el favor de la misma manera, pensaría que se trata de un delicioso aperitivo antes de que la comida esté servida.

Los ojos de Pan se agrandaron para observarlo, asombrada, hasta que Trunks se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-¿Me consideras imperturbable, Pan? No, mi amor: soy un hombre, y te quiero como un marido quiere a su esposa. Quiero tocarte, amarte, y que tú hagas lo mismo. Dar placer es algo natural en los momentos de intimidad. -Se echó a reír mientras ella se relajaba un poco y permitía que él la acercara a su cuerpo-Pensé que sabías algo de todo esto.

-Nunca antes había estado con un hombre -murmuró Pan, apoyándose tímidamente contra él-. Aunque mi madre me dijo qué podía esperar en el matrimonio, sus instrucciones fueron bastante generales y faltas de detalle. Sin duda pensó que mi marido se encargaría de completar esas omisiones. Estoy segura de que debe de estar dando vueltas en su tumba en este momento. No creo que esto haya sido lo que deseara para mí. Un matrimonio honorable era lo que suponía que tendría algún día.

-Seré tan cuidadoso como cualquier marido -le prometió Trunks con calidez-. No debes tener miedo de que abuse de ti. Al hombre le resulta mucho más placentero que la mujer responda con el mismo fervor que él siente hacia ella.

La apretó contra su cuerpo y se relajó, recostándose en el respaldo del asiento. No hizo ningún otro intento de avance en el carruaje, aunque le resultaba difícil ignorar la suavidad hipnótica que tenía entre los brazos. Sin embargo, parecía que su paciencia aplacaba los miedos de Pan, porque fue ella quien, con un suspiro delicado, se acomodó más cerca de su pecho. Él sonrió de placer, presionando su mejilla contra la frente de ella, y se sintió satisfecho por el momento, con demostrarle su afecto.

El coche se detuvo delante de un edificio de dos pisos que Trunks alquilaba.

Al bajar del carruaje, Trunks dejó a Pan en el suelo delante de él, y, con la ayuda de la traducción de Pan, prometió al hombre una buena suma de dinero si esperaba al final del camino por espacio de dos horas. El vehículo se alejó por el sendero mientras Trunks enfrentaba a Pan. La tomó entre sus brazos y la besó con toda la pasión que había controlado hasta el momento. Luego, entre risas, se apartó y frotó su nariz contra la mejilla de ella arrancándole una sonrisa mientras trastabillaba en su camino hacia la puerta.

La alegría de Trunks estalló de repente, y Pan contuvo el aliento por la sorpresa cuando la apretó contra él y la hizo girar alocadamente. Cuando se detuvo, ella estaba mareada y rendida por completo en sus brazos. Aunque el mundo seguía dando vueltas a su alrededor, la única imagen lúcida parecía ser los ardientes labios de él devorando de nuevo los suyos.

Llegaron a la puerta y Trunks se inclinó un poco hacia un lado para abrir el cerrojo, y luego empujó con el hombro la placa de madera para entrar en la habitación a oscuras, haciéndola girar entre risas mientras daba un puntapié a la puerta para que se cerrara detrás de ellos. Por un momento se puso serio, separó los pies y apoyó la espalda contra una pared cercana mientras la volvía a besar con el mismo amoroso vigor que antes había demostrado. Sus brazos se deslizaron por debajo de las rodillas de Pan, y sus voluminosas faldas se alzaron hasta dejar al descubierto sus muslos cuando sus pies se posaron en el suelo entre los de él.

-Dame un momento para recuperar mi aliento -rogó Pan débilmente contra sus labios, abrumada por tanta pasión.

Trunks la apartó un poco de él, pero reclamó sus manos para depositar en cada una de ellas un beso ardiente. Luego se enderezó y atravesó la habitación para encender unas velas que la iluminaran. Con un ademán desenfadado señaló el cuarto en general, que estaba amueblado con nada más grande y confortable que unas cuantas sillas, una mesa, un escritorio y un par de armarios altos.

Pan se quedó a su lado y miró a su alrededor, consciente de que el tiempo de su seguridad estaba volando con rapidez. Ya estaba en el nido del halcón; sólo sería cuestión de minutos antes de que ella se convirtiera en su presa. Aunque la amenaza de que eso sucediera ya no la atemorizaba, estaba lejos de ser su objetivo.

-Está bastante limpio -observó Pan.

-Le pago a una mujer para que limpie y cocine para mí -admitió Trunks, quitándole la capa de los hombros y depositándola en el respaldo de una silla cercana. Como hechizado por la belleza de su perfecta piel de marfil, se estiró y frotó con una mano su hombro mientras la mirada se escapaba hacia abajo, hacia su vestido. Fascinado por la perfección expuesta ante él, agregó como de pasada-: Viene una hora o dos por día, pero se va antes de que yo regrese, diría que me tiene miedo.

-Tal vez yo también debería tenerte miedo- murmuró Pan con timidez, consciente del brillo de sus ojos y de dónde podía conducirla-. Apenas te conozco y, sin embargo, estoy aquí a solas contigo.

Trunks la besó en la frente mientras le susurraba una pregunta.

-¿Tuviste miedo de mí en la sala de baños?

Pan no encontró fuerza de voluntad para resistirse a las suaves caricias de los labios de él sobre los suyos.

-Estaba muy indignada por tu audacia porque me observaste sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por informarme de tu presencia.

Trunks la miró con una sonrisa juguetona en sus hermosos labios.

-¿Me habrías dejado contemplarte si te hubiera hecho notar mi presencia?

-¡Por supuesto que no! - Sonrió cada vez más cómoda entre sus brazos-. ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme algo así?

-Entonces tal vez puedas entender por qué no quise decirte nada. La tentación de observar tu baño excedía en mucho mi capacidad de resistencia. Aun ahora, me gustaría verte como apareciste entonces y tenerte como lo hice en la piscina. -Continuó acariciando sus labios con breves besos mientras le preguntaba-: ¿Nunca nadie te ha dicho lo hermosa que eres sin ropa?

Pan luchó por liberar la mente del encantamiento de aquellos besos. Consciente de la inquietud que temblaba dentro de ella, se alejó de esos labios y esos ojos que eran capaces de debilitarla con los poderes más cautivadores y persuasivos.

-Como tú eres el único hombre que me ha sorprendido...-respondió por encima del hombro, sintiendo que el pecho de Trunks entraba en contacto con su espalda-entonces debo aceptar tu juicio, cualquiera que sea.

Trunks no estaba decepcionado con su nueva postura, pero le permitía gozar de una irresistible vista de su pecho apenas cubierto. La suave piel brillaba en la tibia luz de las velas encendiendo sus sentidos. Mirando hacia abajo, hacia aquella generosa imagen, habló de acuerdo con lo que observaba.

-Tus pechos son tan dulces como la miel de un panal, y tan suaves y tentadores que me vuelve loco la sola idea de hacerte el amor.

Pan no pudo resistirse al rubor que se adueñaba de sus mejillas mientras dejaba que su imaginación conjurara ese hecho. Si todas las atenciones que él le había prodigado hasta ese momento le habían perturbado tanto, se preguntaba si sería capaz de resistirse al éxtasis de la unión. Pero entonces, volvió a recordar que no estaba allí para ser consumida por su presa.

Trunks se inclinó y depositó un beso en su nuca mientras le preguntaba:

-¿Realmente me tienes miedo, Pan?

-No pensaba así hasta esta noche- replicó ella con honestidad.

Tembló con anticipación cuando las manos de Trunks se deslizaron desde su cintura y se aproximaron a los pechos. Contuvo el aliento, maravillada, mientras los dedos de él jugueteaban con los pezones hasta que se apretaron bajo la tela del vestido. Tratando de restablecer su resistencia debilitada, Pan rió temblorosa y, apartándose de él, le envió una mirada por encima del hombro.

-Ahora estoy segura de que me causas terror.

-Entonces tal vez un vaso de vino pueda calmar tus temores -sugirió Trunks abriéndose la chaqueta mientras caminaba hacia un pequeño armario,

Se quitó la prenda y la colgó del respaldo de una silla. Luego desabrochó la camisa hasta la cintura mientras examinaba varias botellas. Cuando volvió con una pequeña jarra y la bebida que había elegido, Pan se dio cuenta de que no era capaz de ignorar su nueva apariencia. Su mirada se posó en la abertura de la camisa mientras admiraba una fugaz imagen de su pecho musculoso. Recordó el momento en que se había aferrado a él y apenas se había dado cuenta de su pecho fornido. Ahora el recuerdo parecía tan claro y corrosivo para su tranquilidad como el hombre en persona. En todas sus acciones, sin importar lo grande, pequeño o insignificante del movimiento, exhibía una incuestionable masculinidad que, en su opinión, hacía que otros hombres parecieran de algún modo desprovistos de hombría. Había contemplado, con suma curiosidad, a muchos del mismo género en sus numerosos viajes, y estaba segura de que, desde el punto de vista físico, Trunks estaba uno o dos puntos por encima de la mayoría.

Trunks hizo una pausa junto a la mesa para servir el vino y luego se acercó a ella con sólo una jarra. Durante un largo rato acarició los labios de Pan con un suave beso antes de ofrecerle la bebida.

-Lo compartiremos -dijo contra su boca-. Tu sabor la hará más dulce para mí.

Con dedos temblorosos, Pan levantó la bebida y, debajo de su cálida atención, bebió un largo sorbo de su borde. Cuando ella le devolvió la jarra, Trunks terminó su contenido y volvió a acariciar su suave boca con la de él.

Un momento después se separó y miró a Pan, e inclinó la cabeza hacia las angostas escaleras que conducían a un oscuro pasillo.

-Iré arriba a encender algunas velas para nosotros.

Pan levantó su vista dubitativa hacia el vacío oscuro que se extendía por encima de las escaleras.

-¿Qué hay allí?

-Mi dormitorio -respondió Trunks, y levantó una ceja curiosa al verla temblar-. Es más cómodo que esto, Pan. -Con una mano señaló los muebles que los rodeaban-. Como tú misma puedes ver.

-Por supuesto -repuso, aceptando su declaración.

Ahora que se aproximaba con rapidez el momento en que rediría su virginidad en el camastro de Trunks Brief, Pan se dio cuenta de que le quedaba poco tiempo para poder escapar, pero permaneció allí. Aun cuando intentaba calmar los temores que la asaltaban, sentía como si fuera otra persona la que estaba en su lugar, haciendo todo lo que habría condenado dos semanas o un mes atrás. Era un hecho incontrastable que, en un unos pocos instantes, todo lo que ella había alentado con sus juegos de seducción terminaría en la culminación de los deseos de Trunks, no necesariamente los suyos. Afrontaba la verdad de lo que había instigado y le resultaba imposible volver a mirarlo a los ojos.

Trunks era demasiado sensible a los estados de ánimo de la mujer de la que se había enamorado como para no detectar un abrupto cambio en su disposición. Aunque estaba enloquecido por el enfriamiento de su ardor, se le antojaba evidente que Pan no estaba del todo decidida a dejar que él le hiciera el amor. Tenía serias dudas de que sus besos pudieran calmar los miedos que ella estaba afrontando, y le pareció prudente dejarla un momento a solas para que considerara sus opciones.

Resignado a la posibilidad decepcionante de verse privado del dulce solaz de su pasión, Trunks se acercó a las escaleras y comentó por encima del hombro:

-Volveré en un instante.

Pan se enfrentaba a la última posibilidad de oposición a su plan. Con el juego casi en su etapa final, su conciencia había despertado y objetado sus perversos designios, y ahora trataba de destruir su resolución con golpes que parecían demasiado dolorosos para resistir. ¡Honestidad! ¡Integridad! ¡Modestia! ¡Escrúpulos! ¡Virtud! ¡Bondad! Todo lo que su madre y su padre habían valorado en la vida, ella lo estaba reduciendo a un cúmulo de engaños y conductas escandalosas con su mal comportamiento, todo porque quería como marido a un hombre a quien amara. El camino que había elegido distaba mucho de poder ser considerado ético. Había tentado deliberadamente a un hombre que sabía que la deseaba, permitiéndole alcanzar cierta intimidad con ella, y pronto estaría destruyendo las esperanzas de otro que había aspirado a casarse con ella. Su conciencia no dejaba de preguntarse por qué no podía soportar por el bien de su honor lo que otras mujeres no tenían problemas en tolerar. ¿Qué le hacía tan obstinada como para romper las reglas de la sociedad para obtener sus propios fines, destruyendo en el camino a los seres que había lastimado?

Pan se sobrecogió al pensar que Trunks sería el primero entre aquellos herido por su engaño. Por alguna razón no podía seguir considerando que su papel en el plan no tendría mayores consecuencias. ¡Era un ser humano! ¡Tenía sentimientos! ¡Era susceptible a las heridas causadas por su extravagante comportamiento!

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo podía escapar de todo lo que había planeado?

¡Márchate!

Pan pestañeó dolorida cuando la orden emitida desde la culpa atravesó su mente, y avanzó tambaleándose hacia la puerta mientras sollozos incontenibles le formaban un nudo en el pecho. Se detuvo abruptamente, con el corazón herido, sabiendo lo que su partida supondría. Había algo dentro de ella que la urgía a huir, pero otra voz conflictiva le ordenaba resistir si no quería luego sufrir las consecuencias.

Sus ojos recorrieron la chaqueta que yacía en la silla y Pan gimió en su interior, pues supo que no podía seguir adelante con su plan. El coronel Brief era todo lo que N°18 le había dicho; no se merecía caer en la trampa de una intrigante.

Se tragó los sollozos, pues escuchó que él bajaba las escaleras. Cogió la capa y voló hacia la puerta. Presa del pánico, asió el picaporte lista para escapar, pero en el apuro la manija se rompió en su mano, frustrando sus esfuerzos de partir antes de tener que enfrentarse con él.

-Pan...

Giró al escuchar su nombre y lo miró con lágrimas que enturbiaban su visión. Estaba de pie en el último escalón con una mano en la viga que estaba por encima de su cabeza. Sólo la miraba. Podía ver el dolor en el rostro de Trunks, sentirlo en su corazón; lo lamentaba por él y por ella, pero no lo podía evitar. ¡Tenía que huir!

-No te vayas –le rogó-. No me dejes.

Pan trató de encontrar la fuerza para negarse, pero había enmudecido, y sólo podía abrir y cerrar la boca mientras luchaba en muda agonía por encontrar las palabras que harían efectiva su huida.

-Quédate conmigo... por favor...

Su llamada le atravesó el alma y su corazón se hizo trizas. La capa se deslizó de su mano mientras ella caminaba, titubeante, hacia él.

-¡Debemos darnos prisa! ¡Es urgente que me vaya...!

De pronto, Pan lo encontró de pie delante de ella, levantándola en sus brazos mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello. Pareció que sólo tres pasos habían bastado para encontrarse arriba. Al entrar en el dormitorio, él la depositó al lado de una enorme cama.

La boca de Trunks se hundió en la de ella en un beso salvaje y posesivo que la atravesó como un rayo en medio de una tormenta. Sus emociones eran como una flecha incendiaria que recorría a toda velocidad sus sentidos, quemándolos a su paso. No había modo de detener ese vuelo ahora que su pasión se había desbocado, pues se dirigía sin pausas hacia su objetivo, hundiéndose en el corazón del hombre que la deseaba.

Los dedos de Trunks desataron los lazos que sujetaban el vestido por la espalda, y en un segundo estaba deslizando la prenda junto con la camisa para dejar al descubierto el cuerpo sedoso. Siguió el descenso con las manos hasta que cayeron en un blando montículo alrededor de las pantorrillas. Estaba tan ansioso de quitarse él también la ropa que se deshizo de ella con gran rapidez, mientras Pan esperaba tímidamente en el borde de la cama sacándose las medias. Subrepticiamente observó cómo se desvestía Trunks, permitiendo que su mirada vagara por su cuerpo mientras se pasaba una mano por la frente para ocultar su escrutinio. Los hombros anchos y musculosos, la cintura estrecha, el vientre plano, todo era tal como lo recordaba, pero era la audaz evidencia de sus deseos lo que provocó que el rubor cubriera sus mejillas.

Consciente de aquella mirada, Trunks se acercó y le retiró el brazo del rostro para poder verla mejor. Aunque podía detectar el sonrojo, trató de tranquilizarla en un susurro.

-No tienes que avergonzarte de nada, Pan. Te doy permiso para que me mires Hasta puedes tocarme si lo deseas.

Pan lo miró dolorida, incapaz de comprender del todo su imperturbabilidad. Parecía no importarle su desnudez.

Trunks se encogió de hombros al percibir su incomodidad.

-No estoy avergonzado del hecho de ser un hombre y de quererte, Pan. Te daré todo lo que soy.

Sus ojos se encendieron con una llama más brillante cuando se entregaron por entero a la deleitosa actividad de observarla. Le tomó de la mano y la acercó a él hasta que sus suaves senos chocaron contra los músculos endurecidos en su pecho. Comenzó a recorrerla con los pulgares hasta dejarla sin aliento con sus voluptuosas caricias. Luego la besó con una ferocidad que le impidió respirar.

Pan apoyó, cauta, las manos en sus anchos hombros mientras él la levantaba del suelo y la apoyaba íntimamente contra él. Su postura era mucho más deliberada que la de la sala de baños; sin embargo, él no hizo ningún intento de atravesar la frágil barrera mientras jugaba con lentos movimientos provocativos en su cadera. El calor que emanaba se expandía a través de las fibras de sus sentidos y su aliento se entrecortaba a medida que la excitación crecía en su interior haciéndola temblar de éxtasis.

Trunks volvió a dejarla en el suelo mientras comenzaba a recorrer con sus besos los pálidos pechos. De pronto, Pan no supo dónde poner las manos, y casi en un ansioso frenesí empezó a frotarlas con dureza contra su pecho, sintiendo los músculos firmes debajo de sus palmas. Siguió buscándolo con los brazos hasta que se detuvieron en las caderas en un intento por calmar el indescriptible vacío que pedía a gritos ser saciado, pero no encontró alivio. Con los dientes apretados por la frustración, deslizó una mano entre los dos cuerpos con un propósito audaz, y casi cortó la respiración de su amante.

-¡Date prisa! – le urgió, arrastrándolo con ella a la cama.

Cualquiera que fuera el instinto que la guiaba, por encima de todo estaba el pánico de ser descubierta por N°17.

-Ten cuidado, Pan –advirtió Trunks con voz ronca. Había sido llevado hasta el límite de su control y no estaba seguro de poder resistir mucho más ese delicioso tormento-. El placer es demasiado dulce. NO puedo contenerme por mucho tiempo.

Abandonándose, Pan se estiró encima de la cama y se retorció con sensualidad sobre la fría sábana para hacerle un lugar a él. Trunks la siguió, apoyándose en una rodilla a su lado y devorándolo con el fuego de sus ojos, como si quisiera capturar la totalidad de su belleza antes de inclinarse sobre ella y cubrir sus labios separados con su boca, besándola con tal al pasión y el deseo de un hombre famélico a punto de alcanzar el tan ansiado alimento. Deslizó un brazo por debajo de su cintura, la levantó un poco y luego se estiró contra su suavidad de seda, separando los muslos mientras sus estrechas caderas descendían entre ellos. Pan se puso tensa, esperando el momento en que el dolor la inundara, pero él le susurró palabras de alivio mientras sus labios acariciantes recorrían la frente de ella.

-Pronto habrá pasado todo. Trata de relajarte.

Aún temerosa del instante en que Trunks franqueara la barrera, Pan apartó el rostro y trató de dominar sus temblores mientras él la penetraba probando el delicado y resistente escudo. Un dolor ardiente se expandió por su bajo vientre y dio un salto hacia arriba, haciendo que Trunks perdiera el pequeño terreno que había conquistado. Arrastrado por su incontenible deseo, casi la hundió hacia abajo para completar su entrada, pues estaba temblando hasta en lo más íntimo de su ser. Pero con un gran esfuerzo de control, refrenó los instintos que se habían apoderado de él. Se retiró, permitiéndole un momento para calmarse y comenzó a besarla y acariciarla de nuevo, aunque tuvo que poner a prueba su fuerza de voluntad para mantener esa actitud caballerosa.

-Lo siento –susurró Pan entre lágrimas-. Lo siento.

-Shhh, amor –la tranquilizó Trunks, acariciando la sueva piel acalorada.

Esta vez Pan se rindió a él, totalmente avergonzada de haber actuado como una estúpida cobarde cuando había deseado la consumación con tanto fervor como él.

La mano de Pan se apoyó, tentativa, en su pecho.

-¿Puedo volver a tocarte?

-Todavía no, amor –respondió Trunks, perturbado por el dolor de su creciente excitación-. Relájate y deja que yo te dé placer, luego yo tendré mi parte.

Pareció que sólo pasó un momento antes de que Pan descubriera que su dolor y su vergüenza se habían eclipsado por la excitación que él había despertado en ella. Abrumada por el placer de sus caricias persuasivas, comenzó a temblar y a suspirar con los ardientes besos que la recorrían, hasta que extrañas sensaciones la atravesaron en crecientes oleadas. Trunks continuó con su magia hasta que los suaves suspiros de su amada se transformaron en jadeos y comenzó a retorcerse debajo de sus caricias. El deseo se adueñó por completo de ella y, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a empujarlo hacia sí y a arquear sus caderas contra él.

Trunks sintió surgir en él la necesidad de apresurarse y estaba temblando casi tanto como ella cuando sus manos le aferraron las caderas para alcanzar por fin el momento tan esperado. Pero un sonido distante llegó de repente despertando su mente con brutalidad.


	23. Chapter 22

Trunks sintió surgir en él la necesidad de apresurarse y estaba temblando casi tanto como ella cuando sus manos le aferraron las caderas para alcanzar por fin el momento tan esperado. Pero un sonido distante llegó de repente despertando su mente con brutalidad.

-¿Qué pasa? –susurró Pan mientras él levantaba la cabeza para escuchar.

Sus ojos se agrandaron al oír los cascos de los caballos que se detenían fuera de la casa.

-¡Viene alguien! –respondió Trunks, sorprendido por la intromisión inoportuna.

Pan gimió con desesperación cuando él se apartó de ella y rodó hacia el borde de la cama. Recogió sus ropas, se puso un par de calzas, las alzó hasta la cadera, apurado.

-¡Vístete, Pan! –le ordenó-. ¡Date prisa!

Ella sólo podía mirarlo, helada por la súbita revelación de lo que había hecho. A pesar de su cambio de idea, todo estaba ocurriendo exactamente como lo había planeado. En un momento, N°17 ordenaría a sus hombres que tiraran abajo la puerta y Trunks quedaría atrapado en el medio, justo en el lugar donde ella lo había situado.

Al ver su mirada de horror, Trunks la tomó de los brazos.

-Por Dios, Pan, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No entiendes nada? Hay hombres fuera de la casa y en cualquier momento estarán aquí. ¡No podemos defendernos si tú estás aquí así, desnuda!

La arrastró fuera de la cama y la puso de pie mientras reunía sus ropas. Las arrojó sobre la cama cerca de su alcance y le alcanzó la camisa en el mismo momento en que duros puñetazos sacudían la puerta principal y una voz atravesaba la barrera.

-¡Coronel Brief! ¡Debo hablar con usted!

-¡Levanta los brazos! –ordenó Trunks a la azorada Pan en un susurro ansioso, ignorando por un momento las palabras que provenían del exterior. Pan acató la orden, y él le colocó la camisa en la cabeza y luego la deslizó por el cuerpo.

-Sé vestirme sola –declaró, recuperando sus sentidos mientras tomaba conciencia de que los de Trunks se apresuraban a cerrar los pequeños botones entre sus pechos-. ¡Será mejor que te vistas y te vayas!.

-¿Qué? ¿Y dejarte aquí sola frente a esos hombres? – Trunks se echó a reír sin ganas, negando la posibilidad-. Si llego a irme, Pan, te llevaré conmigo.

Desde abajo, se escuchó la rotura del cerrojo acompañada de una pregunta.

-Coronel Brief, ¿está ahí?

Era obvio que la puerta no cedía con facilidad pues se oían golpes contra el pomo. Los empellones comenzaron a actuar sobre las planchas de madera exigiendo la entrada.

-¡Coronel Brief, sabemos que está ahí!

Trunks se acercó a la puerta de su dormitorio y gritó hacia abajo.

-¡Bajaré en un momento!

-¡Debe venir ahora mismo, coronel! –se escuchó la abrupta réplica-. Sé que la condesa Son Pan está con usted. Si no abre de inmediato esta puerta, mis hombres la romperán.

-¡N°17! – susurró Pan. Al encontrar la mirada inquisidora de Trunks, se sonrojó y levanto los hombros en un gesto de dolor-. Ha contratado hombres para vigilar la casa de N°18.

-¡Por Dios, Pan! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Podríamos haber ido a otra parte.-Trunks la sentó con delicadeza en la cama-. Ahora ponte los zapatos. ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

Al ver ahora una posibilidad de escapar a las consecuencias de su plan y, por lo tanto, una razón para apresurarse, Pan obedeció de inmediato, mientras Trunks se apresuraba a vestirse. Se puso la espada, la cogió de la mano y se encaminó hacia abajo. Hizo una pausa para estimar las consecuencias de otro ataque contra la puerta de entrada y estimó el tiempo que quedaba antes de que las planchas cedieran. Luego recogió la capa de Pan del suelo y, envolviéndola alrededor de los hombros, se dirigió con ella hacia la puerta trasera.

Desenvainó la espada, hizo un gesto con su dedo contra los labios y le indicó sin palabras que se quedara allí. Tras comprobar que su seña había sido comprendida, deslizó con cuidado el cerrojo y abrió la puerta. Su paso fue lento, cauto y sin ruidos cuando atravesó el portal. Hizo una pausa con la espada preparada y escrutó las sombras con detenimiento. El atacante había trepado a un par de barriles de madera que se apoyaban contra la casa. El grito del hombre atrajo el sonido de pies en movimiento mientras Trunks preparaba su próximo golpe, pero cualquier esperanza de escapar con Pan se disolvió al ver que una docena de hombres se aproximaban desde la esquina de la pequeña casa. Trunks se replegó al instante, cerró la puerta de un golpe y echó el cerrojo.

-¡Sube! – Sacudió la cabeza en dirección al dormitorio-. ¡Trataré de mantenerlos a raya!

-¡Pan, haz lo que te digo! – urgió Trunks-. ¡No voy a dejarte sola!

Frustrada por el tono autoritario de sus palabras, Pan cerró los puños y trató de convencerlo de nuevo, levantando la voz para que se escuchara por encima de los golpes de ambas puertas.

-¡Haz el favor de escucharme, Trunks! ¡Sé lo que estoy diciendo!

-¿Qué? ¿Y darle a N°17 la oportunidad de que te viole antes de que te lleve a un lugar seguro? ¡Haz lo que te digo!

Gruñendo de desesperación, Pan subió las escaleras en el mismo momento en que la puerta de entrada caía a raíz de los golpes y varios hombretones penetraban tambaleando detrás de ella. Esa entrada apuró la huida de Pan, aunque pudo escuchar a N°17 desde una distancia segura detrás de la primera batería de hombres. Trunks saltó para cubrirle la retirada con la larga espada desenvainada.

-¡Atrapadlo! – ordenó N°17 apuntando con el dedo al coronel Brief.

Trunks se echó a reír burlándose de él.

-¿No sabe cómo hacerlo usted mismo?

Una media docena de hombres se adelantaron para cumplir la orden, pero se replegaron de inmediato por el dolor de las heridas que su oponente les infligió.

-¡Habrá una importante recompensa para quien capture a este bribón!

–Prometió N°17, enfurecido por la tenacidad de Trunks-. ¡Vosotros lo queríais! ¡Ahora está aquí! ¡Haced con él lo que él hizo con vosotros y con todos los que os acompañaban!

Trunks no tuvo posibilidad de responder cuando una docena de tipos musculosos se abalanzaron sobre él forzándolo a replegarse escaleras arriba. Al llegar al piso superior, cerró la puerta de un golpe detrás de él, y empujó un armario grande y pesado contra la puerta para reforzar la resistencia de las planchas. Pan lo miraba azorada mientras él recorría la habitación hasta llegar a la ventana y romperla de golpe. Con una de las sábanas hizo un nudo en uno de los extremos y se colocó al lado de la abertura para observar la pequeña cornisa que había debajo de la ventana, así como el suelo mucho más abajo. Con una seña, Trunks le ordenó que se acercara.

-Te bajaré al suelo desde la cornisa, y luego yo bajaré detrás de ti.

Miró hacia la puerta, donde se escuchaban golpes cada vez más sonoros, y levantó la voz un poco hasta llegar a un susurro audible que fuera escuchado por encima del escándalo.

-Si no logro bajar, corre hacia el carruaje y pídele al cochero que te lleva a casa de N°18. ¿Me entiendes?

-Sí, Trunks, pero te suplico que te marches antes de que te atrapen.

Trunks no respondió; la tomó entre sus brazos y la sacó por la ventana, sosteniéndole la mano mientras ella se balanceaba con en la cornisa. Pero luego, escuchó una risa estridente procedente de abajo. Trunks se inclinó y vio a un hombre musculoso y alto que caminaba hacia la ventana con los brazos extendidos.

-¡Ja, ja! ¡Coronel Brief! Volvemos a encontrarnos, ¿eh? ¡Gracias, por entregarme a la muchacha en los brazos-. La pequeña palomita es dulce y sabrosa, ¿no?.

-¡Broly! – susurró Pan conmocionada, y dirigió su mirada hacia Trunks que estaba maldiciendo entre dientes.

-¡Esto significa que Black está aquí también! – murmuró-. Debo cuestionar el tipo de amigos con que se asocia el príncipe N°17. –Ayudó a Pan a pasar otra vez la ventana y ponerse de pie-. Me temo que el príncipe se ha asegurado de que no podamos escapar contratando a esos bandidos para que me atrapen. Puedes tener la certeza de que tienen sed de venganza, un hecho que no se le pasó por alto a N°17 cuando fue a buscarlos.

-¿Cómo sabía dónde encontrarlos? –preguntó Pan confundida.

-Es una pregunta que pienso hacerle a N°17 si tengo oportunidad.

-Tendrás más oportunidades de escapar sin mí –replicó Pan, deslizando su mano dentro de la camisa abierta y apoyándola en su pecho musculoso-. ¿Lo intentarás? Te lo aseguro, N°17 no permitirá que esos hombres me hagan nada, no mientras exista una posibilidad de que el zar Piccolo lo descubra...

Trunks rechazó la idea.

\- N°17 quizá no tenga ocasión de hacer algo si Black está con ellos. Ese bandido ya quiso poseerte antes. No se detendrá hasta que se asegure de tenerte esta vez.

-Por favor, ¡escúchame, Trunks! No me gusta la idea de quedarme con N°17 o con Black, pero si me dejas y buscas ayuda, entonces tal vez puedas planear un contraataque y liberarme. Ya me liberaste de los brazos de Black una vez. ¿No puedes hacerlo de nuevo?

Trunks levantó una ceja pensativa mientras consideraba la sugerencia. Era cierto que, si los capturaban a los dos juntos, no podría llevar a cabo su rescate contra una fuerza tan abrumadora deseosa de atraparlo.

-Quizá pueda arreglar algo así. Algunos amigos míos viven cerca de aquí. Oficiales ingleses. Si puedo salir, ellos me ayudarán.

En medio del bombardeo ensordecedor, la madera que rodeaba el picaporte comenzó a astillarse y Trunks, decidido, asió la espada. Mientras guardaba el arma, las pequeñas manchas rojas que resaltaban en la blancura de la sábana llamaron su atención. Hizo una pausa por un breve instante para considerarlas antes de volver a dirigirse a Pan.

-Pronto volveré para terminar lo que comencé –le prometió en un tibio susurro, y depositó un beso apresurado sobre sus labios-. ¡Cuidate!

Pan luchó contra un torrente de lágrimas y le ofreció una valiente sonrisa.

-¡Ten cuidado!

Trunks le devolvió la sonrisa, se apresuró hacia la ventana y dijo por encima del hombro: -Puedes decirle tanto a N°17 como a Black que los mataré si te ponen una mano encima.

Pan voló hacia la ventana para observar cómo salía por la abertura y se sostenía en la cornisa. Desde allí, con los pies bien abiertos para conservar el equilibrio, puso los dedos en su boca y, para gran sorpresa de Pan, silbó con todas sus fuerzas, atrayendo a Broly. El gigante musculoso miró hacia arriba mientras Trunks le sonreía y se burlaba de él con una cortesía.

-Qué suerte que acudiste a mi llamada, Broly. Ahora, atrápame si puedes –lo provocó con una risotada y, saltando de la cornisa, se lanzó directamente contra el bandido, que cayó hacia atrás, estupefacto.

Pan se tapó la boca con una mano para contener un grito asustado, pero cualquier sonido que pudiera haber escapado de su boca se vio empañado por los ruidos inarticulados que emanaron de la garganta de Broly. Sus gritos se convirtieron en un gruñido ensordecedor que terminó abruptamente en el silencio bajo el peso de Trunks.

Como Trunks había esperado, su osado salto fue aplacado por la masa corporal del ladrón, y, sin perder tiempo, descargó un poderoso golpe en la mandíbula de Broly, que ya estaba atontado, dejándolo completamente sin sentido. La enorme cabeza cayó hacia un lado sin fuerzas cuando Trunks se prevenía de la respuesta del bribón. Satisfecho, se puso en pie de un salto y quitó el polvo de sus ropas como si lo que acabara de hacer fuera algo normal. Se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa ladeada y volvió a hacer una cortesía galante pero esta vez hacia su amada Pan, que lo contemplaba boquiabierta desde la ventana del cuarto.

El armario comenzó a deslizarse hacia dentro, y un momento después Pan giró para ver a los hombres que se abalanzaban dentro de la habitación. Black los guiaba, pero se detuvo en cuanto entró, y comenzó a recorrer con sus ojos cada centímetro del dormitorio en busca del inglés. Caminó hacia la cama, reflexionó un momento antes de posar su mirada en Pan, y luego en las sábanas que colgaban de la ventana. Cruzó la habitación con pasos largos, se inclinó por la abertura y miró hacia abajo, hacia la forma que se escurría en el suelo.

Pan levantó el mentón e hizo el mejor intento de mostrar una actitud altiva cuando se le acerco con una sonrisa.

-Es demasiado tarde –anunció-. El inglés se ha ido.

-Puedo verlo con mis ojos, condesa. También puedo ver la hermosa joya que ha dejado atrás. –Los ojos oscuros recorrieron su figura cubierta por la capa. Se acercó para tomar entre sus dedos un mechón suave que caía sobre la frente de Pan. –Has permitido que mi enemigo se alimentara con tus ricos tesoros, hermosura. Te perdonare por eso, pues es evidente que hay mucho para compartir, pero primero debo saber adónde ha ido.

-¿Y de verdad crees que voy a decírtelo? – preguntó asombrada.

N°17 atravesó la puerta, seguro detrás de una horda de ladrones.

-No pierdas el tiempo tratando de conseguir una respuesta de ella –le espetó-. Nunca te dirá adónde ha huido su amante. Tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo. –Se dio la vuelta, y con un chasquido de sus dedos envió a los bandidos en busca del coronel-. ¡Recordad! –les gritó-. ¡Una suculenta recompensa al que lo atrape!

N°17 esperó hasta que todos se hubieran retirado de la habitación, y luego miró desafiante a Black.

-¿Y? ¿Dejarás que tus hombres rastreen solo el área o irás a buscarlo tú mismo? – Arqueó una ceja mientras trataba de ridiculizar a Black-. ¡No me digas que le tienes miedo!

Black desdeñó la broma de N°17.

-Aquí hay un solo cobarde, y estoy mirándolo.

Los ojos de N°17 se encendieron de ira con el insulto.

-Por lo que he escuchado, saliste corriendo cuando el inglés apareció en escena.

-Ten cuidado –le advirtió Black-. Nadie echaría de menos a un boyardo en la ciudad.

Pan observaba a los dos con la esperanza de que se enzarzaran en una violenta discusión y se olvidaran de Trunks el tiempo suficiente como para asegurar su huida. Sonrió provocativa.

-El hombre que contrató no muestra demasiado respeto por su posición, N°17. ¿Hace mucho tiempo que trabaja para usted?

El señor de los ladrones bufó de un modo audible al escuchar la pregunta.

-Black no trabaja para nadie. Tu precioso príncipe salió de Moscú para buscarme cuando hice saber aquí en la ciudad que estaba buscando el paradero de cierto inglés. De otro modo, no estarías viéndonos juntos.

-¿Tienes intención de matar a Trunks? –preguntó preocupada.

-Dejaré que el príncipe cumpla con su cometido y después será mi turno –replicó Black y le sonrió burlón-. De todos modos, condesa, después de que hayamos terminado con el coronel, te quedará muy poco de qué disfrutar.

-¡Si es que logras atraparlo! –interrumpió N°17 con rencor-. Estoy seguro de que esta demora te costará su captura.

-Te prometí que lo atraparíamos, y eso haremos.

Con estas palabras, Black giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación. Unos momentos después su voz se escuchaba fuera de la venta. Daba severas órdenes a Broly, que se recuperaba de su estupor.

Con desprecio, N°17 echó una mirada a la habitación. Luego sus ojos se encendieron al ver las pequeñas manchas de sangre en la sábana. Furioso, giró hacia Pan y le cruzó la mejilla con el revés con la mano haciéndola tambalear por la habitación hasta chocar contra la pared.

-¡Perra! ¡Así que es verdad! ¡Te has entregado a ese sinvergüenza!

Pan temblorosa, se palpó la mandíbula y el labio inferior que sangraba. Apenas era consciente de la sangre que goteaba de la comisura de sus labios, pero ignoró el hecho mientras enfrentaba al príncipe con frío desprecio.

-En un momento me habría entregado al coronel Trunks Brief sólo para hacer fracasar sus planes, pero a partir de ahora, buscaré su compañía con todo mi afán. Sin duda, es más hombre de lo que usted jamás podría ser.

-¡Y todavía lo llamas por su nombre! ¡Verás cómo paga por esto! –gritó N°17, inflamado por su desvergüenza. Su orgullo había sido sometido a una dura prueba, pues ella había llevado a un extranjero a su lecho después de haberle negado ese mismo privilegio-. ¡Me encargaré de que sufra los peores tormentos por tu causa!

-Primero tendrá que atraparlo, y la verdad, no creo que usted o sus contratados tengan la suficiente destreza como para lograrlo –opinó cáusticamente Pan.

-Yo tengo una opinión diferente, querida. –N°17 hizo una mueca de desprecio-. Mira, Black y sus hombres odian al inglés casi tanto como yo. Será sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que el buen coronel caiga en sus manos. Lo esperarán hasta que aparezca, luego se arrojarán sobre él como si fuera un perro rabioso que se ha liberado de su jaula. –El príncipe se acercó a ella y rió en su cara-. Una vez que lo tenga en mis manos, me aseguraré de que recuerde esta noche para siempre. Antes de que termine con él, provocaré que no le quede piel en la espalda y luego me aseguraré de que nunca vuelva a acostarse contigo o con ninguna otra mujer mientras viva.

A cierta distancia de la casa, un grupo de árboles que crecían cerca de un estrecho camino de tierra aseguraba una densa oscuridad, y allí había hecho una pausa Trunks antes de aventurarse a través de la extensión descubierta que tenía por delante. Con cuidado miró a un lado y otro del sendero, luego analizó el área que lo bordeaba. No había ninguna imagen oscura o sombra que se moviera más allá del matorral, ni siquiera el cochero que había detenido el carruaje un poco más lejos. En silencio, Trunks desenvainó la espada y, sin incorporarse, se movió hacia el límite del área arbolada mientras volvía a analizar el terreno. Era incapaz de dejar de lado una sensación de incomodidad que se había adueñado de él desde la entrada en aquel soto, pues le parecía que algo no funcionaba a pesar de la apertura del espacio que tenía por delante. Sin embargo, era incapaz de detectar un movimiento o siquiera un cambio en la forma de las sombras que pudiera alertarlo de la presencia de alguien. Pero era un hombre que había aprendido a prestar atención a sus sentidos cuando le advertían de un peligro. Por precaución, dio un paso hacia atrás, y estaba a punto de emprender la retirada cuando un dolor repentino explotó dentro de su cabeza. Cayó de rodillas y lentamente, todo fue tornándose gris. A través de las tinieblas, tuvo la conciencia vaga de que una forma oscura se detenía cerca de él y de que un brazo se levantaba por encima. Pero sus facultades estaban seriamente dañadas y no tuvieron rapidez para reaccionar cuando volvieron a golpear su cabeza. El golpe oscureció las pocas sombras que veía convirtiéndolas en una noche cerrada.  
...

En el silencio de la noche, un ruido creciente captó la atención de N°17, que levantó la cabeza para escuchar el sonido de ruedas y cascos trepidantes que anunciaban la cercanía de un coche y una enorme partida de jinetes. Gritos y órdenes acompañaron la llegada del vehículo y su escolta delante de la casa del coronel, y un momento después, se escuchó la voz de Black desde abajo.

\- Puede venir, Su Alteza Benemérita. – El desprecio de su voz era demasiado evidente para no ser detectado. - ¡Hemos atrapado al inglés!

Las palabras del gigante hicieron trizas la confianza de Pan, cuyo corazón se heló de miedo. Estaba tan segura de que Trunks escaparía, pues su habilidad parecía superar a la de la mayoría de los hombres, pero ahora lo único que podía hacer era temblar en espera de lo que N°17 y los asaltantes de caminos pudieran intentar.

\- ¡Ahora verás! – N°17 se regodeó en su triunfo con una risotada.

Tomó del brazo a Pan con crueldad y la arrastró detrás de él escaleras abajo. El coche alquilado se había detenido delante de la casa, donde Black ahora esperaba con Broly y varios de sus hombres. Otra veintena de bandidos o más estaban montados en sus caballos detrás del coche.

Enfrentada a la vastedad del número de hombres contratados, Pan entendió por qué Trunks no había tenido éxito. Había suficientes ladrones como para formar una tela de araña humana alrededor de una amplia área, reduciendo las posibilidades de escape. Era evidente que N°17 había prometido a Black y a sus hombres una buena paga para que llevaran a cabo sus órdenes de un modo u otro.

Los largos dedos de N°17 sujetaron con fuerza el brazo de Pan y le causaron un agudo dolor mientras la empujaban contra el vehículo. Con una mano apoyada en la pared exterior del coche, se inclinó hacia ella e hizo una mueca de satisfacción al apretarle la delgada muñeca, haciéndola retorcerse en silencioso dolor.

\- Te advierto, mi pequeña. Si intentas algo, te prometo que todo será peor para él.

Al ver la intimidación, Black se colocó al lado de ellos, y con una mirada cínica contempló con fijeza al boyardo hasta que logró conseguir su atención. Luego, divertido por la mirada molesta del príncipe, le sonrió y abrió la puerta del carruaje.

-Su presa está dentro, gran príncipe N°17 - le anunció señalando con el pulgar - . Está bien atado, como un pavo que espera ser puesto al asador, justo como usted lo quería. Ahora no hará más daño.

-¡Excelente! - exclamó N°17 con vigor.

Con una mezcla de terror y repulsión, Pan se soltó de la mano tenaz de N°17 y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas logrando tomarlo por sorpresa. El príncipe se tambaleó hacia atrás, y Pan se dio la vuelta sin perder un momento para escurrirse en el oscuro interior del coche. De inmediato, N°17 recuperó el equilibrio y a gritos ordenó a los bandidos que aseguraran las puertas del otro lado para que no escapara y se lanzó también al interior del vehículo. La tomó del brazo para detener su huida, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no había necesidad de usar la fuerza.

La imagen de Trunks tan rígido como un muerto congeló la mente de Pan con un horrible temor. Con un gemido de desesperación, se hundió de rodillas al lado del asiento en que yacía el coronel, de lado con las muñecas y los tobillos atados y ligados con una única soga de cuero. Semejante precaución intentaba restringir al máximo su movilidad contra la amenaza de que lanzara un ataque al despertarse, lo cual le aseguraba a Pan que, al menos, estaba vivo.

Temerosa por la seriedad de sus lesiones, Pan buscó una herida abierta debajo de su camisa y en el torso. Sus esperanzas se vieron por un momento recompensadas, pues no encontró ninguna evidencia. Pero su preocupación se intensificó y se convirtió en pánico cuando sus dedos se deslizaron por el cabello revuelto para tocar una protuberancia hinchada cuyos bordes estaban pegajosos de sangre. Un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando levantó la mano delante de su rostro y contempló la mancha oscura que brillaba, húmeda, en la penumbra.

\- Esto es sólo el comienzo - la azuzó N°17, reconociendo sus crecientes temores. Su arrogancia se veía aumentada por el poder que ahora tenía entre sus manos. Mientras el coronel Brief fuera su rehén, podía hacer que Pan se arrodillara ante él para pedirle clemencia. Se prometía que antes de terminar con él la tendría a sus pies. Paso a paso, se vengaría del coronel y la reduciría a ella a una masa temblorosa de temor-. Consuélate, mi querida. Tu adorado coronel todavía está vivo, pero pronto deseará la muerte.


	24. Chapter 23

Consuélate, mi querida. Tu adorado coronel Brief todavía está vivo, pero pronto deseará la muerte.

-¡No puede echarle la culpa por lo que yo hice! - gritó Pan girando de un salto para mirarlo a los ojos.

Sí que puedo, Pan - le aseguró N°17 casi con placer. Levantó sus hombros con indolencia mientras el coche se ponía en movimiento. Hasta en la luz plateada de la luna, podía ver las lágrimas que le humedecían los ojos y creaban canales brillantes en su rostro. Lo irritaba más allá de toda medida que ella pudiera demostrar tanta preocupación por el coronel Brief cuando no había sentido el más mínimo remordimiento por las heridas que le había infligido a él. Todavía su nariz era sensible al tacto, para no mencionar el pequeño promontorio que se le había formado sobre la cabeza-. El coronel Brief me ha quitado un placer muy especial que me había reservado, querida, y por esa razón, voy a hacerlo pagar. - Rió sombríamente mientras se inclinaba hacia ella para prometerle: - Y tú serás testigo de todo, mi hermosa Pan, como parte de tu castigo.

Los ojos oscuros se helaron de odio.

\- ¿Reservada para usted, N°17? Pensé que su intención era guardarme sin mancha para el príncipe Nappa.

\- Le habría permitido a su esposo el primer bocado, pero no sé, tal vez no.

Pan contuvo la lengua, sabiendo que sólo lo provocaría más si ventilaba los epítetos que consideraba justos. Con la idea de sentarse a su lado, levantó la cabeza de Trunks con sumo cuidado y se deslizó en el asiento sin preocuparse si su sangre le manchaba el vestido al acomodarlo sobre su regazo.

\- ¡Qué gentil y dulce eres con él! - la ridiculizó N°17 - . Una vez que informe al coronel que no fue más que un peón en tu frívolo juego, estoy seguro de que se sentirá en deuda contigo. Sin duda querrá hacerte un homenaje por tu astuto plan cuando le arranque de su ingle las joyas de su masculinidad.

Pan se llevó una mano temblorosa a la garganta y apartó el rostro, atormentada por la amenaza y por el papel que había jugado en entregar a Trunks a las manos de su enemigo. Supo que no iba a ser capaz de vivir en paz consigo misma si N°17 cumplía lo que había prometido.

N°17 se inclinó hacia adelante para atormentarla un poco a ver si así podía aplacar parte de su rabia y sus celos.

\- ¿Sabes lo que eso significa para un hombre, Pan? - Se tornó explícito y vulgar en sus palabras consiguiendo que ella se ahogara con su aliento y pusiera un gesto horrorizado.- Ya no eres una inocente, Pan, de modo que sabes que lo que digo es verdad. Nunca volverá a tener la misma capacidad, y no podrás echarle la culpa a nadie, excepto a ti misma. Te lo advertí, pero no quisiste escucharme.

Si Pan hubiera sido capaz de mantener la más mínima esperanza de que N°17 escuchara sus ruegos de clemencia, se habría puesto de rodillas delante de él y le habría suplicado que liberara a Trunks, pero era claro que él tenía un ánimo vengativo y no se contentaría hasta que sus amenazas se llevaran a cabo. Sabía que no las hacía en vano y, a pesar de que buscaba frenéticamente alguna forma de que Trunks escapara de esa situación comprometida en que ella lo había metido, era consciente de que con cada vuelta de las ruedas ella y su valiente perseguidor desmayado se acercaban al momento de la verdad.

Cuando el vehículo dobló en el sendero que llevaba a la mansión de N°17, Pan se dio cuenta de que no estaba ni física ni mentalmente preparada para enfrentar la perturbadora masacre que N°17 había planeado para ellos.

Black y sus hombres desmontaron y rodearon el coche, como si esperaran que Trunks estuviera despierto y enfurecido. Probablemente experimentaron un gran alivio cuando lo vieron insensible e incapaz de presentar batalla.

N°17 ordenó a cuatro de los corpulentos ladrones que llevaran al prisionero al establo y que lo colgaran de los cabestros. Como medida de seguridad, Black ordenó a varios más que se quedaran de guardia con sus pistolas preparadas en caso de que el coronel se recuperara antes de que estuviera bien atado.

N°17 apenas consideraba la idea de que Pan pudiera escapar ahora, pues parecía tener la intención de seguir la procesión que él encabezaba. Su atención se centraba en dar órdenes a sus contratados y estaba tan complacido con esta tarea que no notó que una figura se escurría por detrás de unos arbustos mientras él y los hombres de Black pasaban con su carga. Tampoco se dio cuenta de que la pequeña sombra se acercó a Pan y la tomó del brazo para llevarla detrás del mismo arbusto.

¡Milk! - Aunque la palabra emitida no fue más que un leve susurro, Pan podía haber gritado de alegría el nombre de su leal ama de llaves, tan sobrecogedor era el alivio que sintió al ver a alguien que pudiera ayudarla. - ¿Por qué estás aquí todavía?

Como es obvio, querida, Roshi se está tomando su tiempo para venir a buscarme. - Milk miró con curiosidad a los hombres que se alejaban. - ¿Qué está haciendo ese rebelde de Black aquí? ¿Y el príncipe N°17 con él?

¡Milk, debes ayudarme! -Pan no tenía tiempo para responder preguntas. - El coronel Brief está en grave peligro.

Bueno, me lo imaginaba, viendo cómo lo custodian todos esos hombres -comentó Milk con sequedad-. Pero no tengo la menor idea de qué puedo hacer para salvarlo de esos bandidos.

TÚ eres mi única esperanza, Milk, de modo que escucha bien - le ordenó Pan - . Debes irte rápido de aquí y detener el coche en la calle antes de que estos hombres te vean. Una vez que encuentres a Roshi, haz que te lleve de inmediato al palacio del zar Piccolo y urge al guardia que busque al comandante Ten Shin Han. Dile al comandante que Black está aquí en la ciudad y que el coronel Brief está en peligro. Es imperativo que una fuerza de hombres venga de inmediato en su rescate. ¿Me entiendes?

Sí, por supuesto, mi niña - susurró Milk - , pero tengo que irme ahora. ¡Me parece escuchar a Roshi! - Con rápidos movimientos llegó a la calle en el momento en que el carruaje doblaba para tomar el sendero que llevaba a la mansión.

Ahora, con una pequeña esperanza de que Trunks fuera rescatado, Pan tomó sus faldas y corrió detrás de los hombres que se apiñaban en el interior del establo para ver cómo se administraba justicia en el cuerpo del coronel Brief. Habían encendido algunas lámparas en varios lugares y Pan se deslizó a través de una estrecha brecha en las filas de los bandidos hasta que alcanzó el espacio abierto donde se encontraba N°17. El príncipe la enfrentó e hizo una mueca de satisfacción mientras qué con la mano la invitaba a adelantarse.

\- Llegas justo a tiempo, Pan. - Le señaló el largo cuerpo suspendido de un cabestro. - Estábamos a punto de despertar a tu apuesto amante con un baño frío. ¿Te gustaría admirarlo un momento más antes de que esté mutilado y dañado para siempre?

La fuerza se escurrió de las piernas de Pan mientras sus ojos corrían en busca de Trunks. Su cabeza colgaba, como sin vida, entre sus brazos desnudos, mientras que sus tobillos estaban separados y encadenados a un par de pesados yunques, colocados a poca distancia de cada uno de los lados. Sólo vestía el par de calzas que llevaba debajo de los pantalones, y su cuerpo estirado hacia arriba.

Pan emitió un gemido angustiado cuando Black levantó una mano y tomó un mechón de cabello y tiró la cabeza de Trunks hacia arriba. Con una mueca de burla la dejó caer de nuevo, y un momento después, un cubo lleno de agua se derramó sobre el rostro de Trunks, llevándolo a un estado de semiinconsciencia. Su cabeza colgaba sin fuerzas entre los hombros mientras el agua caía en cascadas por su cuerpo, mojando las calzas que se le adhirieron por completo al cuerpo. Una vez más llenaron el cubo y lo descargaron sobre el rostro de él. Pero esta vez lograron despertar a Trunks, que no pudo contener su sorpresa. Pequeñas gotas de agua se esparcieron por el establo cuando sacudió la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Su mirada se suavizó por un momento al detenerse en Pan, pero sus ojos se endurecieron con rapidez al notar el oscuro golpe que le teñía la mejilla y la cortadura que le hinchaba el labio inferior.

-¡Monstruos!

N°17 dio un paso hacia adelante con desenvoltura y acercó una lámpara de aceite a la cara Trunks para verlo mejor.

Muy bien, coronel Brief, por fin nos conocemos.

Evitemos las presentaciones- gruñó Trunks y entrecerró los ojos contra la luz para mirar al hombre con su mirada penetrante -. Ya sé quién es usted. Es el escuerzo que trató de obligar a la condesa Pan a que le brindara placer. Es un cobarde, debe molestarlo sobremanera el pensar que ella me prefiere a mí antes que a usted.

N°17 rió con una mezcla de odio y desprecio.

\- Por mucho que a usted le moleste, debo decirle que ella sólo lo usó para conseguir sus propios fines. Hace unos días apenas, la condesa Pan, que estaba a mi cargo, quedó formalmente comprometida con el príncipe Nappa. Juró que se vería degradada por gente como usted antes de someterse al matrimonio. Así que como ve, mi amigo, usted ha sido engañado para que creyera que ella se preocupaba por usted. Fue sólo un ardid que inventó para liberarse de un acuerdo matrimonial que aborrecía.

Trunks tornó sus ojos hacia Pan, sintiendo que el dolor de la traición le penetraba en el corazón como una espada de acero bien afilada. Aunque ella se adelantó abruptamente y luchó en vano por decir las palabras que se le atragantaban en la boca, él supo de pronto que todo lo que había dicho N°17 era verdad. ¡Había sido utilizado! ¡Engañado! ¡Tratado como un tonto! Y ahora tendría que pagar por eso!

Sus ojos azules se alejaron de ella con frialdad y se dirigieron a los rostros feroces de los hombres que lo observaban con detenimiento. Había escuchado las risotadas cuando alguien hizo la traducción al ruso, y ahora que miraba a su alrededor reconocía a varios hombres de su primer encuentro con la banda de Black.

Así que ahora me tiene en su trampa. - Miró a N°17 al hacer esta declaración. - ¿Qué piensa hacer conmigo?

Oh, me he reservado un castigo muy especial, coronel Brief, uno que estoy seguro de que va a lamentar para siempre, pero servirá para recordarle la locura que cometió al mancillar a una boyardina rusa. En realidad, amigo mío, después de esta noche, nunca podrá volver a hacer el amor a otra mujer mientras viva. Después de recibir los merecidos azotes, será castrado y la muchacha estará obligada a mirar.

Trunks apretó los dientes mientras intentaba liberar sus piernas para darle de lleno al hombre en medio de la cara. Un grito de advertencia vino de uno de los hombres de Black, pero los pesados bloques de hierro sólo se movieron un poco y se resistieron a salir disparados hacia adelante a pesar de la enorme fuerza de Trunks. De todos modos, N°17 se alejó a una distancia segura y miró al coronel con ojos que, por un momento, revelaron cierto atisbo de temor. Cuando recuperó su aplomo, N°17 hizo una señal tajante al individuo alto y gordo. Era Majin buu que: parecía que encontraba placer en ser el encargado de castigar a su adversario.

Majin buu portaba un látigo de varias lenguas y se acomodó en un punto atrás, a la derecha de Trunks.

\- ¡Prepárate, inglés! –dijo burlón-. Puedo asegurarte que desearás un final rápido cuando termine contigo.

N°17 sonrió en ansiosa anticipación. Separó los pies y cruzó los brazos como un sultán de piel cetrina mientras esperaba el primer latigazo. Majin buu llevó su brazo hacia atrás y sacudió el azote para prepararse.

iN000000! ¡Por favor! ¡No lo haga! - Pan se arrojó a los pies; de N°17 y entre sollozos le suplicó: - ¡Ha ganado, N°17! ¡Me entregaré a usted! ¡Por favor, se lo ruego! ¡Me entregaré a usted! ¡Pero por favor, no lo lastime!

¿Piensas que me conformaré con los restos? - replicó N°17 mientras la miraba - . ¡Fuiste una de las tantas conquistas del coronel, querida mía! ¿No lo sabes acaso? Acostarse con todas las doncellas que se le cruzan por el camino es lo mejor que hace un soldado cuando no está persiguiendo al enemigo. ¡Pero, no! ¡Tenías que entregarte a él! Bueno, ahora no te quiero. Después de esto, en lo que a mí concierne, puedes darle placer a Black y pertenecerle a él. Será el castigo adecuado por ignorar mis advertencias.- Levantó la cabeza y miró, inquisitivo, al jefe de los ladrones. - ¿Qué dices, Black? ¿Será suficiente paga para ti?

La cabeza de Pan dio un salto hacia atrás para observar, con horror, a Black cuyos ojos brillaban sobre una enorme sonrisa - iOh, Mi Elevado Príncipe! - exclamó en tono burlón - . Después de que el coronel haya recibido su merecido, ella será más que suficiente para mí. Sin embargo, mis hombres recibirán oro en pago, como usted lo prometió. Volviendo a enfrentar a N°17, Pan no pudo contenerse. - ¡No se atrevería a cometer semejante acto! El zar...

N°17 interrumpió lacónicamente.

\- La condesa N°18 era responsable por usted durante la ausencia de mi esposa. Si ella permitió que usted se escapara con el inglés, y ninguno de los dos volvió a ser visto... entonces la culpa de su desaparición recaerá sobre N°18. Es todo lo que el zar sabrá sobre este asunto.

Sin darle importancia a ella, N°17 inclinó la cabeza a Majin buu que llevó el látigo hacia atrás. Un instante después cayó el arma, en el momento en que una mueca de dolor se dibujaba en el rostro de Trunks y un sollozo escapaba de los labios de Pan que se arrojó entre su amado y el hombre encargado del castigo. Con sus delgados brazos se aferró a la cintura de Trunks y se mantuvo como escudo, atreviéndose, con la mirada a desafiar al resto de los hombres. Pero su protección fue rechazada por el principal interesado.

La furia de Trunks era suprema; vio las sonrisas burlonas de sus enemigos a través de una niebla rojiza de rabia, pero no hubo necesidad de que ellos lo llamaran tonto por haber permitido que Pan jugara con él. El dolor palpitante en su espalda no tenía comparación con el que vibraba dentro de su corazón y su cerebro. Apretó los dientes de un modo casi salvaje y la empujó de su lado con una sacudida de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Vete de aquí! Aunque estos salvajes quieran despellejarme vivo, no aceptaré nada de ti, menos que nada tu piedad y tu protección. En lo que a mí respecta, ¡Black puede poseerte! ¡Con mi más sincera bendición!

N°17 rió divertido mientras contemplaba el hermoso rostro de Pan completamente demudado.

\- Parece que ninguno de nosotros te quiere más, Pan. Eso debe de ser una nueva revelación, que no sólo uno, sino dos hombres rechacen tus atenciones. - Tomó un rastrillo y, blandiéndolo como una espada, la alejó más de Trunks, temeroso de acercarse demasiado a él.- Conténtate con que Black todavía te acepte.

Con un gesto imperioso, N°17 ordenó a Majin buu que continuara, pero se retiró a una distancia prudencial antes de que cayera el segundo azote. Cegada por un torrente de lágrimas, Pan trastabilló hasta una esquina oscura donde se recogió en silencio, agonizando de angustia cada vez que la tira de cuero repetía su descenso vengativo. No escuchó ningún sonido, ninguna súplica de piedad o perdón salida de los labios de Trunks, a pesar de que colgaba, indefenso, delante del látigo. Pero cada golpe que se descargaba en la espalda rasgada la atravesaba con la misma crueldad.

Aunque se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos mientras continuaban los azotes, Pan no pudo contener los violentos temblores convulsivos. Había perdido la cuenta de su propio tormento infinito, pero tenía conciencia de la ominosa repetición del castigo. Cada vez que caía el látigo, se estremecía de horror, luego comenzaba a agitarse por el agonizante temor mientras el arma se replegaba para volver a caer. La tensión parecía imposible de soportar.

Trunks colgaba ahora de sus cadenas sin fuerza siquiera para levantar la cabeza, pero su valor y su espíritu no habían sido todavía doblegados. Su demostración de tenacidad inquebrantable capturó la reticente adminiración de aquellos que habían tratado de imponer su propia justicia en su cuerpo. Black y sus seguidores eran una banda de marginales que habían vivido y peleado durante muchos años con el olor de la muerte al acecho. Habían sufrido lo peor que el coronel tenía para darles. Algunos habían muerto bajo su espada, pero había sido un destino honorable, con el arma en la mano. En sus mentes consideraban que el valeroso enemigo merecía la misma consideración. Los azotes se reservaban para perros cobardes y débiles, y como sabían muy bien, el coronel Brief era un guerrero de habilidad y coraje inigualables. Por lo tanto, como un todo, los bandidos dejaron de disfrutar con los latigazos. Por el contrario, comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, cada vez más agitados cuando N°17 insistió en que le dieran al menos un centenar de azotes más. Treinta marcas ya cruzaban la espalda de Trunks antes de que el castigo por fin cesara, pero sólo fue porque Majin buu que lo infligía arrojó su látigo disgustado y se negó a volverlo a tomar.

-¿Estás loco? - gritó N°17 furioso y atónito a la vez- . ¡Yo soy el que da las órdenes! ¡Y digo que deben continuar con el castigo hasta que diga basta... o juro que no les pagaré!

-¡Le hemos hecho un servicio! - vociferó Black mientras se adelantaba para enfrentarlo -. ¡Nos pagará o morirá!

Broly sonrió y sacó un puñal brillante cuya punta hizo girar entre el pulgar y el índice.

Le sacaremos el pago con el pellejo, del mismo modo que usted quiso que pagara él.

Les pagaré después que lo hayan castrado, ¡ni un minuto antes! - insistió N°17, demasiado furioso por la falta de respeto.

¡Hágalo usted, entonces! - replicó Black con desprecio - . ¡Nosotros no vamos a seguir lastimándolo por tipos como usted! En lo que respecta a nosotros, él ya ha tenido su merecido. Somos hombres de lucha y le concedemos su honor con la espada. Si usted hubiera querido que nos batiéramos en duelo con él, entonces lo habría visto muerto por nuestra espada, pero no a su manera. - Con desdén, el bandido señaló con el mentón la espalda ensangrentada. - Su manera es el castigo de los cobardes sin agallas. El coronel fue apresado y abusado por su decreto, pero escuche bien, ¡él es más hombre de lo que usted puede llegar a ser en toda su vida!

Era la segunda vez en esa noche que N°17 escuchaba ese insulto en particular, lo que lo enfureció todavía más. Luego dio media vuelta y sacó una espada afilada que empuñó hacia adelante hasta el borde de las calzas.

Trunks luchó para protegerse de la mutilación y defenderse, pero en su estado tan debilitado, fue Pan la que se arrojó contra N°17 con feroz determinación. Estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de impedirle lo que se había propuesto, aunque tuviera que aceptar el golpe de la espada con el sacrificio de su propia vida. Lo golpeo en la cara y peleó, enloquecida, tratando de hacerlo a un lado. Cuando él intentó deshacerse de la espada, Pan le clavó los dientes en la mano que portaba el arma. Un grito de dolor escapó de la garganta de N°17. Pero Pan no le prestó atención y siguió apretando los dientes hasta que arrancó sangre de la herida y obligó a que aflojara la presión con que sujetaba la espada que terminó por caer al piso. Liberada, Pan se agachó para recuperar el arma.

Con una maldición, N°17, la tomó de la amplia capa y la hizo girar con todas sus fuerzas, lanzándola hacia un poste bien sólido.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha por su triunfo, N°17 recogió el arma y se dirigió hacia el objeto de sus celos, pero el establo tembló con un profundo grito de rabia cuando Black saltó y arrojó el arma de la mano del príncipe enviándola contra las rústicas planchas del piso.

\- ¡Basta! ¡No permitiré que haga algo así! Ahora, ¡quédese satisfecho o me encargaré yo mismo de quitarle a usted su masculinidad!

¡Sucio bárbaro! ¡Cómo te atreves a tratarme así! ¡He hecho que hombres mucho mejores que tú sean azotados y partidos en dos porque se atrevieron a oponerse a mí!

No me asusta, amigo mío - replicó Black con una sonrisa, e hizo un gesto casual por encima del hombro para que sus hombres los rodearan - . Tal vez deba considerar el error de dos maneras. No nos gustan los boyardos como usted.

De pronto las puertas del establo se abrieron de par en par, y Black y sus hombres saltaron de la sorpresa cuando el comandante Then Shin Han entro seguido, al menos, de una docena de soldados armados. Black decidió que era el momento de que él y sus hombres emprendieran una rápida retirada. Una cosa era molestar a un pequeño destacamento de soldados en los bosques, pero otra cuestión muy distinta era luchar contra la guardia del Zar Piccolo, donde innumerables tropas podían estar esperándolos para atraparlos.

No tenía grandes posibilidades de quedarse con Pan, pues sabía por experiencia que llevarla le implicaría otra pelea con el comandante, lo cual, en ese preciso momento, deseaba evitar. Con grandes pasos, recorrió el establo mientras gritaba advertencias a sus compatriotas que escapaban en todas direcciones por cualquiera de las aberturas o puertas disponibles. Lucharon para llegar hasta sus caballos, y una vez montados, no miraron hacia atrás en su carrera por dejar atrás las puertas de la ciudad.

N°17 no fue tan astuto. Dio un paso adelante para protestar por la intromisión en sus asuntos privados, pero se detuvo, asombrado, al reconocer a uno de los que estaba atravesando la barrera de soldados. Sin habla, cayó de rodillas delante del soberano.

¡Su Majestad! ¿Qué lo trae por mi casa a esta hora de la noche?

¡Maldición! - explotó el zar Piccolo mientras sus ojos oscuros recorrían el interior. Reconoció a Pan que, con rapidez, ejecutó una cortesía y notó su rostro herido y su aspecto desordenado antes de acercarse al coronel Brief. Trunks había vuelto a perder la consciencia y pendía de las cuerdas que lo sostenían a los cabestros. No se daba cuenta de la presencia del zar Piccolo, que no pudo soportar la visión de la desnuda espalda ensangrentada.

¡Bajen de allí al coronel ya mismo! – ordenó Piccolo haciendo gestos al comandante Ten Shin Han, que corrió con otros hombres a liberar a Trunks de sus cadenas - . Llévenlo a mi carruaje. Será atendido por mis médicos esta misma noche.

Ten Shin Han miró hacia Pan mientras sus hombres llevaban a cabo la tarea, pero ella no le prestó ninguna atención mientras recogía las ropas de Trunks entre sus brazos y hacia un lío para entregárselo a uno de los guardias.

\- Por favor, tengan cuidado con él - rogó Pan a través de lágrimas mientras llevaban a Trunks a la puerta.

Piccolo levantó una ceja mientras tomaba en cuenta su preocupación. Luego se dirigió a N°17 con una pregunta punzante.

\- ¿Tenía alguna razón para azotarlo?

Perdone, Su Excelentísima Majestad - farfulló N°17 mientras hacía una reverencia mostrando cierto pesar-. El coronel Brief fue encontrado en su casa con nuestra custodiada, la condesa Son Pan. Él la había mancillado en su cama. Nosotros no podíamos permitir que esta ofensa a una boyardina rusa quedara sin castigo y estábamos en el proceso de administrarlo.

¿Y usted se asoció con ladrones para cumplir con ese objetivo?

\- ¿Ladrones, Su Majestad? ¿Cómo puede ser eso?.

¿No sabía con quién estaba tratando?

N°17 trató de hacer el papel de inocente.

Era la primera vez que veía a esos hombres. Dijeron que estaban buscando un trabajo y los contraté para enseñarle al coronel la locura de insultar a una doncella rusa.

Piccolo frunció el entrecejo y se dio la vuelta para observar a Pan, que había conseguido recuperar algo de su compostura.

¿Tiene algo que decir en este asunto, condesa Pan?

Su Majestad... - Habló, suplicante, desde la distancia, como preocupada porque su culpabilidad no irritara al zar. - ¿Me permitiría adelantarme para hablar en defensa del coronel Brief?

Piccolo se acercó.

Venga, Pan. Estoy interesado en escuchar lo que tenga que decir.

Delante de él, se hincó de rodillas y se negó a levantar los ojos, pues sentía la vergüenza y el terrible peso de lo que había hecho y de lo que había generado como consecuencia.

Le pido su más humilde perdón, Su Majestad. No podía encontrar en mí nada que me hiciera aceptar las circunstancias de mi compromiso con el príncipe Nappa y seduje intencionalmente al coronel Brief para que me llevara a su cama. Preferí poner en juego mi virtud en lugar de quedar atada por el contrato matrimonial que habían arreglado para mí. Haga conmigo lo que le parezca, Su Majestad, pues soy la culpable de este desastre que ha caído sobre las espaldas del coronel Brief.


	25. Chapter 24

-Haga conmigo lo que le parezca, Su Majestad, pues soy la culpable de este desastre que ha caído sobre las espaldas del coronel Brief.

-Estoy seguro de que el coronel Brief habría encontrado muy difícil resistirse considerando su belleza y el gran deseo que tenía de cortejarla, Pan. - Mientras ponía en palabras sus observaciones, Zar Piccolo comenzó a considerar la posición del príncipe. No había ofrecido ninguna explicación acerca del compromiso, aunque Piccolo estaba seguro de que todo el mundo en la corte sabía que estaba considerando seriamente el requerimiento del coronel Brief de cortejar a la condesa Pan. O Maron y el marido habían ignorado esta posibilidad particular o habían sido sordos a los rumores.

Piccolo miró hacia la cabeza gacha de su súbdita.

-Hablaremos más del tema con usted y con el coronel, Pan. Puede arreglar una cita para verme en dos días, pero por el momento debo encontrar un lugar donde esté a salvo. ¿Hay alguien a quien pueda recurrir?

-La condesa N°18 es una buena amiga mía, Su Majestad. Mi cochero debe de estar esperándome para llevarme a su casa.

-¡Bien! ¡Entonces vaya! Y no diga una palabra de este asunto a nadie. No quisiera que nadie se enfadara con el coronel Brief, ni tampoco que usted se viera lastimada por los rumores. ¿Me entiende?

-Su bondad no tiene límites, Su Majestad.

Cuando Pan se fue, Piccolo enfrentó de nuevo a N°17 con una sonrisa dura.

-¿Dónde está Maron? Quiero hablar con ella.

-La princesa Maron no está aquí, Mi Soberano. Su padre está enfermo y le pidió que fuera y se quedara con él por un tiempo.

-¿Debo creer entonces que todo este asunto recae sólo sobre sus hombros?

N°17 tragó con dificultad y trató de recuperar su entereza de ánimo mientras preguntaba con cautela:

\- ¿De qué asunto está hablando, Su Majestad?

-¿No ha hecho los arreglos para el compromiso entre la condesa Pan y el príncipe Nappa, sabiendo que el coronel tenía interés en cortejarla, o debo culpar exclusivamente a Maron?

N°17 separó las manos como si estuviera en un aprieto.

-Por supuesto que oímos que el coronel estaba interesado, pero no éramos conscientes de que debíamos prestarle atención. En el momento, nos pareció prudente arreglar un matrimonio entre la muchacha y el príncipe Nappa considerando la fortuna del mayor. Al menos Maron pensó eso.

-Ya veo. - Pensativo, Piccolo torció los labios mientras consideraba la respuesta del príncipe. - ¿Y Maron no había escuchado mis consideraciones hacia el coronel Brief?

-¿Qué consideraciones son esas, Su Majestad? - Las cejas oscuras se unieron en el entrecejo cuando N°17 fingió inocencia. - ¿Nos hemos equivocado en algo y ofendido a Su Excelentísimo?

-Tal vez - replicó Piccolo enfadado. Percibía que N°17 estaba intentando persuadirlo de su completa inocencia, lo que no estaba dispuesto a creer del todo -. Tal vez yo haya cometido un error al enviar a la condesa Pan aquí para que sean sus tutores. Debería haber considerado el hecho de que la niña fue criada sin el rigor usual con que crece la mayoría de las boyardinas. En vista de su educación es comprensible que se haya rebelado contra su autoridad cuando arreglaron semejante compromiso para ella. Sin embargo, poco importa eso ahora. Usted informará con discreción al príncipe Nappa que la condesa Pan no puede casarse con él, pues yo he decretado otra cosa. Debo advertirle que si dice una palabra de esto a alguien que no sea Nappa, quien espero que sea lo suficientemente inteligente como para guardar silencio, me ocuparé en persona de que su lengua sea arrancada del lugar donde se encuentra ahora. ¿Tiene alguna pregunta?

-Ninguna, Su Majestad. Tendré la máxima discreción en lo que concierne a este asunto. - Muy ansioso por aplacar al zar Piccolo, N°17 hizo varias reverencias para enfatizar su muestra de respeto.

-¡Bien! Entonces nos entendemos.

\- Por supuesto, Su Majestad.

-Buenas noches y hasta pronto. Espero que nunca vuelva a ser tan tonto de dirigir su veneno hacia alguien a quien le he otorgado mi favor, ni que contrate a ladrones para que lleven a cabo sus infamias. Todavía tengo que juzgarlo a la luz de la verdad por este asunto. Por su bien, espero que sea inocente de haberse asociado, deliberadamente, con esos bandidos.

Pan llegó temprano al Palacio de las Facetas para cumplir con su cita con Su Majestad Piccolo. Fue allí donde se convirtió en pasiva testigo de la entrada, ejecutada con sumo cuidado, de Trunks. Estaba sentada en un lugar donde él no podía dejar de verla, pero con la mandíbula rígida y las facciones endurecidas, Trunks se negó a reconocer su presencia en la antecámara cuando el comandante Ten Shin Han lo escoltó a la habitación donde lo esperaba el zar.

En la soledad que siguió al paso de Trunks, Pan se encontró, una vez más, dolorosamente asediada por el recuerdo del desprecio que había detectado en la voz de él poco después de que el primer latigazo se hubiera descargado. La había arrojado de su lado, furioso, y se la había entregado a Black para que se la llevara, lo cual reforzó las advertencias de N°18 de que llegaría a odiarla por la trampa que le había tendido. En el momento en que su amiga había pronunciado estas palabras, los sentimientos de él hacia ella parecían no importar demasiado; sin embargo, en este momento, el conocimiento del rechazo de Trunks la llenaba de una pena impensable que no tenía alivio. Era evidente que Trunks no estaba dispuesto siquiera a reconocer su existencia. En realidad, sus esperanzas de reconciliarse con él eran tan débiles que no le habría sorprendido en absoluto oír las objeciones que en ese momento presentaba a las sugerencias del zar.

\- Le suplico que me perdone, Su Majestad. - Trunks trató de mantener el control a pesar de su oscura disposición de ánimo, pero le resultaba difícil siquiera considerar la propuesta de Piccolo. - Con todo respeto debo declinar. Nunca podré tomar a la condesa Pan por esposa sabiendo cómo me manipuló para conseguir sus propios fines. Si dentro de unos meses o unos años se requiere mi sangre en el campo de batalla, entonces espero que se derrame honorablemente como soldado a su servicio, pero lo que usted recomienda es pedirme demasiado.

-Me temo que usted ha malinterpretado mis palabras, coronel Brief. - Piccolo sonrió con benignidad. - No le estoy pidiendo que esté de acuerdo con mi proposición. Mientras usted esté en este país, obedecerá cada una de mis órdenes, y lo que deseo ahora es que tome a la condesa Pan por esposa con la mayor prisa posible. Antes de su muerte le prometí a Gohan, el padre de Pan, que me ocuparía del bienestar de su hija, y sería muy laxo en el cumplimiento de esa promesa si permitiera que usted escapara de su participación en este asunto sin buscar alguna forma de retribución.

-¿No fue pago suficiente por mi participación los azotes en mi espalda? - le preguntó Trunks con rudeza.

-Los latigazos fueron en verdad espantosos, pero no corrigen el problema. La condesa Pan ha confesado su culpa al seducirlo con deliberación para que se convirtiera en su salvador... - Levantó los ojos un momento al escuchar un audible bufido de parte de Trunks.- Sin embargo, usted fue el que llevó a cabo la hazaña y es el único que puede enmendar la situación. Después de todo, usted no es un jovencito que puede hacerse el tonto. Es lo suficientemente mayor como para aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos y, supongo, mucho más experimentado en estas cuestiones que Pan. Es obvio que ella tenía una buena razón para creer que usted estaba dispuesto a llevársela, sí no, nunca habría considerado que este plan fuera viable.

-Su Majestad, ¿por qué no es tan gentil y considera mi posición?

Piccolo estaba perdiendo la paciencia con la persistencia de Trunks.  
\- ¿Acaso no era una virgen en su cama antes de que usted la poseyera? – preguntó exaltado.

Las delgadas mejillas de Trunks se flexionaron con la tensión necesaria para mantener el control y no explotar.  
-Era virgen, pero...

-¡Entonces no hay nada más que decir! ¡No permitiré que ningún otro hombre enmiende sus errores porque fue engañado por una joven novata! ¿Gritaría su decepción en el campo de batalla si fuera engañado por un general inexperto?

\- No, por supuesto que no, pero...

Piccolo descargó furioso su mano abierta sobre el brazo de su silla.

\- Se casará con la condesa Pan o, lo juro, veré que sea dado de baja sin honores por su servicio en esta tierra.

Después de semejante amenaza, Trunks sólo pudo ceder ante la autoridad de Piccolo. Cuadró los talones mientras ofrecía al zar un saludo seco que significaba la aceptación de sus órdenes.

\- Como usted ordene, Su Majestad.

Piccolo se estiró y pulsó una cuerda de plata que hizo que el comandante Ten Shin Han entrara de nuevo en la habitación.

\- Puede escoltar a la condesa Pan a mi presencia.

Trunks se atrevió a interrumpir, deteniendo al comandante con su solicitud.

-Le ruego un momento más de su tiempo, Su Majestad.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa? - Piccolo sintió un inmediato escepticismo sobre lo que Trunks pediría.

-Respetaré sus órdenes mientras esté aquí, pero una vez que me vaya, no estaré más bajo su autoridad. - Trunks hizo una pausa mientras el zar inclinaba la cabeza en cauta aceptación de sus palabras, luego continuó con el mismo tono de respeto. - Si usted considera en ese momento que lo he complacido en el cumplimiento de mis obligaciones y que me he mantenido alejado de la condesa Pan, lo que puede ser comprobado por su incapacidad para concebir un hijo mío, ¿me concederá la anulación de este matrimonio antes de que regrese a Inglaterra?

La cabeza del comandante Ten Shin Han giró con rapidez para observar a los dos hombres con una profunda perturbación por la perspectiva del matrimonio de Pan con Trunks. No podía siquiera comenzar a entender el requerimiento, pues él estaría feliz de poner en peligro su vida para conseguir a la condesa como esposa.

Piccolo quedó sorprendido por el ruego, pero no pudo encontrar excusa para negarlo.

-Si todo es como usted dice, coronel Brief, y todavía desea esa separación en el momento de su partida, entonces le concederé su petición, pero debo recordarle que todavía le quedan tres años de servicio aquí.

-Tres años, dos meses y dos días, señor.

-Es mucho tiempo para mantenerse alejado de una mujer tan encantadora, coronel Brief. ¿Considera que puede tener éxito en mantener esa conducta?.

Trunks enfrentó la pregunta con honestidad en su mente. No tenía ninguna seguridad de que fuera capaz de ignorar a Pan como esposa o de poder refrenar sus deseos hasta ese punto, pero quería dejar una puerta abierta para disolver el matrimonio si no encontraba ninguna razón para continuar con él. Por otra parte, quizá su corazón nunca pudiera recuperarse de sus heridas.

-Mi éxito o mi fracaso le será anunciado antes del momento de mi partida, Su Majestad. Usted tendrá un informe completo de la condición de nuestro matrimonio en ese momento.

-Espero que para ese entonces su corazón se haya ablandado con el perdón, coronel. - Piccolo suspiró.

-Podría ahorrar el dolor que sufrirá ella dentro de unos años si nos permitiera que ahora tomáramos caminos separados - sugirió Trunks observando la reacción del zar desde debajo de las cejas.

-¡Jamás! – Piccolo se levantó de la silla en un ataque de ira. - ¡Por todos los cielos, no conseguirá escapar de este matrimonio! ¡Lo veré casado antes de que termine esta semana!

Trunks tuvo la suficiente prudencia como para darse cuenta de que había sido derrotado y que lo más aconsejable era su inmediata obediencia. Colocó una mano en el pecho e hizo una reverencia delante del Zar Piccolo.

\- Como usted diga, señor.

Piccolo hizo un duro gesto con la cabeza al comandante Ten Shin Han, que se apresuró a cumplir con la orden. Cuando entró en la antecámara, logró una sonrisa triste mientras se aproximaba a la mujer que tanto admiraba y valoraba.

\- El zar Piccolo quiere que entre ahora, Pan.

Una sonrisa dubitativa rozó los labios de Pan mientras se ponía de pie.

-Creí escuchar gritos. ¿Su Majestad está muy enfadado?

\- Ciertamente no con usted, mi querida Pan - le aseguró Ten Shin Han.

-¿Dijo para qué quería que fuera? - le preguntó, incómoda.

-No se me permitió que me quedara en la habitación mientras hablaba con el coronel Brief. Tendrá que preguntárselo usted misma.

-Nunca pensé que pudiera enfadar a tanta gente con lo que hice...

– Y qué fue eso, Pan?

\- No fue nada de lo que esté orgullosa, Ten Shin Han y preferiría no hablar del tema si es posible. - Luego recordó de pronto que no le había agradecido lo que había realizado al acudir en ayuda de Trunks. Levantó la cabeza y apoyó una mano temblorosa en la de él. - Le estaré eternamente agradecida por su ayuda. Nunca soñé que traería al mismísimo zar Piccolo con usted. ¿Cómo consiguió semejante hazaña?

\- No hice más que avisarle que el coronel Brief estaba en peligro y nada pudo detener a Su Majestad. Parecería que el inglés ya se ha ganado el favor del zar y su respeto por sus méritos, Pan. Debo hacerla entrar ahora, el zar Piccolo la está esperando.

Pan respiró profundamente en un esfuerzo por tranquilizar sus nervios y permitió que él la escoltara. Cuando entró, su mirada recorrió con rapidez la enorme habitación y, de inmediato, descubrió a Trunks, erguido, ligeramente a la izquierda del zar. Trunks no hizo ningún intento por mirarla, sino que mantuvo su rígida postura mientras Piccolo le indicaba que se adelantara. Pan obedeció y se hundió en una profunda cortesía delante del monarca.

-Pan, he tomado varias decisiones respecto de su futuro esta tarde - le anunció Piccolo - . Espero que no le resulten demasiado pesadas.

-Sus deseos son órdenes, Su Majestad - le respondió con calma, aunque notó que su voz perdía fuerza al hablar.

-He decretado que el coronel Brief y usted se casen...

Apabullada por su revelación, Pan giró la cabeza para ver la respuesta de Trunks. Aunque él se negaba a encontrar su mirada inquisidora, los músculos de las mejillas bronceadas por el sol se tensionaron en un intento de dominar su fastidio.

\- Antes de que termine la semana - continuó Piccolo, sin darle tiempo a que recuperara el aliento -. Se casarán pasado mañana en mi presencia. Esto les dará suficiente tiempo para decidir algunas cuestiones entre los dos. Es impensable que una boyardina rusa viva en el distrito alemán. Por lo tanto, Pan, pregúntele a la condesa N°18 si ella puede tenerlos en su casa como un favor personal hacia mí, y como sé que aceptará, doy este asunto por terminado. Una vez que se haya completado la ceremonia, pueden celebrarlo como mejor les parezca. Estoy seguro de que N°18 disfrutará convirtiéndolo en una gran ocasión, y aunque el coronel está todavía un poco indispuesto por las heridas en la espalda, les urjo a que participen como si se tratara de una situación festiva. No es frecuente que el Zar de todas las Rusias inicie personalmente la unión de dos de sus súbditos favoritos. Pueden considerar mi atención a este asunto como un cumplido personal a los dos. Ahora, ¿hay otro tema que desee discutir?

Esperó, pero como los dos negaron, les sonrió mientras les permitía que se retirasen.

Juntos le rindieron homenaje: Pan con una reverencia y Trunks con un ligero movimiento que le provocó un punzante dolor en la espalda. Cuando se enderezó y giró en los talones para salir de la habitación, Piccolo lo detuvo de golpe.

-Coronel Brief, espero que considere lo afortunado que es de haberse ganado a una esposa tan hermosa y que la trate como corresponde. ¿No es propio de un caballero de su país dar el brazo a su prometida para mostrar cuánto la estima, en especial si hay una audiencia observándolo? Si no hay un requerimiento de este tipo en su país, entonces es mi deber informarle que en esta tierra las circunstancias exigen esos cuidados. ¿Me hago entender?

-Por supuesto, Su Majestad - replicó Trunks de manera concisa y, colocándose al lado de Pan, le presentó su brazo mientras miraba la puerta.

Ella era consciente del disgusto que sentía él por tener que ofrecerle un gesto caballeroso, pero también se había dado cuenta de que él la había barrido con su mirada desde la cabeza a los pies antes de dirigir su vista a la puerta. También había guardado en su memoria una imagen de su apariencia y no tenía necesidad de volver a mirarlo para ver lo orgulloso y apuesto que estaba. En realidad, era demasiado bello en rostro y forma como para permitir que su pulso acelerado recuperara su ritmo normal. Estaba sorprendida por el hecho de que su mano había temblado al depositarse sobre la manga y estaba igualmente asombrada al darse cuenta de cuánto la afectaba su proximidad. Hasta la noche del engaño, había estado distante y poco receptiva, pero ahora, aunque le resultara increíble, su interior bullía de emociones demasiado ambiguas para ser evaluadas con claridad. La cuestión que la perturbaba tenía que ver con los cambios recientes que se habían desarrollado en su interior. ¿Cómo podía ser que ella, la altiva Pan, se hubiera encandilado con un hombre en tan poco tiempo?

-¿Tu coche está fuera? - preguntó Trunks al entrar en la antecámara.

\- Sí - respondió con timidez, consciente del disgusto que él sentía por tenerla que acompañar-. Pero no tienes que escoltarme si te resulta una carga demasiado pesada.

-Su Majestad me ha ordenado que muestre mi consideración- respondió con sequedad-, al menos cuando nos estén observando. Hasta que estemos a solas, trataré de cumplir con la directiva que me ha dado.

Con estoicismo, continuó avanzando hasta que dejaron atrás el edificio con un paso más deliberado. La dejó en el carruaje que la esperaba y, al cerrar la puerta, dio un paso atrás con un breve saludo a Roshi. Cuando el coche se alejó del palacio, Pan se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento. Se mordió el labio que le temblaba y apretó los párpados para que no dejaran salir las lágrimas que surgían de su corazón. A pesar de su esfuerzo por controlar el torrente, cayeron en anchos canales desde sus oscuras pestañas. Podría decirse que todo había salido bien, pero no le daba ningún placer pensar que había tanto resentimiento atrapado en el hombre que pronto se convertiría en su marido.

Cuando el carruaje llegó a la mansión de N°18 poco tiempo después, ella estaba en la puerta de entrada esperando su regreso con ansiedad, pero acosada por el torrente de lágrimas que no cesaba de caer por sus mejillas, Pan pronunció una débil excusa y se retiró corriendo a su cuarto, donde se encontró con Milk y una barricada de preguntas angustiadas.

\- ¡Oh, mi niña! ¿Qué te ha roto de ese modo el corazón?

Con una súplica para que la dejara sola, Pan cayó boca abajo en la cama con baldaquino y sollozó, miserable, hasta que se sintió completamente seca de emociones. Un poco después una luz irrumpió por la puerta, y, en silencio, Pan se incorporó y permitió que N°18 entrara en la habitación.

-No puedo esperar un momento más. – N°18 se excusó por la interrupción y observó los ojos enrojecidos con gran preocupación. - Querida, ¿qué te ha ocurrido para que te pongas así? ¿Se te ha prohibido la entrada en la corte? - Una tímida sacudida de la oscura cabellera dio la respuesta tácita.-¿Fuiste denunciada por el zar?

-No, nada tan trivial - susurró Pan en su desgracia.

N°18 perdió su aplomo y, tomando a Pan de los hombros, la sacudió mientras le exigía con desesperación una respuesta.

\- ¡Por todos los cielos, Pan! ¿Qué sentencia ha decretado para ti Su Majestad?

Pan se tragó otro acceso de lágrimas y pronunció con cuidado cada una de sus palabras como si le costara modularlas.

-Su Majestad, el zar Piccolo, ha ordenado que el coronel Brief se case conmigo antes de que termine la semana.

-¿Qué? – N°18 casi gritó de júbilo. - i Oh, Madre Santísima! ¿Cómo pudo ser tan inteligente?

Pan frunció el entrecejo pues no comprendía a su amiga.

\- No entiendes. N°18. El coronel Brief me odia, como tú me lo habías advertido. No quiere saber nada de mí y declina profundamente tomarme por esposa.

-Oh, mi querida niña, deja de lado las penas y la angustia- le aconsejó N°18 - . ¿No ves que todo tiene solución? El enfado de Trunks se suavizará con el tiempo. Un hombre no puede ignorar a la mujer que es su esposa.

-¡Me detesta! ¡Me odia! ¡Ni siquiera quiso escoltarme fuera del palacio!

-Sin embargo, cambiará - le aseguró N°18 -. ¿Cuáles son los arreglos?

-Su Majestad preguntó si tú nos aceptarías a los dos en tu casa...

N°18 la interrumpió y le acarició el mentón con un dedo.

-Nunca nadie podrá decir que el zar no tiene la sabiduría y la astucia para manejar por sí solo los asuntos de Rusia. Con esta orden ha demostrado su habilidad para manejar las cosas con inteligencia. - Sonrió a los ojos cargados de lágrimas de Pan y trató de alentarla. - Por un tiempo la ira y aversión que sentís el uno por el otro será un castigo para los dos, Pan, pero cuando la furia pase... - Levantó los hombros en un gesto de alegría. - Sólo Dios sabe cómo van a terminar las cosas. A nosotros nos queda esperar y ver con la ilusión de que todo sea para bien.

N°18 fue a abrir la puerta y recibió con una sonrisa a Milk que esperaba fuera con una tremenda ansiedad. N°18 tomó la frágil mano de Milk en la de ella y la hizo entrar.

\- Nunca adivinarás, Milk - dijo con una sonrisa radiante - . El zar ha ordenado al coronel Brief que tome a Pan por esposa.

Las cejas menudas se alzaron por la sorpresa.  
\- ¡No me diga!

-Sí te digo - le aseguró N°18 - . De hecho, van a casarse antes de que termine la semana, lo que significa pasado mañana.

-¿Tan pronto? - preguntó Milk sorprendida - . ¿Está segura?

\- Son Pan acaba de decirlo.

-¿Entonces por qué está tan deprimida? - siguió preguntando Milk sin comprender. Estaba perpleja, pues era incapaz de pensar que alguna mujer pudiera lamentar la idea de casarse con un espécimen tan magnífico.

-Un misterio, sin dudas, pero sus lamentos van a convertirse en júbilo, ¿no lo crees, Milk? - Hizo una breve pausa para recibir su asentimiento.- ¡Sí, Milk! ¡Pero debemos organizar una fiesta para ellos! ¡Una celebración que corone el evento! Debemos decir al coronel que invite a sus amigos y nosotros invitaremos a los nuestros.–N°18 sonrió divertida.- Espero que Maron se sienta completamente devastada cuando se entere del matrimonio de Pan. Será lo que se merece por haber negado a Trunks el derecho de verla. En realidad, se habrían casado antes, si no fuera por esa bruja.

-¡Váyanse, las dos! - gritó Pan dolorida -. Están tomando esto a la ligera y es obvio que no les importo nada. ¡Les digo que estoy sufriendo!

-Entonces te dejaremos que llores en soledad - replicó N°18 sin la menor compasión - . Milk y yo estaremos felices de hacer todos los planes ya que tú te sientes tan mal. - Se dirigió hacia la puerta e hizo una pausa para observar a Pan.- ¿Dónde vais a proferir los votos? ¿Pensasteis en eso?

-Su Majestad tomó la decisión por nosotros. Van a ser pronunciados ante él en el palacio.

-Entonces tenemos que conseguirte un hermoso vestido para la ocasión. Debes estar más guapa que nunca, tanto para el zar como para el coronel Brief.

-No creo que ninguno de los dos se preocupe por mi aspecto-respondió Pan entristecida.

-Sin embargo, debes estar vestida con lo mejor si quieres tener una respuesta cálida de parte de Trunks.

Milk se apresuró a intervenir.

-Mi niña, tiene un sarafan. Es bastante lindo. Pienso que va a hacerle resaltar su belleza, es rosado, tan elegante como ella misma.

-Todo va a estar bien - proclamó N°18 - , y la novia va a dejarlos sin aliento...


	26. Chapter 25

Toda va a estar bien - proclamó N°18 -, y la novia va a dejarlos sin aliento...

…..

¡Es impresionante! - susurró el comandante Ten Shin Han para sí mismo un par de días después cuando fue testigo de la entrada de la condesa Pan en el palacio. Llevaba un sarafan de satén rosa pálido; las amplias mangas y la camisa que usaba debajo estaban bordadas con delicados hilos de oro y grupos de enormes perlas rosadas. Más perlas de variados tamaños se intercalaban en el resto del atuendo y se incrustaban en un elaborado kokoshniki que había sido colocado en su oscura cabeza. Una delicada diadema de perlas, casi tan pequeñas como semillas, colgaba del adorno y le cubría la frente, acentuando la apabullante belleza de su rostro. En verdad se veía en ella la magnificencia de la realeza unida a una cierta fragilidad que resultaba muy atractiva.

Trunks estaba hablando con Goten de espaldas a la puerta en el momento en que Pan entró, pero cuando N°18 corrió de su lado y cruzó la habitación para hablar con Ten Shin Han, él giró la cabeza ligeramente para observar sin ser visto a su prometida. Nadie excepto Goten y Ten Shin Han fueron conscientes de su cuidadosa inspección, era evidente que sus ojos estaban mucho más excitados que lo que su ánimo de enfadada reticencia parecía aceptar.

Pan terminó de arreglarse el vestido y miró a su alrededor, pero cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en aquel que la observaba y las órbitas azules subieron con lentitud por las gráciles formas hasta que se encontraron con los de ella, Trunks se dio la vuelta con sólo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, como si negara su exhaustiva observación. Su fría lejanía secó la calidez del corazón de Pan que, mientras buscaba su apuesto perfil, no pudo tener la más mínima esperanza de que su enfado se hubiera aplacado.

Pronto recibieron una directiva de la capilla donde Piccolo estaba esperando con un sacerdote y el corazón de Pan dio un salto en el pecho cuando Trunks se acercó a ella para ofrecerle su brazo en cumplimentó de los requerimientos que acababa de transmitirle un sirviente. Con la mano temblorosa apenas apoyada en la manga de su chaqueta azul oscura, reunió el aplomo necesario y caminó al lado de él mientras los demás los seguían.

Pan se sentía desvinculada de la ceremonia, como si vagara sin meta. De lo único que tenía conciencia era de Trunks, de pie a veces, otras de rodillas a su lado, de su mano sobre los dedos delgados y pálidos y de sus labios descendiendo sobre los de ella para cumplir con el deber de sellar el vínculo. Bastante abrumada por su presencia masculina y luego por su partida abrupta, Pan cerró la boca al darse cuenta de que se había abierto debajo de la de él. Sus mejillas se encendieron ante lo que pareció ser un crudo rechazo de su respuesta. Al ver que se alejaba, bajó la vista, temerosa de encontrar en su mirada cierta repugnancia.

Pareció que pasaron sólo unos pocos momentos después de que, se intercambiaran los votos cuando comenzaron a recibir los buenos deseos del zar y fueron escoltados hasta el carruaje de Pan. Viajaron en taciturno silencio hasta la mansión de N°18, en una travesía interminable, ya que N°18 había tomado la iniciativa de aconsejar a Roshi que siguiera el camino más largo para que los invitados pudieran llegar antes que los novios. Trunks se sentó en el extremo del asiento que estaba frente a Pan, como si quisiera evitar todo contacto. Una mirada tentativa en esa dirección convenció a Pan de que sus hermosas facciones no se habían suavizado. Su mandíbula evidenciaba la tensión del enfado y los ojos azules estaban parcialmente enmascarados por los párpados bajos y el mentón apoyado en una mano mientras observaba lo que había al otro lado de la ventana.

La gente todavía estaba descendiendo de los carruajes delante de la casa cuando Roshi detuvo el coche en las cercanías del camino que llevaba a la mansión y esperó una oportunidad para llevarlos hasta la misma escalinata de entrada. El ambiente se había tornado frío después de la copiosa lluvia caída el día anterior, y no había transcurrido suficiente tiempo para que el barro se secara por completo y se convirtiera en un piso sólido bajo las ruedas del vehículo. Las dos de atrás se habían atascado con tanta firmeza que no pudieron ser liberadas por el grupo de caballos para consternación de Roshi.

Con la cabeza fuera de la ventana, Trunks consideró la situación por sí mismo y llegó a la conclusión de que no estaba con ánimos como para esperar que trajeran otro par de caballos que uniera su fuerza a los otros cuatro. Se bajó e hizo un gesto duro a Pan para que se deslizara hacia adelante, a la puerta, y allí la tomó en sus brazos. Considerando la aparente aversión que sentía por ella, Pan quedó aturdida por semejante galantería y no pudo determinar si debía rodearle el cuello con los brazos y apoyarle una mano en el pecho o en el hombro. Cuando un momento después, sintió que los pies de su esposo se resbalaban en el lodo, alarmada y temerosa de terminar en el barro, se aferró sin pensarlo dos veces con los dos brazos al cuello de Trunks.

N°18 los estaba esperando en la puerta principal cuando llegaron, y mientras ella escoltaba a Pan para que saludara a los invitados, Trunks se quitó las botas embarradas y, en medias, se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde un sirviente se las llevó para limpiarlas. Mientras Trunks esperaba el regreso del hombre, una niñita de unos tres años lo espiaba desde detrás del delantal de su madre buscando llamar su atención. Trunks no pudo descifrar la razón, pero cuando la miró, captó algo en sus modales o en su apariencia que le hizo recordar de inmediato a Pan. Aunque la causa podría haber sido los enormes ojos oscuros o el oscuro cabello, se inclinaba más a pensar que la asociación provenía de la aprensión y la timidez que era tan evidente en el pequeño rostro y que acababa de percibir en los modos y los gestos de su mujer. En los últimos días había visto poca evidencia de la doncella altanera que había conocido en la sala de baños y bien podía imaginarse que Pan estaba tan atemorizada ante su figura como ese pequeño duende que se ocultaba de él en ese mismo instante.

Trunks sonrió a la niña, se arrodilló, junto a varias piezas de madera que estaban esparcidas en el piso y comenzó a construir una estructura. La niña lo miraba con creciente fascinación. Poco a poco, con cautela, se aproximó para admirar su trabajo y rió cuando un difícil agregado al edificio hizo que su creación se desmoronara. Pares observaba la gestación de esta amistad con una sonrisa cálida aunque le era imposible entender al hombre que hablaba con su hija.

Pan fue a buscar a Trunks para que saludara a los invitados que esperaban su presencia, y como le habían informado dónde se encontraba, se detuvo junto a la puerta abierta mientras juntaba el coraje para interrumpir a la pareja. El reía y hablaba con la pequeña, pero la niña sólo se encogía de hombros, confundida, incapaz de entender el significado de sus oraciones. Sin embargo, la sonrisa que iluminaba sus pequeños labios evidenciaba el atractivo y la eficacia de su encantamiento. Pan descubrió que su corazón se entibiaba al ver la ternura con que trataba a la niña, y una suave sonrisa le curvó los labios al recordar la ternura que había empleado con ella en el clímax de la pasión. Si no fuera por la animosidad que sentía en ese momento por ella, podría haberse sentido complacida de tener a Trunks por marido.

Por fin el sirviente trajo las botas de Trunks y se las entregó limpias y brillantes. Después de ponérselas, se incorporó y tomó la mano de la pequeña en la suya.

\- Ahora debo irme - le informó - , pero como voy a estar viviendo aquí, me gustaría venir frecuentemente a la cocina para visitarte. ¿Te parece bien? La niña lo miró, extrañada por su aparente pregunta. Cuando Pan entró en la cocina, la cara se le iluminó y corrió a tomar la mano de la condesa, pues se había encariñado mucho con ella en el poco tiempo que había vivido en la misma casa que ella. Trunks se enderezó hasta alcanzar su altura completa y con reticencia observó a su esposa que hablaba a la pequeña en ruso. La cara de la niña se tornó radiante y, girando hacia Trunks, hizo una profunda cortesía y murmuró una respuesta.

Pan tradujo, levantando por fin la vista hasta encontrar los ojos de su marido.

\- Sofí dice que estará encantada de que vengas a visitarla tan seguido como quieras.

Trunks se dio cuenta de que Pan se sonrojaba mientras él continuaba mirándola. Le pareció evidente que bajaba la vista porque había malinterpretado su exhaustiva atención con disgusto por su presencia y su intervención. No se sentía con ánimo para explicarle que, a pesar de su enfado y de la hostilidad que sentía hacia ella, no podía dejar de admirar su belleza y sus seductores modales.

\- No quise entrometerme - se disculpó Pan con timidez, apoyando la mano sobre la cabeza de la pequeña mientras ella jugueteaba con las perlas que adornaban su sarafan-. Sólo pensé que querías que tus palabras fueran traducidas, eso es todo.

-Tendrás que enseñarme la lengua ahora que estaremos viviendo bajo el mismo techo - dijo Trunks con fría reserva - . Tendremos que pasar el tiempo de algún modo.

La cabeza de Pan se sacudió ante su sarcasmo, pero no tuvo tiempo de analizar su significado pues escuchó pasos apurados que se aproximaban a la cocina. Poco después N°18 irrumpió en la habitación.

\- iPan! – N°18 se llevó una mano al pecho agitado mientras trataba de lograr la compostura necesaria para hablar.-¡El príncipe Nappa y sus hijos están aquí!, y por el ánimo que traen, es posible que necesitemos refuerzos.

Trunks interrogó a su mujer burlonamente. - ¿Supongo que es tu prometido rechazado?

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - La pregunta no fue más que un susurro frenético, pues Pan temía al conflicto que podía gestarse. No podría soportar otro ataque a Trunks.

Cálmate, querida - le aconsejó Trunks - . No es la primera vez que me enfrento a uno de tus perseguidores. Sólo espero que este príncipe en particular no sea tan irascible como el último.

Es mejor que tengas cuidado - le aconsejó N°18 - . Los hijos del príncipe Nappa tienen una gran disposición para pelear y nada les gusta más que arreglar sus diferencias con los puños.

Trunks levantó una ceja mientras inclinaba la mirada hacia Pan y le ofrecía una mano.

-¿Los enfrentamos juntos, querida? Después de todo, no sucede todos los días que un hombre rechazado conozca al marido de su prometida.

Pan sintió el aguijón del sarcasmo y respondió con un signo de reprobación.

\- No tienes la menor idea de lo que esta gente es capaz de hacer cuando se la incita. Además, no estás en condiciones de tomar las cosas a la ligera.

\- Tal vez no, pero las presentaciones pueden resultar muy interesantes.

-¡Si sobrevives a ellas! - acotó Pan y, finalmente, se dignó a darle la mano mientras caminaban hacia el vestíbulo.

Trunks respondió con una leve contracción en su sonrisa sarcástica.

\- Supongo que debería prepararme para enfrentar no sólo a estos sino a toda una legión de perseguidores desdeñados que has dejado en el camino.

Pan se atrevió a poner en palabras lo que esta declaración parecía insinuar.

-Tal vez hasta podrías haber reconsiderado mi rescate si hubieras sabido lo que sucedería en el futuro.

Tal vez - replicó Trunks, que no tenía ánimos de contradecirla. Sin embargo, cuando Pan trató de retirar la mano, él sostuvo los dedos delgados con firmeza - . Chsss, querida. Debemos obedecer a Su Majestad y cuidar las apariencias delante de nuestros invitados.

Con una caballerosidad exagerada, Trunks la escoltó al gran vestíbulo como si fuera una novia apreciada y valorada.

\- Señoras y señores, mi esposa y yo les damos la bienvenida a esta hermosa casa - anunció, haciendo una pausa justo al entrar a la sala llena de gente. En respuesta a los aplausos y las felicitaciones de los invitados, la pareja logró transmitir su aprecio con una reverencia y una graciosa cortesía.

El príncipe Nappa no estaba en un estado de ánimo tan cortés. Sus hijos rodearon a la pareja, como para demostrar su voluntad de pelear con el novio.

Pan se aferró al brazo de Trunks y se acercó a él lo más que pudo. Con temor miró a su alrededor preguntándose cómo acabaría todo. Le perturbaba pensar que su marido tuviera que volver a pagar el castigo por su plan perverso.

Pocos pasos detrás del belicoso clan, Goten y varios oficiales ingleses bajaron sus copas y observaron con cuidado lo que sucedía, pues parecía que los príncipes estaban dispuestos a caer sobre el novio en cualquier momento.

¡Muy bien! Así que usted es el maldito bribón que me robó mi muchacha - farfulló Nappa -. ¡Patán entrometido! La amenaza parecía inminente, pues sus hijos murmuraron algunas maldiciones y se acercaron peligrosamente. La intimidación era demasiado obvia para ignorarla. Pan comenzó a adelantarse para hacer una súplica con la esperanza de aplacar a su ex prometido, pero fue detenida por Trunks que la tomó del brazo y la acercó a su lado.

Quédate fuera de esto, Pan - le ordenó - . Soy capaz de manejar este asunto solo.

Pero el príncipe Nappa me escuchará - susurró Pan, implorante, mirando por encima del hombro de Trunks al hombre mayor. Con atrevimiento, levantó una mano temblorosa para apoyarla contra el pecho de su marido.

El príncipe Nappa se disgustó ante semejante muestra de preocupación por el extranjero y, con un paso hacia adelante, tomó la manga del coronel para sacudirlo.

¿Va a aceptar el consejo de una mujer?

¡Sí¡ ¡Si es un consejo sabio! - replicó Trunks, soltándose de la mano del príncipe - . ¡Ningún hombre me dice a quién le tengo que prestar atención!

El zar puede haberle pedido que viniera aquí y que instruyera a nuestro ejército, pero va a descubrir que la mayoría de los boyardos están ofendidos por la presencia de extranjeros en este país. ¡No sólo se entrometen en nuestra forma de hacer la guerra, sino que molestan a nuestras mujeres también!

¿Quién habla de intromisión? - le preguntó Trunks con agudeza - . Yo conocí a la muchacha antes que usted y le pedí a Su Majestad que me autorizara a cortejarla. Usted llegó después y arregló todo con el príncipe N°17 antes de considerar los deseos del zar. ¿Va a pelear contra un decreto real cuando ya fueron pronunciados los votos en presencia del zar Piccolo?

\- Yo cumplí con mis obligaciones de caballero y seguí el rito formal de conducta al conseguir a la condesa Pan como mi prometida. ¿Dónde estaba usted cuando se firmaron y se sellaron los contratos?

Trunks no pudo contenerse ante la endeble excusa.

\- Tenía la entrada prohibida a la casa de los tutores y no podía ver a la muchacha a causa de esa misma gente perversa que selló los documentos con usted. Por tanto, yo tengo más derecho a reclamarla. Si no fuera por mí, nunca habría llegado a Moscú.

\- ¿Piensa que porque la salvó una vez de una banda de ladrones ahora le pertenece? - se burló Nappa con un gesto de incredulidad.

\- ¡No! - replicó Trunks - . ¡Ella es mía porque pronunciamos los votos con el zar por testigo! Por eso le ruego que no me moleste más con sus frívolos argumentos pues no estoy dispuesto a soportar a nadie que trate de arrebatármela.- miró brevemente a su joven esposa para recibir una expresión de conmovida gratitud, aparentemente por su vehemente reclamo. Lo asombró que ella no entendiera todavía su carácter. ¿Qué pensaba que iba a hacer? ¿Descartarla como si fuera comida para los cerdos?- Las órdenes del zar tienen precedencia sobre todo lo demás, ¿no es cierto, mi señora? - dijo en tono burlón, pero lo lamentó de inmediato al comprobar el dolor que le había infligido. Había una parte oscura en su persona haber sido usado sin el menor reparo. Su orgullo le impedía mostrar compasión por ella, pero su sentido del honor se negaba a herirla. En verdad, era una guerra de emociones en la cual él era el prisionero y no tenía idea de cómo iba a terminar.

Trunks volvió a enfrentar a Nappa y a sus hijos, y para su beneficio, trató de hacer el papel de cordial anfitrión.

Si usted y sus hijos quieren quedarse y unirse a nosotros en el festejo, muy bien, son bienvenidos a compartir nuestra fiesta. Hagan lo que les parezca, quédense o váyanse.

¡Cuánta generosidad de su parte, coronel! - se burló Serguéi, desdeñoso, y dio unas palmadas a Trunks en la espalda haciéndolo perder el aliento. A poca distancia, Pan vio los anchos hombros de su marido que se tensionaban de dolor y pestañeó como si le doliera en carne propia. Quería ayudarlo de algún modo, pero sabía que Trunks no era alguien que estuviera dispuesto a aceptar las atenciones de una mujer cuando se enfrentaba con oponentes. Los ojos azules se incendiaron con una súbita furia cuando giró para enfrentar al joven mientras su aliento pugnaba por salir entre los dientes apretados. La fingida amistad de Serguéi se hizo añicos ante las asombrosas dimensiones de la ira de Trunks. Tomó al joven de la parte delantera de su kaftan y lo llevó hacia adelante hasta que Serguéi pudo ver por sí mismo la furia devastadora que ardía en los ojos brillantes de Trunks. Se asustó y reaccionó de un modo instintivo: de una sacudida se liberó de la mano que lo sujetaba, pero en el instante siguiente, mientras trataba de escapar a tropezones, fue tomado de nuevo de la nuca y de su brazo izquierdo que fue retorcido dolorosamente detrás de su espalda. Su grito poderoso atrajo a sus hermanos deseosos de intervenir, pero otro gemido agonizante sirvió de desesperada súplica para que se mantuvieran en sus lugares.

\- Ten cuidado cuando me tocas- le advirtió Trunks al oído - . O juro que te dejaré con un solo brazo. ¿Está claro?

Nappa y todos sus hijos tenían un perfecto dominio de la lengua inglesa, de modo que entendieron con claridad la advertencia. Fue el padre el que dio un paso hacia adelante y con voz poderosa exigió que soltara a Serguéi.

\- Déjelo ir o enviaré a mis perros tras su cuerpo antes de que termine la noche.

\- Entonces controle a estos perros que lo rodean ahora o tendrá una buena razón para buscarme después.

Nappa levantó sus cejas sorprendido. Era un hombre fuera de lo ordinario el que se atreviera a enfrentarlo a él y a sus hijos con semejante fortaleza. Elevó una mano en un gesto para que su familia se retirara. En respuesta, Trunks empujó a Serguéi hacia adelante, hacia donde se encontraban sus hermanos.

Con una risa repentina, Trunks acaparó su atención. Luego se llevó una mano al pecho e inclinó la cabeza y los hombros en un gesto de disculpa. - Debo pedirles humildemente que me perdonen por esta muestra in-tempestiva de mal carácter, caballeros. Estuve involucrado en un enfrentamiento con una banda de rufianes hace un día o dos, y ellos me abrieron la espalda. Todavía no está curada, por eso, mientras mantengan sus manos lejos de mí, tal vez pueda responder a su visita con la amabilidad propia de un anfitrión.

Serguéi se friccionó el brazo lastimado y farfulló una conjetura. - Usted se enoja con facilidad.-se quejó de dolor el hijo de Nappa.

-Un defecto que salta a la vista cuando alguien me lastima. - Trunks miró a los miembros de la familia y vio que sus miradas se dirigían a Pan. Se hizo a un lado y, con deliberación, la tomó del brazo y la hizo adelantar, como una forma de dejar en claro los derechos que tenía sobre ella.

\- ¿Han venido a felicitarme por mi buena fortuna al tener una esposa tan dulce y tan hermosa?

Apoyó el brazo en los delgados hombros de su esposa mientras levantaba una copa que le había acercado un sirviente.

\- Caballeros, ¿puedo proponer un brindis por lady Pan Brief, la esposa y dueña de mi futura casa? - Bebió un sorbo de vino y, con la cabeza cerca del oído de Pan, la alentó en un susurro mientras le pasaba la copa.-Bebe, dulzura. Recuerda que tenemos que hacer felices a nuestros invitados.

El comandante Ten Shin Han había entrado en el vestíbulo principal a tiempo para escuchar el brindis de Trunks no se sintió demasiado complacido. Le parecía engañoso, considerando lo que Trunks había conseguido de parte del zar. Se prometió que advertiría a Pan cuáles eran los planes de su marido y le rogaría que se mantuviera alejada de él hasta que el coronel se marchara de regreso a Inglaterra.

Ansioso de que se le presentara la oportunidad, Ten Shin Han, observó de cerca a la pareja el resto de la tarde, pero hacia la noche su ánimo se había vuelta mucho más lúgubre. La pareja se mezclaba con sus invitados como si estuvieran muy enamorados el uno del otro. De la mano, se mantuvieron firmes y despidieron a Nappa y a sus hijos. Más tarde, cuando fueron llamados a disfrutar del banquete en su honor, compartiendo el sitial de honor en la cabecera de la mesa que N°18 se había esforzado en preparar, se sentaron tan juntos que Ten Shin Han pensó que estaban unidos por la carne. Se sintió muy perturbado ante semejante muestra de compatibilidad y temió que Pan estuviera por ceder lo peor ante ese hombre. Durante la celebración parecía tan tímida y dulce en presencia de su esposo, como si realmente lo apreciara. ¡Las caricias que le prodigaba eran demasiado para que él pudiera soportarlas! Los largos dedos recorrían las delgadas costillas o subían por el brazo, haciendo una pausa cerca de los pechos o las caderas para descansar en la cintura o atraerla a su lado... todo se acercaba tanto a las fantasías que él había alimentado de, algún día, poder reclamar a Pan para sí.

Sus peores angustias todavía estaban por delante, recapacitó Ten Shin han, pues la pareja pronto se retiraría a la cámara nupcial y no podía alentar ninguna esperanza de abstinencia después de lo que había presenciado durante la tarde.

Frente a la tendencia de Trunks de acariciar y tocar a su esposa con tanta libertad, Ten se negaba a creer que el hombre pudiera mantenerse fiel a lo que había negociado con el zar. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder advertir a Pan la duplicidad de su marido, pues así podría impedir la unión, pero una y otra vez se vio frustrado en sus intentos, pues no encontró oportunidad de verse a solas con ella. Sus ojos la siguieron, entristecidos, cuando por fin abandonó el vestíbulo escoltada por N°18 y un puñado de mujeres que habían sido invitadas y a quienes Pan consideraba sus mejores amigas.

En los momentos que siguieron a su partida, algunos de los hombres comenzaron a reprender a Trunks por haberles robado la doncella más hermosa delante de sus narices. Aunque también hubo algunas preguntas acerca de la prisa para efectuar el matrimonio, se negó a dar razones y dejó de lado la cuestión con una sonrisa sugerente.

\- Todos han escuchado los rumores de mi impaciencia por cortejar a la condesa Son Pan. ¿Pueden imaginarse mi ansiedad por llevarla a la cama? - Trunks bebió otro sorbo de vodka y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta mientras hacía un gesto con el brazo y declaraba: -El zar se apiadó de mi dolor y desbarató todos los otros planes de compromiso y arregló nuestro matrimonio él mismo. ¡Eso es todo!

TenShinHan sonrió con tristeza ante el sutil giro de la historia. Trunks no había mentido, pero había mostrado una imagen completamente diferente para los invitados de lo que en realidad había sucedido. Le dolía que Pan no hubiera estado allí para escuchar la declaración engañosa de su marido.

Poco después, N°18 regresó al salón principal para anunciar que la esposa estaba esperando a su esposo. Los hombres se echaron a reír y rodearon a Trunks, que bebió el contenido de su copa de un trago en lo que pareció ansiosa anticipación. Sólo él sabía de su intento de calmar algo más que las heridas de su espalda, pues la idea de estar a solas con Pan en un dormitorio durante toda la noche ya le había generado recuerdos que ponían en peligro su verdadero objetivo.


	27. Chapter 26

Sólo él sabía de su intento de calmar algo más que las heridas de su espalda, pues la idea de estar a solas con Pan en un dormitorio durante toda la noche ya le había generado recuerdos que ponían en peligro su verdadero objetivo.

Cuando sus amigos se acercaron más, Trunks sonrió y de inmediato se replegó al ver que intentaban darle unas palmadas en la espalda.

\- Tengan cuidado o me inutilizaran para mi esposa - les advirtió - . El estado de mi espalda tiene, por momentos, el poder de hacerme olvidar todo lo demás.

\- ¡Llevémoslo a hombros, muchachos! - alentó un oficial inglés -. Necesita conservar sus fuerzas para cosas mejores.

En medio de risas y burlas Trunks fue llevado en los hombros de sus amigos. En la antesala de las habitaciones de Pan, bajaron a Trunks delante de la entrada del dormitorio adyacente y se agruparon detrás de él para poder echar una mirada a la novia, que había sido vestida para el placer de su marido.

Trunks nunca se había visto en la necesidad de negar el hecho de que se había dejado arrastrar a beber con liberalidad durante la celebración. Pero no podía creer que la bebida pudiera provocar que su corazón latiera con tanta violencia dentro de su pecho al ver la presencia que tanto temía y deseaba a la vez. Desde el primer encuentro, había tenido conciencia de la belleza sin rival de Pan, pero en ese instante en que se enfrentaba con el hecho de que ella era suya por derecho conyugal y que podía ejercer las prerrogativas que esa particular unión le otorgaba, sintió una aguda punzada de dolor al pensar en lo que, en el ardor del orgullo herido, se había atrevido a prometer en contra de sus apetitos masculinos.

De pie dentro del círculo de sus asistentes, Pan estaba tan atractiva y excitante como cualquier novia. Su cabello oscuro había sido separado en dos trenzas para significar su reciente cambio en el estado civil que luego habían sido entretejidas con una cinta dorada. Una exquisita bata de seda dorada flotaba, suelta, desde sus delgados hombros hasta el piso, y aunque el resplandor débil de las velas no permitía a su marido penetrar con los ojos la tela brillante, él sabía que debajo de esa tela transparente y de la camisa de fina gasa que tenía contra el cuerpo estaba tan suave y hermosa como hacía unos días atrás cuando había yacido en sus brazos. Verla fue suficiente para que todo su cuerpo iniciara una batalla con su cerebro, y, disminuido por los efectos relajantes de la bebida que había consumido, Trunks no estaba del todo seguro de que sus objetivos pudieran soportar por mucho tiempo esa desgarradora belleza. Le parecía bastante absurdo castigarla a ella con su abstinencia cuando iba a ser él quien tuviera que soportar el tormento mayor.

¡Bah! La mente de Trunks se rebeló ante esta falta de disciplina. Estaba permitiendo que sus apetitos lo llevaran a la ruina como a una oveja al matadero, del mismo modo que se había dejado seducir antes por esos ojos dulces y esas maniobras femeninas. Si no tenía cuidado, no iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que estuviera delante del zar Piccolo, rojo de vergüenza, tratando de explicar cómo se había desviado de su propósito y la había dejado embarazada la misma noche de bodas.

Los invitados masculinos expresaron con gritos su aprobación ante la gracia de la novia, y Pan, mirándolos, les agradeció con una tímida sonrisa. Las princesas Marron y Bra se acercaron para susurrarle algo al oído, y, de inmediato con los ojos, Pan buscó a su marido mientras un repentino rubor le cubría las mejillas.

Trunks levantó un brazo y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, consciente de que se había convertido en el tema de conversación de las mujeres. Por la forma en que lo recorrían con la mirada, creía que el diálogo tenía algo que ver con sus atributos físicos, tópico del que Pan tenía conocimiento de primera mano. El hecho de que ella se contuviera y no ofreciera ningún comentario pareció frenar a las mujeres, aunque eso no impidió que la novia encontrara su mirada con más candor del que había mostrado hasta ese momento, al menos desde que se habían pronunciado los votos matrimoniales.

Al considerar el empeño que había puesto en poseer a Pan, le parecía increíble siquiera suponer que podría tener éxito en ignorar su presencia en la misma habitación, mucho menos en la misma cama.

Le había preguntado a N°18 con toda discreción si no sería posible suministrarle una habitación separada, sin importar lo pequeña o estrecha, pero ella había sonreído con gracia y le había dado la excusa de que, en general, tenía tantos huéspedes que le parecía improbable poder otorgarle lo que pedía sin restringir severamente sus gregarios hábitos de hospitalidad. Así, mientras contemplaba la tentadora imagen de la cámara nupcial, Trunks tuvo que enfrentar la realidad de que o se arrepentiría muy pronto de su resolución o de que pasaría la mayor parte de su tiempo lejos de la casa.

Caminó hacia el círculo que formaban las damas, y sus ojos se encendieron cuando se detuvieron en el esplendor de Pan. Como las asistentes observaban cada mirada, cada movimiento que realizaba la pareja, Pan le ofreció una sonrisa dubitativa, pero sus ojos no podían evitar la revelación de una profunda desconfianza. Con una reverencia a las damas, Trunks las envió fuera de la habitación entre cuchicheos y se detuvo cerca de su esposa.

\- Por nuestros invitados, señora - le susurró como justificación por posar su atención en ella, luego le levantó el delicado mentón para besarla de lleno en la boca, mucho más por su placer que por el de sus compañeros.

Pan quería apoyarse en él y entregarle por completo sus labios en el beso. El aroma de algún poderoso intoxicante le invadió los sentidos cuando la boca de él se movió deliberadamente sobre la de ella, pero no dejó de recordar el dolor que había sentido antes cuando ella había dejado que sus labios se separaran debajo de los de él y había hecho el papel de tonta. No estaba dispuesta a ser avergonzada otra vez con un nuevo rechazo.

Trunks levantó un poco la cabeza y la miró, un tanto decepcionado por su cautela. No era tan tonto como para pensar que esa noche o cualquier otra fuera a ser remotamente gratificante mientras se contuviera y no encontrara el placer en ella. El pensamiento lo golpeó en su orgullo: no importaban las metas que se había propuesto alcanzar con su total abstinencia; cuando estaba tan cerca de ella, comprendía lo absurdo de ese objetivo.

Trunks volvió a la antesala e hizo un último brindis con los hombres, pero no estaba tan concentrado en las copas como para no ver que Ten espiaba a Pan a través de la puerta. No era ninguna sorpresa su resentimiento por la audacia del hombre de mirar a su mujer, y esa noche más que nunca. Después de haber enfrentado a tantos de sus perseguidores, no tenía ganas de compartir ni siquiera la más pura de las imágenes de la belleza de Pan con otro hombre, en especial con uno que le había pisado los talones para copiar su conducta y pedir al zar autorización para cortejarla.

Con deliberación, Trunks estiró hacia atrás una mano y cerró la puerta detrás de él, luego levantó los ojos hacia el comandante en señal de desafío: debía comprender que Pan era suya hasta que él dispusiera lo contrario. Lo miró hasta que Ten, con el rostro oscurecido por el enfado, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

… **..**

Los huéspedes abandonaron finalmente la cámara nupcial y la maciza puerta de madera se cerró detrás de ellos, permitiendo que Trunks asegurara el cerrojo contra la posibilidad de alguna broma. Cuando algunos de sus oficiales habían ofrecido sus consejos sobre la forma adecuada de instruir a una virgen, Trunks había asentido con sumo cuidado, y aunque parecía que escuchaba cada palabra, sus pensamientos vagaban, como hechizados, entre los atractivos recuerdos de Pan desnuda en su cama haciéndole un lugar a él. Aun después de haber consumido suficiente vodka para adormecer el lacerante dolor de su espalda, todavía era incapaz de eliminar de su consciencia esa imagen y otras visiones similares.

Si se mantenía fiel a su resolución, entonces esos consejos valían muy poco, aunque él estuviera dispuesto a usarlos, lo cual distaba mucho de ser su intención.

Trunks entró en el dormitorio y, con cuidadosa diligencia, se aproximó a la enorme cama con baldaquino donde lo aguardaba su esposa. Se había quitado la bata dorada, y en ese momento sus formas femeninas se insinuaban a través de una sábana que ella sostenía sobre el pecho para ocultar todo lo que su delgada camisa dejaba adivinar. Mientras se desabrochaba la chaqueta, su mirada incendiaria recorrió las montañas y los valles que formaban una provocativa geografía bajo la tela.

-El zar Piccolo tenía razón -subrayó Trunks con languidez. Aun con sus facultades perturbadas por las fuertes bebidas que había consumido, no podía ignorar la tempestad de pasiones que estaba a punto de sufrir en su afán por mantenerse alejado de ella-. Eres muy hermosa, señora mía. Tal vez más que cualquier otra mujer que haya conocido.

Todos los signos de la fingida alegría de Pan habían desaparecido poco después de la partida de las mujeres, y en ese momento miraba a su marido con desconfianza, preguntándose qué debía esperar de él en su presente estado de ánimo y su actual condición. ¿Descargaría su ira contra su delgado cuerpo y la insultaría por haberlo manipulado y engañado?

-No hemos tenido ningún momento a solas para conversar, Trunks...

-Así que deseas hablar.

Trunks ejecutó una reverencia dolorida y trastabilló un poco hacia atrás hasta lograr enderezarse. Sonrió como si estuviera divertido.

-Debes disculpar mi estado -continuó-. Me he comportado de una forma un tanto extraña esta noche, pues he bebido demasiado del fruto de la vid... o más bien de esa bebida mortífera que vosotros, los rusos, consumís, para calmar mi dolor... - Apoyó una mano en el corazón como señalando la zona donde había recibido la herida-. ¿Qué asunto quieres discutir, esposa de mi alma? ¿Mi aversión a ser engañado? -Se frotó el pecho como si la sola idea lo lastimara-. Eso me ha supuesto varias y dolorosas heridas, gracias a ti. Nadie más podría haberme lacerado tan rápido y con tanta habilidad. Mientras yo te ofrecía todo lo que tenía, aunque fuera indigno, tú me tomabas por un imbécil. Ahora este pobre bufón está atrapado, atado por las cadenas del matrimonio, y mientras divisa una confitura tan deliciosa en su cama, su mente se confunde con su deseo, pero no hay escapatoria para él.

Trunks se apoyó en uno de los postes de la cama, la miró y se inclinó hacia atrás haciendo un amplio gesto con la mano libre como si apelara a una audiencia en busca de respuesta.

-¿Qué piensas, Pan, de mi locura? -inquirió-. ¿Y de la tuya?, dímelo, por favor. Al querer alejarte de un marido, te encontraste atrapada con otro bastante diferente. ¿Estás satisfecha de lo que tu conducta provocó?

Pan se incorporó con cautela, sujetando la sábana sobre su pecho.

-Yo no estaba dispuesta a casarme con el príncipe Nappa...

-¡Eso ha quedado ya bien claro, Pan!

La invectiva llegó como una aguda réplica mientras Trunks se quitaba su chaqueta y la arrojaba sobre una silla cercana. Su esfuerzo por mantener un estado de atontamiento no había tenido éxito, pues no estaba tan ebrio como para ser insensible a la visión que se le presentaba. Unas velas delgadas ardían en un candelabro que estaba en la mesa detrás de ella, y las pequeñas llamas emitían su resplandor a través de la fina camisa de color amarillo pálido marcando los hombros, los brazos y lo suficiente de su pecho como para alimentar la hambrienta imaginación de Trunks y generar en él un profundo deseo de ver todo lo que la sábana ocultaba.

Se sintió más que un poco abrumado por las circunstancias al contemplar a su joven esposa, pues se dio cuenta al evaluar la belleza de Pan que ahora la deseaba más que antes de su frustrada unión, si eso era posible. Ninguna mujer había provocado su imaginación de esa manera. Desde el principio, ella se había adueñado de su mente como nunca nadie antes lo había conseguido; jamás se había sentido tan perturbado por el imperioso deseo de poseer a una mujer. Ahora, parecía que estaba destinado a sufrir un castigo aún mayor.

-Lo que me pregunto es si estás satisfecha o no con lo que obtuviste con tu juego.

Las mejillas de Pan se encendieron mientras trataba de encontrar una respuesta que aplacara de un modo adecuado el resentimiento y la ira de su esposo. Si le contestaba que estaba enormemente satisfecha de tenerlo a él como marido, entonces podría pensar que había obrado intencionadamente para conseguir ese fin. Por otro lado, sería una mentira deliberada decirle que no se había enamorado de él. ¿O acaso no se había empeñado todo el tiempo en ignorar lo que sentía por él, y ahora estaba comenzando a comprobar la existencia de un vínculo cada vez más fuerte?

-¿No puedes contestarme? -preguntó Trunks, cáustico.

Pan percibió la animosidad en su tono y le ofreció una súplica apenas musitada.

-¿No puedes ver la verdad por ti mismo?

Bajó la vista para no enfrentar sus ojos de acero, pues dudaba de que cualquier respuesta que le diera fuera suficiente. ¿Por qué, por todos los cielos, tenía que tratar de explicar su satisfacción con él cuando no podía hacer otra cosa que temblar bajo esa mirada de halcón feroz?

-¿Acaso cualquier doncella no te preferiría por marido en lugar de uno mayor? –continuo-. Pero yo no quería atraparte...

-¡No! -Su tono era sarcástico-. ¡Sólo querías usarme como un juguete sin valor y hacerme a un lado cuando hubieras terminado conmigo! ¡Para ti no fui más que un lascivo fanfarrón! ¡Un galán ansioso que servía a tus necesidades provisionalmente, y el precio que estabas dispuesta a pagar por mis servicios era, evidentemente, tu virtud!

Se alejó de ella, enfadado. Cruzó la habitación y entró en el vestidor, encontrándose frente a un ejército de zapatos prolijamente dispuestos en pequeñas bolsas de seda sobre los estantes, cajas de sombreros tapizadas y joyeros lacados, todo en riguroso orden. Sus propias ropas y posesiones habían sido ordenadas con esmero al lado de las de ella, pero, para su sorpresa, estaban más a mano. Se asombró de la consideración que había mostrado para él.

Pestañeó de dolor varias veces al quitarse la camisa que se le había adherido a la espalda y la dejó a un lado. Escogió una de las dos jarras disponibles, la que sintió más fría, y vertió el agua helada en la palangana. Después de lavarse se sintió ligeramente más despejado, al menos lo suficiente como para mantener cierta esperanza de permanecer con la cabeza bien puesta sobre los hombros una vez que se introdujera en la cama al lado de su atractiva esposa. Pasado ese punto, confiaba en que el estado de su cuerpo lo sumiría en un profundo sueño, del cual esperaba no despertar hasta la mañana siguiente.

Antes de regresar a la habitación, Trunks se puso un par de calzas que ocultaban su desnudez, lo que en ese momento parecía una necesidad crucial. El lado de la cama más cercano a la antecámara estaba esperándole, pues Pan lo había dejado libre para él y la parte superior de la sábana estaba doblada como en una invitación. Mientras se acostaba, trató de evitar la mirada cauta de su mujer y, en busca de otra distracción recorrió el dormitorio.

Trunks se acercó al candelabro y apagó las pequeñas llamas. Se giró y dio la espalda a Pan, tratando con toda la prudencia de que era capaz de evitar los estímulos visuales que estaban allí esperando para tentarlo. Si alguna vez se había preguntado qué deliciosa tortura sería, en ese momento lo estaba comprendiendo con toda claridad. Cuando las sábanas de seda y la delicada camisa abrazaban sus curvas de un modo tan provocativo, era una agonía pensar que, por su propio decreto, no podría probar, tocar o mirar los tesoros de sus formas femeninas. La simple conciencia de su proximidad y el recuerdo de su respuesta a la pasión que él había desatado hizo que su sangre hirviera por sus miembros, y agradeció a las sombras que le permitían algún refugio mientras se quitaba las calzas. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, retiró la prenda y buscó la sábana, pues no quería regalarle una sensación de triunfo al ver su falta de rígida disciplina...

Las velas que estaban encendidas detrás de Pan, eran las únicas que suministraban algo de luz a la habitación, pero eran suficientes para que ella viera las horribles marcas que surcaban la espalda de su marido. Las líneas se extendían hacia el extremo derecho, donde el borde del látigo se había descargado, y aunque estaban en proceso de curación, quedaba todavía una zona hinchada junto a una amplia llaga, que indicaba una infección en la carne debajo de una oscura costra. Al ver eso, Pan saltó de la cama.

Trunks no era un hombre que poseyera tanto control como para poder resistir sin tomar nota de su apenas velada desnudez. Miró por encima del hombro y vio que pasaba su bata dorada por encima de la cabeza y se dirigía al vestidor mientras la prenda se deslizaba por su camisa. Cuando regresó un momento después, llevaba con cuidado una vasija llena de agua, una pequeña toalla en el brazo y un frasco ancho y bajo que contenía un bálsamo de fuerte olor.

-Tienes una infección en parte de la espalda -le informó Pan, colocando el recipiente en la mesita de noche-. Necesita limpiarse y que se aplique un emplasto para curarla completamente.

Trunks se llevó las calzas al regazo, por primera vez en su vida incómodo por lo que su desnudez pudiera revelar.

-No me molesta en absoluto ahora.

-Pero lo hará si lo dejas como está - le replicó Pan encendiendo la lumbre para poder prender de nuevo las velas-. Necesito tu daga para abrir la herida...

-¡Te he dicho que la dejes como está! -exclamó Trunks, previendo el desastre que ocurriría si permitía que esas manos lo tocaran.

Podría haber soportado sin problemas la agonía si sólo hubiera estado pensando en su espalda, pero era ese cúmulo de pasiones reprimidas que bullía en su interior el que estaba tratando de mantener bajo control y el que más lo preocupaba. Un suave roce de su mano y todas sus restricciones y resoluciones sucumbirían.

Pan intentó desafiar su tono autoritario.

-¿Por qué no me dejas que te cure?

-Puedo hacerlo solo -gruñó obcecado.

-No lo creo -lo reprendió con suavidad, e inclinó la cabeza hacia el pequeño banco que estaba cerca de la cama-. Ahora, ¿puedes sentarte allí y dejarme que me ocupe de tu espalda?

Pasó un largo rato en que ella vio cómo se marcaba cada vez más la arruga en el entrecejo. Trunks no la miraba; tenía la vista fija en las llamas titilantes de las velas hasta que ella se inclinó hacia él con una pregunta urgente:

-¿Trunks, tienes miedo de que te toque?

Trunks no pudo más y estalló.

-¡Sí, maldición! ¡Ya te lo he dicho antes! ¡No quiero nada de ti, y mucho menos tu compasión...!

Ante semejante descarga, Pan trastabilló hacia atrás y lo miró con dolor, confundida. El apuesto rostro estaba rígido, pero en su obstinación se negaba a levantar los ojos para encontrar su mirada. Con lágrimas angustiadas desgarrándole el pecho así como los ojos, Pan tomó el recipiente y, con un sollozo, dio media vuelta, volcando gran parte del agua sobre el pecho de Trunks en su prisa por huir.

Él se sorprendió y perdió su orgullosa modestia cuando el escudo protector cayó de su regazo. En el breve instante que le llevó recuperar su dominio y buscar las calzas caídas, los ojos acuosos de Pan volaron hacia él y se agrandaron por el asombro.

Trunks apretó los dientes mientras ella buscaba su mirada. Con un gruñido sordo arrojó la prenda, pues ya no había razón para servirse de ella. ¿Qué más tenía que esconder, cuando con una sola mirada ella lo había despojado de su orgullo?

-¿Qué esperabas? -gritó-. ¡No soy de piedra! ¡Por Dios, Pan, déjame en paz!

Después de protestar, se tapó con la sábana hasta la cintura y rodó hacia el lado izquierdo, lejos de ella, reclamando su espacio en la cama. Se negaba a mirarla; golpeó la almohada debajo de su cabeza y dirigió la vista con enfado al resto de la cama.

Pan no estaba menos disgustada por esa muestra de mal carácter. Llevó la vasija al vestidor y allí dio rienda suelta a su rabia cambiándose la camisa por un camisón que la cubría, desde las muñecas y los tobillos hasta el cuello.

Las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas no pudieron ser controladas ni aun cuando regresó a la habitación. Con una mirada humedecida a la espalda indiferente de su marido, apagó las velas de la mesita de noche de su lado, y caminó hacia el que le correspondía e hizo lo mismo. Se deslizó en la cama bien lejos de él, y después de considerar por un momento lo incómoda que se estaba, dio una o dos vueltas mientras se alejaba un poco del borde. Se cubrió con la sábana y las mantas hasta arriba y miró una vez por encima de su hombro. Luego se acomodó y continuó llorando en silencio.

Trunks estaba furioso, sin duda más consigo mismo que con su esposa. Todo lo que había tratado de hacer era curarle las heridas, pero los pensamientos de él no habían sido tan inocentes. Se había sentido perturbado por la urgencia de su deseo con ella tan cerca y tan tentadora, y la realidad de su inconsistencia sólo había añadido carbón a su temperamento ya encendido. No importaba hasta qué punto él o su orgullo hubieran sido heridos por sus maquinaciones; eso no negaba el hecho de que todavía quería empujarla contra el colchón y descargar sus crecientes deseos en la cálida dulzura de su mujer. Aun en ese momento en que sólo veía la negra cabellera y el cuerpo estilizado cerca de él en la cama, tenía que luchar contra un deseo incontrolable de besar esas lágrimas y calmar sus sollozos con suaves palabras de tranquilidad. La tentación era demasiado amenazadora.

Trunks cerró los párpados apretando con todas sus fuerzas mientras sus músculos seguían tensándose en sus mejillas, pero logró contenerse. Su dedicación necesitó de un gran esfuerzo, pero finalmente logró poner coto a sus pensamientos y comenzar a trazar un plan para una incursión fuera de los límites de la ciudad de Moscú. Era evidente que tenía que mandar a su explorador, para que espiara el campamento de Black antes de aventurarse con sus hombres en semejante maniobra, pues era mucho más fácil que pasara inadvertida una sola persona que todo un regimiento.

En el silencio de la habitación, los novios yacían juntos a menos de un brazo de distancia, totalmente conscientes el uno del otro, pero sin hablarse o moverse. Bien podrían haber sido estatuas por la rigidez que mostraban. Fue Pan la primera que se entregó a un sueño exhausto, y, al escuchar su suave respiración, Trunks siguió por fin el mismo camino. Durante unas tres horas o más durmieron un sueño ligero. El breve descanso les permitió aliviar ligeramente la tensión de estar juntos y al mismo tiempo separados.


	28. Chapter 27

El breve descanso les permitió aliviar ligeramente la tensión de estar juntos y al mismo tiempo separados.

Ya habían pasado las dos de la mañana cuando Trunks se despertó de pronto, consciente de que Pan abandonaba la cama. Intrigado, observó cómo se dirigía a una esquina de la habitación, donde un rayo de luz de luna plateada penetraba a través de las ventanas y revelaba los cautos movimientos de ella; los ojos de Trunks seguían cada una de sus acciones. Primero extendió una mano; luego, con sumo cuidado sacó la daga de su esposo de su vaina, que colgaba junto con la espada del cinturón que había dejado en el respaldo de una silla. De puntillas, volvió a su lado de la cama, y Trunks, incapaz de discernir con claridad cuál era su intención, se preparó para un ataque, confiado en que podía superarla con facilidad si lo intentaba.

Trunks frunció el ceño al ver que se levantaba la manga de su camisón y apoyaba el filo del cuchillo en la parte interior de su antebrazo. Su objetivo estaba bastante claro. Con un rugido ronco, se arrojó a través del estrecho espacio, cortándole el aliento a Pan, cuya cabeza se giró con la primera intromisión del sonido. Un grito de dolor salió de su garganta cuando él le cogió la delgada muñeca y se la retorció con fuerza hasta que el arma cayó de su mano.

-¿Qué es lo que intentas? -le preguntó Trunks con rudeza-. ¿Te quitarás la vida porque te has visto forzada a casarte conmigo?

-¡No! Ése no ha sido mi propósito -le aseguró Pan en una voz que se quebraba casi tanto como ella temblaba.

La conmoción del rápido ataque había producido una descarga en cada nervio de su cuerpo. Bien podía entender cómo se habían sentido los hombres de Black cuando Trunks se lanzó contra ellos. El hecho de que ahora estuviera desnudo en la cama a su lado contribuía poco a su tranquilidad. Aunque la única iluminación provenía de la luna, era suficiente para definir con claridad sus formas masculinas.

Trunks arrojó la daga a un lado, pasó sus largas piernas por el costado de la cama y se puso de pie. El dormitorio se iluminó bastante cuando encendió varias velas. Decidió enfrentarla de nuevo. Le tomó el mentón con la mano, le levantó el rostro hacia la luz y lo mantuvo así hasta que sus ojos se hundieron en los de ella en busca de alguna evidencia de la verdad. Su tono al interrogarla revelaba la sospecha.

-¿Qué otra razón podías tener para herirte el brazo con mi daga?

-Por favor, Trunks, debes creerme. No intentaba quitarme la vida. -Le falló la voz al tratar de asegurarle y explicarle sus doloridas razones-. Es sólo que nosotros estamos aquí... en esta habitación... juntos ... y sin embargo no pareces inclinado a prestarme ninguna atención. Por la mañana, las damas vendrán a ayudarme a vestirme. Si no hay sangre en la sábana como prueba de mi virginidad, me sentiré avergonzada ante ellas.

Lentamente Trunks comenzó a comprender, y arqueó una ceja mientras valoraba la actuación de su hermosa mujer. Era evidente que se sentía avergonzada de tener que explicarle sus razones así como le angustiaba su incapacidad de escapar a la deshonra que sufriría debido a esa muestra de falta de intimidad.

Trunks tomó una decisión repentinamente: recogió el arma e hizo retroceder a Pan al abrir, con rapidez, en el interior de su propio brazo, una pequeña herida. Varias gotas rojas surgieron de inmediato y, sentándose otra vez al lado de su esposa, se echó estirándose hasta la mitad de la cama y dejó que la herida goteara sobre la sábana. Luego buscó alrededor algo con que limpiarse el resto de la sangre.

-¿Te servirá esto? -le preguntó mientras levantaba la vista para encontrar a Pan, que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de asombro.

-Sí, por supuesto -se apresuró a responder, de algún modo abrumada por su galantería.

Nunca habría esperado que se sacrificara así por ella cuando su orgullo masculino todavía lo hería por el uso desconsiderado que ella había hecho de sus pasiones. Otro hombre podría haberse vengado permitiendo que se pusiera en evidencia ante sus amigas. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? A pesar de los temblores que sentía en su presencia, Pan no pudo contener una pregunta dubitativa.

-Nunca esperé tanta comprensión y gentileza. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Trunks le restó importancia a sus acciones con una risa frustrada, no dispuesto a dejar que pensara que podía ser manipulado de nuevo con sus tretas femeninas.

-¡Por favor, aquí no hay nada de noble caballerosidad de parte de este tonto, señora mía! No ha sido tanto por tu reputación como por la mía. ¡Vamos! Sin evidencia de nuestra unión, mis compañeros pensarán naturalmente que soy incapaz de hacerlo; por eso he cedido a otra de tus tretas, esta vez para poder hacer frente a mis amigos, y es que está muy claro que tienes todo lo que se necesita para seducir al más reticente de los maridos.

Pan levantó el mentón, pues su orgullo se sintió herido por su comentario.

-Si eso es así, ¿por qué, entonces, eres capaz de contenerte, de no hacer lo que se espera de nosotros y de ignorarme como esposa?

Trunks hizo un gran esfuerzo para aparecer como un caballero en un asunto que le preocupaba más que cualquier otro, y aunque habló con el corazón, se encargó de recordar deliberadamente, la herida que ella le había infligido.

-Ay, Pan, si no fuera por esta dignidad herida que me duele tanto como las marcas que me han hecho esos forajidos con el látigo, no sería capaz de resistir la tentación. Pero con cada punzada de dolor me acuerdo de mi locura, y entonces me tranquilizo con el recuerdo de mi insensatez.

-Yo no creo que seas un insensato o un loco -replicó Pan, con la esperanza de suavizar las fricciones entre ellos -. Tú eres mucho más inteligente que los demás hombres que he conocido.

Trunks levantó una ceja y, con un escepticismo desmesurado, replicó con sarcasmo:

-¿Has conocido tantos hombres que puedas considerarte toda una autoridad en la materia?

Las mejillas de Pan se encendieron mientras confesaba con reticencia:

-No, no he conocido tantos.

-Entonces, señora mía, consideraré tu falta de experiencia cuando hagas ese tipo de declaraciones.

-Puedo no tener experiencia, pero sí una buena cabeza sobre los hombros y la capacidad de pensar por mí misma -protestó.

-Una buena cabeza, mi señora -estuvo de acuerdo, malinterpretando intencionalmente su réplica- . No hay otra mejor, seguro. Ciertamente, fue por tus lindas facciones por las que caí preso de tus estratagemas.

Con petulancia, Pan miró hacia otro lado, luchando por mantener la compostura. Estaba empezando a pensar que Trunks podía ser tan irritante como agresivo.

Después de su triunfo provisional en la batalla dialéctica, Trunks prestó atención a su última herida. Tomó la parte inferior del camisón de Pan y comenzó a limpiar las gotas de sangre que seguían manando, pero, como al descuido, no dejó de admirar el muslo delgado y la curva de la cadera que habían quedado a la vista. Mientras sus ojos recorrían con creciente ansia el camisón, surgieron en su mente recuerdos recientes, e involuntariamente rememoró varias noches atrás cuando acarició sin restricciones las curvas femeninas que ahora rozaba la prenda. Muy distraído, continuó limpiándose el brazo con el camisón hasta que Pan lo miró intrigada y él tuvo necesidad de desviar su atención hacia otro lado. Al reconocer la profunda herida que se había causado con la hoja afilada, lo usó como una excusa que consideró plausible por la demora en la tarea.

-Con toda esta sangre, nuestros amigos se sentirán inclinados a pensar lo peor. Te mostrarán simpatía por haber soportado mi brutalidad.

A pesar de la tensión, Pan se atrevió a desafiarlo levantando una ceja burlona mientras él la miraba.

-Si tan preocupado estás por tu reputación, ¿por qué has dejado que fuera la primera en pensar en el asunto antes de procurar el remedio? A pesar de tus protestas, creo que debo darte las gracias por no permitir que ellos piensen que soy una... -Hizo una pausa antes de terminar, preguntándose si daría a sus pensamientos palabras adecuadas- ... una prostituta.

-Supongo que preservar el honor de la esposa es lo menos que un marido puede hacer, así que piensa lo que quieras.

Los ojos de Pan brillaron con las lágrimas retenidas. Luchó por transmitir lo que pensaba.

-Me cuesta creer que me consideras digna de tu protección, especialmente cuando se trata de un asunto que concierne a mi virtud.

Trunks la miró con cierta sorpresa. Pese a estar enfadado con ella, nunca había sido su deseo que fuera rebajada por las burlas o el desprecio de otros. Aunque estaba tentado de asegurárselo no se atrevió a ceder del todo, y desechó el comentario con un lánguido gesto de los hombros y una respuesta sin compromiso.

-En realidad sabes muy poco de mí, Pan.

-Sí -aceptó con tristeza-. No sé nada en absoluto de ti, Trunks.

De nuevo se produjo un largo silencio, en el que Pan observó sus desganados intentos de contener el pequeño aunque constante flujo de sangre de la herida. Entonces tomó coraje y se atrevió a romper el doloroso silencio.

-¿No me dejarás que te cure el brazo?

Trunks pensó en rechazar de nuevo la oferta, pero se dio cuenta con cierta sorpresa de que no quería volver a lastimarla con otro brusco desaire. Por extraño que pareciera, cedió.

-Si quieres...

Con una sonrisa, Pan saltó de la cama, asombrando a Trunks al regalarle la más provocativa vista de sus largos miembros bien formados y un atractivo trasero redondeado cuando el camisón flotó lejos de su cuerpo. Al regresar con una vasija de agua fresca, Trunks estaba sentado en el banco siguiendo sus anteriores indicaciones. Sabiendo que iba a ser difícil mantenerse apartado de ella, se puso una pequeña toalla sobre la ingle y agradeció su eficacia cuando Pan se apoyó en su muslo para curarle el brazo.

Pan separó la mano con la cual él apretaba el corte y trabajó con rapidez en el vendaje mientras Trunks se dedicaba a estudiarla. Su piel parecía casi traslúcida a la luz de las velas y tan delicada como sus frágiles facciones. Tenía las pestañas bajas, pues estaba concentrada en atender el brazo, y esos enormes pozos de color oscuro, que a veces parecían capaces de fundirle el alma, incluso en los momentos en que se mostraba más reticente, se mantenían ocultos. Con todos sus instintos en ebullición, no podía ignorar la suave tela del camisón que permitía que la luz delineara la silueta de las formas curvas y remarcara con detalle sus femeninas plenitudes. La sangre le hervía.

-¿Puedo ahora curarte la espalda? -preguntó Pan con timidez cuando terminó con el brazo. Se preparó para otra reprimenda sin mirarlo, aunque era bien consciente del exhaustivo examen al que estaba sometiéndola.

-Haz lo que quieras conmigo. Estoy demasiado cansado para discutir.

Era una débil excusa para abandonarse a la seducción, pero le sirvió por el momento. En verdad estaba cansado y no tenía deseos de continuar con sus reprimendas durante toda la noche. Para su alivio, Pan fue a buscar la daga y el frasco de ungüento permitiéndole exhalar el aliento que tenía contenido desde que ella se le había aproximado tanto.

A su regreso, Pan lavó cuidadosamente su espalda con un jabón suave antes de aplicar la punta de la hoja en la lesión llena de pus. Trunks se puso rígido cuando se abrió la herida, pero estaba sorprendido de la suavidad de su esposa. Durante sus años de soldado, se había acostumbrado a la rudeza apresurada de los cirujanos militares, pero el roce de esas manos se parecía más a las suaves caricias de una amante.

Con rapidez, Pan apretó la herida y la limpió hasta que la sangre fresca brotó del nuevo corte. Luego con suavidad y ternura aplicó el bálsamo, hizo tiras una toalla limpia y la envolvió alrededor de su espalda y su pecho, inclinándose hacia él mientras terminaba de enrollar el vendaje.

-Sostén los extremos -le ordenó detrás del oído mientras deslizaba sus brazos alrededor de él y unía los dos extremos delante del pecho.

Al sentir que los dedos de él aceptaban su indicación sus ojos acariciaron las sienes de su esposo, donde habían caído algunos mechones de su cabello lila. Siguiendo su propia voluntad, los ojos bajaron por la delgada mejilla hasta las cinceladas líneas de la mandíbula. Aunque había alimentado muchos sueños intangibles con imágenes de su Coronel Brief, nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de examinar sus facciones desde un ángulo tan particular. Encontraba esa visión tan fascinante como las otras que se le había permitido contemplar. Sólo podía preguntarse cuál sería la reacción de Trunks si ella le acariciara con la lengua la oreja; ¿volvería a rechazar su avance como cuando se había apartado del beso nupcial o se daría la vuelta para ir al encuentro de sus labios ansiosos?

Pero Pan resistió el impulso. Se colocó delante de él para asegurar el vendaje con un nudo doble a la altura del pecho.

-Nunca quise que esto sucediera, Trunks -declaró en un tono cauto, recelosa de volver a sacar a relucir el tema, pero con la necesidad de que escuchara su punto de vista-. Nunca quise que te hicieran daño.

Trunks rió con cinismo.

-Casi podría convencerme de la caridad que dices sentir por mí, si no fuera porque sufrí en carne propia las consecuencias de confiar en tus engaños.

-Estaba desesperada -suplicó Pan en un susurro con la esperanza de que él la entendiera-. No podía soportar la idea de casarme con el príncipe Nappa. Preferí la pérdida de mi buen nombre en lugar de sus atenciones como marido. Y tú estabas tan ansioso... tan obsesionado por tenerme...

-¡Sí! ¡Estaba ansioso! -admitió Trunks de inmediato- . ¿Cómo podía no estarlo? Tu belleza me tentó desde el principio, y me engañaste deliberadamente con una dulce promesa cuando decidiste llevar adelante tu plan. Lo vi en tus ojos y tus labios. ¿Cómo podía imaginar que estabas conduciéndome a una trampa, una que casi me costó la vida? ¡Me siento tan feliz de que mi cabeza esté todavía unida a mis hombros y mi masculinidad todavía funcionando!

El rubor cubrió el rostro de Pan mientras sus ojos bajaban a la toalla que apenas ocultaba su ingle. La asombraba que pudiera ser tan curiosa y directa en su afán por mirarlo, como si tuviera el derecho de hacerlo.

-No creí que N°17 se enfureciera así... No podía imaginar que se pondría tan violento...

-¡Al diablo! -gruñó Trunks.

Se puso de pie, sin molestarse más en ocultar su desnudez, y caminó hasta el otro extremo de la habitación. Mientras ella lo observaba sin comprender, Trunks regresó y se colocó frente a Pan. Al menos su enfado lo ayudaba a enfriar parte del calor en la ingle, ya que no podía hacer nada con el resentimiento que hervía en su interior. Puso las manos en las caderas estrechas y se inclinó hacia ella mientras daba rienda suelta a su cólera.

-No sé en qué momento me elegiste como víctima, Pan, pero ninguna prostituta bien entrenada podría haber hecho el trabajo con tanto talento. Estabas tan atractiva como una diosa terrenal. Sí, señora, eso eras. Por más que buscara y buscara en mi memoria no podría encontrar una muchacha más fina, más hermosa y que pudiera tentarme más. Fue la forma astuta con que empleaste tus encantos lo que me hizo caer como un aprendiz excitado. Te comportaste de forma tan dulce y seductora que nunca tuve la menor posibilidad contra tus poderes de persuasión. Tus ojos eran tan cálidos y hospitalarios, tus labios tan suaves y atrayentes, tus pechos invitaban a que los tocara, y como un ciego, como un tonto, pensé que tus muslos de seda se morían por recibirme. Aun ahora, trato de apaciguar mi deseo. Siento una punzada en el fondo de mi vientre, y aunque me congratulo de ser capaz de sentir semejante deseo, sin embargo estoy perturbado por esta condenada atracción que me arrastra a cualquier parte. Sé muy bien que, si esto continúa, destrozarás mi masculinidad mucho más de lo que el puñal de N°17 pudo desear.

Pan lo miró directamente a los ojos, que se hundieron a su vez en los suyos, sin saber qué decir para calmar la indignación de su esposo. Estaba tan ofendido por su plan para salvarse que no tenía esperanzas de aplacarlo alguna vez. Estaba enfurecido porque se había dejado engañar por una mujer y, sin embargo, ella se había dejado arrastrar por la pasión de su amante igual que él por sus encantos.

Su seducción había sido totalmente espontánea e ingenua, mientras que la persuasión masculina que Trunks había llevado a cabo provenía de años de experiencia y se reforzaba con el ferviente deseo de poseerla. Era cierto que ella estaba dispuesta a cumplir con su voluntad, pero en algún momento, en medio del torbellino, se había rendido a él, no sólo en cuerpo, sino también en alma. Nunca habría estado tan ansiosa por entregarle su virginidad si él no hubiera provocado semejante encantamiento. Sin embargo, si en ese instante trataba de convencerlo de ese simple hecho, sin duda sería ridiculizada por haber inventado una fantasía semejante.

No obstante, él no dejaba de asombrarla desde que se habían pronunciado los votos. Había interpretado el papel de novio tan bien delante de los invitados que había conseguido hechizarla, pero una vez que las puertas se cerraron la había mantenido a distancia, creándole una tremenda confusión. Nadie podía negar su fuerza y su capacidad para tomar lo que quisiera de ella con el uso de la violencia; sin embargo, cuando ambos sabían que hacer el amor con ella era lo que él más deseaba en el mundo, había decidido soportar el torbellino de pasiones en su interior en lugar de tratarla como su esposa. ¿Cuándo lo entendería? ¿Qué podría hacer para que él la entendiera? ¿Qué cosa extraordinaria tendría que suceder para que él se reconciliara con sus sentimientos por ella y se convirtiera de nuevo en el amante a quien ella no podría negarse?

-Trun. -La voz de Pan era suave, como una caricia sedosa que intentaba suavizar el orgullo herido-. ¿No podemos ir a la cama y hablar un momento... quiero decir, de nosotros? No te conozco en absoluto... y me gustaría... mucho.

Una risa tensa escapó de Trunks mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y miraba un rato al techo cubierto de sombras. Trató de poner en orden sus pensamientos, pero era como una bestia enjaulada obsesionada por sus pasiones, un animal que olía el endiablado aroma de una hembra en celo. Se sentía arrastrado por un hambre devastadora a causa de la cercanía de Pan, y sin embargo, por una barrera oculta que remitía a su orgullo herido, se negaba a sucumbir a sus bajos instintos. Y todo lo que ella quería era ir a la cama con él... ¡y hablar!

-Pan, Pan -gruñó y movió la cabeza sobre sus hombros como si lo atravesara un gran dolor-. Revuelves mi interior, conviertes mi noche en una angustia insoportable y mi día en un infierno... y luego me susurras al oído. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Decirte que no cuando tiras de las riendas de mi corazón con tus súplicas de seda? Ya no quiero discutir más cuando juegas conmigo de esta manera.

Pan esperó en silencio hasta que Trunks levantó la cabeza y la miró con sus penetrantes ojos azules. La voz de Pan era un suave susurro en la quietud de la habitación.

-De verdad, Trunks, no me imaginaba que te harían daño de esa forma. Tú fuiste el que elegí para llevar a cabo mi plan, pero nunca tuve la intención de que te unieras a mí contra tu voluntad.

Trunks suspiró profundamente, abandonándose a sus dulces modos, al menos por el momento. Con languidez señaló la cama, sabiendo lo que significaba para él yacer al lado de ella y no tocarla, pero, por el momento, no quería tener más discusiones.

-Podemos hablar si así lo deseas, Pan, o ir a dormir si lo prefieres.

Respiró hondo ostentosamente como si estuviera a punto de sumergirse en una ola gigantesca, y la siguió hasta el borde de la cama, donde observó cómo rodaba hacia su lado. Sus ojos registraron los pliegues del camisón a la altura de los glúteos antes de que se deslizara debajo de las mantas y las levantara hasta la altura del mentón. Ella procuró desviar los ojos mientras él se colocaba a su lado, y luego giró sobre su costado para enfrentarlo como si esperara que un torrente de revelaciones brotara de los labios de su marido.

Trunks se resistió a la idea mentalmente y giró hasta quedar apoyado en su estómago. Se estiró hacia el candelabro y apagó las velas. Agradeció la oscuridad que pronto ensombreció sus rostros, pues era un hecho que podía perderse para siempre en esos hermosos ojos y entregar a Pan todo lo que era capaz de dar.

-¿Podemos dormir? -murmuró tratando de congraciarse-. Últimamente no he podido descansar mucho, y debo confesar que lo necesito con desesperación.

-Lo que tú prefieras, Trunks -respondió Pan con suavidad, agradecida por su trato cordial.

Con los ojos siguió todos los movimientos de Trunks, que se inclinó hacia los pies de la cama para protegerla con el cubrecama. Con una sonrisa se acomodó en la calidez que él le había prodigado, contenta de tenerlo cerca.


	29. Chapter 28

El sol había trepado por encima de las copas de los árboles y comenzaba a esparcer su resplandor sobre la ciudad cuando Trunks logró salir de la profundidad de sus sueños extasiados, para llegar lentamente a una vaga conciencia de que no se trataba de otra fantasía erótica en la que estaba inmerso. ¡Era cálida, real, y estaba viva! Cuando la realidad plena penetró en su estupor, abrió los ojos, esperando en parte que Pan estuviera despierta y se burlara de él. Ella estaba allí, por supuesto, recostada contra él, con la cabeza en la misma almohada que le brindaba comodidad. Podía sentir en su hombro la presión delicada de su mejilla y la suave caricia de su cálido aliento.

Había colocado un brazo a través de su pecho y, debajo de él, sus senos apenas cubiertos lo rozaban con su deliciosa suavidad, reviviendo los mismos sueños que acababa de tener. Un muslo delgado descansaba íntimamente sobre su ingle y, como si eso solo no fuera suficiente para minar por completo su forzado control, podía sentir la tentadora calidez femenina reposando contra su propio muslo.

Aprisionado en el colchón por esos miembros bien formados, Trunks se sentía como si hubiera sido atado con lazos de seda a un instrumento de tortura en el cual se le castigaba sin piedad por sus crecientes deseos. La suave desnudez de su mujer imponía a su tortura un nivel intolerable, pero lo que era aún más perturbador para su sentido de la justicia era su incapacidad para prever alguna mejora en su estado hasta que se rindiera al creciente impulso de traspasar los últimos restos de su virginidad y reclamar sus derechos de esposo.

Por decreto del zar Piccolo y por el juramento que había pronunciado ante un sacerdote, se había comprometido a ser el esposo de Pan, y a pesar de sus estúpidas declaraciones al soberano, estaba ansioso por llevar a cabo lo que había asegurado que nunca haría. En realidad, ese momento le parecía el más apto para cumplir con la excitación de sus deberes conyugales. Con sólo cambiar la postura un poco aquí y allí podía penetrar el vulnerable matraz de su feminidad y saciar su deseo con el dulce néctar de la pasión compartida.

Situado en una posición privilegiada que nunca antes había disfrutado, Trunks estudió a Pan a voluntad. Observaba a una inocente doncella que dormía, a la que ni siquiera el corazón más estoico podría resistirse. Al contemplarla a la luz que le permitía definir los detalles de su inspección, se encontró maravillado por la belleza poco común de Pan. Tenía un esplendor fresco y natural, con rasgos definidos pero delicados. Debajo de las elegantes cejas, las espesas y largas pestañas permanecían en una quietud estigia sobre las mejillas, donde, en contraste, aparecía un tono rosado, testimonio de una vida palpitante. Sus suaves labios estaban separados en actitud seductora, tentando a los besos apasionados de un amante. Si no se hubiera controlado con toda su autodisciplina militar, Trunks sabía que los habría probado en ese mismo momento.

La fragancia que emanaba de ella le trajo a la mente el gusto delicioso de su piel y el dulce rocío de sus suaves pechos. No había necesidad de extenuar la imaginación para concebir el éxtasis que sabía que le esperaría si permitía que su cuerpo se fundiera con el de ella. El problema que tenía que enfrentar era tratar de ignorar esas tentadoras promesas de delicias cuando estaban tan cerca el uno del otro.

Era evidente por la forma en que Pan se había pegado a él que durante el sueño se había sentido atraída por su calor, pues la sábana y las mantas habían caído al suelo, dejándola sólo con el camisón de encaje para que la abrigara del frío que invadía la habitación; pero la prenda se había subido y permitía admirar la desnudez de la curva de la cadera y del fino muslo. Una vista tan provocativa era sumamente perturbadora para un hombre que había decidido soportar los rigores de la abstinencia. Se veía forzado a considerar si sus airadas propuestas de pretendiente defraudado eran razonables y justificables. Tal vez si reflexionaba sobre sus verdaderas razones para sentir resentimiento hacia ella se diera cuenta de que su indignación no era más que una delgada fachada para ocultar un corazón y un orgullo heridos, y que ambos eran muy susceptibles de ser consolados por la misma que había causado la herida. Cuando sus ojos acariciaban semejante belleza, le resultaba difícil recordar que lo había engañado.

De pronto se le ocurrió que Pan era el tesoro que había tratado de conseguir con tanto esfuerzo y, sin embargo, sin su plan quizá nunca la habría obtenido. En lugar de albergar resentimiento por su decepción, tal vez debiera apreciar el hecho de que ella hubiera poseído la suficiente inteligencia y fortaleza como para frustrar los intentos de sus tutores de casarla con Nappa. Si se hubiera visto forzada a casarse con el hombre, sabía que no habría aceptado esa pérdida sin luchar. Si consideraba este hecho, ¿no podía abandonar su papel de novio ofendido para disfrutar de la buena fortuna de poder llamarla su mujer?

Sabía demasiado bien que, bajo su regia apariencia externa, Pan era todo lo que un hombre podía esperar de una mujer: hermosa, apasionada, ingeniosa y encantadora. Ciertamente, resultaba difícil siquiera imaginar a un hombre que se aburriera con una esposa así. Por eso, le parecía bastante estúpido seguir negándose a la generosa cosecha de su suerte inesperada e ignorar su unión mientras trataba de discernir la severidad de los crímenes de su esposa. Era obvio que cualquiera fuera el castigo que imaginara para ella, él recibiría la peor parte.

Aunque se resistía a abandonar ese dulce tormento, Trunks comprendió que cada vez le resultaría más difícil controlarse mientras sus pensamientos demostraran la cuantía de desagradables consecuencias de su predecible fracaso, debiendo admitir su falta de disposición para cumplir con sus propias limitaciones. Se liberó con cuidado de la cárcel de sus miembros de satén, se deslizó de la cama, se puso de pie. Luego se dirigió trastabillando al vestidor, y se mojó con agua fría la cabeza y los hombros. Se cubrió las largas piernas con un pantalón y, como tenía el día libre, escogió para vestirse ropa de calle. Volvió a la cama, donde permitió otra mirada de admiración antes de recoger la sábana y las mantas del suelo y tapar con ellas a Pan, que todavía dormía.

Trunks abandonó la habitación y bajó a la planta inferior donde pidió indicaciones a un sirviente que pasaba. Tuvo suerte de encontrar uno a quien la condesa N°18 le había enseñado inglés. Mientras lo guiaba en el camino hacia la sala de baños, el criado pareció muy dispuesto a practicar su dominio de la lengua.

-¡Su esposa estuvo aquí cuando era muy pequeña! ¡Era hermosa! ¡Y madre también! Aunque niños siempre andaban detrás de condesa Pan, ella no prestaba atención. Estaba más interesada en viajar y con familia. Gustaba hacer lo que quería.

-Nada ha cambiado -comentó Trunks con sequedad, provocando la risa del sirviente.

-Se parece a condesa N°18, yo creo. Las dos pueden hacer que cabeza hombre salga volando. Al menos, mi señor, no se aburrirá mientras viva.

-¡Eso es lo que más me preocupa!

Los rumores del enfrentamiento de Trunks con el príncipe Nappa y sus hijos se habían extendido por la mansión poco después de la recepción inicial; por eso el anciano no se había sorprendido demasiado por el comentario de su señor.

-Hasta unos pocos años parecerán paraíso, señor -le aseguró con un brillo en los ojos. Luego le abrió la puerta-. Es aquí, coronel Brief. Disfrute de baño.

Trunks se deslizó por la puerta y encontró que muchos de sus amigos ya estaban allí, pues se habían quedado a pasar la noche. Se le habían adelantado al menos por una hora y ahora lo recibían con bromas pesadas porque se había levantado tan tarde, como si hubiera descubierto mejores diversiones con las cuales matar el tiempo. Trunks fingió un gesto de dolor frente a sus risas estridentes, pero ante la mueca sólo se rieron aún más.

Goten se adelantó con una toalla alrededor de las caderas y le cedió una pequeña botellita de vodka a su comandante y amigo.

-Esto ayudará a calmar tu suplicio hasta cierto punto.

-O me llevará a la tumba -replicó Trunks.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? -El teniente Uub hizo un gesto hacia los vendajes que le cubrían el torso y el brazo-. ¿Qué te ha hecho tu dama? ¿trató de mantenerte lejos?

Trunks hizo un gesto desdeñoso ante las especulaciones del oficial.

-Ahórrate tus bromas, Uub, hasta que esté mejor y pueda tratar los insultos, o tendré que buscar venganza.

-Han planeado otro día de celebraciones -informó Goten a Trunks tratando de superponerse a las risotadas de Uub-. Aquí en Rusia es común sacar lo mejor de cada ocasión. Nos salva del tedio de los largos inviernos.

-Mañana debemos regresar a nuestras obligaciones, Goten.

Goten lo siguió a una esquina apartada de la sala de baños, donde un sirviente llenaba una enorme bañera.

-Parece como si tuvieras algo en mente.

Trunks echó una mirada hacia el criado y, por precaución, demoró la respuesta hasta que se hubo retirado.

-En cuanto sea posible voy a intentar atacar a Black en su terreno y espero poder capturarlo junto con los líderes de su banda. Mañana pienso enseñar algunas nuevas tácticas a los hombres como anticipo de esta maniobra.

-¿Piensas dejar a tu esposa tan pronto? -le preguntó Goten asombrado.

Sabía mejor que nadie con qué ardor Trunks había tratado de conseguir a Pan y estaba sorprendido de que considerara dejarla en un futuro cercano.

-No puedo dejar que mi vida personal interfiera en mis responsabilidades - acotó Trunks tranquilamente-. El zar Piccolo sería el primero en reprenderme si permitiera que mi comodidad me apartara de mis obligaciones.

-Tu esposa es muy hermosa, y no te has tomado tiempo libre desde que llegaste. Pensé que, bajo esas circunstancias, te quedarías en la ciudad y entrenarías a las tropas aquí.

-El invierno se aproxima y, si me retraso hasta la primavera, quizá nunca pueda dar con Black. Tendremos que planear nuestra estrategia y adiestrar a los hombres. No podemos dejar nada al azar.

-Si tan ansioso estás por eso, deberíamos enviar a un explorador a rastrear el campamento de Black.

-Ya he pensado en eso. Es probable que la elección recaiga en él. No siente la menor estima por el bandido después de que raptara a su hermana el año pasado.

-¿Cómo dio con ellos el príncipe N°17?

-Black había estado propagando el rumor por la ciudad y el campo de que estaba buscándome. No es difícil adivinar que el príncipe N°17 respondió a la llamada cuando descubrió la necesidad de apartarme del camino.

-Considerando el trato que te dispensaron, fue una suerte que Pan enviara a su ama de llaves al castillo para avisar al comandante Ten Shin Han a fin de que acudiera en tu rescate.

Trunks quedó sorprendido. No podía recordar el momento en que Pan encontró una oportunidad para enviar a Milk con esa orden, al menos no ocurrió mientras estuvo consciente.

-¿Cuándo sucedió eso?

-El comandante Ten me contó que Milk fue la que llevó el mensaje de que tenías problemas. Parece que ella estaba en la casa de N°17 cuando tus captores te llevaron al establo.

Trunks sacudió la cabeza, todavía un poco confundido por la revelación de Goten.

-Entonces debo expresarle mi más sincera gratitud a Milk. Hasta ahora, no sabía cómo me había librado de mis tormentos, excepto que el comandante Ten Shin han y el zar Piccolo se presentaron allí cuando más los necesitaba.

-Milk dijo al comandante que Pan la había enviado para buscarlo porque estabas en grave peligro. -Goten pasó una mano por su mentón mientras levantaba una ceja intrigado -. Pero ¿cómo podía Pan estar en casa de N°17 cuando se suponía que estaba enferma en su cama? Al menos, eso era lo que habían hecho creer al príncipe Nappa.

Goten esperó a que Trunks respondiera, aunque de pronto el otro parecía mucho más interesado en desatar el nudo que ligaba el vendaje que tenía en el pecho. Las cejas de Trunks se elevaron sin comprometerse en la respuesta.

-Tal vez no estuviera en su habitación como pensaba el príncipe Nappa. Tal vez estuviera con Milk en casa de N°17 y Maron.

Goten bajó la voz por precaución mientras comprendía en parte lo que había sucedido.

-La condesa Pan estaba contigo, ¿no es cierto?

Trunks frunció el entrecejo mientras sujetaba el vendaje con las dos manos y doblaba las dos tiras.

-Aunque así fuera, Goten, ¿crees que te lo diría?

-Hagas lo que hagas, amigo, tu respuesta no saldrá de nosotros dos. Tú lo sabes.

Trunks no estaba dispuesto a avergonzar de ningún modo a Pan, a pesar de que ella no había tenido la más mínima consideración con sus emociones.

-¿Me vanagloriaría de un hecho así? La dama es mi esposa.

-El zar Piccolo estaba muy ansioso y quería que los votos se pronunciaran cuanto antes -le recordó Goten con una sonrisa-. ¿Qué sucedió en realidad?

Trunks fingió cierta exasperación.

-Dudo mucho que alguna vez te asciendan a comandante si no aprendes a guardarte tus preguntas.

Goten se echó a reír y esgrimió algunas de sus conjeturas.

-Ahora, amigo mío, sé que no eres un mentiroso, por eso supongo que el príncipe N°17 y Black te sorprendieron y ordenaron darte los latigazos en tu espalda. Y si Milk fue a buscar al comandante Ten Shin Han, entonces me inclino a creer que Pan fue llevada a la mansión de N°17, junto contigo. Si te viste obligado a casarte, puedo entender mejor por qué estabas tan enfadado con ella ayer por la mañana.

-¿Quién ha dicho que estaba enfadado con ella? -Trunks estaba sorprendido de que Goten hubiera evaluado con tanta precisión sus sentimientos.

-Todo encaja -reflexionó Goten en voz alta, ignorando la pregunta de Trunks. Pensativo, volvió a pasar la mano por su mentón y sonrió a su amigo-. Es obvio que te atraparon con Pan y su guardián, el príncipe N°17, te obligó a pagar tus culpas...

-¡Al diablo! ¡Él la quería para sí!

-Entonces te azotaron por habérsela quitado. -Los ojos de Goten danzaron divertidos-. Todo este tiempo has estado nervioso y ansioso por llevártela a la cama. No pudiste esperar a que el zar te la concediera. Ahora has tenido que pagar por tu error y estás enfadado con ella...

-¡Vete al infierno! -rugió Trunks, sintiendo el punzón de la verdad en las conclusiones de Goten-. ¿Crees que puedes leerme el pensamiento? ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy enfadado con ella?

-Te conozco, amigo. -Goten levantó sus anchos hombros con indolencia-. Si no lo estuvieras dejarías de lado este débil pretexto...

-¡Vamos! ¿Así que ahora pongo pretextos?

-Si las cosas marcharan bien entre los dos, no te importaría que todo el ejército de Rusia viniera a esta casa a buscarte. Todavía estarías haciéndole el amor en tu cuarto y no bajarías hasta que hubieras agotado tu deseo.

Trunks miró a Goten que parecía conocerlo mejor de lo que él mismo se conocía. No podía discutir ese punto porque eso era lo que habría hecho.

-Y además- prosiguió - no estarás satisfecho hasta que no hagas las paces con ella y acabes con el malestar que se ha interpuesto entre los dos. Si la amas, como yo pienso, te apresurarás a aclarar la situación.

En una muestra de irritación Trunks arrojó los vendajes a un costado.

-No es tan sencillo, Goten. ¡No significo nada para ella!

-Permíteme desconfiar de la verdad de ese juicio – argumentó-. Pan parece quererte bastante.

Trunks se echó a reír escéptico.

-Una actriz de gran talento. Aplaudo su habilidad.

-¡Por favor, amigo mío, no la insultes! ¡Es absurdo pensar que no le interesas!

-¿Cómo puedes pensar que conoces la mente de Pan cuando a mí me sorprende a cada paso? -le preguntó Trunks, irritado-. No tengo ni idea de lo que está pensando, ¡aunque hasta hace poco imaginaba estúpidamente que sí!

-¡Trunks! ¿Nuestra amistad no significa nada para ti? ¿No me consideras un compatriota leal? ¿Un tovarish? ¿No te he probado mi valor como tal? ¿No te advertí acaso que el comandante Ten había seguido tus pasos y, pisándote los talones, había recurrido al zar Piccolo para presentarle su caso? Querías desafiar a Ten Shin Han allí mismo por el derecho de pedir la mano de Pan y yo te aconsejé que esperases. ¿No puedes darte cuenta de que cualquier otra persona está más capacitada que tú para ver la verdad en este asunto? Buscas ansioso las respuestas y emites juicios apresurados. Dale a tu esposa la oportunidad de demostrarte su amor.

Trunks suspiró cansado.

-Tendrá mucho tiempo para demostrarme sus sentimientos mientras estemos aquí. No puedo hacer que se anule el matrimonio mientras tenga al zar Piccolo respirándome en el cuello para ver si acato su edicto.

-Tu trabajo aquí en Rusia no sería muy eficaz si te permitieran hacer tal cosa -señaló Goten, enfadándose con su amigo por haber siquiera contemplado semejante posibilidad-. Nosotros los rusos nos ofendemos cuando alguna de nuestras boyardas es marginada o avergonzada por un extranjero. Gohan fue un diplomático muy respetado en el país. Te sugiero como amigo que des un trato adecuado a su hija.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué crees que voy a hacerle? ¿Golpearla? -Trunks no podía creer lo que escuchaba-. ¡Pan es mi esposa! Aunque no fuera por otra razón, ¡merece mi protección y mi cuidado! -Indignado por las advertencias de Goten, se quitó los pantalones y entró en la tina. Mientras acomodaba su largo cuerpo en el baño de vapor contuvo el aliento cuando el agua caliente le recordó la delicada condición de su espalda y la zona que Pan había curado la noche anterior. Con el peso de la mirada perpleja de Goten levantó una ceja-¿Hay algo más que quieras discutir conmigo?

Pensativo, Goten se sentó en un banco cercano.

-Has logrado preocuparme más que cualquier otro hombre que haya conocido, amigo mío. Hablas de distanciarte de tu esposa, y al instante declaras con vehemencia que es tuya y que debes encargarte de cuidarla. Durante este tiempo, nunca vi a un soldado que peleara con tanta fiereza como tú. Aunque te mantuviste dentro de los códigos del honor, cuando recibiste instrucciones de vengarte del enemigo, lo hiciste con tal determinación que nadie pudo ofrecer resistencia por mucho tiempo. Parecías no tener en cuenta el peligro en que te sumía tu valor, como si en realidad no te importara que te mataran...

-¡Por supuesto que me importaba!

-De algún modo, supongo que sí, pero siempre me preocupó que no prestaras atención a los riesgos. En realidad, si percibías que una tarea era demasiado arriesgada para alguno de nosotros, eras tú quien la ejecutaba...

-Habría algo que extraer de la experiencia, ¿o acaso no te has dado cuenta, todavía? -replicó Trunks-. Tengo más conocimientos de lo que es el combate que cualquiera en mi regimiento, y me he enfrentado a la muerte en muchas ocasiones. Si mi capacidad no hubiera sido probada en verdaderos enfrentamientos armados, no estaría aquí ahora haciendo aquello por lo que me pagan... o sea, enseñando a vosotros.

-Sólo me preguntaba si pensarías más en los peligros de la guerra si estuvieras contento con tu vida...

-Piensas demasiado, Goten -murmuró Trunks mientras se enjabonaba la cara- Y aunque entiendo que estás tratando de encontrar una lógica a todo esto, no puedo garantizarte que me comportaré de un modo diferente a partir de ahora. Si Dios quiere, cumpliré con mis obligaciones y viviré para contarlo.

-Es una oración que elevaré por los dos, amigo mío, que tengamos una larga vida y buena fortuna. También suplicaré que tengas en cuenta la brevedad de nuestra existencia aun sin la amenaza de guerra y te des prisa en restablecer la concordia con tu esposa.

Trunks se enjuagó el jabón y miró a Goten que le sonreía y lo saludaba antes de alejarse. Apoyó la espalda en la tina mientras rumiaba las palabras de su amigo. Aunque lo habían molestado, no podía dejar de lado el hecho de que habían sido pronunciadas sin hipocresía y con buena intención. Sus cejas se unieron en un gesto pensativo cuando recordó algunos de sus últimos movimientos contra sus enemigos, entre ellos su ataque a la banda de Black. Con una mirada retrospectiva, tenía que admitir que sus acciones habían sido bastante osadas, hasta temerarias, y, tal vez no hubiera mostrado en ellas demasiado apego por su vida; pero en cada ocasión recordaba la necesidad de una profunda demostración de fuerza. Si hubiera actuado de otro modo, habrían sufrido muchos inocentes v Pan habría pertenecido a Black en lugar de a él, una situación que habría detestado a pesar de la discordia que en el presente existía entre ellos.

Bien vestido y acicalado, Trunks fue acompañado poco después a su recámara nupcial por los mismos hombres que lo habían llevado en hombros la noche anterior. Cuando sus compañeros llamaron a la puerta, los sonidos que llegaron desde el interior. Tras un breve espacio de tiempo, la puerta se abrió un poco permitiendo que una joven doncella espiara por la estrecha abertura.

-Un momento, por favor... señores. -La petición fue reforzada por risitas e interrupciones-. Lady Pan no... ha terminado... de vestirse...

-Vamos, Pan -rogó Trunks con la mejor de sus sonrisas-. ¿También mantendréis alejado al esposo que viene a ver a su mujer? Por favor, Déjame entrar.

La voz apagada de Pan se escuchó desde el cuarto indicándole a la boyarda que se apartara. En pronta respuesta, las puertas se abrieron de par en par para permitir el paso de los hombres, que entraron en medio de las risas de las elegantes damas y un par de criadas que se esforzaban por llevar la tina hacia el vestidor. Mientras los hombres habían hecho uso de la sala de baños que se encontraba en la planta baja, una tina bañada en cobre había servido para satisfacer las necesidades de Pan. Ella se había aseado y perfumado en privado antes de que ella recibiera la compañía de las sonrientes doncellas y las curiosas matronas que estiraban el cuello en un esfuerzo por evaluar la condición de la cama y sus sábanas. Milk todavía estaba arreglando el borde inferior del sarafan de Pan cuando los hombres atravesaron el umbral con rapidez. Pan se ocultó a sus miradas ávidas mientras trataba de anudar los lazos de seda que cerraban su vestido, frustrando los esfuerzos de Marron y Bra por cubrir la cascada suelta de cabello con un velo. En un instante las jóvenes boyardas trastabillaron de sorpresa cuando Trunks se detuvo al lado de ellas y apartó la tela de la cabeza de su esposa.

-Si no les importa, princesas, prefiero ver el cabello de mi esposa sin trenzas ni velos -declaró con una sonrisa abrumadora, pero la mirada horrorizada de ellas le advirtió de inmediato que su preferencia no estaba de acuerdo con la tradición. Su sonrisa se volvió dubitativa-. Por lo visto, sí les importa.

Con sus ojos oscuros bailando de deleite, Pan lo miró por encima del hombro, complacida de que él le prestara tanta atención cuando sus amigos lo estaban observando atentamente. Al acercarse, percibió la fragancia del perfume masculino, y debajo, el aroma puro del jabón. Los ojos de Trunks recorrieron admirados las facciones de su esposa, que explicaba la necesidad del velo.

-No es común que una mujer casada muestre sus cabellos a nadie que no sea su marido. Es una costumbre rusa. Si te gusta que esté suelto cuando estemos solos, no tienes más que decirlo.

Trunks se aproximó y acarició con lentitud la suave cabellera oscura recordando la primera vez que había alimentado su mirada con las largas trenzas, aunque en aquel momento no había querido perder la oportunidad de observar su desnudo cuerpo de mimbre por saborear la belleza de su cabello: cuando se le ofrecía tanto para ver, estaba ansioso por detenerse en cada curva y valle que luego le estaría vedado.

-Me gustaría -repuso y, con un gesto de disculpa hacia las princesas, les devolvió el velo.

Trunks observó la ancha sonrisa de su segundo oficial cuando se acercó con un vaso de vino aguado. Aceptó el ofrecimiento de Goten, que le hizo el siguiente comentario:

-Tal vez Pan disfrutaría enseñándote nuestro idioma y algunas de las costumbres de nuestro país. Estoy seguro de que los dos os beneficiaríais de esas lecciones.

-Como Pan y yo ya hemos pronunciado los votos, no veo la necesidad de que hagas de celestina, amigo mío -replicó Trunks con humor.

La sonrisa Goten se ensanchó al responder con prontitud.

-Un buen svakhi no descansa hasta que está seguro de que los dos están contentos el uno con el otro. Y si tú no estás contento, Trunks, entonces, ¿cómo voy a conseguir mi ascenso?

-¡Qué amistad interesada la tuya! -le reprendió Trunks entre risas -. Y yo que pensaba que eras sincero. ¡En cambio, lo único que buscas es tu ascenso!

Goten se alzó de hombros de muy buen humor.

-¡De alguna manera tendré que conseguirlo!

Su respuesta hizo reír a los hombres y consiguió una sonrisa cómplice de las mujeres. Un momento después, N°18 entró en la habitación para invitar a la gente a bajar y participar en el banquete que Pares había preparado. Después de pedir a Trunks que acompañara a su esposa del brazo y encabezara la comitiva, alentó a los otros hombres a elegir a sus mujeres o a una doncella soltera a quien prestarle asistencia. Goten iba acercándose a la princesa Bra, cuando un capitán logro invitarla antes de que él llegara a su lado. Entonces, con tranquilidad, se acercó a N°18 para ofrecerle su brazo. Con una sonrisa, N°18 aceptó la galante invitación de Goten.

-¿Qué piensa de la elección de esposa que hizo su comandante, Trunks? -preguntó N°18, dirigiendo su sonrisa a Goten.

-Creo que es una excelente combinación. Admiro el gusto que tiene para elegir sus amigas.

-Y yo el suyo para elegir amigos -replicó con un gracioso gesto de cabeza-. Pero dígame, ¿qué ha dicho el coronel Brief al respecto?

-Estoy seguro de que nada que no sea bueno saldrá de esta unión, condesa -respondió Goten con magnanimidad-. Pienso que con el tiempo los dos serán muy felices.

Al comprobar la astucia del oficial, asintió, dispuesta a aceptar su conjetura, pues eso era exactamente lo que quería escuchar de él.


	30. Chapter 29

La celebración comenzó con gran cantidad de comida y bebida. La pareja se sentó uno al lado del otro en el banquete matinal. Exhortados por los invitados que seguían las costumbres del país, se besaron para endulzar la comida al grito cada vez más fuerte de _¡Gorko! ¡Gorko!,_ «¡Amargo! ¡Amargo!».

Poco después los deleitó una pequeña banda de _skomorokhi_ y unos pintorescos mimos actuaron vestidos con trajes típicos, y todo el mundo se divirtió participando en juegos y danzas. Hasta Trunks comenzó a reír cuando el vino calmó el dolor de su espalda lacerada, y empezó a recorrer la casa y los jardines con su esposa cazando a otros invitados y siendo cazado, escondiéndose y luego buscando.

El bufón cumplió su papel con entusiasmo gruñendo y aullando, olfateando y refunfuñando con una piel de lobo gris sobre los hombros en busca de cualquier damisela que fuera la oropéndola. Todavía estaba recorriendo los jardines cuando Trunks invitó a Pan fuera y eligió esconderse entre dos troncos de árboles que crecían juntos detrás de un enorme arbusto.

Deliberadamente unidos en la formación de las parejas, esperaron en silencio a que el lobo se aproximara, pero les resultó muy difícil ignorar la presencia del otro cuando estaban tan juntos en un espacio tan pequeño. Aun a través del denso satén del _sarafan_ de Pan, ella era consciente de la creciente presión del vientre de él y del violento palpitar del corazón. Pequeños temblores de placer despertaron sus pasiones dormidas y, esperanzada por la respuesta, se apoyó en Trunks y levantó los ojos para encontrar las brasas azules con un ardor inequívoco.

Concentrados el uno en el otro, ninguno de los dos notó el avance del bufón hasta que éste hubo espiado el abultado borde del vestido de Pan detrás del árbol. El «lobo gris» gruñó victorioso, logrando que la pareja se separara al sujetar la muñeca de su cautiva. La arrastró hacia la mansión entre risas mientras miraba hacia atrás para descubrir a Trunks protestando detrás de ellos, molesto. Eso era lo que el bufón esperaba de un esposo que acababa de casarse. Sin embargo, no dio alivio al marido, sino que escondió a la novia en un lugar no muy accesible.

Trunks apareció unos momentos después haciendo un esfuerzo por parecer de buen humor. A su entrada, el «lobo gris» saltó sobre él y le ordenó que buscara a su «oropéndola cautiva» en la jaula dorada antes de que los «hermanos malvados» lo mataran y reclamaran a su esposa como premio. Trunks tuvo que esquivar los ataques y estratagemas de sus amigos y corrió hacia la casa con la idea de encontrar a Pan antes que los demás. Fue la pequeña Sofí la que le indicó desde la puerta de la cocina que buscara en la despensa. Allí, con un grito de triunfo, tomó a Pan en sus brazos y corrió delante de la «familia diabólica» para entregar a la «oropéndola» a la «zarina» N°18 que, riendo, lo coronó con una guirnalda de flores. Trunks llevó el premio a la cocina, se arrodilló delante de la pequeña Sofí, se lo pasó por la cabeza y consiguió una radiante sonrisa de la pequeña y un rápido y tímido beso en la mejilla. Cuando Trunks regresó al portal donde había dejado a Pan, descubrió en los ojos de ella una extraña calidez que nada tenía que ver con la pasión.

-Pareces tener un encanto especial con los niños, Trunks. ¿Has pensado alguna vez en ser padre?

-Muchas veces.

-¿Entonces no estás en contra de tener hijos? -preguntó directamente Pan.

-Eso, esposa mía, no es ningún problema -respondió Trunks con el mismo candor. Le tomó el codo mientras la acompañaba por el corredor que salía de la cocina-. Es el engaño lo que no puedo soportar. ¿Cómo puedo saber qué pasa de verdad en tu corazón cuando has sido capaz de idear semejante estratagema?

-¿Cómo puedo saber yo qué pasa en tu corazón cuando me miras un momento con deseo y luego pareces desdeñarme al siguiente? -le contestó ella con frustración- . ¿Eres inconstante, Trunks? Tus labios hablan de odio, pero cuando miro en tus ojos, veo algo completamente diferente.

-Sí, señora, hay una cierta duplicidad que he descubierto hace muy poco y que me devora por dentro -admitió sin tapujos-. Con tus sonrisas coquetas y tu aspecto atractivo, tienes el poder de penetrar dentro de un hombre y enamorarle con una o dos miradas. Aunque resistiera con valentía los desafíos de miles de otros feroces enemigos, sería incapaz de protegerme contra tus tretas. -Trunks hizo una pausa y la miró a los ojos-. No puedo negar, Pan, que eres capaz de tentarme más allá de mi capacidad de resistir, pero me temo que sería un tonto si no tratara de construir una fortaleza para protegerme del dolor que pudieras causarme.

-Por favor, no seas tan severo conmigo. No pretendo herirte. Sólo busco un terreno común donde podamos estar unidos y satisfechos con nuestro matrimonio. Veo que luchas por mantenerte lejos de mí y me pregunto si siempre serás tan reticente con tus atenciones, igual que con tu hijo.

Enarcó una ceja, sorprendido por semejante pregunta. - ¿Siempre? Quién sabe qué nos deparará el mañana, pero debes saber que para concebir un hijo se precisa otro tipo de relación...

-¿Acaso objetas otro tipo de relación? -preguntó Pan sin tapujos.

-En este momento, debo confesar que temo entregarme al tipo de intimidad que se requiere para tener un hijo. Es como el canto de la sirena que escucha un hombre y queda luego preso para siempre en sus cadenas de seda…

-No es el canto de la sirena lo que yo entono, sino la esperanza conyugal de que no me dejes sin tus atenciones. Si no fuera por ti, no sabría qué hay más allá de la mera unión de dos cuerpos. Eres tú el que incita y después niega, y yo, como un gorrión indefenso, debo esperar a que el halcón capture su presa para poder comer.

Trunks la miró con cierta sorpresa. Sabía que la había elevado al pináculo del placer al que había aspirado llegar él también, pero estaba asombrado de que llegara a expresar sus deseos con tanta franqueza y tranquilidad. Descubrió que esa sinceridad resultaba seductora, le impulsaba a hacer sus propias confesiones.

-Sí, hermosa Pan, yo estoy muy nervioso por saciar esta hambre desesperada que me arrastra como si fuera un animal en celo. Tu belleza no ha disminuido desde el día en que te llevé a mi casa. Tentarías a cualquier hombre, y quizá yo sea más susceptible que los demás.

-Se trataría sólo de algo físico que me hicieras el amor. Los hombres son así, según me dijeron -declaró Pan, frustrada por la falta de coherencia entre las palabras y las acciones de su marido. Si era tan vulnerable a sus encantos femeninos como afirmaba, ¿por qué era entonces tan reticente a la idea de hacerle el amor? -. ¿Por qué no a mí? Tú mismo dijiste que habías estado sin compañía femenina bastante tiempo, de modo que supongo que cualquier mujer satisfaría tus deseos.

-No necesariamente.

Pan arqueó las cejas asombrada.

-He oído decir que hay muchas prostitutas en el distrito alemán. ¿Nunca consideraste la posibilidad de buscar su compañía?

-Nunca - respondió con brusquedad-. Aprenderás con el tiempo que soy bastante particular en lo que se refiere a las mujeres que meto en mi cama.

-Lo que en realidad ya no me incluye a mí.-La voz de Pan se había quebrado un poco, pues luchaba contra las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

Sin considerar la angustia de su esposa, Trunks contestó con rapidez:

-Yo no he dicho eso, Pan, de modo que no hables por mí.

Con la cara semioculta para evitar que advirtiera las lágrimas en sus mejillas, se atrevió a preguntarle:

-¿Estás tan ofendido que no soportas la idea de hacerme el amor y darme un hijo tuyo?

Trunks miró hacia otra parte, pues no quería dar una respuesta que lo comprometiera a sucumbir a sus deseos sin importar cuánto disfrutaría plantando la semilla y recogiendo después la cosecha. Bien consciente de que pisaba terreno resbaladizo debido a sus incipientes pasiones, fingió cierta impaciencia por unirse a sus amigos y dejó a Pan desalentada y angustiada porque había evitado sus preguntas comprometedoras.

Esa misma tarde, el general Shapner y su hermosa y joven mujer, Angela, fueron a la mansión a saludarlos. Aunque ninguno de los dos parecía demasiado entusiasmado con la idea de felicitar a los recién casados, hicieron algunos comentarios superficiales mientras había otros invitados como testigos, pero Shapner estaba ansioso por demostrar el poder de su autoridad. Por esa razón llamó aparte a Trunks y lo llevó con él al jardín, donde pudieron hablar en privado.

-Debo recordarle, coronel Brief que un general tiene derecho a ser directamente informado de la intención de un oficial de casarse. Es obvio que su romance clandestino con esta mujer le ha costado su soltería, sino un informe negativo de mi parte. Debo comunicarle que será castigado por su negligencia al no haber mostrado el respeto adecuado a un superior.

-Perdone, mi general -interrumpió Trunks, molesto por la pomposidad de ese hombre. Nunca se había comprometido a pedir permiso a un extranjero en asuntos referentes a su vida personal. Había sido bastante difícil aceptar la mediación del zar Piccolo, y aunque estaba tentado de decirle al general que ese matrimonio no era asunto suyo, controló el impulso de discutir con su superior. -Fue expreso deseo de su majestad, el zar Piccolo, que me casara con la condesa Pan.

-¡¿Qué diablos ha hecho, Brief? ¿Dejar a la muchacha embarazada antes de pronunciar los votos?! – vociferó Shapner -. ¡Maldito sea! ¡No ha tenido en cuenta que está en suelo extranjero!

Los músculos se endurecieron en las mejillas de Trunks mientras sus ojos se volvían fríos como el hielo. Temeroso de que su explosivo temperamento se encendiera, no se atrevió a enfrentar la mirada del general, sino que mantuvo estoicamente la mirada por encima de la cabeza de su bajo oponente mientras le respondía.

-¡No, mi general! -repuso, subrayando sus palabras con un marcado tono irónico-. ¡La condesa Pan era virgen cuando me casé con ella! ¡Si es que todo esto es de su incumbencia, señor!

La boca del general se torció de furia mal contenida mientras trataba de encontrar una amenaza que fuera eficaz para reducir al coronel al tamaño de una hormiga. Como no lo logró, gruñó enfadado y regresó a la mansión dejando a Trunks enfurecido. Estaba seguro de que todo el mundo había escuchado la airada discusión y, aunque podía estar seguro de que sus amigos mostrarían discreción y mantendrían un respetuoso silencio, no estaba convencido de que los demás actuaran del mismo modo.

Profiriendo una maldición, Trunks también se marchó del jardín, pero evitó la zona de la casa adonde se había dirigido el general. En ese momento, ardía en deseos de ahorcarlo por haberlo reprendido a causa de su matrimonio con Pan y por haberse mostrado tan audaz en asuntos que eran demasiado personales e íntimos como para ser discutidos a gritos. En su estado de ánimo, atacaría a puñetazos al general si volviera a encontrarlo antes de calmarse. Por lo tanto, pensó que lo mejor sería buscar la intimidad de las habitaciones que compartía con Pan en lugar de ofrecer semejante espectáculo ante sus invitados.

Voló por las escaleras y suspiró aliviado una vez que se encontró en la seguridad de su dormitorio. Allí, la marea de rabia comenzó a ceder poco a poco mientras caminaba por la habitación. Se quitó la chaqueta y la tiró sobre una silla, luego se sacó la camisa de los pantalones antes de arrojarla por encima de la cabeza. La prenda cayó sobre la chaqueta antes de que entrara en el vestidor para mojarse con agua fría la cabeza y el pecho, lo que le ayudó hasta cierto punto a suavizar su resentimiento contra el general.

Se había envuelto en una toalla sobre la cabeza mojada y comenzaba a secarse la cara cuando se dirigió hacia la puerta que conducía a la habitación de al lado. Hizo una pausa para terminar la tarea cuando fue tomado por sorpresa: una pequeña mano se deslizó con lentitud por su vientre plano y musculoso. Ignoraba que Pan hubiera entrado y casi se apartó en un intento de continuar con su continencia, pero de pronto recordó su decepción cuando ella se había retirado ante su exigente beso la noche anterior. A pesar de sus intenciones de reflexionar mejor sobre las consecuencias de sus acciones antes de proceder, sonrió detrás de la toalla mientras la mano lo acariciaba con fruición.

Concentrado en saborear la deliciosa excitación de su caricia, no hizo más que un esfuerzo reflejo por secar su cabello. Con un suspiro de placer, cedió por completo a las sensaciones abrumadoras que lo asaltaban. Escuchó un suspiro de admiración y se le cortó el aliento cuando las caricias se hicieron más provocativas, admirándose del conocimiento instintivo que había alcanzado Pan en tan poco tiempo. Introdujo aire en sus pulmones con inhalaciones entrecortadas, consciente de que su orgullo estaba siendo sometido a una dura prueba con esa demostración de seducción. Los dedos comenzaron a buscar la apertura de los pantalones y, en un intento por ayudarla, retiró la toalla de su cabeza, dejando que le cayera alrededor del cuello. Su reacción al reconocer a la mujer que estaba frente a él fue similar a la de quien se sumerge repentinamente en un arroyo helado.

-¡Angela!

-¡Ay, malandrín! -la peliroja mujer lo reprendió con afectación. Le sonrió y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos-. ¡Te casaste con tantas prisas! ¡Hum, hum! Me has tenido sumida en la desesperación desde que se anunció tu matrimonio con la condesa. Shapner me dijo que te habías enemistado con el zar Piccolo por haber causado problemas a la hija de su difunto embajador, y tenías que pagar por eso. ¿No sientes pena ahora de no haber recurrido nunca a mí para que me ocupara de tus necesidades?

Trunks había sufrido una gran decepción. Necesitó de todo su control para no descargar su resentimiento contra la mujer por no tratarse de la que él esperaba y por haber causado semejante alteración en su cuerpo. Se enderezó y le quitó los brazos de alrededor del cuello, apartándola.

-Perdón, Angela, pero siempre he tenido a bien no acostarme con la esposa de mi oficial superior. Debes saber que esas aventuras son peligrosas y representan una seria amenaza para la carrera de un militar.

-Oh, Trunks, tú sabes que no le temes a nadie, excepto a una mujer como yo.

-Se acercó una vez más a él, sonriendo y con los ojos cargados de deseo-. Deberías venir a verme cuando quieras divertirte de verdad. Haré todo lo que te plazca. Puedo hacerte olvidar a esa tonta con quien te casaste. Ella no sabe nada de cómo se complace a un hombre, especialmente a uno tan ardiente como tú.

-Sí, tiene mucho que aprender, pero me entusiasma el proyecto de enseñarle cómo complacerme. -Una vez más Trunks alejó a la mujer y caminó hacia la puerta que comunicaba con el pasillo-. Creo que será mejor que te vayas, Angela. Ni mi esposa ni tu marido se alegrarían de encontrarte aquí.

-Vamos, Trunks, nunca estarás satisfecho con una ignorante como tu esposa. Necesitas una mujer ardiente y con más experiencia que se ocupe de tus necesidades.

Sonriéndole con sus ojos lascivos, se acercó de nuevo y apretó todo su cuerpo contra el de él mientras intentaba desatarle los pantalones. Trunks la tomó de los hombros y la empujó irritado.

-¡Angela! ¡No me apetece! ¿No puedes entender eso?

-¡Yo conozco más, Trunks! -replicó, volviendo a él frotándose contra su cuerpo. Deslizó las manos por la espalda de Trunks y lo agarró de los glúteos.- ¡Bien te apetecía cuando llegué aquí a la habitación!

-¡Creí que eras mi esposa, Pan! -le replicó.

-Ay, Trunks, no le molestará compartirte un poco. ¡No seas tan noble! Tienes suficiente para las dos.

Trunks tomó a la mujer del mentón y la forzó a mirar sus ojos encendidos.

-Veo que tengo que ser crudo contigo, Angela, así que ya no retendré mis palabras. No me interesa nada de lo que puedas ofrecerme. Así que... ¡vete de una vez!

-¡Temes a mi marido! -lo acusó Angela, pues le resultaba difícil aceptar que no la deseara.

-¡No quiero problemas con él, es cierto! -aceptó Trunks-. Pero tampoco quiero nada de ti. ¡Haz un esfuerzo por entenderme! Nunca habrá nada entre nosotros, por eso, por favor, déjame en paz. Y a partir de ahora ¡aléjate de mí!

Los labios de Angela se torcieron en una mueca de desdén, y, con un breve movimiento de cabeza, Trunks aceptó su desprecio como si fuera la respuesta a su súplica. La mujer recompuso su aspecto y se encaminó hacia la puerta con paso firme para exhibir su rabia, pero se quedó boquiabierta cuando vio a la mujer que estaba cerca de la puerta desde hacía unos momentos. El gesto de Angela atrajo de inmediato la atención de Trunks. Él enfrentó a Pan, que lo miraba con una ceja elevada como interrogándolo.

-Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada -alegó, con una sonrisa que indicaba su falta de preocupación en ese aspecto.

-Pan... yo ... - Trunks tenía la esperanza de no parecer tan culpable como se sentía en ese momento-. Yo... sólo vine aquí para alejarme...

-No necesito explicaciones -le aseguró con una notable rigidez-. Escuché que discutías con el general y no pude soportar todas las miradas dirigidas hacia mí, pues todos oyeron lo mismo que yo. -Su mirada se dirigió a Angela, que parecía congelada por el poder de sus ojos oscuros -. De haber sabido que esta mujer estaba aquí, tratando de bajarte los pantalones, habría venido mejor preparada para interferir. En cambio, ella podría haber tenido más éxito si le hubieras dicho que tus pantalones estaban sujetos con botones en lugar de cordones.

Trunks tuvo que toser para refrenar un repentino deseo de reír. Era obvio que Pan se sentía muy molesta con la otra mujer y quería afirmar sus derechos como esposa. No dejó de apreciar la mirada de reprobación de Pan cuando Angela se marchó dejándolos solos.

-¿Una admiradora ansiosa, por casualidad? -lo azuzó Pan con una sonrisa perpleja-. Dime, Trunks, ¿ella es la razón por la que no te interesas en mí?

-¡No seas absurda, Pan! ¡Esa mujer no significa nada para mí! Ni siquiera sé cómo llegó a nuestra habitación, si no es que me ha seguido y ha entrado cuando estaba descuidado. Estaba secándome el cabello y creí que eras tú quien había entrado cuando la mujer me acosó.

Pan cruzó los brazos en actitud amanerada y, mirando hacia arriba, replicó:

-Bueno, si la confundiste conmigo, entonces supongo que no debo preocuparme por una escena de amor entre los dos, ¿no es cierto? -Volvió a mirarlo y agregó-: Sin embargo, parecía disfrutar con las caricias... como si la respuesta la hubiera alentado.

Trunks replicó con una sonrisa ladeada.

-No todas las mujeres son un paradigma de virtud como tú, Pan. Ella no necesitó que nadie la animara.

Sin prestar atención a ese comentario, Pan dio media vuelta conteniendo su furia y lo dejó observando el movimiento enérgico de sus faldas. Se le ocurrió a Trunks al ser testigo de su partida, que toda la belleza de Ángela no le llegaba a la suela de los zapatos a su esposa. No se le acercaba ni en la gracia, ni en el encanto, ni en la femenina pulcritud.

Era relativamente temprano cuando Trunks rogó compasión a sus amigos y acalló sus protestas con la explicación de las obligaciones que tenía al día siguiente y que requerían toda su atención. Con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su esposa, se despidió de ellos y luego la siguió escaleras arriba.

Milk estaba ayudando a Pan a prepararse para la cama y, mientras las dos mujeres se retiraban al vestidor para llevar a cabo el aseo privado, Trunks preparó su uniforme y el equipo que necesitaría al día siguiente. Cuando fue a buscar sus armas y sus ropas militares no dudó en interrumpir a las dos mujeres hasta que captó la imagen de Pan completamente desnuda. Sus brazos estaban estirados hacia arriba para recibir el camisón que sostenía Milk, de inmediato, todos los conflictos con los que había batallado durante el día y la noche anterior volvieron a asaltarlo sin piedad. Farfulló una pregunta acerca de la ubicación de su equipo y apenas se dio cuenta cuando Milk le señaló el estante superior, pues estaba demasiado ocupado admirando la desnudez de su esposa. Por fin, apartó la vista de ella, recogió lo que había ido a buscar y, cuando volvió a mirarla, recibió como recompensa una imagen frontal antes de que el camisón descendiera para ocultar los suaves pechos, el vientre sedoso y las provocativas caderas.

En el dormitorio, Trunks comenzó a respirar lentamente mientras se quitaba los pantalones. En un intento por calmar su cerebro y su cuerpo de todos los acalorados conflictos que había soportado durante el día, se sentó en un banco, al pie de la cama, y se entretuvo revisando su equipo de soldado. Necesitó de un esfuerzo de su voluntad de hierro para volver a dirigir sus pensamientos hacia algo menos frustrante que la imagen que acababa de dejar en el cuarto contiguo, pero cuando Milk se marchó y su esposa entró en el dormitorio con el camisón marcándole el cuerpo de un modo tan delicioso y con su larga cabellera flotando sobre los hombros y la espalda, el control en que había mantenido sus deseos comenzó a debilitarse.

Pan mostraba un estado de ánimo singular después de haber sido castigada con un crudo recuerdo de la visita de Angela a su cuarto y con la breve visita de Trunks al vestidor. Después de sentir el calor de su mirada, tuvo que luchar para serenar el ansia que crecía dentro de su propio cuerpo, pero no iba a lograr un gran éxito. Ahora necesitaba de sus atenciones más que antes y no estaba dispuesta a aceptar otra noche de taciturnas reticencias.

-¿A qué hora partirás mañana? -le preguntó, haciendo una pausa al lado de Trunks, que pulía su espada.

-Poco después de la madrugada, pero no es necesario que te levantes, Pan. Estoy acostumbrado a arreglármelas solo. Dudo que esté de regreso hasta muy tarde, de modo que no necesitas esperarme despierta.

-No me molesta esperarte levantada -murmuró Pan con suavidad, preguntándose si esperar respuesta a su cercanía había sido una idea estúpida.

Trunks se concentraba deliberadamente en sus preparativos tratando de no mirarla. Sin embargo, Pan no era incapaz de conseguir su mirada cuando lo quisiera y estaba más que ansiosa por atraerla en ese momento.

Con fingido desinterés, deslizó sus delgados dedos por los cortos mechones de la nuca haciendo que su cabeza girara abruptamente.

-Tienes el cabello muy largo -susurró las palabras como si fueran una caricia-. ¿No quieres que te lo corte?

-No esta noche -respondió, apenas consciente de lo que había dicho, con los ojos perdidos en sus profundos ojos oscuros.

-No tardaría demasiado -insistió Pan, levantando los mechones de las sienes y la coronilla-. Sólo un poco aquí y allí, para igualarlo.

-Se está haciendo tarde; necesito descansar. -Trunks inventó la excusa aunque sus ojos seguían recorriendo la belleza apenas oculta por el delgado camisón. A la luz de las velas que brillaban detrás de ella, la tela era un velo vaporoso que le cubría el cuerpo y su mirada parecía impulsada a probar la textura al pasear por la tentadora voluptuosidad de sus pechos, las costillas estrechas y a lo largo de sus ágiles muslos.

Un dolor repentino y agudo reclamó toda su atención. En busca de la causa, miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que se había cortado el pulgar con la hoja afilada mientras la miraba absorto.

-¡Maldición! -vociferó-. ¡Ni siquiera puedo pulir mi espada sin sufrir ningún daño cuando estoy cerca de ti! -La miró sin prestar atención a su aspecto herido y angustiado y le ordenó con sequedad -: Métete en la cama antes de que me corte una parte vital y cumpla con los deseos de N°17.

Pan se retiró molesta a su lado de la cama y se sentó en el borde. Lanzó varias miradas a la espalda de su marido mientras trenzaba su cabello. Trunks busco refugio en el vestidor después de disculparse por su rudeza y consolarla con una mirada tierna.

Cuando regresó por fin a la habitación después de lavarse y ponerse una bata, encontró que Pan se había refugiado bajo las mantas y las había subido hasta el mentón. Por su ofendido silencio, demostraba que estaba resentida por sus reproches. Aun cuando él se deslizó en la cama, supo por sus esfuerzos por aferrarse al borde que no tenía que preocuparse por verse tentado por sus coqueteos esa noche.

Era evidente que no quería tener nada que ver con él, al menos por el momento, y aunque debía sentirse contento de no ver su fuerza de voluntad sometida a una nueva dura prueba, no estaba complacido por la forma en que había hecho creer a Pan que no la quería tener cerca. Por el contrario, disfrutaba tanto de su compañía que quería saborearla mucho más, y la única forma en que aplacaría esas aspiraciones sería haciéndola su esposa en el sentido estricto de la palabra.


	31. Chapter 30

Si Trunks Brief alguna vez había imaginado que estaba usando cada gramo de energía que era capaz de gastar en impresionar al zar Piccolo, pronto se dio cuenta de que tratar de mantener su mente concentrada en algo que no fuera Pan cuando se encontraba lejos de ella le exigía mucho más esfuerzo y determinación que nunca había pensado dedicar al cumplimiento de su primer objetivo.

Su preocupación por Pan parecía mucho más intensa ahora que estaban casados y asentados, no sólo en el mismo cuarto durante la noche, sino, lo que lo perturbaba aún más, en la misma cama. Mientras estuviera en una proximidad tan estrecha con ella, se sentiría constantemente asaltado por oportunidades que en otro momento, había soñado tener. Cuando tenía todas las posibilidades de observar a su joven esposa en diversos grados de desnudez, estaba forzado a apartar la vista para refrenar la creciente excitación y el júbilo pleno y sin adulteraciones que derivaban de esa contemplación. Tan grande era la batalla que mantenía para vencer el bombardeo de tentaciones que lo asediaban, que hasta había considerado la idea de regresar a su antigua casa para recuperar algo del descanso que necesitaba, porque estaba casi al borde de sus fuerzas en su afán por encontrar un escape eficaz a los provocaciones que tenía que soportar en su dormitorio. Si su espalda ya hubiera estado curada y su agilidad restablecida al nivel de sentirse confiado en su poder para soportar un combate mortal, habría salido de inmediato en busca de Black sólo para alejarse del sufrimiento de la derrota en su propia cama, en especial después que, en un instante de estupidez, le había rogado a Piccolo que le concediera su petición.

Sin querer provocar ningún daño a Pan distanciándose públicamente de ella, decidió empeñarse y empeñar a su regimiento en interminables horas de difícil entrenamiento para que su fuerza y su vitalidad atravesaran el umbral del agotamiento. Sólo acabando con la energía para funcionar de un modo normal por la noche, pudo mantener una esperanza de resistir los dulces atractivos de la presencia de Pan e impedir la siempre amenazante posibilidad de ceder a sus deseos. Le causaba cierta perturbación recordar la rapidez con que había respondido a las caricias de Angela al creer que se trataba de Pan, y no necesitó de un gran ejercicio de lógica para darse cuenta de que no sería capaz de soportar una seducción similar si viniera de su esposa.

Se convirtió en parte de la rutina diaria compartir el desayuno con N°18, que tenía el hábito de levantarse al alba. Luego salía de la casa y no regresaba hasta bastante después de que la cena hubiera terminado, en total estado de agotamiento. Entonces pasaba una hora en el establo, donde alimentaba y limpiaba el caballo negro que Black había dejado y el hermoso castaño que reservaba principalmente para las demostraciones de su habilidad como jinete con las que aspiraba alentar a sus hombres y para los desfiles que realizaban en presencia del zar Piccolo. El semental era uno de los dos que había traído de Inglaterra y que regresaría con él, si vivía hasta ese momento.

Por último, después de dejar el establo, entraba en la casa, y aunque necesitaba un baño, primero comía los alimentos que estaban sobre la mesa de la cocina donde lo esperaban Pan y Pares. Estaba seguro de que hubiera prestado mucho menos atención a quien lo servía y más a la comida si sólo Pares hubiera estado allí, pues aunque estaba muerto de cansancio no podía ignorar la deliciosa vista y fragancia de Pan cuando se inclinaba junto a él o pasaba cerca.

Después de la cena, hundía su cuerpo dolorido en un baño vaporoso antes de subir las escaleras hacia su dormitorio. Una vez allí, se desplomaba en la cama, agradecido de estar tan cansado que ni tenía ganas de hablar. La única concesión que hacía a los afanes conyugales de Pan era permitirle que le frotara la espalda con un bálsamo calmante con el propósito de terminar de cerrar las cicatrices. Para esto, se ponía su bata y se reclinaba boca abajo sobre el colchón después de que Pan hubiera doblado con prolijidad las mantas y el cubrecama. No pasaba mucho tiempo antes de que el gentil masaje lo relajara, y mientras ella continuaba acariciando sus músculos cansados, su respiración se hacía cada vez más profunda hasta quedarse dormido.

Era en esos momentos cuando Pan comenzaba a experimentar los placenteros sentimientos asociados con ser una esposa. No había palabras duras o reproches que perturbaran la armonía silenciosa entre ellos cuando ella se ocupaba de las necesidades de su marido y, si bien todavía no se había convertido en su esposa, al menos al permitirle que lo cuidara, Trunks le estaba concediendo los privilegios y la familiaridad reservados a una esposa.

Fue al final de la siguiente semana cuando Trunks la sorprendió regresando a la casa relativamente temprano. Ella estaba en su cuarto cuando lo vio entrar por el camino que conducía a la mansión y después de controlar con rapidez en el espejo de plata qué aspecto tenía, se apresuró a bajar las escaleras y llegar a la puerta de atrás. Allí hizo una pausa, se acomodó el pañuelo, el delantal y las faldas de campesina que se había puesto esa mañana para ayudar a N°18 a buscar algunos objetos que tenía guardados, y luego, con paso tranquilo caminó por el sendero que llevaba de la casa a las puertas abiertas del establo.

Trunks no se dio cuenta de inmediato de su entrada, ya que estaba absorto en la tarea de enjabonar la larga cola del alazán. Estaba de espaldas a ella y, en cuanto Pan dio la vuelta hacia el lugar donde él estaba trabajando, notó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y levantó la vista. Como hacían siempre que ella estaba cerca, sus ojos azules se deslizaron en una rápida evaluación de su apariencia. Durante un largo rato, Trunks continuó quitando la espuma de la cola del animal mientras se complacía en observar a su mujer. Aunque la sonrisa de ella era dubitativa, parecía hacer un esfuerzo por mantenerse serena, pero un profundo rubor causado por la meticulosa mirada le cubría las mejillas.

-Volviste temprano –comentó Pan, incapaz de pensar en algo mejor que decir. Sus propios ojos no podían alejarse de la camisa que colgaba de su torso y admirar lo que dejaba al descubierto.

Trunks inclinó la cabeza hacia el fondo de la caballeriza donde había dejado un cubo de madera que antes había llenado hasta el borde.

-¿Puedes traerme ese cubo que está allí y vaciar el agua sobre la cola para que pueda enjuagarla?

Contenta de tener una excusa para estar cerca de él, Pan levantó el cubo pesado y, mordiéndose el labio inferior en señal de concentración, lo llevó. Separó los pies mientras levantaba el cubo más alto y obedecía las directivas de su marido. Concentrada más en la mirada del hombre que el agua que caía por la cola, no se dio cuenta de que sus zapatos se mojaban hasta que sintió la humedad que ya le penetraba hasta las medias oscuras. Entonces miró hacia abajo con una mueca y consideró el estado de sus zapatillas negras completamente empapadas.

-Ven, dame el cubo –le ordenó Trunks extendiendo una mano-. Te estás mojando.

-¡No, espera! Deja que me quite los zapatos –le rogó Pan poniendo el cubo a un lado. Se apuró hacia el fondo de la caballeriza y allí se quitó sus zapatillas mojadas, levantó las faldas, se quitó las medias y luego tomó el dobladillo de la parte de atrás del vestido y las enaguas, lo colocó entre los muslos, y lo sujetó a la cintura, dejando al descubierto sus tentadoras piernas de seda.

Ahora era el turno de que Trunks se preocupara con lo que exhibía su esposa.

-Encontrarás tu muerte –le advirtió, al ver sus pequeños pies descalzos en medio de un charco de agua-. Luego me echarán la culpa por haberte pedido ayuda.

-Oh, pero yo quiero ayudarte –replicó Pan, y arrugó su hermosa nariz al echar una mirada cauta al piso de piedra de la caballeriza-. Además, me preocupa más meter mi pie en algo desagradable.

Una risa suave salió de la garganta de Trunks, mientras separaba la cola del caballo bajo el flujo de agua fresca que ella le suministraba.

-No sabía que eras tan remilgada.

-Hay ciertas cosas que trato de evitar –reconoció Pan-. Pisar heces de caballo es una.

Trunks se echó a reír con su respuesta. Nunca antes se había dado cuenta de que lavar la cola de un caballo fuera tan placentero. Ella parecía dispuesta a presentarle toda la asistencia que pudiera mientras él limpiaba y alimentaba a los dos caballos, y durante ese lapso de tiempo fueron capaces de relajarse el uno con el otro y de saborear la armonía que en realidad existía entre ellos.

Después de apagar la última lámpara que colgaba cerca de las caballerizas, Trunks vio que Pan echaba una mirada de repugnancia al camino sembrado de paja que llevaba a la puerta. Con una sonrisa divertida, se compadeció de ella y le ordenó que colocara sus medias y sus zapatos en el bolsillo del delantal y luego se subiera a un banco bajo desde donde la levantó en sus espaldas, para delicia de Pan.

-No he cabalgado así desde que era una niña –le informó en medio de risas. Tan encantadora como una pequeña jugando con su padre, deslizó los brazos alrededor del cuello de su marido y le susurró al oído-Pero no dejes que nadie nos vea, Trunks. Podrían no entender mi falta de modestia.

-Será nuestro secreto –respondió con una sonrisa ladeada sobre el hombro.

-¡Bien! –Ella también sonrió de placer por la intimidad del momento, y, con cuidado para no lastimar su espalda mientras se inclinaba contra él, dobló los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Su mano derecha se deslizó dentro de la camisa y con los dedos jugueteó y acarició su pecho con la misma familiaridad con que cantaba una canción infantil en ruso, casi como un susurro en su oído.

Luego su ánimo cambió y se echó a reír. Moviendo sus pantorrillas desnudas a ambos lados de su marido, disfrutó del momento hasta lo máximo. Volvió a acercarse a su oído y le susurró, burlona:

-¿Es divertido para el hombre montar a caballo como para mí cabalgar en tu espalda?

En algún momento, Trunks había perdido sus prudentes inhibiciones y no tuvo problemas en pellizcarla en el glúteo, lo que extrajo una risa chillona de la pequeña traviesa que estaba a sus espaldas.

-Cálmate –le imploró entre risas-. Estamos cerca de la casa y con tus carcajadas vas a hacer que todos salgan a las ventanas a mirarnos.

-Qué lástima que haga tanto frío en el jardín –le dijo al oído mientras recordaba su primera aventura allí-. Me gustaría ver dónde me abrías llevado si nos hubiéramos quedado y hubiéramos hecho el amor.

La tímida invitación no pasó inadvertida y aunque Trunks de pronto tuvo la idea de buscar un lugar donde llevar a cabo la unión, vio que N°18 les sonreía desde la puerta. Una breve oleada de resentimiento hacia la mujer le hizo darse cuenta de cuán cerca había estado de olvidar su resolución y satisfacerse con su esposa. Sabía que sólo había sido la inoportuna intervención de N°18 lo que había despertado su ira, no la mujer. Refrenó todo sentimiento de irritación y atrajo la atención de Pan hacia quien los estaba esperando.

-Nos han descubierto, Pan.

-¡Qué pena! –suspiró Pan decepcionada-. Una vez estuvimos tan cerca de llegar a la unión... y ahora me temo que nunca terminarás lo que empezaste.

Trunks dejó pasar estas palabras sin comentarios mientras N°18 se acercaba a ellos, pero su mente a menudo se había preguntado cuáles habrían sido los resultados si hubiera tenido tiempo de violar su virginidad por completo y consumar su pasión.

Esa noche, cuando estaban preparándose para ir a la cama, le informó al pasar que al día siguiente habría un desfile y una demostración militar que se llevaría a cabo en el Kremlin y que varias compañías de húsares se presentarían ante el zar y sus invitados extranjeros. Como él había sido el encargado de montar las exhibiciones, que se estaban convirtiendo en un hecho regular, estaría con sus hombres al frente de la presentación. Se esperaba que ella asistiera, junto con otras esposas de oficiales, y en vista de que se trataba de un acto abierto, podía invitar a N°18 o a cualquier otra persona que se le ocurriese.

Pan esperaba continuar con la curación de su espalda. Para tal fin había traído los frascos y varias toallas limpias en una bandeja que ahora estaba en la cama al lado de ella. Sólo esperaba que él se estirara a su lado, pero Trunks se sentía inclinado a demorarse un poco. Hizo una pausa al lado de la mesa de noche para beber un poco del vino caliente que ella le había servido y para saborear la encantadora imagen que ella le regalaba. Su cabello oscuro estaba suelto y caía sobre los hombros y los pechos para ocultar de la vista aquello que la camisa de encaje dejaba entrever. Con la luz de las velas detrás de ella penetrando la delicada batista y definiendo el resto del cuerpo, Trunks hizo todo lo que pudo para reprimir el impulso de arrojarla en la cama y satisfacerse en ella.

Esa tarde había sido la gota que colmó el vaso de la tolerancia de Trunks. Estaba harto del tonto juego de la abstinencia que él mismo había creado y estaba decidido a buscar una forma de ponerle final. Tal vez lo más honorable fuera, antes de hacer el amor con Pan, enfrentar al zar Piccolo y confesar que su corazón había sufrido un cambio y quería retractarse de su petición, de ese modo en los años venideros no se sentiría inclinado a verse como un hombre cuya voluntad había sido esclavizada por los poderes irresistibles de la seducción femeninas. Sin embargo, le parecía bastante dudoso poder obtener una audiencia con el monarca antes de que los límites de su continencia se derribaran, pues esa posibilidad parecía apremiante después de lo que había sucedido por la tarde.

-Tal vez debiera preocuparme por esos encuentros al alba entre N°18 y tú. –A pesar de su estrecha amistad con la condesa, Pan estaba molesta porque Trunks había rechazado su oferta de acompañarle durante el desayuno, pero disfrutaba de la compañía de su amiga.

-¿Por qué? -Trunks la miró sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

Pan se encogió de hombros.

-Cuando una mujer es tan hermosa como N°18, la edad no importa. Es obvio que te gusta más su compañía que la mía.

-Esa idea es completamente absurda, Pan –le advirtió Trunks con una risa incrédula. ¿Cómo podría pensar que algo así fuera verdad cuando nunca en su vida él había experimentado el tumulto emocional en el que ella lo sumía? Desde el matrimonio, la frustración, la animosidad, el resentimiento y a veces la furia había convivido con las poderosas fuerzas de la pasión, el amor, la compasión, la suavidad, así como el creciente deseo de cuidarla y protegerla como cualquier marido amante haría con su mujer, siempre teniendo presente que Pan era su esposa.-aunque estuvieras preocupada por lo que N°18 y yo hablamos, Pan, no tienes nada que temer. Parecemos tan inclinados como Milk a limitar nuestra elección de temas a uno en particular. De lo único que hablamos es de ti. –Con la copa en la mano hizo un gesto hacia ella para enfatizar el punto-. Entre Milk y N°18, probablemente conozco más de ti. Por lo que me ha contado N°18, parece que has sido capaz de frustrar a unos cuantos seguidores, para no mencionar a varios diplomáticos franceses que cometieron la torpeza de pensar que eras una tonta sin instrucción que venía de las estepas de Rusia.

Pan levantó su delicado mentón un tanto molesta.

-Entonces debes entenderme bastante bien ahora –observó con petulancia, ofendida por la aparente voluntad de N°18 de discutir enfrentamientos pasados que todavía le causaban resentimiento.

\- La forma en que funciona tu mente es demasiado complicada para que un hombre simple como yo pueda entenderla –replicó Trunks a su conjetura-. Sin embargo, tal vez yo no sea el único intrigado por tu comportamiento. Creo que hay veces que confundes por completo a N°18 y me atrevo a pensar que a ti misma también.

Pan hizo una larga pausa de reflexión antes de admitir que tenía ese defecto.

-Es verdad que no siempre puedo discernir el verdadero sentido de mis emociones. A veces, mi respeto por una persona se reviste de sentimientos de afecto hasta que quien ha ganado mi estima trata de besarme o de sacar alguna respuesta tierna de mí y entonces siento que todo se da la vuelta y tengo que esconder mi repulsión porque la confianza y las esperanzas que tenía se han hecho trizas. Algunos fueron capaces de darse cuenta de que mi entusiasmo se desvanecía y me catalogaron con desprecio como la doncella de hielo. –Levantó las manos con el gesto de quien protesta por una herida inflingida.- "¡Es una doncella de nieve sin corazón!" se quejaban, tratando de satisfacer a su orgullo herido.

Trunks nunca habría hecho semejantes comentarios, pues había descubierto que lo opuesto era verdad. Pan era demasiado cálida, viva y atractiva para él. Ni se lo ocurriría pensar en reprenderla por esas faltas específicas.

-Dime Pan. Esa repulsión que mencionas... –La miró de cerca mientras presentaba la pregunta con sumo cuidado. -¿La experimentas conmigo, también?

El rostro de Pan se suavizó con una sonrisa divertida que le curvó los labios.

-No, Trunks, y esa es la verdad. Estaba segura de que eras un sinvergüenza después de nuestro primer encuentro en la sala de baños, pero para mi gran desesperación, no podía alejarte de mi mente. Aunque hubiera preferido otra cosa, te convertiste en el salvador con el que alimenté mis fantasías. Aun ahora, comparo a otros contigo y los encuentro deficientes.

Trunks se sorprendió por el extraño efecto que esa respuesta tuvo en su corazón. Desde el centro mismo de su ser se irradió una creciente calidez que le suavizó el ánimo y le cambió su opinión. Sin embargo, siguió con cautela pues temía ser engañado.

-Es un agradable cumplido el que me haces, Pan. Si considero los muchos perseguidores que han tratado de conseguirte, podría sentirme alentado, pero es evidente que no te importó en absoluto las heridas que me causaste con tus maquinaciones.

Pan levantó los ojos para encontrar los de él en una súplica silenciosa, reticente a terminar la noche con otra discusión.

Con un suspiro de sometimiento, Trunks se abstuvo de más comentarios y dejó la copa en la mesa. Se quitó la bata y dio media vuelta para dejarla en una silla cercana sin notar la mirada apreciativa de Pan.

En los últimos días, Pan había conseguido la libertad de curar su espalda hasta el límite que había deseado y, al hacerlo, se había fascinado con la idea de ganarse el derecho de tocar y de mirar todo su cuerpo. Después de todo, era su esposo y le había otorgado ese particular privilegio aun antes de haber pronunciado los votos. Ahora deseaba ese derecho con su más ferviente ardor.

Cuando Trunks se dirigió de nuevo hacia la cama se dio cuenta de inmediato de qué estaba mirando su esposa. Hizo un esfuerzo por respirar con normalidad mientras le gastaba una broma.

-Si la vista de mi desnudez te perturba, Pan, tal vez pueda adquirir el hábito de usar una camisa de noche.

Pan levantó el mentón y encontró la mirada que esperaba su reacción.

-Si te molestas en recordar la ocasión, Trunks, encontrarás que una vez me diste permiso para que te mirara siempre que quisiera. ¿Te sientes mal si lo hago? –Sus ojos bajaron por un instante y con un sentimiento de satisfacción, respondió a su propia pregunta.- Sí, ya veo que sí, pareces muy susceptible. Tal vez, debas usar una camisa para dormir si te excitas tan fácilmente con mi mirada.

Con una sonrisa ladeada, Trunks contestó a su sugerencia. La audacia de Pan sólo aumentó el apetito que sentía y que debía contener sólo por un breve lapso más.

-No usaré una prenda de mujeres para ocultar esta evidente muestra de pasión insatisfecha. Que te sirva de recordatorio por tus sucios planes para privarme de mi masculinidad.

Molesta de que él volviera a recordar sus planes de seducción, Pan lo reprendió:

-Sin duda, sin duda no puedes apartar tus pensamientos de allí...

-No son los pensamientos lo que tengo ahí –le informó Trunks con una carcajada. Si no se hubiese divertido tanto con esa conversación y con el obvio interés que su mujer manifestaba en el tema, habría terminado allí mismo el examen y el discurso, pero le estimulaba saber lo atraída que estaba Pan y no tenía intenciones de ocultarse de su mirada mientras se acomodaba al lado de ella en la cama-. Aunque debo reconocer que en los últimos tiempos mis pensamientos se han concentrado en eso.

Pan cerró los ojos por un momento, tratando en vano de recuperar su aplomo. Cuando los volvió a abrir, levantó el mentón para indicar el área que estaba en discusión y replicó con el mismo tono sarcástico.

-He visto lo suficiente como para saber, marido mío, que te dejas llevar por tus apetitos como si una dulce doncella te tuviera aferrado con un enorme anillo de la nariz. Lo comprendí desde el principio, cuando me mantuviste cautiva en la piscina de baño.

-¿Te mantuve cautiva? –La ceja saltó abruptamente en señal de desafío a su reclamo. –Sólo estaba tratando de salvarte para que no te ahogaras.

-Si no me hubieras estado espiando, esa amenaza nunca habría existido –argumentó Pan.

-Pero la vista era tan irresistible, no podía siquiera pensar en negarme la oportunidad de admirarte.

-Me molestaste desde el primer día con la autorización para cortejarme. Ahora te mantienes lejos de este matrimonio como si fuera algo terrible, pero por lo que he podido percibir, Trunks, es sólo tu orgullo lo que te retiene. Estás muy ofendido porque imaginas que has sido engañado, pero dime, mi querido compañero, ¿cuál es la diferencia entre nosotros? Tú te habías propuesto conseguirme para tu placer, mientras que yo tenía una verdadera necesidad y estaba dispuesta a entregarte lo que más querías para ver mi deseo cumplido.

-Una prostituta hace lo mismo –declaró Trunks, perdiendo todos los signos de buen humor ante la lógica de su mujer. Sus ojos se oscurecieron al encontrar la mirada atónica de ella-. ¿Acaso no preparaste este juego para tu beneficio?

Pan contuvo el aliento ante el insulto.

-¡Yo no soy una prostituta!

La réplica furiosa no se hizo esperar.

-¡No señora, sólo una virgen con el corazón de una!

-¡Me lastimas sin necesidad! –se quejó Pan, demasiado cerca de las lágrimas-. ¡Y no tienes motivo! ¡Sabes que no he estado con nadie más que contigo!

Trunks estuvo de acuerdo una vez más.

-¡Sí, pero tuve que pelear con tus perseguidores con un celo salvaje para que no me quitaran la vida! Son como una manada de perros salvajes que huelen a una perra en celo. ¿Debo creer que nunca alentaste a ninguno de ellos?

Durante un breve instante, Pan lo miró sin poder pronunciar palabra de la indignación. Luego recuperó la voz y con todas sus fuerzas negó las acusaciones.

-¡Jamás!

-¡Me alentaste a mí!

-¡Tú tratabas de conseguirme!

-¡Sí! ¡Eso hice! Pero dime la verdad, Pan, porque tengo la capacidad de leerte la mente. ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí entre todos los hombres que te deseaban? Cualquiera de ellos habría estado gustoso hacerte ese servicio, pero ¡me elegiste a mí para que lo hiciera! ¿Puedes explicarme tus razones? –Sacudió la cabeza en gesto burlón mientras continuaba.-El comandante Ten Shin Han te habría hecho el amor y habría estado más que dispuesto a casarse deprisa...

-Mientras que tú te inclinabas más a disfrutar del placer y huir antes de pagar lo que debías –replicó Pan con una muestra comparable de desdén.

-¡No me conoces en absoluto, Pan!

-¡Eso es verdad!

-¡Y estás cambiando de tema! ¿Acaso no puedes decirme por qué me elegiste a mí?

Pan sacudió la cabeza, frustrada y furiosa. Una vez más trató de defender su posición.

-Desde el comienzo no mostraste ningún pudor en esconder tu deseo de disfrutar de mí, mientras que el comandante Ten Shin Han nunca hizo un avance en ese sentido. –Su respuesta era la verdad, pero sólo en parte. Las atenciones de Trunks la habían excitado desde el principio, aun antes que el hombre que las hacía. ¿Por qué no podía entender que lo que sentía por él había sido en gran parte lo que la había impulsado a elegirlo en lugar de a todos los otros?

Trunks la miró fijo, lejos de quedar satisfecho con la respuesta.

-Nunca hice ningún avance impropio hasta que fui engañado deliberadamente y creí que querías mis atenciones.

-No, pero me trasmitiste con claridad lo que tenías en mente. Me dijiste muchas veces que querías cortejarme.

-¿Fui el primer hombre en decirte eso?

-¡Fuiste el más persistente!

-¿Y? Me elegiste sólo porque fui el más persistente, y sin embargo creo recordar que te quejaste del príncipe N°17 y de las acciones de Black. Si ellos también estaban tan ansiosos por poseerte, entonces me inclino a pensar que hubo otros que tuvieron el mismo celo.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Mi sangre? –gritó Pan exasperada, y se arrojó sobre la almohada, negándose a pronunciar una palabra más.

Trunks la había acosado a propósito esperando escuchar algo bastante diferente de lo que ella le había dicho, pero sus respuestas lo habían dejado intranquilo. Furioso, tomó la bandeja donde estaba el ungüento y la arrojó sobre su mesa de noche. Se extendió hasta los pies de la cama y cubrió a los dos con las mantas.

Pan no pudo pasar por alto la irritación de su esposo, pues su respiración entrecortada le recordaba la rabia que estaba sintiendo. Con el mismo cuidado que hubiera tenido con una bestia salvaje que apoyara su largo y poderoso cuerpo cerca de ella en espera del momento oportuno para atacar, se apartó de él hasta el borde de la cama que se convirtió en su refugio. Pasó una hora y ninguno de los dos había encontrado alivio. El daba vueltas y vueltas, clara señal dela inquietud que sentía. Ella, finalmente, se incorporó apoyándose en los codos y lo miró.

-Ninguno de los dos puede dormir porque estamos enfadados el uno con el otro, y con todo lo que tienes que hacer mañana, necesitas descansar. ¿Te ayudaría si te paso el bálsamo por la espalda?

-¡No! –La respuesta de Trunks fue breve y dura, pues estaba verdaderamente molesto con ella por haber vuelto a despertar todas las emociones que había estado tratando de reprimir.

Con la dolorosa sensación de alejamiento de él, Pan rodó en sus espaldas y se cubrió la cara con el brazo, sin esforzarse por detener las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Si no hubiera temido que la reprendiera, le habría dado una respuesta que lo habría asombrado, pero parecía que no había posibilidad de zanjar la brecha que los separaba.

Al darse cuenta de que la negación a la oferta que ella le había hecho había sido demasiado cortante, Trunks se levantó por encima de ella para ofrecerle una disculpa por su mal humor. Pero cuando vio las lágrimas que corrían profusamente por las mejillas de Pan, comprendió que no se había comportado mejor que un temible ogro. Le dolía verla llorar y con un profundo suspiro se arrepintió de su ánimo oscuro, pues sabía que ella tenía razón. Nunca sería capaz de dormir hasta que la discusión quedara atrás.

Se deslizó cerca de ella, le apartó el brazo de la cara, a pesar de la lucha por dejarlo allí y luego la rodeó con el brazo mientras sus ojos dibujaban su perfil.

-Pan lo siento. No fue mi intención ser tan duro contigo. –Se incorporó y, con el pulgar, limpió los arroyuelos que corrían por su rostro con remordimiento por haberla tratado tan injustamente. Su aliento le rozaba la cara mientras la miraba fijamente, pero los párpados delicados temblaban con los esfuerzos de Pan por evitar los ojos de Trunks. -¿No puedes entender, Pan, que después de desearte con desesperación y quererte para mí, mi temperamento se inflamó al saber que sólo querías usarme por un tiempo antes de abandonarme? No tengo forma de saber si debo confiar en mis sentimientos cuando estoy contigo.


	32. Chapter 31

…..-¿No puedes entender, Pan, que después de desearte con desesperación y quererte para mí, mi temperamento se inflamó al saber que sólo querías usarme por un tiempo antes de abandonarme? No tengo forma de saber si debo confiar en mis sentimientos cuando estoy contigo.

-Lo único que deseo Trunks, es que las cosas mejoren entre nosotros.

Trunks pensativo se sintió como un hombre al que le sacudieran la tierra bajo sus pies. Esa no era la declaración de una mujer egoísta y despreocupada, como la que él estaba convencido de conocer. Sin embargo, aunque tenía la esperanza y la determinación de dejar de lado la abstinencia, no se atrevía a ventilar sus sentimientos todavía, por temor a que ella usara sus encantos para tentarlo más allá de su capacidad de resistir.

-Dentro de muy poco tiempo, iré tras Black –le informó-. Tengo toda la intención de traerlo a él y a otros miembros de su banda ante la justicia. No sé cuánto tiempo estaré lejos.

-Te extrañaré –dijo Pan entristecida en voz muy baja.

-N°18 te hará compañía durante mi ausencia y hará que los días parezcan más cortos.

Temerosa de que se le quebrara la voz, Pan hizo un gesto con los hombros. Amaba a N°18, pero prefería tenerlo cerca a él.

-Voy a estar libre pasado mañana –murmuró Trunks-. Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, ¿me enseñarías tu idioma?

Ansiosa por tener una oportunidad de pasar un tiempo a solas con él, Pan asintió contra su hombro. Mientras Trunks volvió a extender las mantas sobre sus cuerpos y la acercaba con el brazo, ella se hundió bajo las mantas y se estiró, sin preocuparse de que su camisa dejara los muslos al descubierto. Apoyó una mejilla contra el pecho de Trunks y, con los dedos, comenzó a juguetear con el vello enrulado que crecía alrededor de la tetilla. Frotó la cara contra su pecho y apenas rozó con los labios la protuberancia rosada antes de llevar la cabeza hacia abajo para ocultar una sonrisa. Una vez más apoyó la mejilla contra el pecho de Trunks consciente de su excitación, pero satisfecha de dejarlo en lucha con sus emociones. Al menos podía estar segura de que todavía tenía la habilidad de encender sus pasiones.

Trunks rugió mentalmente y buscó alguna defensa contra su coquetería. Levantó el brazo que la rodeaba y rodó hacia su lado interponiendo entre ellos la barrera de su espalda. Los propósitos de Pan sólo se vieron interrumpidos por un momento. Una vez más se acercó a él, esta vez, colocando sus muslos contra los glúteos desnudos y presionando sus pechos sin ataduras contra la espalda de su esposo.

Con sólo la delgada tela de la camisa entre los dos y todas y cada una de las curvas remarcadas con el propósito de atormentarlo, Trunks quedó privado de todo pensamiento cuerdo excepto uno, y ese era la comprobación de que había sido un perfecto estúpido al imaginar que podía negarse al tesoro que había deseado con tanta ansia.

…..

Era claro que Pan estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea de ver a Trunks en un desfile, estaba a la vez excitada y nerviosa ante la perspectiva de verlo a él y a sus hombres haciendo su demostración delante del zar Piccolo. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que cumpliera con sus metas de una exhibición sin fallos, en especial porque había otras tropas de húsares que querían que sus unidades ganaran la distinción de ser las mejores y las más impactantes.

Para placer de su marido, Pan lucía un vestido verde oscuro de tafetán de diseño europeo. Había seguido la costumbre impuesta a las mujeres casadas de su país y se había cubierto el cabello con un gorro envolvente de rico terciopelo que le cubría la cabeza. El efecto era similar a un enorme turbante de sultán adornado con plumas negras y el broche que una vez Trunks le había devuelto. Pan no tenía forma de saber que en unas pocas semanas su creación se convertiría en moda entre las esposas europeas que habían estado allí presentes para admirar el acontecimiento.

N°18 se había sumado al entusiasmo de la audiencia y estaba sumamente vivaz en ánimo y espíritu cuando abandonó el carruaje y se apresuró entre amigos y conocidos que la saludaban. El príncipe Krilin le hizo un gesto con la mano desde lejos y se apresuró a alcanzarla mientas ella, a su vez, trataba de mantenerle el paso a Pan. Al llegar al pabellón donde estaban reunidas las otras esposas y sus familias, la condesa hizo una pausa para respirar profundamente, con gran alivio de las dos mujeres que la seguían sin descanso. Las mejillas rosadas de las tres eran el testimonio de su precipitada caminata por el terreno en el fresco aire de la mañana.

-Debes agradecer que Trunks no estaba aquí para ver tu llegada, querida –exclamó N°18 sin aliento mientras se llevaba un pañuelo de encaje a la mejilla. Aunque el día estaba frío, su rostro estaba teñido de rosado a causa de la prisa.

-Como tú no corrías, N°18 –la reprendió Pan con una risa ligera-. Supongo que sólo me seguías para molestarme y que no tienes un real interés en ver el desfile. Si eso es todo por lo que has venido, tal vez el príncipe Krilin puede entretenerte mientras yo observo la exhibición. –Inclinó la cabeza imperceptiblemente para indicar que él se estaba aproximando hacia ellas.- Allí viene para salvarte de este terrible aburrimiento en que nos hemos metido...

N°18 no pudo más que sonreír ante las ocurrencias de Pan.

-Ni un par de los mejores caballos del príncipe Krilin podría arrastrarme de este acontecimiento, querida. Sabe eso tan bien como yo.

-Por supuesto –respondió Pan con una hermosa sonrisa-. Sólo quería escucharlo de tus labios.

Las dos mujeres se hundieron en una profunda reverencia cuando el príncipe Krilin se unió a ellas. Aun después de varios rechazos gentiles, él no había perdido la esperanza de que algún día la condesa N°18 cediera y aceptara su propuesta de matrimonio. Después de todo, era lo que todos esperaban desde hacía unos años.

-Tantos amigos suyos están allí en el pabellón del zar, N°18. –Las esquinas de su boca se torcieron en una sonrisa mientras le confiaba: -Hasta la princesa Maron se ha cuidado de venir hoy. Creo que está tratando de congraciarse de nuevo con el zar Piccolo. Y a usted le encantaría ver a ese clérigo de Yamcha al que está tratando de vincular con el patriarca Dende. Suceda lo que suceda, será interesante.

-Iré más tarde, Krilin –le prometió N°18 con una cálida sonrisa-. Tal vez después del desfile, cuando no esté tan ocupado presentando a Su Majestad diplomáticos y enviados extranjeros. ¿Podrá esta noche acompañarnos a cenar o debe asistir al banquete para los dignatarios?

-Ay, necesitarán de mis servicios en el banquete. –La miró con esperanzas.- ¿En otro momento, quizás?

-Por supuesto, pero hablaremos más tarde.

Sus ojos oscuros brillaron hacia donde estaba ella.

-¿Después del desfile? –Como ella asintió con un leve movimiento de la cabeza, le tomó la mano y le besó los delgados dedos. –Regresaré a buscarla.

Las dos mujeres sonrieron al observar su partida en medio de gran cantidad de gente. Pan echó una mirada curiosa a N°18, que seguía con los ojos fijos en el príncipe Krilin.

-¿Piensas casarte alguna vez con él?

N°18 suspiró satisfecha.

-Con el tiempo, quizá. Sólo quiero estar segura de que los recuerdos de mi difunto esposo no se interpondrán entre nosotros.

-Por lo que he logrado entrever, dudo que te decepciones con el príncipe Krilin o de su amor por ti.

Los ojos de N°18 danzaron, contentos, al encontrar la mirada de Pan.

-¿Qué dirán los chismosos de mí si eso sucede? ¡Esa terrible N°18! ¡Se casó por tercera vez! ¡Qué vergüenza!

-No hay ninguna mujer de tu edad que no tenga celos.

-Ciertamente le dará a Maron algo de qué hablar. Después de todos estos años, nunca me perdonó haber sido la primera elección de N°17 para esposa.

Pan miró a N°18 con asombro.

-No lo sabía.

N°18 levantó los hombros en un gesto casual.

-No es nada que merezca la pena comentar, Pan. N°17 y yo apenas nos conocíamos, él juró que sería suya. Ofreció a mis padres un contrato de matrimonio, pero ellos lo rechazaron por ser mi medio hermano. Fue así de simple. Nunca ocurrió nada más, y un par de años después Maron y él se casaron.

-Siempre sentí que había una razón intrínseca para que Maron te odiara. Ahora lo entiendo con más claridad.

-¡Buenos días! –El saludo provino de detrás de ellas, y las dos mujeres se dieron la vuelta para encontrar a Angela que les sonreía. De inmediato la vista de la mujer descendió para considerar la elegancia de las otras dos, en especial el estilo tan especial de Pan. Luego con la voz impregnada de desprecio dijo:

-¡Bueno, bueno! Ustedes dos sí que tratan de robarnos la atención de todos los hombres, ¿verdad? No sé por qué no están directamente en el terreno con ellos.

Con toda la gracia que pudo lograr, Pan se volvió a N°18 mientras señalaba con una mano a la mujer de cabellos rojizos.

-Te acuerdas de la señora de Shapner, ¿no es cierto? Fue a tu casa después de la boda.

N°18 inclinó la cabeza como respuesta mientras recordaba los gritos del general Shapner que llenaron la mansión.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo podría olvidarla? Su marido me hizo buscarla por toda la casa para apresurar la partida. Casi me desmayé del agotamiento al hacerlo y di gracias cuando usted hizo su aparición.

Angela declinó hacer comentarios mientras miraba a Pan con una sonrisa frágil.

-Qué bueno que haya venido a ver a su marido desfilar, Son Pan. ¿O en realidad ha venido a ver a los otros hombres?

-¿Por qué razón lo haría cuando mi marido es el más apuesto de todos? –respondió Pan con una sonrisa rígida mientras juraba en silencio que prefería ser colgada y descuartizada antes de permitir a Angela el privilegio de verla mal en su presencia-. Aunque puedo entender muy bien que sus ojos busquen en otra parte, no hay razón para que yo haga lo mismo.

N°18 tosió con delicadeza detrás de un pañuelo mientras hacía un galante esfuerzo por mantener su compostura. Necesitó un acato de increíble perseverancia para mantener su dignidad, en especial cuando enfrentó la imagen de la mandíbula de Angela cayendo de asombro. La mujer miraba a Pan sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo.

Transcurrió un momento de incómodo silencio antes de que Angela mirara más allá de las dos mujeres y sonriera de pronto. Se excusó y se retiró con la intención de abandonar el pabellón.

Pan la siguió con la mirada mientras N°18 se acercaba a susurrarle:

-Presiento que Angela te ha dado una justa causa para que actuaras así.

Pan sacudió la cabeza al recordar lo que la mujer había hecho.

-¡Esa mujerzuela sinvergüenza tuvo el coraje de acosar a mi marido en nuestro dormitorio!

-¡Qué mujer más osada! –Los labios de N°18 se torcieron en una sonrisa amenazante-. ¿Y puedo preguntar cómo respondió Trunks a ese avance?

Al detectar el espíritu de la pregunta de la mujer mayor, Pan se relajó considerablemente hasta que sus ojos danzaron de deleite.

-Por suerte respondió de un modo que cualquier esposa aprobaría, y como ninguno de los dos sabía que yo estaba allí, el rechazo me pareció espontáneo.

-Me alegra que Trunks no te haya decepcionado, Pan, pero nunca pensé que fuera a hacerlo. Está bastante enamorado de ti.

Pan replicó encogiéndose de hombros.

-No puedo estar segura de eso por la forma en que las cosas están todavía entre nosotros, pero lo mismo puede decirse de mí. –Observó la mirada asombrada de N°18.- Tenías razón respecto a él, N°18. Todo lo que dijiste era verdad.

N°18 sonrió suavemente.

-Me alegra que estés empezando a creerme.

Una vez más se dieron la vuelta para observar a Angela, que se había logrado abrir camino entre la multitud. Su primera meta pareció ser un boyardo ruso concentrado en mirar a las jóvenes damas que pasaban delante de él. Cuando Angela lo alcanzó y apoyó una mano en su hombro, se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

-¡N°17! –Pan se llevó una mano temblorosa a la garganta mientras recordaba su último enfrentamiento con él. Una imagen de Trunks colgando de sus muñecas le vino a la mente y por un momento fue sacudida por el recuerdo del temor que la había asaltado esa noche.

N°18 levantó sus ojos preocupados hacia el rostro de Pan y vio cómo luchaba su joven amiga por dominar un violento temblor.

-Pan, ¿qué pasa? Parece que acabas de ver un fantasma.

Temblando de un modo incontrolable, como si estuviera desprotegida en medio de un ventarrón helado, Pan continuó mirando al lascivo príncipe, transfigurada por el estupor.

-N°17 habría matado a Trunks por lo que hice, N°18. En mi intento por ganar la libertad del matrimonio con el príncipe Nappa, casi vi la vida de Trunks truncada... todo por mis deseos egoístas.

\- Tranquila, Pan –la tranquilizó N°18-. Todo eso pertenece al pasado ahora. Las cosas han salido bien. Debes olvidarte de lo que N°17 trató de hacer a los dos.

Los temores de Pan no podían ser desechados con facilidad.

-No veo ninguna razón para que N°17 esté aquí, excepto para causar daño a Trunks.

-Pero, ¿qué puede hacer, Pan, cuando el zar Piccolo está aquí como testigo de sus maliciosas tretas? –Razonó N°18-. N°17 no sería tan tonto.

-N°17, Tu medio hermano, es tremendamente malvado, N°18. Es perverso y rencoroso, y uno de estos días buscará vengarse de nosotros. No confío en él.

-Tampoco yo, pero eso no significa que vaya a permitir que me robe la alegría. –N°18 la abrazó con afecto y la hizo dar la vuelta hasta que quedó mirando en otra dirección. –No me preocuparía en lo más mínimo de lo que N°17 pueda hacer aquí, donde sería superado por Trunks. No se atrevería a ofender a tu marido cuando hay una posibilidad de que se levante todo un ejército contra él, con el mismo zar Piccolo de comandante.

Pan trató de abandonar sus preocupaciones, pues comprendió la lógica que había tras las palabras de N°18.

-¡Mi niña, mira! –Milk casi saltaba de júbilo mientras señalaba hacia la tropa de jinetes que se acercaban al terreno. Al frente cabalgaba Trunks, resplandeciente con una chaqueta roja con los puños y el cuello verde oscuro y engalanada con galones y cordones dorados. Los pantalones oscuros se metían dentro de un par de botas altas de un negro brillante. Un casco plateado, con una visera corta que le cubría la frente, llevaba una pluma roja que significaba que él era el oficial al mando de esa tropa en particular. La pluma jugueteaba en la ligera brisa matinal y era bien visible, lo que permitía que Pan lo localizara con rapidez cuando cabalgaba a lo ancho del terreno para ir a rendir homenaje al zar.

El corazón de Pan saltó en medio de su pecho cuando las trompetas comenzaron una fanfarria. En el siguiente instante los instrumentos se quedaron en silencio y el ronroneo sordo de los tambores empezó con suavidad. Luego el volumen creció a niveles increíbles para después apagarse hasta convertirse en vibraciones que se adaptaban a la perfección al avance repentino de la primera unidad de caballería sobre el terreno. Los húsares montados cabalgaban, no como individuos separados, sino al unísono, como si fueran un solo cuerpo en perfecta armonía con sus caballos. Seguros sobre sus sillas, realizaban un laberinto de maniobras que capturaron por completo la atención de Pan que observaba cautivada cómo la tropa se separaba para rodear el terreno en direcciones opuestas, luego cabalgaban a través del campo, cruzándose con los de la línea opuesta antes de volver a unirse en una muestra asombrosa de habilidad. Un momento después los jinetes volvían a dividirse, esta vez en columnas. Después de otro recorrido circular por el campo, se fundían en una sola línea. Y seguían cabalgando para fascinación de todos los que estaban viéndolos, arrancando aplausos y suspiros de admiración hasta de los más reticentes.

El estremecimiento de Pan se intensificó poco después de que la tropa comenzó a realizar sus maniobras cerca del pabellón donde estaban las esposas.

-¡Magnífico! –comentó N°18, poniendo en palabras los

pensamientos de su amiga más joven.

-Sí, lo es, ¿no es cierto? –murmuró Pan completamente abstraída en la imagen de su apuesto marido que lideraba la procesión. Con una certeza repentina, supo que ninguno de los otros regimientos serían capaces de atrapar el corazón del zar más que la tropa de Trunks.

Las esquinas de los labios de N°18 se torcieron hacia arriba al ver a su acompañante.

-Estaba hablando de la exhibición en general, Pan, no de tu marido en particular. Pero debo reconocer que él también es magnífico.

Las mejillas de Pan se cubrieron de un profundo rubor al mirar con cierta vergüenza a su amiga, pero la risa de N°18 era cálida y contagiosa. La felicidad de Pan ya no podía ser contenida por más tiempo y las dos mujeres se dejaron llevar por ella hasta lo máximo.

La princesa Marron se apresuró a unirse a ellas cuando la unidad de Trunks abandonó el terreno y otra tropa de caballería hizo su entrada para hacer su exhibición ante el zar.

-¿Qué te dije, Pan? ¿No es magnífico tu marido?

N°18 y Pan volvieron a disolverse en risas que Marron no pudo comprender hasta que su amiga se tomó un momento para explicarle que justamente había estado hablando de ese mismo tema.

-Hay muchas mujeres aquí que tienen la misma opinión –confió Marron-. Verás un buen ejemplo cuando esto termine. ¡Ellas adoran al coronel Brief!

Pan se sintió en cierto modo perturbada por la predicción de la princesa.

-¿Más del tipo de Angela?

Marron colocó un par de dedos atravesando sus labios sonrientes y, mientras miraba a su alrededor de reojo, se acercó a su amiga para susurrarle:

-¡Más sutiles, espero!

-¿Qué piensas que debo hacer para dejar claro mis derechos? – preguntó Pan, respondiendo con humor a la animación de su amiga.

-Oh, ¿tu marido no te dijo? –preguntó Marron con amigable entusiasmo-. Le presentarás algún distintivo. Se ha convertido en una tradición privada entre las esposas, de ese modo decepcionarás a todas las otras mujeres que quieren a tu marido para ellas. Muchas son conscientes de que en el pasado no llevaba los distintivos de una dama. Tal vez no estén enteradas de su matrimonio y traten de ofrecer los suyos como consuelo.

Los ojos de Pan se nublaron con una repentina preocupación.

-Pero Trunks no me lo dijo y no tengo ningún distintivo que darle.

Pensativa, Marron revisó el atuendo de su amiga y notó la elegante bufanda verde bordada que llevaba bajo el cuello alto.

-Si no tienes nada mejor, estoy segura de que esto será suficiente. Es hermosa.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Pan, que se quitó la prenda de seda y se cerró el cuello con modestia para esconder la garganta. Marron asintió y pasó un tiempo antes de que Trunks cabalgara hacia el pabellón con los otros hombres. Varias mujeres jóvenes lo rodearon cuando desmontó y lo elogiaron con profusión por sus habilidades de jinete. Su adoración se extendió a palmadas de felicitación en su espalda o caricias en las mangas con la esperanza de demorarlo, y como Marron había predicho, algunas tenían bufandas en la mano y estaban ansiosas por ofrecerlas, pero Trunks sólo deseaba liberarse de su atención y, con cortesía, agradeció a las mujeres y siguió su camino. Se quitó el casco y se dirigió hacia donde Pan lo esperaba con una radiante sonrisa.

-Me han dicho que es costumbre entre las esposas entregarle a sus maridos sus distintivos –murmuró Pan con calidez-. ¿Me honrarías aceptando el mío?

Trunks le presentó el brazo para que atara allí la bufanda mientras le daba una pronta respuesta.

-El honor es mío, Pan.

Los ojos de Pan transmitían tal admiración que Trunks tuvo que recordarse que debía respirar.

-Fue emocionante saber que estabas aquí mirándome.

N°18 rozó el brazo de Pan y le susurró una advertencia.

-Maron viene con ese clérigo, Yamcha. Parece muy disgustada.

Molesta por la interrupción, Pan se dio la vuelta en el momento en que la mujer subía al pabellón. La delgada mandíbula de la princesa estaba rígida. Se detuvo delante de Pan con una mirada gris que pretendía penetrar con la misma eficiencia que dos punzones de acero.

-En el mismo minuto en que me marché, comenzó a jugar sus estúpidos juegos para avergonzarme delante del zar. No me habría alejado de Moscú si hubiera sabido lo que estaba tramando en mi ausencia.

Marrón la interrumpió con cautela.

-Esto en realidad no me concierne, de modo que mejor iré a buscar a mi marido Ubb que debe estar con mi padre. –Apretó la mano de Pan para darle aliento y, mientras la besaba en la mejilla, le susurró:

-Maron está furiosa porque lograste escapar de su plan de que te casaras con el príncipe Nappa.

Marrón dio un paso atrás y casi tropezó con Yamcha, que estaba parado muy cerca de ella con la intención de escuchar lo que estaba diciendo. El clérigo mostró su obvio disgusto cuando Marrón lo miró sorprendida, luego con una excusa apresurada la joven princesa se marchó.

-Otra de sus amigas sin cerebro, supongo –observó Yamcha con desprecio, mirando por encima de su hombro a Marrón que se alejaba. Al darse la vuelta, fijó su mirada en Pan que hacía su protesta.

-¡No se puede considerar que la princesa Marrón no tenga cerebro, señor! ¡Tampoco es usted quién para juzgar la sabiduría de otros cuando no tiene idea de lo que significa esa palabra!

-¿Y usted sí puede emitir ese juicio? –la desafió Yamcha, mientras Trunks lo observaba a punto de perder la paciencia-. ¡Yo sé lo que es! ¡Lo supe todo el tiempo! ¡No es más que una sucia perra!

El brazo de Yamcha quedó atrapado en una garra de hierro, lo que arrancó un grito repentino de él que miró hacia arriba para encontrar los ojos azules de Trunks.

-Ten cuidado, escuerzo –rugió Trunks-. Alguien puede verse tentado a quebrar ese delgado cuello y hacerle un gran favor al mundo. En otras palabras, pequeñín, si no puedes mantener tu lengua dentro de los límites de la cortesía cuando hablas con mi esposa, me veré obligado a hacerlo yo mismo.


	33. Chapter 32

-Ten cuidado, escuerzo –rugió Trunks-. Alguien puede verse tentado a quebrar ese delgado cuello y hacerle un gran favor al mundo. En otras palabras, pequeñín, si no puedes mantener tu lengua dentro de los límites de la cortesía cuando hablas con mi esposa, me veré obligado a hacerlo yo mismo.

Trunks soltó a Yamcha que tenía los ojos extraviados y le tomó la mano a Pan.

-Su Majestad me ha pedido que te lleve a su pabellón antes de que nos dediquemos a las celebraciones que se realizarán después de la exhibición. –Miró por un instante a Maron y le hizo un gesto cortante con la cabeza-. Si nos disculpa, princesa. El zar se estará preguntando dónde estamos.

-Voy con vosotros –anunció N°18 -. El príncipe Krilin quería que me uniera a él y como el aire se ha vuelto bastante denso aquí, he decidido buscar un lugar más agradable. –N°18 sonrió mientras encontraba la mirada de Maron, luego, con un elegante movimiento de cabeza, siguió a sus amigos que se dirigían al pabellón real.

El zar Piccolo estaba con el mariscal de campo cuando llegaron los tres, pero se apresuró a dejar al hombre para concentrar su atención en Trunks y Pan.

-¡Estoy feliz de ver lo bien que están los dos! ¡De verdad! ¡El matrimonio parece sentarles de maravilla! –Sus ojos oscuros brillaron mientras hacía una breve pausa para contemplar a Pan. –Parece bastante feliz, Son Pan, ¿Todo está bien?

-Muy bien, Majestad –afirmó con una sonrisa tímida.

Piccolo giró la cara un poco hacia donde se encontraba Trunks.

-Debo decir que nunca he visto una exhibición mejor de tu parte, Trunks. De hecho, parecías de muy buen ánimo mientras estabas allí en el terreno. –Una sonrisa amenazadora torció las esquinas de sus labios. – En realidad, aunque he estado asombrado por anteriores muestras de su tropa, me preguntaba qué te habría motivado tanto hoy a superar tus exhibiciones pasadas. Pero tuve oportunidad de ver cómo mirabas al otro pabellón, y entonces comencé a comprender la razón...

Las facciones bronceadas de Trunks se oscurecieron aún más mientras luchaba por someter un profundo rubor.

-Mis más humildes disculpas, Su Majestad, si parecía distraído...

Piccolo se apresuró a levantar una mano para detener la disculpa.

-Agradezco con todo mi aprecio la razón que haya alentado esa incomparable perfección en su desempeño, coronel Trunks. Usted ha logrado el absoluto deleite de mi persona y de mis invitados más allá de lo que esperaba, que ya era mucho. –Pensativo se llevó un dedo a los labios mientras trataba de frenar su buen humor-. No me molestaría si en el futuro permite que esa particular inspiración lo siga alentando. Su animación redunda en mi beneficio.

Trunks respondió con una reverencia.

-Agradezco su gentil indulgencia, Su Majestad Piccolo.

-Tal vez otro día debamos discutir su última petición. Estoy seguro de que querrá reconsiderarla.

Los ojos de Trunks bajaron por un momento mientras atravesaba un momento de dolor. Después, respiró profundamente, cuadró los hombros y confesó:

-Usted me entiende mejor que nadie, Su Majestad. Me sentiría muy complacido si perdonara mi impertinencia y permitiera que me retractara de mi petición.

-¡Por supuesto! –Piccolo presentó una ancha sonrisa.- Estaba seguro de que con el tiempo querría volver a considerarla.  
…..…

A la mañana siguiente Pan dejó a Trunks dormido mientras ella y Milk hacían uso de la sala de baños en la planta baja para su aseo matinal. Era evidente que Trunks necesitaba mucho descanso, considerando las largas horas que había dedicado al entrenamiento de sus hombres y la preparación de la campaña que se llevaría a cabo fuera de la ciudad. La mansión había estado llena de visitantes la noche anterior y, en medio del festín, Pan no había podido encontrar un momento a solas con su marido, pues los invitados se habían negado a que los abandonara hasta la madrugada, y por una vez ella había sido la que se quedó dormida esperándolo en la alcoba.

Trunks se despertó de su sueño un par de horas después y, al darse cuenta de que el lugar a su lado estaba vacío, se levantó de la cama antes de darse cuenta de que Pan estaba sentada en una silla cerca de la ventana. Por un momento la observó, deleitándose con la visión. Estaba vestida con una bata de tonos suaves y estaba ocupada remendando un par de pantalones que se habían desgarrado durante uno de los ataques de práctica que había realizado en esos días.

-Buenos días –murmuró.

Pan admiró su largo torso desnudo mientras su mirada subía para encontrar su atractiva sonrisa.

-Buenos días.

Trunks se pasó los dedos por el cabello, en cierto modo avergonzado por levantarse tan tarde.

-No sabía que podía dormir tanto.

Pan hizo a un lado los pantalones remendados, se levantó, y con una sonrisa fue hasta la puerta.

-Le dije a Milk que le haría saber cuándo despertaras para que Pares pudiera enviarte algunos alimentos.

Abrió la puerta y llamó a su querida ama de llaves, que vino con suma rapidez. Mientras ella se ocupaba de estas cosas, Trunks entró en el vestidor, donde envolvió una toalla alrededor de las caderas y lavó su rostro en preparación para afeitarse los pequeños puntos de la barba que se asomaban.

-Creo que es el momento de dedicarme a enseñarte un poco de ruso – le dijo Pan desde el dormitorio-. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Trunks se asomó a la puerta y apoyó la mano en el marco mientras sus labios se estiraban en una sonrisa ladeada.

-Me estaba preguntando cuándo lo harías. He estado esperando.

-No has estado mucho tiempo aquí como para que hablemos, mucho menos para que pueda darte algunas lecciones.

-Aquí estoy ahora –declaró, observando con suma atención su cuerpo apenas cubierto que se movía por la habitación-. Y prometo solemnemente ser el más voluntarioso de los alumnos.

Pan se preguntaba si había, por fin, causa para tener sospechas acerca del verdadero significado de la sonrisa que le torcía los labios. Se acercó a él y le quitó la cuchilla de la mano.

-Ya khachu pabritsa –dijo, pronunciando las sílabas con cuidado, obligándolo a repetir mientras lo hacía sentar en una silla. Apoyó el borde afilado contra la mejilla, quitando el jabón que había aplicado mientras él la miraba de reojo tratando de seguir todos sus movimientos. Ella volvió a decir la frase mientras se acercaba a él y quitaba el jabón que quedaba en la mandíbula-. Ya khachú pabritsa. Quiero afeitarme. Ahora repite.

-Ya khacha pabritsa

-¡Chú! –Le tomó el mentón con firmeza en la mano y, levantándoselo, lo forzó a mirarla de lleno en la cara. –Ya khachú pabritsa. Dilo bien esta vez.

-Ya khachú pabritsa.

Pan sonrió, limpiando el resto del jabón.

-¡Excelente!

Trunks observó cómo dejaba a un lado la navaja y luego levantó una ceja dudosa al verla tomar unas tijeras, que llevó amenazadoramente cerca de su cabeza. Sus ojos pestañearon cuando ella cortó el aire y él alejó la cabeza.

-Ya khachú pastrischsa. Quiero un corte de pelo.

-¿Cómo se dice no quiero un corte de pelo? –preguntó con sequedad.

Una risita puntualizó la respuesta de Pan.

-Nie nada pastrichsa.

-Nie nada pastrichsa.

-¡Cobarde! –lo acusó en medio de risas mientras deslizaba los dedos a través de los bucles y los sacudió con vigor. Con un gruñido juguetón, se levantó de la silla empujándola con las manos mientras se ponía de pie.

Pan chilló de alegría y se aferró con las manos en su espalda, mientras trataba de enderezarse, pero Trunks la hizo girar por la habitación hasta que todo empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Se detuvo entonces y la levantó por encima de su cabeza antes de dejar que se deslizara despacio por su cuerpo. La toalla se aflojó y antes que los pies de Pan llegaran al piso, los lazos de su bata se desataron permitiendo que la prenda se abriera. Las caderas de Pan descansaron sobre las de él con resultados asombrosos, y de repente, ella se encontró mirando a las facciones cinceladas de Trunks mientras él se detenía en los pechos desnudos de su esposa. Ella esperó sin respirar por la anticipación, pues quería que él la tocara, quería sentir su cálida boca contra su piel. No podía leer los pensamientos de Trunks y se preguntaba si una vez más terminaría paralizado por la guerra que se llevaba a cabo dentro de él. Con la esperanza de arrastrarlo lejos de ese conflicto, se deslizó fuera de la bata con languidez y movió su cuerpo en una ondulación hipnótica, contra su cuerpo de él. Al sentir la excitación palpitante de Trunks, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, y, como jugando, frotó sus senos de manera sensual contra el pecho desnudo mientras se estiraba para rozar los labios en los de él.

-¿Cuándo me harás el amor, Trunks? –susurró con suavidad contra su boca-. ¿Cuándo me tocarás... o dejarás que te toque? No podemos seguir así... soy una mujer y tú eres mi marido...

Un ligero golpe en la puerta interrumpió el instante, y, sorprendido, Trunks levantó la vista y frunció el entrecejo a la ofensiva puerta.

-¿Quién es? –rugió, tenso.

-Soy yo, Milk –prosiguió-. He venido con sus alimentos, pero hay un mensajero esperándolo abajo. Dice que su explorador ha regresado con la noticia de que ha encontrado el campamento de Black y quiere hablar con usted de eso. Quiere saber si su explorador debe venir aquí o si usted pasará por los cuarteles hoy.

Trunks sopesó sus posibilidades: odiaba partir en ese momento en que todo estaba madura para consumar el matrimonio, pero sabía que Shu estaría agotado después de su regreso a Moscú. Demoraría la unión nupcial por lo que parecía poco tiempo más.

-Dile al mensajero que iré para allá a hablar con el explorador.

Tomó a Pan y la hizo dar otra vuelta en círculo. Luego la miró y le dio un exuberante abrazo antes de apoyarla en el piso. Le sonrió, se inclinó para acariciarle la boca con un beso ardiente y se dirigió al vestidor para vestirse como correspondía. Cuando regresó al dormitorio, recogió su espada y la puso en su cinturón. Casi sentía pena al ver que Pan, decepcionada, se había vuelto a colocar su bata. Esta vez, sin dudar, le acercó la espalda contra el cuerpo de él y deslizó una mano dentro de la bata para atrapar un seno redondo, deteniendo el aliento de Pan en el éxtasis de esa caricia.

-Regresaré esta tarde tan pronto como pueda –le susurró al oído, enviándole escalofríos a sus sentidos excitados-. ¿Me esperarás?

Pan asintió y apoyó una mano sobre la de él mientras se recostaba contra su cuerpo.

-Por favor Trunks, apúrate.

Trunks la hizo dar la vuelta y la apretó entre sus brazos. La besó con pasión sin retener nada. La dejó desfallecida por la febril intensidad de su beso, pero con la esperanza palpitando en su corazón, Pan sonrió, y unos pocos momentos después, lo saludó desde la ventana desde donde observaba su partida.

El júbilo de Pan parecía demasiado grande para guardárselo para ella misma y hasta las primeras horas de la tarde pasó su tiempo levantando el ánimo a casi todos los habitantes de la casa. Tarareaba una melodía, corría por los pasillos, y cada tanto se detenía para hacer intrincados pasos de una danza folclórica. Era una delicia verla y escucharla. N°18 se sonreía e intercambiaba señas con Milk, pues estaba segura de que todo iba sobre ruedas en la familia Brief Son.

Pero en ese instante de ligera alegría, pronto aparecieron las brumas oscuras de la tristeza para alejar la excitación de Pan y su aspiración de un futuro brillante. El temido mensajero asumió la forma del comandante Ten Shin Han, que después de ver pasar a Trunks en la plaza y, después de haber considerado el asunto durante varias horas, decidió que el tiempo estaba maduro para informar a Pan de las intenciones de su marido. Por lo tanto, Ten se presentó en la mansión y pidió con cortesía un momento de intimidad en el cual pudiera hablar con Pan. Se le permitió la entrada y luego fue conducido por un sirviente para que esperara en un área abierta del vestíbulo principal hasta que ella estuviera disponible. Un momento después, Pan entró en la habitación y se acercó con gracia a extender la mano en señal de bienvenida al comandante, que la tomó con ansiedad y depositó un beso en su piel pálida.

-Qué gusto volver a verlo –murmuró con una sonrisa. Luego señaló un mirador desde donde podían ser observados pero no escuchados, y lo condujo hacia allí- Confío en que esté bien.

-Bastante bien –replicó Ten Shin Han, saboreando su belleza acentuada por los delicados rayos de luz que atravesaban los paneles traslúcidos de mica-. Últimamente he estado muy perturbado por su matrimonio y no he tenido el ánimo para buscar solaz en la compañía de otra mujer.

-¡Oh, pero debió intentarlo, Ten Shin Han! –lo alentó Pan-. Nunca podrá haber nada entre nosotros y lamentaría mucho verlo tan entristecido por mi matrimonio con el coronel Trunks Brief.

-¿Cómo puede ser feliz con él?

La pregunta tomó a Pan de sorpresa. Aunque algo dentro de ella le advertía que no debía pedirle que se explicara, lo miró, confusa, alentando a Ten Shin Han a continuar.

-¿El la trata como un esposo debe tratar a su mujer?

Escogió las palabras con cuidado para fingir una respuesta casual.

-¿Y por qué no? Yo soy su esposa.

Ten se apresuró, temeroso de que Trunks hubiera cedido a la irresistible tentación de su belleza.

-Su esposo dijo al zar Piccolo que se mantendría lejos de usted hasta el momento en que regresara a Inglaterra y luego cometería la afrenta de pedir a Su Majestad Imperial que le otorgara la anulación del matrimonio.

-Usted debe de estar equivocado... –comento Pan, sintiendo que la inundaba una profunda frialdad.

-¡Lo escuché yo mismo! –insistió él.

-¿Por qué ha venido a decirme esto ahora? –le preguntó Pan con el corazón retorcido de dolor-. ¿Cuál es su propósito?

El comandante Ten Shin Han detectó el tono de irritación en su voz y se apresuró a calmar su desconfianza.

-Vine aquí a asegurarle mi lealtad en caso de que eso ocurriera. Si usted me aceptara, estaría muy honrado de intercambiar los votos con usted cuando su actual matrimonio se disuelva. Quiero valorarla como una esposa debe ser valorada.

Pan giró para enfrentar la ventana mientras luchaba por contener una violenta erupción de lágrimas. Las razones de la contención de Trunks ahora estaban dolorosa, horriblemente claras. Había tratado de deshacerse de ella y de su matrimonio antes de regresar a Inglaterra. Ella iba a ser desechada como esposa y sería olvidada tan pronto estuviera en las islas de su patria.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensa él quedarse aquí? –le preguntó con acidez por encima del hombro.

-Poco más de tres años... hasta que termine con sus obligaciones.

-Gracias por advertirme, Ten Shin Han–dijo Pan con una voz apenas audible-, pero como todavía falta mucho tiempo no puedo prometerle mi mano, pues no sé qué va a pasar hasta entonces. Los dos debemos esperar y ver qué nos depararán los años. Tal vez usted se enamore de otra y lamente el día en que me hizo esta promesa.

-¡Jamás! –gritó Ten enfáticamente.

-Sin embargo, lo mejor es esperar hasta el día en que el coronel Brief se vaya. No quiero que él piense que soy infiel a los votos que intercambiamos hasta que estos sean sometidos a dura prueba.

-¿Se mantendrá fiel a esos juramentos cuando sabe que no significan nada para él? –preguntó asombrado Ten.

Pan lo miró con toda dignidad que pudo conseguir.

-Tiene mucho tiempo para cambiar de opinión. No querría poner en peligro esa posibilidad.

-¿Pero, por qué? –insistió Ten, incapaz de entender-. Estoy seguro de que otra mujer, después de escuchar lo que acabo de revelarle, se sentiría tremendamente ofendida.

Pan replicó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tal vez Trunks habló guiado por el resentimiento que le causó la herida que le infligí. –Sus labios se curvaron en una triste sonrisa mientras agregaba:-Tal vez porque lo amo demasiado como para abandonar la lucha cuando apenas ha comenzado.

Los hombros de Ten cayeron en señal de derrota, e incapaz de encontrar un argumento eficaz para destruir sus esperanzas, se dirigió hacia la salida sin haber recibido el menor aliento de parte de ella para regresar a esa casa.

Ten salió y estaba en el proceso de partir cuando se dio cuenta de que se había demorado demasiado para tomar la decisión inicial de venir, pues ahora veía que Trunks estaba cabalgando por el camino que llevaba a la mansión. Aunque se apuró a montar y hacerse al sendero antes de que él lo alcanzara, su prisa incentivó a Trunks a acercarse con más rapidez

-¡Comandante Ten Shin Han! –Trunks apretó los dientes mientras lo saludaba con una sonrisa forzada.- ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? ¿Debo suponer que tiene algún recado del zar, o que se ha tomado la licencia de visitar a mi esposa durante mi ausencia? Estoy seguro de haberlo visto antes en la plaza y ahora se me ocurre que usted se detuvo y me vio pasar. ¿Qué debo pensar? ¿Ha venido a mis espaldas a reclamar el tiempo de mi esposa para usted?

Ten se puso rojo de una rabia mal reprimida, y después de la decepción sufrida con Pan, no estaba de ánimo para sentirse bien dispuesto hacia él.

-Vine a ver a su esposa, pero ¿qué le importa eso a usted? ¿No se sentiría aliviado si alguien la sacara de sus manos?

Trunks se lanzó del caballo y sujetó las riendas al poste, luego caminó alrededor del caballo y observó con detenimiento a su rival.

-Podemos arreglar este asunto aquí y ahora, comandante Ten, si su intención es tratar de sacármela de las manos. –Se burló con desprecio.- En el pasado se ha mostrado bastante ansioso y ha proclamado su objetivo cada vez que daba la espalda. Esta vez lo solucionaremos frente a frente.

-El asunto ya está arreglado –declaró Ten cortante-. La dama prefiere creer que usted no la abandonará antes de regresar a Inglaterra.

Las cejas de Trunks se elevaron por la sorpresa hasta que recordó que Ten Shin Han había estado en el palacio cuando él había manifestado su estúpida petición al zar Piccolo y era obvio que Pan ya sabía todo sobre el pacto también.

-Tal vez mi intención sea hacerle el amor en cada oportunidad que tenga y mantenerla tan gorda con niños en el vientre que usted no tenga oportunidad de volver a interferir. Ahora, váyase de aquí antes de que lo convierta en una masa sanguinolenta.

Ten Shin Han no se dejaba atemorizar con tanta facilidad.

-Sólo quiero advertirle, coronel Brief, si usted no la quiere, hay otros que sí, y si escucho un rumor de que usted la trata mal, lamentará el día en que vino a Rusia. ¿Le queda claro?

-Será un día helado en el infierno, amigo mío, el día que usted escuche esos rumores –vociferó Trunks.

-¡Mejor! –Asintió Ten-. Entonces tal vez usted viva para regresar a Inglaterra.

Con eso, Ten Shin Han tomó las riendas y espoleó al animal para que saliera al galope. Trunks lo miró irse y, con una maldición susurrada, giró sobre sus talones para dirigirse a la mansión. Como no encontró ninguna evidencia de la presencia de Pan en la planta baja, fue a buscarla a su dormitorio. Las puertas rebotaron contra la pared por la fuerza con la que las abrió y cerró, y con un gesto de sorpresa, Pan se apartó de la ventana limpiándose las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas antes de mirar a Trunks.

-El comandante Ten Shin Han estuvo aquí –dijo Trunks mientras la miraba como cuestionándola.

-Vino a ver cómo estaba –replicó Pan con sumo cuidado. Al ver que la intención de Trunks era discutir en profundidad la visita del otro hombre, se dirigió hacia la puerta abierta-. N°18 demoró la cena hasta que llegaras y está esperándonos abajo.

Trunks trató de refrenar su impaciencia, pues sabía que ese tema debía ser discutido en la intimidad de su alcoba y no ventilado delante de otros. Levantó su brazo y se lo ofreció a Pan que apoyó la mano en la manga.

\- Pareces hermosa esta noche, Pan –murmuró en un esfuerzo por romper el silencio.

-¿Si?

-Casi tan hermosa como el día que fuiste al palacio a pronunciar los votos conmigo.

Pan le respondió distante.

-Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que hubieras notado que estaba allí. Parecías tan molesto por todo el asunto, hasta esperé que hicieras detener la ceremonia antes de que terminara.

-Estaba muy molesto.

-Supongo que todo hombre odia ser obligado a concretar un matrimonio que aborrece.

-Yo no aborrezco este matrimonio, sólo las circunstancias que lo produjeron.

-¿No te gustó que alentara tus apetitos, Trunks? Creo recordar que ya estaban excitados.

Su distancia no se disipó durante la cena, y sin saber cómo reparar el daño sin que sus palabras parecieran triviales, Trunks se encontró descendiendo en un oscuro estado de ánimo mientras observaba a Pan. Llenó su copa varias veces y no comió casi nada. La mayor parte del tiempo ignoró los intentos de N°18 de sacarle conversación y su mirada casi no se apartaba de Pan.

Aunque los otros hombres podrían haber mostrado ciertos signos de estar afectados, Trunks parecía frío y sobrio cuando se excusó ante N°18 por retirarse temprano a su dormitorio y escoltó a Pan escaleras arriba. Mientras Milk ayudaba a Pan a vestirse para dormir delante de la estufa de su habitación, él se quitó la ropa en el vestidor y regresó al cuarto principal con una pesada bata. Se acomodó en una silla y observó cómo Milk cepillaba la larga cabellera de Pan y supo que la hostilidad de ella no había disminuido ni un poco cuando le pidió a Milk que le trenzara el cabello.

-Lo prefiero suelto –declaró con sequedad, despidiendo a la mujer mayor.

Pan respondió a la mirada interrogante de Milk con un movimiento de cabeza y esta se marchó cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Ahora que había logrado la intimidad que había estado buscando, Trunks se acercó a Pan y trató de tomarla entre sus brazos, pero ella lo esquivó y fue a ubicarse en el pequeño escritorio que estaba cerca de la ventana. De un cajón tomó un pequeño libro de sonetos encuadernados en cuero que pretendía leer antes de dormir.

-El comandante Ten Shin Han estuvo aquí. –Trunks retomó la conversación donde la había dejado sin encontrar ninguna señal alentadora de parte de Pan.- ¿Es tu costumbre entretener a otros hombres mientras estoy lejos?

-Nunca estuvimos en realidad a solas –explicó Pan sin siquiera mirarlo-Todo el mundo que pasara por la puerta podía vernos...

-Obviamente el comandante Ten considera que está enamorado de ti – interrumpió Trunks-. Si le dieras la oportunidad, no dudaría en llevarte a su cama. Parece de lo más dispuesto.

Pan sintió el filo de su sarcasmo y, con la esperanza de evitar otro enfrentamiento con él, se levantó descalza de puntillas para apagar la vela que ardía sobre el escritorio. La había herido y necesitaba un tiempo para adaptarse a las novedades antes de tomar una decisión.

-El comandante Ten Shin Han ha sido un buen amigo en el tiempo que hace que lo conozco, Trunks. Si no fuera por él que advirtió al zar Piccolo de las intenciones de N°17, no estarías hoy aquí, al menos no como hombre entero.


	34. Chapter 33

"Si no fuera por él que advirtió al zar Piccolo de las intenciones de N°17, no estarías hoy aquí, al menos no como hombre entero".

-Parece de lo más dispuesto –Trunks volvió a declarar con énfasis, siguiéndola detrás.- Como estaba yo. –Rió secamente. –Me mostré tan dispuesto que pensaste que estaba bien usarme para tu pequeño juego. No tuviste ningún problema en dejarme tocar tus suaves pechos. ¿Lo usarías a él para tus propósitos... y lo dejarías deseando lo que ahora me estás negando?

Pan giró para enfrentarlo y por primera vez Trunks pudo observar una furia de la cual no la creía capaz. Cuando miró esos enardecidos ojos oscuros, se dio cuenta con asombro de que hasta ese momento había controlado muy bien sus emociones o no había tenido razón para desplegar su temperamento. Siempre había sido tan agradable en sus modos, inclusive cuando él la había provocado con deliberación, que nunca había esperado que reaccionara así.

-¡Yo no te he negado nada! –le gritó-. ¡Tú pusiste las barreras entre los dos para así poder reclamar tu libertad al regresar a Inglaterra! Después de establecer los límites ¿ahora quieres que te reciba con los brazos abiertos? Si tu intención es irte de aquí sin vínculos, ¿cómo puedes echarme la culpa por negarme esta noche? ¿Cómo puedes esperar otra cosa? Nunca me quisiste, ni quisiste la carga de este matrimonio. Aunque pronunciaste los votos no asumiste un compromiso honesto conmigo, ¡al menos no en tu corazón y en tu cabeza! Así que no tienes ningún derecho a cuestionarme. ¡No tienes derecho a jugar al marido celoso! Y en ese aspecto, no veo nada de malo en aceptar la compañía del comandante Ten Shin Han cuando has mostrado no tener interés en tenerme como esposa. El escuchó tu galante petición de liberarte de este matrimonio cuando estuviste delante del zar Piccolo, así que vino a pedirme que me case con él cuando tú te marches.

-¡¿Eso hizo?! –la demostración de furia de Trunks era algo que Pan nunca había visto antes, y esta vez fue ella la que se quedó atónita. El avanzó hacia ella con el rostro distorsionado por la rabia, y ante la ira descomunal de él, Pan no pudo hacer nada sino trastabillar temblando de miedo-. ¿También probaría tus dones antes de pronunciar los votos y me engañarías mientras yazgo de deseo por ti en nuestra cama? – rugió-. ¡Maldición! ¡Eso no sucederá! ¡No permitiré que ningún hombre derrame su semilla en mi mujer a mis espaldas!

Pan se quedó sin aliento de la indignación y su mano se estrelló en un furioso golpe contra la mejilla de Trunks.

La cabeza de Trunks salió despedida hacia un lado por el impacto y, cuando volvió a mirar a Pan, sus ojos, tenían un fuego nuevo bajo las cejas. Los orificios nasales se separaron y los músculos de sus mejillas se tensionaron.

-El comandante no podrá reclamar sangre virgen entre tus muslos-vociferó Trunks. Extendió la mano y tomó la parte superior de su camisa, y con un solo tirón la desgarró por completo.

Pan contuvo el aliento y trastabilló de sorpresa. Por un breve instante se miró los pechos pálidos que brillaban a la luz de la vela, luego trató de huir, pero Trunks le sujetó un brazo detrás de la cintura para impedirle el escape y la obligó a mirarlo acercándola contra su cuerpo. Sus ojos ardieron en los de ella por un segundo, y de inmediato su boca se hundió en la de ella en un beso exigente que la conmovió hasta lo más íntimo de su ser. Aunque ella intentó liberarse, no pudo moverse dentro de su feroz abrazo. Tampoco pudo apartarse de la invasión que sufría su boca por una lengua que exigía una respuesta. El beso se hizo más profundo, partiéndola en un brutal ataque que anunciaba su verdadero propósito. Ninguna protesta serviría contra esa pasión que lo consumía, pero cuando su cabeza bajó y sus besos bajaron, el fuego comenzó a salirse de control. El mundo de Pan empezó a dar vueltas a medida que la boca ávida se acercaba a sus pechos. Trunks le quitaba el aire de los pulmones con cada caricia de la lengua hasta que ella se retorció en su abrazo, sin saber si buscar su libertad o acercarse al rostro de su amado.

Trunks se incorporó y, abriéndose la bata con una mano, se deshizo de ella con un movimiento de hombros. Empujó la camisa que descansaba en los hombros de Pan hasta que cayó al piso, luego sus ojos siguieron la guía de sus manos que recorrían el cuerpo de ella, reclamando cada curva, cada colina, cada depresión, el pico más alto, el valle más profundo, encendiendo sus sentidos aunque ella seguía negándose a esa posibilidad.

Sus orificios nasales se ensancharon cuando se inclinó y la tomó entre sus brazos. En dos largos pasos estaba en la cama. La apoyó entre las almohadas y cubrió su cuerpo delgado con besos fervientes. Un temblor se apoderó de Pan provocado por el frío de las sábanas y la corriente de aire que se formaba en la habitación. Al percibir el frío, Trunks se incorporó sobre una rodilla en el borde de la cama y, estirándose, alcanzó las pesadas cortinas que colgaban alrededor y las corrió para impedir que el aire helado perturbara los cuerpos desnudos. Los largos tendones de sus brazos y sus piernas se flexionaron en el movimiento traicionando sus fuerzas. En ese momento, Pan lo percibió en toda su magnificencia como el amante de las fábulas, ese que ansiaban todas las mujeres. Nadie que lo mirara podría negar sus hermosas facciones o la forma en que su cuerpo alto y musculoso complementaba su uniforme, sin embargo sólo una mujer que tuviera una relación íntima con él podría apreciar por completo la forma en que su ancho pecho se reducía a una delgada y musculosa cintura y sus caderas, estrechas terminaban audazmente en sus partes masculinas. Aunque lo miraba con cierto asombro, Pan se dio cuenta de que estaba ansiosa y temerosa de lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Sin embargo, una extraña excitación la hacía temblar ante la idea de convertirse en su esposa de hecho además de derecho.

En el siguiente instante, todo el peso de su cuerpo estaba sobre ella, y esta vez Trunks no tuvo paciencia para esperar. Una mano ancha se deslizó por debajo de ella y le levantó las caderas contra la plenitud que él presentaba, encendiéndole los muslos con el calor de su pasión. Sus ojos duros se hundieron en los de ella como si le estuviera viendo el alma en el momento en que lanzó la embestida. De pronto un agudo dolor explotó en Pan, arrancándole un pequeño grito desgarrador mientras él presionaba más profundamente en su calidez.

A Trunks le parecía que habían pasado siglos desde que había conocido el alivio que había buscado, y comprendió que era aquello lo que tanto había necesitado, hacerla suya en su totalidad. Estaba mucho más allá de toda lógica, y había abandonado todos sus planes de una cariñosa iniciación. Se decidió a conseguir su placer con audacia y rapidez, sin conciencia de que era rudo, incapaz de detener la intensa pasión que estaba a punto de explotar. Sus embestidas eran lentas y poco a poco fueron adquiriendo mayor velocidad. Sus caderas endurecidas no tenían descanso, eran testigos del impulso de su búsqueda y su cuerpo musculoso se movía con vigor contra el de ella cada vez con más intensidad; su respiración entrecortada le llenaba los oídos y le transmitía a su mente todavía virginal una clara conciencia de la necesidad que sentía y que había retenido por bastante tiempo.

Pan sentía a Trunks moverse dentro de ella de una manera maravillosa y todo su cuerpo se arqueo ante las abrasadoras caricias. Oleadas de placer recorrían todo su cuerpo, sus caricias eran imparables; sus besos, su lengua, los mordiscos sobre piel. Todo parecía abrasarla por completo como el mismo fuego, haciéndola gemir de placer una y otra vez.

Por fin, la tempestad comenzó a apaciguarse cuando el celo de la pasión empezó a ceder en el cuerpo de Trunks. En ese pequeño espacio de tiempo, Pan entendió toda la frustración que él había soportado durante los momentos más íntimos que habían pasado juntos. Al principio, todos los sentimientos de placer habían retrocedido ante el dolor de su intrusión, pero todas las sensaciones que él había excitado con sus caricias revivieron a pesar de la urgencia. Ahora, cuando él no tenía nada más en reserva que darle para llevarla a la culminación del éxtasis que le había revelado antes, ella reclamaba el alivio del hambre que hervía en sus entrañas. No tenía modo de saber que pasaría gran parte de la siguiente hora tratando de enfriar las llamaradas que él había encendido en su interior, y sin embargo, no se había tomado el tiempo de apagar.

Avergonzada de decirle que sólo quería lo que él le había dado antes, Pan ocultó el rostro y se negó a mirarlo mientras él trataba de besarla y de hablarle.

-No soy un ogro, Pan –le susurró mientras sus labios, se detenían en las sienes de ella-. Y estamos casados, sin importar lo que te haya dicho el comandante.

Después de un silencio increíblemente largo, Trunks abandonó el intento de lograr que lo mirara y, con un suspiro de resignación, se levantó de encima de ella.

Liberada de su peso, Pan se refugió una vez más en el borde de la cama, donde se acurrucó formando un nudo y se negó a mirar en dirección a Trunks.

Toda disculpa en ese momento habría parecido poco sincera, pensó Trunks mientras se levantaba y recorría sin descanso la habitación. Se detuvo al lado de la cama, consideró las pequeñas manchas de sangre en la sábana y lo que esa espalda curva significaba. Aunque estaba indignado por haber sido utilizado de ese modo, él no podía negar, a pesar de la pesada carga en su corazón, que el dolor contra el que había batallado tanto tiempo, había desaparecido, y por primera vez desde el encuentro en la sala de baños sintió que podría dormir toda la noche sin despertarse con los sueños lujuriosos que tantas veces lo habían perturbado. En realidad, no podía creer que se hubiera contenido tanto tiempo.

…..

Trunks no podía siquiera pensar en hacer preparativos para dejar a Pan la mañana siguiente, pues sabía que ella no estaba con ánimos de perdonarlo. Cuando las primeras luces del día entraron por la ventana, bañando todo con un suave matiz rosado, se ubicó al lado de la cama para verla dormida, incapaz de recordar un momento que hubo pasado a solas con ella que no fuera considerado placentero. Aunque podría haber sido adverso a admitirlo a cualquiera excepto a sí mismo, a pesar de los azotes, la seducción planeada, había sido el momento más provocativo en su memoria hasta la noche anterior en que los dos se habían convertido por fin en uno solo. Era difícil imaginar que pudiera haber experimentado algo semejante a esa excitación. Sin duda, ella se había adueñado por completo de su mente y, tal vez ahora, también de su corazón.

Había vuelto a soñar con ella, y luego se había despertado con la suave y tentadora presión del cuerpo de Pan contra su espalda desnuda. Ella había buscado su calor en sueños, y su pasión se había intensificado al ver esas suaves curvas desprovistas de ropas y completamente vulnerables a sus mínimos caprichos. Enfrentado una vez más con semejante tentación, había resuelto darle tiempo para que se adaptara a los cambios en la relación conyugal y aceptara sus atenciones de esposo. De otro modo su prolongada y sufriente abstinencia habría llegado al fin. Ella era su esposa, y él quería tratarla como si todo su mundo girara en torno de hacerla feliz.

Cuando miraba hacia atrás, hacia el momento en que había conocido a Pan, Trunks comprendió que había surgido algo entre ellos desde un principio. Y ahora estaba allí, luchando con el abrumador deseo de despertarla. Sin embargo se controló al saber que ella no estaría con voluntad de escucharlo después de haberla forzado a darle placer. Aun así, cuando se vistió y bajó para unirse con N°18 en el comedor, estaba perturbado y era incapaz de ocultar su inquietud.

-Pareces preocupado esta mañana- comentó N°18- ¿Hay algo que te esté molestando?

Trunks se apoyó en la silla con un prolongado suspiro.

-Se acerca el día de mi partida, N°18, y no quiero dejar a Pan. Empiezo a preguntarme si las cosas van a ser un poco más fáciles en el futuro.

N°18 lo estudió un largo rato antes de darle una respuesta.

-Si no lo conociera mejor, coronel Trunks, estaría tentada a pensar que se ha enamorado de Pan.

Su conjetura no sorprendió a Trunks en lo más mínimo.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?- No intentó esconder su preocupación al confesar.-El comandante Ten Shin Han vino aquí ayer para informar a Pan que yo, en un momento de locura, había hecho un acuerdo con el zar Piccolo según el cual él me otorgaría la anulación del matrimonio al terminar mi contrato militar... si yo, para esa fecha, podía presentar evidencia viable de mi vida célibe mientras estaba casado con Pan.

Las cejas de N°18 se levantaron por la sorpresa.

-¿Tiene alguna esperanza de cumplir esa hazaña?

-Si hubiera estado en plena posesión de mis facultades en ese momento, y no hubiera estado tan indignado por el plan de Pan, me habría dado cuenta antes de hacer la propuesta de que fracasaría muy pronto... y eso sucedió. Pero ahora, Pan no quiere tener nada conmigo.

-Yo no me preocuparía por su reticencia, Trunks, en la medida en que tengas intenciones de enmendar las cosas en el futuro cercano.

-Ese es el problema. No tengo mucho tiempo para persuadirla antes de partir. Estaré por aquí tal vez una semana más, luego me iré no sé por cuánto tiempo.

-Tal vez Pan considere lo que es prudente y te permita hacer las paces antes de que te vayas. Es verdad que a veces puede ser muy obstinada, pero en general cede cuando puede ver la verdad de un asunto-N°18 se inclinó hacia delante en la silla y apoyó una mano consoladora sobre la de él y le ofreció el único consejo que le parecía apropiado.- Haga su vida normal, pero busque una oportunidad de hablar con ella. Dile la verdad y no tengas reparos en asegurarle que la quieres como esposa, inclusive después de regresar a tu casa de Inglaterra- volvió a apoyarse en el respaldo de la silla y contempló el gesto adusto de Trunks un momento antes de preguntarle:-¿Sabes lo que vas a hacer cuando regreses a tu casa, Trunks?

-Tengo una casa en Londres. Está allí esperándonos para cuando llegue el momento de marcharme de aquí, estoy decidido a establecer allí mi hogar una vez que me vaya de Rusia- miró hacia arriba para encontrar los ojos azules que descansaban sobre él.- ¿Usted piensa que Pan será feliz allí... conmigo?

Una sonrisa gentil se posó en los labios de N°18.

-Creo que Pan será feliz en cualquier lugar, siempre que viva con el hombre al que ama. Por supuesto, yo la voy a extrañar terriblemente...

Esta vez fue Trunks quien apoyó una mano consoladora en la de N°18.

-Usted siempre será bienvenida en nuestra casa, N°18. Su visita nos daría a Pan y a mí la oportunidad de devolverle el favor que nos ha hecho al permitirnos vivir en su casa.

-¡Por favor! –N°18 se echó a reír desechando la idea de pagarle el favor con un movimiento de la mano.-He disfrutado de cada momento de su estancia aquí y continuaré disfrutando de su presencia hasta que se vayan. Sin los dos ¡no sería más que una vieja solitaria!

-¿Qué?-Trunks no pudo más que reírse ante semejante ocurrencia-¿Con todos sus amigos? Me parece difícil creerlo, N°18.

-Pan está tan cerca de mi corazón como si fuera mi hija-declaró N°18 con los ojos húmedos.-Vosotros dos sois como mi familia, y, aunque tengo muchos amigos y muy buenos, hay un lazo más fuerte que une mi corazón con Pan y que nunca nadie podrá reemplazar. Sus padres fueron mis mejores amigos y, por eso, mi querido coronel usted tendrá que saber disculpar todas las veces en que actúe como una mamá gallina.

Trunks sonrió y se burló de ella.

-Una madre por matrimonio, por así decir.

-¡Se lo ruego, coronel Trunks Brief! ¡Muestre un poco de respeto por sus mayores!- insistió N°18, y luego permitió que su risa se uniera a la de él.

Cuando el desayuno hubo concluido, Trunks siguió el consejo de N°18 en la medida que le fue posible y se dirigió al trabajo sin volver a subir al dormitorio. Para gran alivio de sus hombres, estaba con ánimo más tolerante que en los últimos tiempos. En los días siguientes discutió las dificultades de la campaña con Goten y con el explorador, Shu y diseñó con gran detalle la estrategia que usaría. Mientras trabajaba en los mapas, borradores y diagramas del área donde estaba ubicado el campamento de Black, los soldados de rango más bajo se aprovisionaban de alimentos, armas y equipos; los almacenaban, los reparaban, reemplazaban lo que era necesario y descartaban lo que no servía.

En anticipación a su partida, Trunks permitió a sus hombres un par de días libres. Como estarían lejos al menos por quince días, él también se tomó un tiempo libre junto con el resto, pero evitó avisarle a Pan, pues se dio cuenta de su estado de ánimo pensativo y su inescrutable reserva. Al principio había decidido hablar con ella acerca del permiso la noche antes de que comenzara, pero después de haber trabajado duramente con sus hombres durante el día, cuando Pan regresó del vestidor y se unió a él en la cama, ya estaba dormido. En los últimos días, había adquirido la costumbre de quedarse en el vestidor, lejos de la vista de él hasta que se durmiera, negándole la posibilidad de hablar o de hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Se acostó a su lado bien tarde, cuidándose de no despertar a Trunks, pues sabía que había ganado el derecho de descansar después de haberse sometido a un gran esfuerzo físico y mental durante el día. A pesar de su indiferencia, cada vez que él se encontraba cerca disfrutaba del momento en que podía observarlo mientras dormía. Tenía el cabello más largo de lo que nunca le hubiera visto. Unos mechones que caían sobre su frente y sus sienes, haciéndolo parecer un legendario dios griego de las historias de antaño.

Hacía poco tiempo se había hecho un largo rasguño en la mejilla con una lanza arrojada por un soldado joven e inexperto al que le estaban tratando de enseñar el arte de lanzar esa arma. La torpeza del muchacho casi le había costado un ojo y, aunque Trunks había tratado de minimizar el hecho diciendo que no era más que un pequeño rasguño y que carecía de toda seriedad, Pan había insistido hasta que, finalmente, con un profundo suspiro de resignación, él cedió y aceptó sentarse en una silla para que ella le limpiara y le curara la herida. Su falta de preocupación era justificada, pues no quedaría ninguna marca de la herida, pero Pan no estaba segura hasta que pudo comprobarlo por sí misma.

Heridas de ese tipo no eran nada nuevo para Trunks, pensó Pan inclinándose sobre él. Había pequeñas marcas y cicatrices en todo su cuerpo. Mentalmente contó dos en su pecho, otras en los brazos y una justo encima de la ingle donde una lanza le había desgarrado el muslo y parte del bajo vientre sin causar daños de gravedad, pero dejando una prueba de su paso.

Al notar el frío en la habitación, Pan subió las mantas hasta el hombro de Trunks que, yacía de costado con el rostro hacia ella. Sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco para mirarla, apenas conscientes. Aun así, una sonrisa ladeada le curvó los labios entibiándole el corazón de un modo más eficaz que el más inteligente de los argumentos. Una sensación extraña, de afecto, la inundó y la hizo casi quedarse sin aliento, pues una indescriptible alegría le inundaba el alma. Se acercó a él tanto como se atrevió y apoyó la cabeza en la misma almohada mientras sus ojos acariciaban el rostro de él. Un momento después, su brazo la rodeaba y la acercaba a su cuerpo. Pan, con una sonrisa satisfecha, cerró los ojos, feliz de estar atrapada en su abrazo.

…

Pan se despertó tarde a la mañana siguiente y se sorprendió al ver que Trunks aún no había salido. Lo escuchó en el vestidor, y entonces ella se deslizó de la cama, se puso una bata y voló escaleras abajo. Llamó a Milk y se apresuró a ocupar la sala de baños para su aseo matinal. Un momento después Trunks entraba para entrometerse en su baño. Miró hacia arriba, alarmada, cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par y, al verlo dirigirse hacia ella con osadía, le pidió a Milk que le pasara una toalla.

-No tienes necesidad de apurarte, querida. Tengo un par de días libres antes de partir, así que no estoy muy apurado.

-Me estaba preguntando eso-respondió Pan desde el otro lado de una enorme toalla, que Milk sostenía para ocultar su salida de la tina.-En general, ya te has ido cuando me despierto.

-Los hombres necesitaban unos días para relajarse antes de que comencemos, y yo también necesitaba un buen descanso.

-Debiste habérmelo dicho-después de secarse con vigor con una pequeña toalla detrás del improvisado biombo, Pan pasó una loción por su piel antes de colocarse la bata.-Podríamos habernos preparado mejor.

Trunks rió burlón, pues había tenido éxito en pescarla en el tipo de desarreglo en que esperaba encontrarla. Una mejor planificación hubiera significado que ella habría estado levantada y vestida mucho antes de que él se despertara.

-No veo razón para perturbar la rutina de tu día, querida. Sólo quería bajar y compartir tu baño.

Trunks sonrió mientras Milk miraba asombrada.

-Querida Milk, serías tan amable de ir a buscar un cubo de agua caliente para el baño de mi esposa-le indicó con placer.-Será suficiente para mis necesidades de esta mañana.

Una chispa brillante en los ojos de ella acompañó a su risa mientras hacía una cortesía y salía a cumplir lo que le había ordenado, dejando a Pan sola delante de Trunks. La bata de seda se pegaba a su piel húmeda y presentaba un especial deleite a la mirada atenta de quien sentía que estaba perdiendo el juicio. Milk se lo hizo recuperar al volver y, haciendo un lado a Pan, vació el cubo en la tina.

-Mejor que me sumerja mientras esté caliente-reflexionó Trunks en voz alta mientras desataba los lazos de su bata.

-¡Querida Milk, déjanos solos!-le solicito Pan al ver que Trunks no dudaba en desnudarse delante de ella. La pequeña mujer se escurrió fuera de la sala en el preciso momento en que la prenda cayó delante de ella y, con una sonrisa, Trunks se introdujo en el baño tibio y perfumado y se frotó el pecho ante la vigilante mirada de Pan.

Pan se retiró con movimientos exagerados, reprendiéndolo con furia.

-¿Te has hecho tanto a las costumbres de este país, Trunks, que no te importa nada desvestirte delante de mi nana de la infancia y ama de llaves? ¡Bueno, tú la conmocionarías hasta lo más íntimo de su ser! ¡Dudo que haya visto un hombre desnudo en toda su vida!

-Tal vez sea ya tiempo de que conozca algo de los hombres- respondió Trunks, admirando la audacia de la bata que revelaba las curvas de Pan a la vez que escondía su desnudez hasta un grado en que ella podía creer, erróneamente, que era apropiado. En la aceptación casual de esta función, no prestó atención a su profundo escote y a la falda ondulante que frecuentemente se abría para dejar ver sus miembros largos y delgados.

-Milk ha pasado sesenta y dos años de su vida, y ¿tú dices ahora que debe aprender algo sobre hombres? -Pan no podía creerlo.- ¿Qué crees que debe hacer? ¿Ir a conseguirse un amante? Ella no tiene necesidad de ese tipo de conocimientos. ¡En verdad, nunca he escuchado nada tan ridículo!

Trunks se encogió de hombros en un gesto casual.

-Nunca se sabe cuándo se puede quedar atrapada en una sala de baños con un extraño. Sin la instrucción adecuada, podría ahogarse de la conmoción.

-¡Oh, sí! -al verlo sonreír provocativamente Pan miró a su alrededor en busca de un arma y escogió un cubo de agua helada con el cual lo bautizó como ningún sacerdote hubiera soñado hacer.

Trunks recibió todo el contenido del cubo en el rostro y, casi sin aliento por la sorpresa, se incorporó en la tina, desnudo y comenzó a buscar a la atractiva culpable. Sacó una larga pierna por encima del borde, y, pestañeando para recuperar la claridad de su visión borrosa, registró la sala en busca de su esposa. Pan ya estaba saliendo por la puerta, pues había decidido que era el momento de una partida rápida.

Abrió la puerta de par en par y salió corriendo, con las mojadas pisadas de Trunks detrás de ella. Echó una mirada nerviosa por encima del hombro y se alarmó al descubrir que él le seguía los talones. Dispuesta a escapar se dio la vuelta, pero tuvo que detenerse de golpe porque casi chocó con N°18. Su gemido de sorpresa fue seguido de inmediato de otro cuando al trastabillar varios pasos hacia atrás se topó con el sólido cuerpo de Trunks empapado. Como sabía muy bien que estaba tan desnudo como el día en que había nacido, Pan hizo un esfuerzo para mantenerse delante de él mientras trataba de sonreír a N°18.

-Buenos días, N°18. Hermosa mañana, ¿no es cierto?

-Vine a visitarte-comentó N°18 con humor mientras estiraba la cabeza hacia un lado para tener mejor imagen del cuerpo musculoso que Pan trataba de ocultar.-Pero veo que ya tienes compañía más que adecuada.

Pan se puso delante de la línea de visión de N°18 en su intento por preservar la vergüenza de su marido, algo que pensaba que le faltaba.

-Probablemente te estés preguntando por qué está Trunks aquí-declaró sin convicción.

-¿Es él?- bromeó N°18.- Es difícil reconocerlo sin su uniforme-dirigió su cabeza directamente hacia él.-Lo extrañé en el desayuno de esta mañana, coronel, pero veo que tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

-Tengo el día libre, N°18, de modo que pensé llevar a cabo su consejo. Tal vez sea la última oportunidad que tenga antes de partir.

-Que tenga suerte-le deseó, luego frunció el entrecejo al contemplar la forma en que su cabello colgaba, mojado por encima de las orejas. -¿Alguien trató de ahogarlo, coronel? Se le ve un poco destartalado.

Pan cerró fuertemente los ojos, avergonzada mientras Trunks se llevaba las manos a la cintura y asentía con un gestó rápido antes de fijar la vista en la cabeza de su esposa.

-Tal vez puedas considerar de nuevo tu partida, Pan, y regresar conmigo de modo que podamos discutir las cosas de un modo más civilizado- sugirió, dispuesto a quedarse allí a discutir ese punto con Pan. Y se había formado un charco alrededor de sus pies, pero si ella no cedía pronto existía la posibilidad de que se hiciera más grande, pues él parecía insensible a su desnudez.

Pan respondió con un gesto rápido y evitó mirar a su alrededor.

-¡Bien!-replicó Trunks y sonrió de satisfacción.-Te estaré esperando, de modo que te ruego que no tardes demasiado. Puedo destruir por completo la inocencia de Milk si tengo que ir a buscarte- con un saludo a N°18, dio media vuelta con sus pies descalzos y regresó a la sala de baños mientras Pan se apresuraba a retroceder en un esfuerzo por ocultar el cuerpo que se marchaba.

Las cejas de N°18 se alzaron divertidas al ver por un instante la parte posterior de Trunks que apenas tapaba el cuerpo delgado de Pan. Y no pudo resistir un comentario.

-Sabes, Pan, cuanto más veo al coronel Brief, más me gusta.

Con una rápida cortesía, Pan se excusó por su apuro y, mortificada, dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la puerta.

N°18 la saludó con la mano tratando de mantener la compostura, lo cual era muy difícil en medio de un ataque de risa.


	35. Chapter 34

Pan cerró la puerta detrás de ella y corrió detrás de Trunks con los dientes apretados.

-¿No sabes cómo comportarte?- le preguntó.

Trunks la enfrentó con las manos en la cadera.

-No voy a envolverme en los hábitos de un monje para satisfacer tu naturaleza delicada, si eso es lo que quieres. Tampoco podrás hacerme creer que N°18 nunca ha visto a un hombre desnudo. En ese aspecto, no estoy avergonzado por el hecho de ser uno.

-¡No, por supuesto! ¡Te paseas como un orgulloso pavo real y muestras tus posesiones a todas las mujeres que están cerca!

-¿Y a ti qué te molesta? ¡Puedo hacer con mis tesoros lo que a ti no te importaría! Prefieres reservar ese envase para la espada de otro galán que darme consuelo y solaz.

Pan contuvo el aliento ante semejante acusación.

-¡Eso no es verdad!

-¿Oh? -Trunks hizo un gesto elocuente con el brazo mientras menospreciaba su negativa. -Entonces si no es para mí ni para otros, dime, por favor, ¿para quién lo reservas? ¿Para ti? ¿Cómo trofeo a tu pureza?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Pan pasó delante de él ofendida. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a acosarlo verbalmente.- ¡Al menos no me pavoneo como un halcón hambriento, ansioso de conseguir un picotazo o dos!

-Si parezco ansioso -enfatizó la palabra que ella había usado- es sólo porque estoy muriendo por el dulce licor que escondes debajo de ese fino cinturón de castidad. Aunque estuviera muriendo, mantendrías la llave bien oculta en el cofre de tu mente.

-¿Qué? ¿Querrías que te sirviera como una vulgar mujerzuela?- Pan se acercó a él, resulta y provocativa. Con un pequeño movimiento de los hombros alentó la caída de la bata de uno de ellos -¿Así es como me querías desde el principio, no es cierto? ¿Sin casarnos, pero en tu cama? ¿Tu amante? Mi querido Trunks, ¿no estás molesto porque has tenido que pronunciar los votos matrimoniales conmigo? ¡Sí que lo estás! He escuchado rumores de que en tres años pretendes negar que alguna vez asumiste ese compromiso y sin duda nombrarías a cualquier vástago que engendraras como tu bastardo.

-¡No pienso hacer eso, Pan! -declaró Trunks envolviendo una toalla alrededor de la cadera. Si te niegas a aceptar lo que te aseguro, entonces pondré en tus manos documentos que garantice mi nombre a todos mis herederos. ¿Eso será suficiente para aplacar tu enfado?

Pan pesó la pregunta antes de responderla.

-En parte, podría.

-¿Qué más quieres de mí?

-Sólo el tiempo mostrará cómo son las cosas -respondió.- Nada puede ligarte más que los votos que pronunciamos y todavía hay que ver si te mantienes fiel a ellos o no.

-¿Considerarías, entonces, ir conmigo ante el zar y escuchar cómo me retracto de mi petición? Ya lo he hecho, pero si insistes, iré a verlo de nuevo.

Pan levantó la vista para encontrar la de él.

-¿Estarías dispuesto a hacer algo así?

-No lo habría ofrecido si no estuviera dispuesto.

-¡Ver para creer, Trunks!- sacudió la cabeza como un niño en un juego.-Tal vez pueda estar segura cuando suceda.

-Entonces, ¿podemos estar en paz hasta que me marche a buscar a Black? Tal vez te veas libre de mí antes de fin de mes y esta discusión no servirá de nada.

Pan buscó el rostro de su marido con una súbita preocupación.

-Espero que vuelvas intacto, coronel Brief.

-Haré todo lo que pueda -Tomó su bata y se la echó a los hombros mientras le ordenaba: -Permíteme que pase un tiempo contigo antes de que me vaya. Después de esta semana no me verás por un tiempo.

Los ojos de Pan recorrieron su largo cuerpo preocupados.

-¿Irás arriba así?

-Sí-dijo Trunks descartando toda posibilidad de que ella lo persuadiera de otra cosa.

En lugar de molestarlo más, Pan accedió a su descuido de la propiedad y, liderando el ascenso por las escaleras, cruzó la antecámara hacia sus habitaciones mientras él cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos. Trunks pasó un momento en el vestidor, de donde regresó con un par de tijeras en la mano.

-Ya khachú pastrichsa- dijo pronunciando cada sílaba con cuidado mientras le entregaba el instrumento. -Mozhna pakaroche Zadi.

Pan empujó su cabello hacia la espalda y le sonrió.

-¿Sólo en la parte de atrás? ¿No necesitarás un corte en los lados también?

-Mozhna padaroche pa bakam... pazhalusta.

-Estás progresando mucho, Trunks.

-Balshoye spasiba.

Pan se echó a reír y se ajustó el cinturón de la bata.

-De nada -señaló con las tijeras una silla con respaldo recto que estaba cerca de la ventana. -Siéntate allí -le ordenó- donde tenga mejor luz.

Trunks hizo lo que ella le indicaba y, una vez más, tomó nota de la bata cuando ella se acercó a él. Le resultaba difícil pensar en sentarse rígido para un corte de pelo cuando habría preferido llevarla a la cama.

Pan se embarcó en su tarea, paseando un peine por el pelo tupido.

-Tu pelo es tan grueso que necesita un entresacado adecuado.

-¿Has hecho eso antes?

-Una o dos veces para mi padre, pero él siempre prefería que su mayordomo le cortara el cabello.

Trunks arqueó las cejas, como dudando, cuando se encontró con su mirada.

-¿Había alguna razón para esa preferencia?

Los labios de Pan se torcieron mientras intentaban reprimir una sonrisa.

-Nada digno de mencionar, pero sospecho que la pérdida de una oreja o dos podría haberlo persuadido de dejar que otro lo hiciera.

Trunks hizo una mueca de miedo fingido y torció la cabeza, arrancando una risa a Pan que acercaba peligrosamente las tijeras a su oreja.

-Ten cuidado, necesitaré de mis orejas para oír a esa escoria de Black.

-Por supuesto, mi señor- Pan se movió entre sus muslos y, jugando con los dedos entre el cabello, levantó un mechón para cortarlo y continuó de ese modo, tratando de cortar lo más parejo que podía.

-Necesitaré otro baño después de esto-observó Trunks, sacudiéndose el cabello de sus hombros desnudos.

Con la punta de la lengua entre los dientes, Pan se inclinó hacia delante y con cuidado le recortó el cabello que bordeaba la frente. Finalmente se enderezó y quitó los mechones sueltos lejos de su rostro.

-Esto es lo que consigues por entrometerte en mis asuntos, Trunks.

-La sala de baños es lo suficientemente espaciosa para los dos- insinuó Trunks.

-Conozco tus inclinaciones y no quiero que me vean jugueteando contigo en la sala de baños.

-¿Jugarías conmigo aquí? -preguntó, extendiendo una mano hacia la cadera de Pan para tomarla de los glúteos y acercarla a sus piernas separadas.

Pan se escapó de la mano con una sacudida de su cadera, un movimiento que hizo saltar las cejas de Trunks hasta un punto increíble, pues los pechos libres de ella casi saltaron fuera de la bata, justo delante de su rostro.

-¡Ten cuidado!- le advirtió Pan.-Estás a mi merced y no tengo problemas en afeitarte la cabeza para impedir que alguna joven doncella te desee.

-¿Puedes hacer de nuevo ese pequeño movimiento?- bromeó Trunks, tomándole el lazo de la bata. Su intento se vio desalentado de inmediato por una fuerte palmada en los nudillos.

-Compórtate o lo lamentarás- le aconsejó Pan y, apretando uno de sus pezones, se lo jaloneo hasta que lo hizo pestañear de dolor.

-¡Basta malvada!-Trunks volvió a pestañear mientras Pan quitaba la mano. Él se frotó el pecho. -Conoces el modo de quitarle el corazón a un hombre -se quejó.

Una elegante ceja se alzó desafiante con la respuesta.

-Y tú mi lord coronel, conoces el modo de destrozarme el corazón. Me tienes entre la espada y la pared, sin saber si tenemos un matrimonio que durará o morirá en unos pocos meses, hasta que te canses de mí.

-¡Maldición, Pan!-gritó Trunks, tratando de ponerse en pie. ¡No comiences con eso de nuevo! ¡Ya te ofrecí seguridades!

-¡Siéntate!- le ordenó y lo empujó de nuevo hacia la silla.- ¡Aún no he terminado con tu corte de pelo!

-¿Por qué no lo cortas de raíz y terminas de una buena vez? -murmuró.

Ella miró hacia su regazo donde la toalla se había corrido.

-Creo que no estás bien sentado para eso.

-¡Maldición!- Trunks dejó caer los brazos. -¡Me castrarías también!

-¡No maldigas delante de mí!- lo reprendió.- ¡No soy uno de los hombres de tu regimiento! ¡Soy tu esposa!

-¡Eso lo sé muy bien, Pan!

-No sé-tiró la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Si esta es la forma en que vamos a pasar el día, ¡me voy a los cuarteles!- Trunks trató de levantarse de nuevo, pero con una mano en el pecho, Pan lo presionó hacia abajo para que volviera a sentarse.

-¡Dije que no había terminado! ¡Ahora siéntate hasta que lo haya hecho!

Con los dientes apretados, Trunks se obligó a resistir el corte, que se había vuelto un tanto amargo por los reproches, pero Pan seguía trabajando con las tijeras cerca de su oreja ignorando su gesto adusto. La irritación pronto cedió y se vio reemplazada por el interés más ardiente en las imágenes irresistibles que tenía al alcance de su mano. Ella giró un poco para juzgar los resultados de su trabajo sin darse cuenta de que su bata se abría para revelar una buena porción de un pecho redondo. Insatisfecha pasó por encima de la pierna de su marido para emparejar la curva por encima de la oreja. Se movió hacia atrás para cortar a la altura de la nuca, luego regresó para mirarlo de nuevo y pasó por encima del otro muslo para igualar las patillas.

-¡Listo!- dijo por fin, sujetándose la bata y subiéndose al muslo de Trunks para considerar el trabajo terminado. El hecho de que su rodilla desnuda se apoyara levemente contra la ingle de su marido parecía no afectarla, aunque a él le ocurría algo totalmente diferente. No podía imaginar cómo ella podía distraerse con otras cosas cuando él estaba a punto de perder todo el control. Si su intención era castigarlo, había elegido la forma más eficaz de alcanzar su propósito.

Pan acomodó con la mano el cabello corto y elogió la tarea realizada.

-¡Está muy bien!

-¿Puedo moverme ahora?- le preguntó Trunks, recorriendo con su mano el muslo de su esposa.

Pan lo miró fijamente, como si saliera de en medio de la bruma. Reconoció la pasión que ardía en sus ojos y sintió que su propio pulso respondía con ansias. Con claridad, surgió el pensamiento en la mente: ella quería que él le hiciera el amor.

Trunks percibió que no había reticencia en su rostro distendido y desató los lazos para que se abriera la bata y la alentó a que cayera al piso. Sus manos comenzaron un lento viaje ascendente desde las caderas, recorrieron las costillas y acariciaron los suaves pechos mientras sus ojos descubrían los labios separados y la mirada cargada de deseo.

Más allá del marco de las ventanas del lado este, el sol aparecía por detrás de una delgada capa de nubes, y en la luz enmudecida de los pálidos pechos brillaban con un tinte suave y lustroso, tentándolo a saborear la vista embriagante. Ella apoyó las manos en sus anchos hombros y arqueó la espalda cuando su boca y su lengua le encendieron los sentidos. Cuando por fin él levantó la cabeza, ella encontró sus labios anhelantes con un feroz ardor que igualaba al de él. Con una osadía que asombró inclusive a ella misma, bajó una mano hacia el pecho de él, recorrió el vientre chato y musculoso para reclamar sus derechos en él. La sorpresa de Trunks era lo que ella había esperado, una respiración intensa a través de los dientes apretados, pero la conmoción no fue exclusiva de él. Su pasión pareció salirse de control, volverse más ardiente, más dura, más audaz, hasta que ella se apartó asombrada. Avergonzada de su propia temeridad, se habría alejado por completo, pero el brazo de su esposo ya estaba allí, tomándola de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él.

-No, amor, no te vayas. Tienes derecho.

La boca de Pan se abrió, sorprendida, cuando encontró los ardientes ojos azules. Sus propios ojos estaban abiertos, maravillados, ansiosos, mientras sus suaves labios se movían con palabras sin sentido que ninguno de los dos escuchaba. La mirada de él tentó la de ella mientras su mano se movía hacia abajo para recorrer el muslo. Pan hizo un valiente esfuerzo para apartarse del hipnótico poder que la mantenía hechizada, atemorizada a medida de perderse, pero cuando la boca de él cubrió la de ella, su beso abrasador la atravesó, adormeciendo su conciencia a todo lo que no fuera ellos dos. Lo único que pudo hacer fue responder a Trunks que la levantó y la sentó con las piernas abiertas sobre su ingle desnuda. Pequeños impulsos de excitación la recorrieron en el momento de su intromisión y, por un largo rato, saborearon la unión, abrazándose y besándose con pasión, tocándose y dejándose tocar como sólo los amantes enamorados pueden hacerlo. Luego las caderas de ella empezaron a responder a las de él, con languidez al principio, con un ritmo cada vez más enloquecedor después. El fuego líquido penetró en ella, como una gigantesca ola de pasión derretida hasta que el esplendor de su ardor los quemó en su cegadora brillantez. Sin aliento, se aferraron el uno al otro mientras los labios se confundían en un beso impaciente y frenético que confirmaba el estático deleite de la unión.

Era ya media tarde cuando bajaron para visitar a N°18 en la sala principal. N°18 notó de inmediato el cambio en la actitud, pues los dos parecían reticentes a estar separados el uno del otro, incluso un breve espacio de tiempo. Se tomaban las manos como amantes hechizados y se intercambiaban cálidas miradas que comunicaban cosas que estaban más allá del discernimiento de los otros, excepto para ella que sabía y entendía, pues había experimentado ella también un gran amor.

Las suaves miradas de Pan revelaban la preocupación por su marido, lo que alentó que N°18 creyera que la devoción de ella era mucho más profunda que un simple enamoramiento. En lo que concernía a Trunks, se le veía muy pendiente de su joven esposa. Devoraba cada uno de sus movimientos, cada sonrisa, cada mirada interrogante. Le respondía, le pedía opinión, la escuchaba con interés mientras entrelazaba sus largos dedos con los de ella o le pasaba un brazo por los hombros para acercarla a su lado. Ninguno de los dos parecía avergonzado por sus ardientes muestras de afecto. Por el contrario, se echaron a reír cuando descubrieron que los observaba con una sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando se retiraron temprano esa noche, N°18 no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo. No fue hasta la media mañana del día siguiente cuando Pan y Milk se reunieron en la sala de baños. Por primera vez en su vida, Pan se sintió un poco avergonzada por su desnudez delante de una mujer, pero cuando entró Trunks unos momentos después, no quiso ninguna toalla que la ocultara de su vista. Por el contrario, Milk fue enviada arriba, mientras tarareaba una feliz melodía.

N°18 declinó la invitación de Trunks a unirse a ellos en una salida, pues había aceptado la petición del príncipe Krilin de pasar el día con él y con su hija Marrón. En el carruaje, a solas con Pan, Trunks estaba lejos de sentirse decepcionado. Mientras Roshi los llevaba de paseo por la ciudad, discutían una gran cantidad de asuntos, a veces sensualmente explícitos y excitantes cuando Pan trataba de poner a prueba sus conocimientos y experiencia masculinos, otras tan inocentes como la historia de la infancia de ella o los regalos que debían comprar a Sofí, Milk y N°18, en caso de que él no estuviera durante un largo período de tiempo y no pudiera compartir con ella la alegría de Sviatki, o la época de Navidad.

Trunks se había descubierto pensando en sus asuntos como alguien que tenía los días contados y, a medida que pasaba el tiempo y la partida se acercaba, sus pensamientos se habían vuelto más introspectivos. Siempre había tenido que vérselas con la amenaza de no volver con vida de una expedición, pero ahora agonizaba con la perspectiva de tener que dejar a Pan. Sentía un fuerte deseo de asegurarle que, si algo le sucedía, siempre sería bienvenida en su casa en Inglaterra, si alguna vez tenía la necesidad o el deseo de visitar a sus padres. Había una posibilidad de que ella tuviera en su vientre un hijo de él y, en ese caso, no era correcto que sus padres sólo recibieran la noticia de su muerte y nunca supieran de su esposa Pan y el hijo que habían estado gestando. Por eso, mientras estaban solos en el carruaje, tuvo la oportunidad de afirmarle a Pan el deseo de que su familia supiera de la existencia de ella si es que él no regresaba, pero la idea de que algo ominoso pudiera pasarle la lleno a ella de temor.

-No podría soportar tu pérdida- lloró apoyada en su pecho.-Debes cuidarte, y volver a mí sano y salvo.

-Haré todo lo que pueda, Pan-murmuró Trunks contra su frente.-Ahora que te he encontrado, quiero volver con desesperación.

-¡Debes hacerlo! ¡Debes hacerlo!

-Seca tus lágrimas, Pan- le sugirió con suavidad.-Pronto bajaremos del carruaje y la gente se preguntará por qué has estado llorando.

Con reticencia, Pan se sentó derecha y se secó con un pañuelo los ojos enrojecidos y la nariz. Después levantó los ojos hacia Trunks y le preguntó con una sonrisa:

-¿Así está mejor?

Trunks en un impulso volvió a acercarla hacia él y atrapó sus labios en un ardiente beso mientras comprendía en toda su magnitud lo miserable que se sentiría lejos de ella.

-Ruego que el tiempo pase rápido. No puedo soportar la idea de dejarte y no volver a verte, a tocarte, a amarte.

Aferrada a él, Pan hizo un intento por parecer valiente.

-Dentro de un mes o dos, la angustia habrá pasado y te estaré recibiendo de nuevo en mis brazos. Debemos tener valor y rezar para que no te ocurra nada malo.

Trunks miró hacia fuera mientras Roshi detenía el carruaje en la Plaza Roja, luego volvió sus ojos a Pan con una súplica.

-Nos queda muy poco tiempo juntos. No lo perdamos todo aquí, donde no te puedo abrazar y besar como deseo. Me gustaría volver a casa lo más pronto posible.

Pan le sonrió y deslizó su mano en la de él.

-Nos apresuraremos.

Roshi quedó esperando en el coche mientras la pareja se apuraba hacia los mercados de Kitaigorod. Después de hacer la selección, regresaron con los regalos: un collar de oro para N°18, una camisa de noche con encajes y un cal de lana para Milk, un vestido para Pares, y una muñeca y una casa de madera decorada con colores brillantes para Sofí.

Trunks ayudó a Pan a subir al vehículo y estaba a punto de entrar detrás de ella cuando se dio cuenta de que su segundo en el mando lo saludaba desde lejos tratando de atraer su atención en medio de la multitud. Asegurándole que regresaría pronto, Trunks dejó a Pan y se dirigió hacia donde Goten lo estaba esperando.

-Pareces más feliz de lo que te he visto en mucho tiempo, amigo mío-remarcó Goten con una sonrisa.-Parece que finalmente el matrimonio te sienta bien.

-¿Por qué no te acercaste al coche para hablarme allí? -le preguntó Trunks, percibiendo que algo estaba molestando a su amigo.

El rostro de Goten se ensombreció.

-Pensé que era mejor que Pan no escuchara las noticias que traía, pero que tú debes conocer. Angela está embarazada y el general Shapner está que trina. Jura que no es de él.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro a menos que no se acuesten juntos?

-Lo que parece ser cierto. Escuché que se rumorea que él sufre de una enfermedad infecciosa que le impide saciar sus apetitos con su esposa.

-¿Una enfermedad infecciosa? Trunks frunció el entrecejo, confundido. ¿Quieres decir...?

Goten levantó una mano para detener el flujo de preguntas que parecía estar en la punta de la lengua de su amigo.

-También escuché que se ha visto obligado a considerar qué mujer se lo contagió, pues él no ha sido precisamente fiel a Angela.

-Tal para cual - reflexionó Trunks en voz alta.

-De todos modos-continuó Goten-Angela ha diseminado el rumor

de que tú eres la causa de su estado...

-¡Esa perra! -gritó Trunks y casi gruñó al pensar en la reacción de Pan al escuchar semejante chisme. -¡No es verdad, por supuesto!

-Ya lo sé, ¡para el general Shapner no! Parece que te está buscando. Creo que es mejor si logramos partir antes de que te encuentre.

-¡Lo enfrentare! ¿Pero qué le digo a Pan? Ella va escuchar toda esta basura cuando no esté si no se lo cuento ahora.

-¡Así es! Es mejor que tú se lo cuentes en lugar de permitir que otra persona la lastime. ¿te creerá?

-¡Debe hacerlo!

Sentada en el coche, Pan inspeccionaba satisfecha los regalos que habían comprado. Cuando se dio cuenta de que un cuerpo oscurecía la puerta, levantó la vista con una sonrisa, esperando encontrar a Trunks al lado del vehículo, pero el saludo se le heló en los labios cuando se encontró con los abrasadores ojos azules del príncipe N°17.

...Continuara.


	36. Chapter 35

"El saludo se le heló en los labios cuando se encontró con los abrasadores ojos oscuros del príncipe N°17."

-Pan, mi pequeña doncella de hielo- la saludó con sequedad.-No sabía que fuera posible que embellecieras tanto en tan poco tiempo. ¿Puede ser, querida, que te hayas enamorado de tu marido? Tal vez hasta puedas estar agradecida por mi indulgencia al permitir que tu esposo conservara lo que sin duda valora más que nada en la vida.

La mirada glacial de Pan trasmitía su desprecio.

-Estoy muy agradecida de que Black y Su Majestad le impidieran llevar a cabo sus proyectos, N°17. Pero dígame, ¿cómo se atreve a estar en mi compañía cuando mi marido está tan cerca?

N°17 arqueó una ceja en muestra de la desconfianza que le inspiraban sus pequeños engaños, y luego miró con cautela a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar al coronel Brief en la multitud.

-Bromeas, por supuesto, Pan. ¿Qué hombre sería tan tonto de dejar a su hermosa mujer sola donde cualquier villano podría acercársele?

-No estoy sola- le recordó Pan y con un gesto le señaló al cochero.- Roshi esta conmigo y, si gritara, estoy segura de que él estaría a uno o dos pasos antes de que mi esposo llegara.

-¡Chsss! ¡Chsss!-le advirtió N°17-Deberías saber ya que puedo hacer que les corten las manos si se atreven a tocarme...

Pan le replicó con desprecio.

-No le creo, N°17, no cuando Su Majestad le ha advertido que tuviera cuidado con lo que hacía. Pero dígame, ¿va a quedarse hasta que regrese mi marido? ¿O huirá como el cobarde que es?

-Dudo mucho que tu marido esté por aquí, Pan, de modo que termina con esa endeble excusa –N°17 sonrió con afectación y trepó al coche. Se instaló en el asiento frente a ella mientras consideraba su incomparable belleza.-Sabe, Son Pan, podrías persuadirme para que te brindara mis atenciones después de todo. Es claro que vales el esfuerzo de perdonarte.

-¡Por favor! ¡No se tome semejante molestia!- se burló Pan. -¡Déme su odio en cambio! Me resulta más fácil de manejar sus desaires.

-He oído rumores de que pronto tu marido abandonará la ciudad. Necesitarás un hombre que te consuele mientras él esté lejos.

-¿Por qué me rebajaría a aceptar sus atenciones cuando he tenido las mejores que hay?

-Todavía eres tan inocente, querida –N°17 la miró con arrogancia.-Después de que hayas estado un tiempo conmigo, aprenderás a reconocer a un verdadero hombre.

-¡Un verdadero hombre!-se mofó Pan.-¡Maldito pomposo! ¡Ni siquiera tiene noción de lo que esa palabra significa en realidad! ¿Honestamente piensa que puede juzgar a un hombre por la cantidad de prostitutas que ha llevado a la cama? Los hombres de verdad son mucho más admirables a los ojos de una mujer, y desde mi punto de vista, usted no es mejor que el rústico cerdo que monta a la hembra que tiene más cerca para saciar sus deseos. Mi marido es mucho más hombre que lo que usted esperaría ser, N°17, de eso puede estar seguro.

El orgullo de N°17 se vio humillado por una comparación que ya había escuchado demasiadas veces.

-¡Veo que todavía no has aprendido a frenar tu lengua, Pan! ¡Pero te equivocas si piensas que no puedo lastimarte!

Se inclinó hacia delante con los ojos entrecerrados para continuar vociferando sus amenazas. De pronto, como un perro que acaba de ser asustado, saltó hacia un lado con un inicio de sorpresa mientras miraba hacia la puerta y descubría el enorme cuerpo de Trunks llenando el espacio abierto. Antes de que N°17 pudiera salir por el otro lado, Trunks lo tomó del borde de su _kaftan_ color rubí y lo arrastró por el asiento mientras el príncipe trataba frenéticamente de liberarse de sus garras. Cayendo de rodillas al piso delante de Pan, N°17 le rodeó las piernas con los brazos y presionó su rostro en el regazo tratando de resistir. Estaba seguro de que Trunks quería lastimarlo en venganza por los salvajes azotes que debió soportar. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a Pan que trataba de empujarle lejos de ella.

-¡Ten cuidado, Pan! ¡Me encargaré de ver que tu esposo sufra algo peor que la castración! ¡La próxima vez me aseguraré de que los perros coman su cadáver! ¡Paaaaaaan... ayúdame!

Trunks tomó a N°17 del cuello y le rugió en el oído mientras lo separaba de Pan.

-¡Maldito cobarde! ¿Dónde está tu coraje cuando Black no está cerca?

Los brazos y las piernas de N°17 se movían enloquecidos mientras el cuerpo salía despedido por la puerta. Aterrizó a poca distancia en medio de las verduras que un vendedor había arrojado de su carro, se puso de pie a tropezones, y sin atreverse a levantar demasiado la vista, se marchó con pasos largos.

-¡Coronel Brief!- el nombre fue como un ladrido surgido de la proximidad. Trunks dio media vuelta y vio al general Shapner que se aproximaba con una manifiesta indignación por lo que acababa de ver.- ¿Qué significa esta ofensa? ¿Se ha vuelto loco?

-¡Ese hombre insultó a mi esposa!

El general Shapner explotó de rabia.

-¿Cómo se atreve a atacar a otro hombre por una falta de la que usted también es culpable?

Trunks enfrentó a su superior directamente.

-¿Una falta de la que también soy culpable?-alzó una ceja interrogante. He oído los rumores del estado de su esposa, general, pero me crea o no, yo no tengo nada que ver con eso.

-Angela dice que sí, y por esa ofensa, coronel Brief, veré que le quiten su rango y lo devuelvan a su casa deshonrado.

Trunks murmuró una maldición al sentir el aguijón de la venganza de Angela. Parecía que estaba buscando una retribución por el rechazo que había sufrido, pero él no iba a aceptar sus acusaciones sin defenderse.

-Le sugiero, general, que trate de lograr la verdad de este asunto antes de proceder con sus reclamos. Se ahorrará y ahorrará a su esposa una vergüenza mayor.

El general Shapner enrojeció hasta el cuello de su camisa mientras luchaba por encontrar una réplica adecuada para refutar la declaración de inocencia del coronel Brief. Con el mismo fervor buscó una amenaza que atemorizara al hombre, pero cuando se encontró con la mirada de acero de esos ojos azules no pudo hacer nada excepto escupir en señal de frustración.

-Debo irme ahora, general- continuó Trunks con rudeza- pero si desea charlar de este asunto con más detalle, tenga por seguro que tengo testigos que declararán a mi favor, varios oficiales de alto rango que pueden asegurar el número de veces que decliné las invitaciones de su esposa. Sus indiscreciones no me incumben, pero no permitiré que dañe mi vida con mentiras acerca de mi conducta-inclinó la cabeza con un duro saludo de despedida y terminó la conversación abruptamente. -Buenos días, general.

-¡Esto no termina aquí, coronel Brief!-gritó Shapner mientas Trunks subía al carruaje.- ¡Va a volver a escuchar hablar de este tema!

Trunks maldijo entre dientes y se recostó en el asiento del coche.

-Parece que una mujer vengativa tiene el veneno de una víbora.

-¿Qué pasó?- Pan buscaba en el rostro enfadado alguna clave que le permitiera revelar lo que había encendido su temperamento.

-Angela está embarazada- declaró Trunks sin preámbulo - y el general Shapner asegura que no es el padre, por eso ella ha tomado la iniciativa de mentir y decir que yo lo soy- miró en derredor y sacudió la cabeza. -Pero no lo soy, Pan. Te lo juro, nunca he tocado a esa mujer excepto para arrojarla fuera de mi vista.

Pan se inclinó hacia delante y presionó su frente contra su cuello, disolviendo la mayor parte de su enfado al susurrarle:

-Te creo, Trun.

Trunks no sabía qué lo había molestado más, si N°17 enfrentando a Pan o su discusión con Shapner. Pan terminó con ese pequeño debate.

-N°17 ha escuchado rumores de que partirás pronto- le informó. -Ahora ha decidido que le gustaría retomar sus esfuerzos por tenerme en su cama.

Trunks se recostó para mirar a Pan y reconoció la preocupación en su rostro. Le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y tranquilizó sus miedos en la medida en que era capaz de hacerlo.

-Pondré hombres que custodien la casa para que te vigilen en mi ausencia. N°17 no es suficiente hombre como para enfrentar a guardias armados.

Pan buscó sus ojos.

-¡Te extrañaré terriblemente, Trun!

-Es un hecho, Pan, que mi corazón se quedará contigo- le susurró.-Cuídalo bien.

-Nunca te traicionaré- le prometió con suavidad, acurrucándose en su pecho. Le pasó un dedo por el mentón y le sonrió mientas le comunicaba sus sentimientos.- Creo que te amo, Trunks Brief.

Trunks bajó su boca hasta la de ella y le susurró:

-Y yo sé sin ninguna duda que te amo.

Con el siguiente latido del corazón, sus labios se unieron en un beso que selló sus votos de amor más que cualquier palabra pronunciada. Pasó un largo rato antes de que se separaran y, una vez más, esa noche se retiraron temprano a sus habitaciones para pasar las horas de dulce pasión en mutuas demostraciones de devoción.

...

El sol concluyó su lánguida travesía por el cielo azul y pareció hacer una pausa por encima de la línea distante que marcaba el fin de su paso, como si deleitado en su propia magnificencia demorara su nocturna partida del escenario. Los rayos rojos encendían el cielo hacia el oeste y perforaban las delgadas nubes deshilachadas que trataban de cubrir el brillo de ese notable rostro. Con inquebrantable condescendencia, el astro rey, finalmente bajó la cabeza por propia voluntad y se hundió poco a poco, permitiendo que los pesados telones del crepúsculo cayeran detrás de él. Sólo una suave aura rosada quedaba como evidencia de su paso, hasta que ella también se apagó bajo la cola de una capa de ébano que esparció una miríada de titilantes luces de cristal a su paso.

Trunks montó sobre el enorme caballo negro y tomó las riendas entre sus dedos mientras sus hombres lo seguían en sus monturas. La oscuridad que se consumía con rapidez era lo que habían estado esperando para ocultar su avance hacia la cima de la colina que Goten y un pequeño grupo de vanguardia de doce soldados ya había subido poco antes para capturar al par de guardias que vivía allí y asegurar el área.

Goten tenía la capacidad para permitir que el destacamento de soldados continuara con una encubierta vigilancia del cañón que se extendía debajo de ellos. Al asegurar la cima de la colina, había empleado un sonido similar al gorjeo de un pájaro para aplacar a la media docena de hombres robustos que cuidaban el campamento.

Trunks levantó un brazo y lo llevó hacia delante en una orden silenciosa para que sus hombres avanzaran hacia la colina. Ya había dado directivas para que los ejes de las carretas de provisiones y los vehículos con armas estuvieran bien engrasados y que las ruedas de madera se envolvieran en tiras de cuero para disminuir el ruido durante el ascenso. Los cascos de los caballos habían sido silenciados del mismo modo, pues era de extrema importancia que sus hombres ganaran la posición y no fueran detectados hasta estar bien seguros de que Black estuviera en el campamento, entonces lanzarían el ataque. Si una alarma sonaba antes de que estuviera en la trampa, la posibilidad de capturar al ladrón era prácticamente nula. Trunks no quería que nada saliera mal. Había llegado demasiado lejos para pensar en hacer saltar la trampa antes de que el zorro estuviera en la bolsa.

Trunks había determinado desde el principio que su objetivo primario para esta campaña sería la captura de Black y los miembros más importantes de la banda. Al privarlos de su líder, Trunks esperaba imposibilitar que los restantes se reagruparan. Sin Black los demás se dispersarían en un estado de caos o se aniquilarían entre ellos en la lucha por las posiciones de control. Si el ataque proyectado tenía éxito, entonces los prisioneros serían llevados a Moscú donde se les juzgaría por sus crímenes.

Este ataque que Trunks estaba a punto de lanzar no dejaba nada librado al azar, aunque la mayor parte de las autoridades militares de alto rango habían sido inducidas a pensar que el objetivo de Trunks no era de gran importancia. Se habían hecho a correr rumores falsos para calmar la curiosidad de aquellos que se ocupaban de conocer el paradero de las fuerzas del zar Piccolo. Así, cuando Trunks y la mitad de su regimiento salieron de Moscú a la vista de todo el mundo, la gente de la ciudad apenas se asombró, pues estaba segura de que sabía cada detalle de su misión. Para asegurarse de que así fuera, Trunks había pasado deliberadamente por alto a su inmediato superior el general Shapner, y con Goten como intérprete para tener la certeza de que lo entendía bien, había llevado su petición al mariscal de campo, a quien le había encantado la idea de despejar los alrededores de Moscú del ejército de ladrones de Black. Trunks requirió absoluto secreto al mariscal, que hizo esparcir entre sus otros oficiales de división que el coronel inglés estaba liderando una enorme compañía de hombres hacia las afueras de la ciudad para llevar a cabo maniobras de práctica en un área alejada del lugar donde en realidad se dirigían.

El general Shapner se indignó al enterarse de que no había sido informado del plan del coronel Brief antes de que las órdenes fueran emitidas. Insistió en que se eligiera a otro oficial para liderar la campaña, pero se vio frustrado en su intento de impedir la partida programada. Sus cejas se levantaron con incredulidad cuando escuchó que Trunks había pedido una media docena de pequeños cañones fijados a sus propios trasportes y dos veces el número de artilleros para encargarse de ellos, pero el general poco pudo hacer excepto tronar y escupir su furia, pues una orden directa del mariscal de campo impedía toda posibilidad de que se le negara a Trunks lo que había pedido. El general Shapner no tenía ganas de ver que ni el más pequeño de los deseos del inglés fuera satisfecho, no cuando Angela lo había señalado como el hombre con quien lo había engañado. Tan grande era su resentimiento que pasó tres días regañando a su esposa por acostarse con un tonto y minimizando la campaña que su amante coronel había pergeñado. Después de haber detallado todos los defectos que pudo imaginar en la estrategia de Trunks, Angela supo casi tanto como cualquier otro oficial de la división y no tuvo la reserva de guardar esa información en secreto, con lo cual ayudó a divulgar las falsas historias tal como Trunks y sus hombres deseaban y necesitaban.

Con un día de anticipación, Trunks envió al explorador Shu al área con un destacamento de doce húsares al mando de Goten. Cuatro de ellos sirvieron de centinelas y cabalgaron delante o detrás de los otros ocho durante el día. Por la noche, dos de los doce volvieron al lugar donde se encontraba Trunks a informar y fueron reemplazados por el mismo número de hombres de la tropa principal que luego avanzó para unirse a la vanguardia. Con orden de capturar a cualquier espía que pudiera llevar información a los ladrones, mantuvieron una rígida vigilancia, evitando la posibilidad de que los bandidos estuvieran advertidos de su llegada. Así, lograron llegar al pie de la colina sin que ninguno de los bandidos se enterara.

Trunks controló con cuidado la oscuridad envuelta por los árboles retorcidos y condujo a sus hombres colina arriba a través de un sendero más largo que permitía un acceso más fácil a los grandes vehículos. La luz de la luna suministraba iluminación suficiente para el ascenso, pero también amenazaba con revelar su presencia si algún sonido extraño atraía la curiosidad de los ladrones. Cuando el tintineo de una olla hizo retroceder a un caballo asustado, Trunks reaccionó con suma rapidez. Giró su semental y se puso a la par de la carreta donde se había producido la ofensa y advirtió con severidad al joven soldado que la conducía.

-¡Maldición, cabo! ¡Con el ruido que está haciendo podría despertar a los muertos!- rugió.- Le dije que asegurara todas las ollas que lleva en esa carreta de cocina. ¿Necesita que una niñera venga y le diga lo que tiene que hacer?

 _-¡Izvinitie!-_ el joven subió un poco los hombros con ansiedadmientras se disculpaba luchado por encontrar las palabras en inglés, que resultaran una respuesta adecuada para su comandante- ¡Lo hice, señor!

-¡Pero no lo suficientemente bien!

-Algo roto, creo.

Trunks hizo una seña con el pulgar por encima del hombro.

 _-¡Gavaritie!_ ¡Suba de una vez! Podrá inventar las excusas después.

Unos momentos después, Trunks dio un profundo suspiro de alivio al ver que la última carreta alcanzaba la cima, por suerte, sin más incidentes.

Goten estaba allí para ayudarlo a dar instrucciones a los hombres que armaban el campamento. Aunque toda la compañía había sido advertida de la necesidad de mantener el secreto, se les volvió a recordar mientras trabajaban en la oscuridad que todo estaría perdido si los ladrones eran alertados de su presencia.

Las órdenes eran susurros que corrían mientras se descargaban las carretas y luego se las empujaba hacia un estrecho nicho entre altos pinos. Los caballos fueron atados en lugares bien protegidos cerca de los límites del campamento, y los cañones fueron ubicados con sumo cuidado entre los árboles que crecían junto a una saliente de la colina. Apuntaban directamente hacia sus blancos y las grandes bolas se guardaron cerca de las armas. La atalaya de piedra donde los guardias habían vivido se usaría como cocina mientras permanecieran allí, pero más allá de esa construcción no se permitiría encender fuegos en ningún área donde el resplandor pudiera ser detectado por nadie que estuviera debajo.

Después que los hombres se ubicaron para dormir un rato, Trunks recorrió el campamento con Goten para tomar conocimiento directo de las ventajas y los fallos de su posición en la cima de la colina. Debajo de él, la estrecha cuenca estaba localizada aquí y allí por fuegos que iluminaban las montañas rocosas que rodeaban el escondite de Black. Protegido por esa impenetrable fortaleza de piedra, el príncipe ladrón y sus seguidores debían de haber disfrutado de total autonomía del resto del mundo durante muchos años. Los únicos senderos por los que un hombre podía entrar o salir eran los pasos que se encontraban a ambos lados del cañón, y los dos estaban bien asegurados y patrullados continuamente por dos guardias armados. Un tercer centinela trepaba los barrancos que apuntalaban el paso para tener un punto de vista ventajoso y así poder observar las idas y venidas. Eso hacía casi imposible que un enemigo pudiera pasar sin ser detectado una vez que entraba en la garganta.

Aunque la cima había sido bastante accesible a través del camino que había tomado con sus hombres, Trunks había confiado en las observaciones previas del explorador y había hecho sus planes de acuerdo con ellas. Ahora podía comprobar por sí mismo que descender de la montaña al lugar donde se alojaban los ladrones no era tarea fácil, pues involucraba una caída casi vertical. Por eso, en las últimas semanas de entrenamiento, sus hombres habían practicado ejercicios de escaladas y descensos a través de cuerdas que colgaban de las paredes del Kremlim. Con ese método pensaba penetrar en el valle. Las sogas ya habían sido atadas a los árboles más altos que bordeaban el barranco y estaban enrolladas en la base de cada tronco para facilitar que fueran arrojadas en el momento de descender al valle, una estrategia que los ladrones no estarían esperando.

-Todo está dispuesto según sus planes, coronel Brief-comentó Goten, con un gesto casual hacia el campamento de los ladrones. -Cuando utilicemos los cañones, Black y su banda quedarán apresados allá abajo. Necesitaremos sólo una o dos armas más para abrir el paso.

-El plan parece lo suficientemente simple como para que no haya posibilidad de fracasar- remarcó Trunks. Después de un minuto de reflexión continuó. -Sin embargo, he visto cómo estrategias mejores que ésta se venían abajo cuando el destino decidía que las cosas fueran de otro modo. No tenemos garantías de que Black esté allí, o de que regrese pronto si no está. Sólo podemos esperar aquí hasta que aparezca. Y rogar que no sea en pleno invierno.

-Eso espero, amigo mío. No me gustaría que los vientos helados nos encontraran en esta colina- murmuró Goten pensativo.

Como si fuera necesaria una prueba de lo que el capitán Goten más temía, una fría y ventosa mañana siguió a la llegada nocturna del regimiento a la cima. Inclusive algunos copos de nieve golpearon las amplias capas de los soldados y las puertas de las carpas, congelando los dedos y las narices de los que esperaban en el exterior. El frío no habría sido una dificultad que no pudieran superar, si al menos hubieran tenido señales de su presa, pero no había ningún rastro del cuerpo ancho y robusto de Black aunque Trunks y sus hombres no dejaban ni un minuto de controlar el campamento desde su posición elevada. Ni siquiera M. Buu o el gigantesco _Broly_ se veían en las inmediaciones, lo que impacientaba a los soldados, que no veían la hora de tener a los bandidos en sus manos.

Pasó toda una quincena sin que tuvieran evidencia de su presa. Trunks comenzaba a ponerse inquieto. No podía imaginar dónde estaban los ladrones y qué tropelía estarían cometiendo: si estarían atacando a incautos viajeros o saqueando alguna ciudad lejos del campamento. Incapaz de soportar la espera sin saber lo que ocurría más allá de su atalaya, Trunks envió a Goten y a Shu en busca de alguna pista del hombre, pero mientras esperaba su regreso, deambulaba sin paz, deseando rastrear el terreno él mismo. Sabía que sería una locura ser descubierto por Black y por eso se obligaba a esperar sin desesperar, aunque no veía la hora de terminar con el asunto y regresar con aquella a quien amaba.

Pan se sentía abrumada por el mismo deseo mientras observaba la luna que ascendía hasta ocupar el centro del escenario. El frío que formaba la esencia misma de la esfera plateada no le brindaba ningún consuelo, por el contrario, la confinaba al opresivo silencio de su habitación. Durante la noche, no podía esperar nada más excitante que pasar esas largas horas sola, en la cama enorme que, antes de la partida de Trunks, había compartido con él. Por momentos los hermosos recuerdos la invadían como oleadas cálidas de vívidas imágenes y, mientras perdía su mirada en el baldaquino que tenía sobre su cabeza, casi podía sentir la presencia de su amado. Si cerraba los ojos, el rostro de Trunks aparecía en su imaginación despertando todos sus sentidos hasta que casi podía escuchar el susurro ronco de palabras de amor. Esos recuerdos no hacían más que despertar una nostálgica esperanza de que, al abrir los ojos, él estaría allí y todo sería como debía ser.

Pan suspiró con languidez al apartarse de las ventanas y comenzó a recorrer la habitación sin destino fijo. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado, habría dicho que Trunks se había ido hacía una eternidad, pues le parecía como que toda su vida se había detenido en ese momento.

Mientras los días pasaban con una asombrosa lentitud, Pan comenzó a comprender cómo una persona podía sufrir la soledad más insoportable aun en medio de sus amigos más leales. Aunque Milk no dejaba de acudir a su ingenio con la esperanza de entretenerla, Pan no podía hacer nada más que sonreír ante los infructuosos intentos de la pequeña criada. Ni siquiera la compañía de N°18 la liberaba de los sentimientos de tristeza que la acompañaban desde la partida de Trunks. Hora a hora, luchaba contra el deseo ferviente de tenerlo de nuevo a su lado. Odiaba las luchas y los conflictos que lo obligaban a marcharse. Aunque trataba de tener los dedos y la mente activos, no encontraba respiro a la ansiedad que generaba el miedo por su persona. La amenaza de Black era demasiado real, estaba demasiado marcada en su memoria como para que pudiera dejar de lado sus temores con tareas triviales. Peor con la certeza del serio peligro que corrían al tratar de enfrentar al bandido, eso era lo único que podía hacer para no salir corriendo a buscarlo.

Las salidas sociales no la habían ayudado, sino que la habían puesto más nerviosa cuando tanto el príncipe N°17 como el comandante Ten Shin Han se habían atrevido a acercarse a ella en público. Aunque la presencia de un par de guardias armados delante de su coche o detrás de ella cuando salía a pie los había disuadido de prolongar sus visitas a algo más que unos minutos, habían servido para dejar en claro cuáles eran sus motivos. Preocupado por el malestar que podría haber generado con su encuentro anterior, Ten Shin Han había dejado sentado que era un caballero honorable y le había ofrecido una disculpa, mientras que N°17 se había mostrado tan ansioso como siempre por llevarla a su cama. Lo único que había cambiado era que la búsqueda de su placer carnal y la necesidad de vengarse de las humillaciones pasadas habían ido en aumento pues ella se había convertido en la esposa de su más encarnizado enemigo. Parecía que robársela al inglés, fuera mediante la seducción o el rapto forzado, se había convertido en un desafío para él, y le molestaba terriblemente que el par de guardias que Trunks había contratado para protegerla siguiera impidiéndoselo.

Parece que tu marido tiene miedo de que lo engañes durante su ausencia N°17 le había sonreído con profunda arrogancia . Un cinturón de castidad habría sido menos costoso que emplear a esos torpes patanes.

Una sonrisa menos tolerante acompañó la respuesta de Pan.

Bueno, N°17, ¿Podría ser que usted estuviera furioso porque él se ha atrevido a interferir con sus lascivos planes al contratar a dos hombres completamente insobornables y que no se dejan intimidar por personas de su clase?

Los ojos azules de N°17 se encendieron con una extraña mezcla de insolencia y de hambriento fervor.

Pareces muy segura, Pan, como el cisne que nada en las cálidas aguas de un lago, ajeno por completo al peligro del lobo hambriento que acecha en los juntos cerca de la costa.

Pan levantó una ceja al percibir la amenaza.

Cuídese, N°17, no vaya a ser que se quede atrapado en las pantanosas aguas del engaño hasta que aprenda su lección. Su Majestad no ha olvidado su último intento de alejarme del coronel. Esta vez sus esfuerzos podrían costarle la cabeza.

Este recordatorio no fue bien recibido por el príncipe, cuyos ojos se helaron al considerar las prometidas repercusiones.

Deberías haber aprendido con nuestro último encuentro que puedo ir muy lejos, Pan. Odio tener que repetir una lección que ya he dado, pero es evidente que haces oídos sordos a mis palabras.

Con un gesto desdeñoso, se había acercado al vehículo que lo estaba esperando. Una semana después Pan tenía la esperanza de que hubiera abandonado la idea de apropiarse de ella para saciar sus lujuriosos deseos, pues no lo había vuelto a ver rondando la casa, ni siquiera en compañía de Marron o de otras personas. Se preguntaba si había salido de Moscú en busca de otra conquista donde pudiera sofocar su lascivo ardor.

Pan apagó las velas que estaban al lado de la cama y se deslizó entre las sábanas frías, recordando los momentos que había pasado allí con Trunks, protegida en su abrazo. Ahora, sólo podía sentir el vacío que la recibía en la oscuridad que la rodeaba. Se frotó con las manos las mangas de la camisa para aplacar el frío de la cama sin compañía. No había calidez que pudiera satisfacerla como la de su esposo, pero acercó la almohada de Trunks a su pecho y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas como si se tratara de él en persona. Poco después, cuando sus pensamientos comenzaron a transformarse en sueños, se sintió tan liviana y ligera como una hoja volando en la brisa.

Un par de horas más tarde, Pan creyó que sólo había disfrutado unos breves minutos de sueño cuando fue despertada por una ancha mano que le tapó la boca con fuerza. Le cubrió casi la mitad de la cara y fue muy eficaz para evitar el grito que se le desgarró en la garganta. En el instante siguiente un trozo de tela sirvió al mismo propósito pues fue introducido en su boca y asegurado por una banda que le ataron en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. El hombre responsable de estos actos e inclinó sobre ella, y, al verlo, no pudo contener el pánico que le impulsaba el corazón con un ritmo frenético. De inmediato reconoció el cabello oscuro que cubría la cabeza del hombre en la habitación iluminada por la luna.


	37. Chapter 36

"De inmediato reconoció el cabello oscuro que cubría la cabeza del hombre en la habitación iluminada por la luna."

-¡Black!

Aunque no pudo pronunciar más que un gemido de desesperación, su mente gritó el nombre, aterrorizada, mientras Pan luchaba por superar la fuerza de sus enormes manos. El bandido le dio la vuelta y la colocó boca abajo y, contra su voluntad la tomó de las muñecas y las aseguró detrás de la espalda. Luego envolvió la ropa de cama alrededor de su cuerpo hasta que, para acrecentar su angustia, comenzó a tener dificultades para respirar. Moviendo la cabeza hacia delante y hacia atrás, Pan trató de encontrar una abertura donde pudiera obtener aire hasta que Black reconoció el problema, le dio la vuelta y le acomodó la manta debajo del mentón.

-¿Así está mejor?- le preguntó mientras sus ojos oscuros brillaban cerca de los de ella. En la débil luz de la habitación parecían echar chispas de alegría. -Me sentiría muy mal si se muere por la falta de aire antes de que le haga el amor, preciosa.

Miles de epítetos insultantes surgieron en su mente mientras luchaba con valor contra la fuerza que la superaba. ¡En verdad! Los calificativos le habrían alcanzado si ella hubiera podido hablar a través de la mordaza. Lo máximo que Pan pudo hacer fue mirarlo con toda su furia e indignación, pero la evidencia de su agitación no favoreció en nada que el bandido la soltara. Por el contrario, Black se rió de ella, la alzó de la cama y la apoyó con descuido sobre un hombro. Antes de salir, hizo una pausa para considerar la puerta abierta del vestidor.

-Supongo que, como todas las mujeres, preferirá vestirse con sus ropas elegantes en lugar de andar desnuda por la casa. Yo apreciaría esa vista, pero dudo que Mai tenga la misma opinión.

Entró en el vestidor y guardó una gran variedad de ropas de mujer en una gran bolsa, luego se echó una gruesa capa de invierno al brazo antes de cruzar la habitación en dirección a la antecámara. En el pasillo al que daban las habitaciones, hizo una pausa para escuchar hasta que estuvo seguro de que nadie en la casa había despertado; entonces, con pasos largos y presurosos, atravesó las sombras del corredor y bajó las escaleras. Abandonó la mansión por una puerta que daba al jardín y corrió por un lateral de la casa hasta donde, detrás de un portón, un grupo de sus hombres esperaba en los caballos.

Pan levantó la cabeza buscando con desesperación a los guardias. Desgraciadamente, los encontró atados al pie de un árbol al lado de la pared de ladrillos que bordeaba el jardín. Aunque luchaban contra las cuerdas que los inmovilizaban, era incapaces de hacer otra cosa más que observar el progreso del rapto, pues habían sido amordazados después de haber sido derrotados por la fuerza superior de los bandidos. A pesar de los gruñidos roncos que emitían, no pudieron detener a Black que atravesaba con ella al hombro, el ornamentado portón de hierro.

-Pronto habrá luz -observó Black mientras la arrojaba a los brazos de Broly.- Debemos abandonar la ciudad antes de que salga el sol, o el príncipe N°17 llamará a los soldados del zar para que nos den caza.

Una risa profunda acompañó la réplica de Broly.

-Al príncipe no le va a gustar que se lleve su oro y a la muchacha también, después de que le advirtiera que la llevara directamente, sin trampas.

En la oscuridad, el brillo de una sonrisa de dientes perfectos dio prueba de la indiferencia jovial de Black.

-El príncipe N°17 nunca nos pagó por cumplir con su último requerimiento, mi amigo, te prometió a ti y al resto de los hombres el oro y a mí, la muchacha. Él es el que está loco por buscarnos otra vez. Debería haber sabido que querríamos quedarnos con lo que nos correspondía.

-Al coronel inglés tampoco le va a gustar que se lleve a su esposa. Vendrá detrás de nosotros, creo...y tal vez hasta lo aprese si usted pierde tiempo con ella.

-Primero tendrá que encontrarnos, ¿no es cierto, Broly? Y yo, por mi parte, no tengo intenciones de ir con lentitud hasta que alcancemos nuestro campamento y estemos a salvo tomó la oscura crin del caballo que había pertenecido a Trunks y saltó al lomo del animal. Se inclinó hacia delante para darle unas palmadas en el cuello y sonrió al gigante. Ya verás, Broly. Montaré a su mujer como monto su caballo. No podrá detenerme.

…

Trunks se dio la vuelta sorprendido cuando Goten entró en la carpa.

-¡Coronel Brief!

-¿Qué pasa? -la pregunta estaba llena de temor, pues Trunks conocía bien a su segundo en el mando como para percibir que lo que le preocupaba era de naturaleza seria. Si su tono no había sido indicación suficiente, su gesto adusto, sí.

-¡Black está llegando!

Trunks casi sonrió y se relajó. Pensó que se había puesto demasiado nervioso de tanto esperar.

-¡Por fin! Todavía no había perdido la esperanza.

-¡Trunks! ¡Hay algo más!

Trunks se detuvo. Una vez más sintió una frialdad que le invadía el centro mismo de su ser.

-¿Más? ¿Qué quieres decir con más? ¿Trajo a todo el clan de los cosacos con él?- el gesto nervioso de Goten no desapareció, lo que impacientó a Trunks que quería saber sin más dilaciones qué era lo que tenía que decirle.- ¿Qué lo asusta, Goten? ¡Maldición, dígamelo!

-Es su esposa... lady Pan...

En un solo paso Trunks cruzó la carpa y tomó a Goten de la capa. Su temor se había convertido en un miedo glacial.

-¿Qué pasa con Pan?

-Black la ha raptado, Trunks. ¡Ella está ahora con él, de camino al campamento!

-¿Estás seguro?-con una angustia agonizante Trunks golpeó con el puño en el pecho de subalterno mientras exigía la confirmación de lo que acababa de escuchar. -¿Estás seguro?

-¡Shu y yo la vimos, Trunks! Cabalga detrás de Broly, en su caballo y desde lejos parece como si una correa la mantuviera atada al hombre.

-¡Maldición!- la palabra explotó en los labios de Trunks mientras pasaba a Goten y salía de la carpa. Sin prestar atención al viento frío de pronto le penetró la túnica de lana, caminó hacia donde se encontraba esperándolo Shu y le preguntó sin preámbulos: -¿Está seguro de que no se equivoca, Shu? ¿Usted la vio?

El explorador le respondió mirándolo fijamente a los ojos azules.

-No hay dudas, coronel Brief. Es su esposa. Esperamos cubiertos por los árboles y vimos pasar a Black. Luego vimos el rostro de ella. No podemos equivocarnos: es lady Son Pan.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible?- Trunks golpeó una mano contra la frente. El error de este anuncio era un peso difícil de soportar. Frenéticamente empezó a buscar en su mente un plan de acción que asegurara la inmediata liberación de su esposa, pero sabía que ninguno estaba libre de peligros. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a Goten que se acercaba. -¡Tengo que rescatarla, Goten! ¡Tengo que ir allá abajo y enfrentar a Black cara a cara!

-Trunks, te ruego que esperes hasta que entren en el campamento- le aconsejó Goten, que comprendía muy bien la angustia de su amigo. -De otro modo, Black podría escapar y llevarse a ella con él.

-Pero si es Pan... -Trunks estaba dispuesto a discutir con todo su corazón.

-Entonces debes ser extremadamente cauteloso con lo que hagas. Si se escapan de nuestra trampa con un premio tan precioso en sus manos, tal vez nunca la recuperemos. No tenemos otra posibilidad que esperar hasta cerrar la trampa sobre ellos y así evitaremos que escapen.

-¡Tengo que bajar antes de que la trampa salte y sacar a Pan de allí!-Trunks rugió impaciente.-Si no, la usarán de rehén contra nosotros.

-Si estás decidido a ir allá, por favor, considera la posibilidad de que se queden con un segundo rehén, ¡uno al que probablemente maten! Tal vez Black quiera cortarlo en pedazos sólo por el rencor que siente.

Enfrentado a ese dilema, Trunks se pasó los dedos por el cabello enredado por el viento mientras sopesaba sus posibilidades, pero sólo brevemente. Pronto llegó a una rápida decisión.

-Hasta los ladrones- dijo con brusquedad-tienen que saber lo que es una bandera blanca. Voy a bajar a hablar con Black y trataré de hacerle entender cuán peligrosa es su posición. Si mata a Pan, o me mata a mí, entonces tendrá que responder a los cañones. Tengo que convencerlo de que no podrán escapar una vez que se cierren los pasos que comunican el campamento con el exterior. Cuando se enfrente con esta amenaza, dudo que Black se comporte de un modo irracional.

Shu trepó con cuidado a los árboles que crecían en el borde y apoyó la mano en el tronco de un pino mientras se inclinaba para observar lo que acontecía en la cuenca. De pronto miró a su comandante y le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara. Desde ese punto de vista, los dos hombros observaron cómo Black conducía a su partida a través del paso desfiladero.

-Coronel Brief, le recomiendo que actúe con la mayor prisa antes de que Black tenga tiempo de relajarse y se ocupe de su mujer. Mi hermana está en ese campamento. Tal vez pueda encontrarla y traerla de regreso conmigo.

Trunks cerró la mano sobre el hombro del explorador en una despedida sin palabras y se alejó. Dio órdenes para que ensillaran su caballo y que ataran un paño blanco a la punta de un estandarte. Luego se colocó una pesada chaqueta de cuero que lo protegería de las armas, y tal vez del frío que se había apoderado de la madrugada. Su segundo en el mando lo observó muy preocupado, como si tuviera plena conciencia de todos los peligros que lo acechaban. En vista del hecho de que no llevaba armas para defenderse, Trunks sintió una gran necesidad de brindar seguridad a su amigo, y con toda sinceridad, confesó:

-Por la gracia de Dios, Goten, saldré de esto con vida y con mi esposa a salvo. Te aseguro que no tengo razón para vivir si ella está allá abajo en manos de mi enemigo. Sin ella, no viviría mucho tiempo.

Con un largo suspiro, Goten se cuadró de hombros y buscó la mirada de Trunks con una sonrisa hosca.

-Mi Padre siempre decía que yo me preocupaba demasiado, amigo. Tal vez tenía razón.

Trunks logró ofrecerle una sonrisa ladeada con su respuesta.

-Todos tenemos esa tendencia a veces, Goten. Yo no estoy precisamente calmado y dominado cuando sé que Pan está allí abajo. Además, debemos convencer a ese maldito bandido de que hablamos muy en serio. Sabe lo que hay que hacer mientras esté ausente. Cuando dé la señal para disparar el cañón, cierren la puerta trasera con rapidez. Ya sabes cuál es el plan, de modo que lo dejo todo en sus manos para que determine qué hacer de acuerdo con el curso de los acontecimientos.

-No te preocupes, amigo- Goten se esforzó en otra sonrisa apagada. -Haré que Black se siente y tome nota.

-¡Bien! Si no tengo otra opción, treparé hasta aquí por una soga con Pan a mis espaldas. Manténgase alerta y esté preparado para arrojarla.

-Créeme amigo mío, estaré vigilando cada uno de tus movimientos- le aseguró Goten.

Trunks montó su caballo y, con las riendas en una mano, aceptó la bandera con la otra. Saludó con la cabeza a Goten e hincó los talones en el caballo para que empezara su rápido descenso de la colina.

Debajo, en el valle, Black detuvo su caballo delante de la casa más grande del campamento y desmontó mientras sus hombres se dispersaban y continuaban su camino hacia diferentes áreas del pequeño pueblo. Completamente agotada, Pan aceptó la ayuda de Black que la bajó del lomo del caballo de Broly, pero, desesperada por encontrar un apoyo, se recostó contra el caballo mientras el jefe de los bandidos sacaba su cuchillo para cortar la correa de cuero que la ató al gigante musculoso durante la mayor parte del trayecto.

Con una sonrisa a Broly, Black levantó el ánimo.

-¿Ves, amigo mío, qué mansita se ha vuelto la muchacha?

Broly hizo un gruñido escéptico.

-Espera hasta que recupere sus fuerzas, luego veremos.

-¡Ah, nooo, Broly!-replicó Black de buen humor. -No entiendes mi relación con las mujeres. Primero dejaré que esta se bañe y duerma un poco. Será una mujer diferente cuando esté bien descansada. Te lo digo, Broly, ¡Me amará cuando despierte!

-¡Hummmm!

Black giró hacia la fuente de ese sonido de desprecio y tuvo que bajar la cabeza ante Pan que lo miraba con creciente resentimiento. Miraba el rostro de un pequeño duende que parecía haberse deleitado enfrentando a casi todos sus hombres. Al menos unos veinte de sus acompañantes habían sentido el aguijón de su lengua, cuando no un pequeño puntapié, un golpe, o un mordisco si osaran acercarse demasiado. Sólo Broly parecía inmune a su abuso, tal vez porque el gigante se había convertido en una especie de protector. Fue él quien se había interpuesto repetidas veces entre ella y aquellos que buscaban vengarse por los dolores que le había causado, y aunque muchos de ellos se habían sentido provocados por la sonrisa desafiante de Pan, ninguno se había atrevido a probar los músculos de su benefactor.

Sin hacer esfuerzos por quitarse de la cara los mechones que le caían desordenados, la recalcitrante condesa Son Pan miró al jefe de los bandidos a través de la maraña que formaba un velo.

-¡Ves!- le advirtió Broly señalándola con el pulgar.- ¡Te matará si eres tan loco de confiar en ella! Como la otra noche, cuando trató de escapar y tomó mi cuchillo.

Black se frotó el rasguño en la palma de la mano que ya se estaba curando. Recordó vívidamente su conducta estúpida al tratar de sacar ventaja del intento de huida de Pan. A través de los párpados entreabiertos, la había visto inclinarse con cuidado sobre Broly, que dormía y roncaba con estrépito, y quitarle el cuchillo de la vaina. Después había cortado las cuerdas que los mantenían unidos. Aunque Black albergaba la idea de atraparla y obtener su placer mientras los otros hombres dormían, no estaba preparado para el perverso ataque que ella lanzó sobre él cuando osó reptar en las sombras para alcanzarla. Por muy poco, saltó a tiempo para evitar la amenazadora caída de la hoja después que ella salió de su escondite y trató de atacarlo. Él logró tomarla, con la idea de desarmarla, pero en el siguiente intento, tomó conciencia de que la punta del cuchillo había abierto una herida en la palma de su mano. Si no hubiera sido porque sus hombres se despertaron con los gritos de sus maldiciones, Pan se habría escapado. Pero terminó arrastrada de regreso a su estado anterior en medio de puntapiés y gritos, además de todos los insultos que se le pudieran ocurrir.

-¡Mai!- Black gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras se dirigía a la casa.

La puerta de delante se abrió de par en par y, en el silencio que siguió, rebotó con un sonoro crujido. Una mujer de cabello oscuro, a punto de dar a luz un hijo, salió de la casa y se situó en el borde de la galería mientras observaba a Black. Los ojos oscuros se posaron un instante en Pan, consiguiendo toda su atención. Pero pronto la mirada de ella volvió a dirigirse, con un frío desprecio, hacia Black.

-¡Bien! Así que trajiste a una mujer a casa para que comparta la cama contigo, como si yo no hubiera servido a tus lascivos deseos todos estos meses. ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Hacerme a un lado ahora que llevo en el vientre a tu bastardo?

Black se echó a reír sin darle demasiada importancia a la pregunta enfadada.

-Vamos, Mai, sabes que no te he hecho ninguna promesa de que fueras a ser la única. ¡Al hombre le gusta disfrutar de un poco de variedad cada cierto tiempo!

-¡A los hombres como tú! -Mai sacudió la cabeza disgustada.- Hablabas con tanta dulzura a mi lado en la cama y me decías que me amabas cuando querías mis favores. Ahora que estoy embarazada de tu hijo y que apenas me puedo mover, traes a esa... esa...

\- Pan Brief- informó de inmediato Pan con una sonrisa, pues vio una pequeña posibilidad de escapar a lo que Black tenía planeado para ella gracias a la presencia de esa mujer. Era evidente para ella, aunque no para él, que Mai no soportaba la idea de compartirlo con otra mujer.- Esposa del coronel sir Trunks Brief, comandante de los Húsares de Su Majestad Imperial- anunció Pan, luego terminó la frase con una prisa que la dejó sin aliento:-¡Que seguramente matará a este maldito patán si me pone un dedo encima!- dijo con la vista fija en su captor.

Al ver que las dos estaban en total acuerdo, Mai le devolvió la sonrisa en reconocimiento de la presentación e hizo una seña hacia la puerta en cordial invitación. Al menos Black todavía no se había acostado con la mujer, lo cual despertaba una pequeña esperanza de poder detenerlo antes de que saciara sus deseos y la hiriera en el proceso.

-Venga, señora. Sin duda debe de estar agotada con todo lo que pasó y quiera un baño...

Black sonrió, pensando que sería capaz de manejar a las dos mujeres que se estaban conociendo y aparentemente iban a llevarse muy bien. Dedujo que podía compartir la hospitalidad que se brindaban entre ellas, y comenzó a subir las escaleras detrás de Pan, pero fue detenido por una pequeña mano desafiante.

-¡Niet! ¡Niet! ¡A los establos a lavarte! ¡La casa es para nosotras!

-Vamos Mai- trató de convencerla Black y luego miró incómodo a Broly, que había estallado en una explosión de risa.-¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Ninguno de mis hombres se atrevería a hacer una cosa así!

-¡Fuera!- gritó Mai y plantó su pequeño pie en señal de indignación.-¡Te prohíbo que entres!

Black subió las escaleras de todos modos y separó los brazos para contener a la mujer en un fuerte abrazo con la esperanza de aplacarla, pero Mai lo rechazó con vehemente determinación y lo miró a los ojos.

-¡Te vas de esta casa en este mismo momento, Black, o me voy yo! No me quedaré en tu campamento para dar a luz a tu hijo mientras haces otro con la esposa del coronel. ¿Me escuchaste?

-¡Maldición! ¡No puedo dejar que me des órdenes como si fuera un mocoso! ¿Qué pensarán mis hombres?

Mai se puso de puntillas para mirarlo a la cara mientras vociferaba la pregunta:

-¿Y qué pensarás tú, Black, si te dejo ahora? ¿Quieres que me vaya? ¿Acostarte con la mujer del coronel significa tanto para ti que no te importa si me quedo o si me voy?

-Mai, sabes que te quiero...

Sin abatirse, Mai lo enfrentó con los puños afirmados a los lados. A pesar del terror inicial que sufrió cuando él la robó de la casa de sus padres hacía un año más o menos, ahora lo amaba con todo su corazón, y quería de él algo más que una relación casual. Pronto nacería el hijo de ambos y ella quería que él la tratara con la misma consideración con que un hombre trata a su esposa.

-¡Black, elige ahora! ¡La esposa del coronel o yo!

Black levantó las manos indefenso. Por mucho que quería complacerse con Pan, sabía que no podría soportar que Mai lo dejara, pues había pasado a significar mucho para él en los meses que estuvieron juntos. Había mantenido en alejada reserva y había jugado el papel de doncella ofendida. Pero poco a poco él se había sentido atraído por su presencia tranquila y seria en la casa. Sorprendido, se descubrió interesado en sus suaves modos. La cortejó con flores salvajes y largas caminatas por el bosque; le ofreció sonetos de amor de un libro que había encontrado en un baúl que él y sus hombres habían robado a algún noble rico. Hasta le había enseñado a leer y ella lo había aplacado recitándole dulces versos. ¿Cómo podía dejarla ir si con ella se iría su corazón?

Un disparo sacó la mente de Black del asunto y pasó a considerar de inmediato las necesidades del momento. Su principal preocupación era la seguridad de su campamento y todos los que estaban en él. Se alejó abruptamente de las dos mujeres y hasta Broly hizo girar su caballo para dirigirse hacia la barricada de entrada donde un guardia gritaba y hacía señas con el brazo para ganar su atención. El gigante levantó una mano y se la llevó al oído para escuchar. Pronto transmitió la información a Black.

-Un hombre cabalga hacia el campamento con una bandera blanca. El guardia quiere saber si debe dejarlo entrar.

Black saltó de la galería y, con sus brazos en las caderas, frunció el entrecejo un largo rato antes de dirigirse a Broly.

-¿Pueden decir quién es el hombre?

Broly echó la cabeza hacia atrás y llevó la mano hacia la boca para proyectar su grito.

-¿Quién viene? ¿Sabes quién es?

Broly volvió a colocar la mano en el oído para escuchar la respuesta del otro. Al dirigirse a su acompañante parecía atónito por lo que acababa de oír.

-¡Dicen que viene el coronel inglés! ¡Cabalga en el caballo de Black!

-¿Qué? -dijo Pan sin aliento, asomándose a la baranda de la galería. Con una mano hizo pantalla para que el reflejo del sol en la nieve no la cegara y miró hacia la entrada.

Black pensaba de un modo diferente, y se animó ante la idea de que su adversario viniera a su campamento.

-¡Déjenlo entrar, si es verdad que el bribón viene solo!

En un silencio pétreo, Pan esperó una eternidad antes de ver a un jinete solitario que salía del estrecho desfiladero. Cuando un guardia señaló hacia la casa donde ella se encontraba, su marido levantó la cabeza para mirar y azuzó al caballo a seguir un paso vivaz. Aun desde lejos, Pan no tuvo necesidad de ver su cabello para estar segura de que era su amado el que venía, pues nadie cabalgaba con esa confiada tranquilidad que él exhibía. Sus ojos se alimentaron con cada uno de los movimientos hasta que enfrentó al señor de los ladrones desde una corta distancia.

Pan habría volado por las escaleras y corrido a su lado, pero Black levantó una mano y gritó una orden: debía quedarse en el lugar donde estaba. Pan no quería obedecer, pero decidió enviarle una sonrisa de calma a Trunks, que apartó la vista de su enemigo lo suficiente como para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

-¡Coronel, usted entra en mi campamento como un loco sin cerebro, sin más protección que su arrogancia!- le increpó Black. Pensativo, observó a su rival, en busca de algún puñal o pistola, pero sólo vio la vaina vacía donde debía estar la espada.- Viene con una bandera blanca y completamente desarmado, ¿no es cierto? ¿No teme que mis hombres lo saquen a rastras de mi caballo y le quiten la carne de los huesos, como hicieron la última vez que nos encontramos? Estoy seguro de que tiene cicatrices que le recuerdan ese hecho.

-He venido por mi esposa- declaró Trunks sin pestañear.- No me iré sin ella.

Black se echó a reír estrepitosamente y abrió los brazos en un movimiento exagerado de asombro.

-Pero usted dijo que podía tenerla, amigo- le recordó a su enemigo-¿No se acuerda? ¿Acaso, ha cambiado de idea?

-Si lo que quiere es pelea, Black, eso tendrás- le aseguró Trunks con una notable falta de humor.

-¿Qué? ¿Y privar a mis buenos compañeros del placer de atarlo entre dos caballos para ver cuál de los animales se queda con la mejor parte? Vamos, coronel, no soy tan egoísta.

Trunks levantó una mano, y, con una breve mirada a Pan, le ordenó que se acercara. Ella obedeció sin perder tiempo, lo que hizo gruñir a Black que saltó hacia delante para tomarla, pero el ladrón se vio detenido por el semental negro cuando Trunks le cortó el camino con el animal. Con los dientes apretados por la furia, Black dio un salto para sacar a su adversario de la silla, pero Trunks controló con las riendas al animal para que hiciera un giro completo. Un ruido audible fue seguido de un rugido de dolor. Black trastabilló en una niebla de estupor. Se llevó una mano a la cara y, al pasar el dedo por debajo de la nariz, comprobó que su orificio nasal izquierdo sangraba con profusión.

Broly tosió abruptamente para contener otro amenazador estallido de risa. Controlando su comportamiento, bajó del caballo de un salto, y, solícito, ayudó a Black a subir los escalones de la galería donde urgió a su jefe a sentarse por un momento hasta que recuperara la lucidez. Mai corrió el interior de la casa, y un minuto después reapareció con una toalla húmeda que pasó con suavidad debajo de la nariz de Black.

Mientras la atención de todos se dirigía hacia otra parte, Trunks se inclinó hacia abajo, tomó a Pan de un brazo y la subió a la montura detrás de él, en el mismo momento en que el mosquete de Broly hacía su ominosa aparición. El arma del cíclope apunto al centro de la chaqueta de cuero.

-¡Quédese quieto, coronel o morirá!

Aunque Pan se aferró a la espalda de su esposo, presa del terror, Trunks tomó la amenaza casi a la ligera.

-Si me matas, Broly, estas colinas se vendrán abajo sobre su brillante cabeza. Juro que así será.

Broly no pudo contener la risa mientras miraba a Trunks incrédulo.

-¿Acaso usted es Dios para hacer caer la montaña sobre nosotros?

-Preste atención, Broly- le sugirió Trunks. -Escuche mis palabras con cuidado. Si necesita evidencia de mi poder, le daré un pequeño ejemplo. Pero primero debo insistir en que apunte un momento hacia otro lado para impedir la posibilidad de que su arma se dispare por accidente.

Los ojos de Broly se desviaron hacia las colinas cubiertas de árboles mientras se preguntaba qué hacer con la propuesta del coronel. Sentía curiosidad y levantó despacio la pistola, pero la mantuvo en una posición desde donde podía de inmediato, alcanzar al hombre. Mientras observaba de cerca a Trunks, este levantó la bandera blanca y la bajó con rapidez. En ese mismo instante una atronadora explosión perforó el silencio y fue seguida, en rápida sucesión, por varias descargas más. Broly sintió una súbita conmoción y, girando hacia la izquierda, quedó totalmente sorprendido cuando las balas de cañón impactaron en las colinas que rodeaban la segunda entrada desprendiendo enormes bloques de piedra que cayeron al valle. Los pedazos que caían llevaban un tremendo impulso que obligó a que los guardias que se encontraban allí salieran corriendo. Con creciente terror, se dispersaron hacia el centro del campamento, mirando, nerviosos, por encima del hombro mientras escapaban de los fragmentos de roca.

En ese preciso instante, casi ninguno notó que Trunks hacía girar el caballo y comenzaba a galopar hacia el extremo de la cuenca. Saliendo del sopor que había experimentado antes, Black se puso de pie de un salto y señaló, reclamando la atención de Broly, a los dos que estaban tratando de escapar a pesar de la cuestionable dirección que habían tomado.

-¡Dispárale al caballo! ¡Dispárale al caballo! -gritó Black.

Broly levanto el mosquete y lo mantuvo derecho por un instante antes de apretar el gatillo. La descarga fue seguida de una pausa. Luego el caballo se desplomó dando una voltereta, que envió a los jinetes despedidos...

... Continuara.


	38. Chapter 37

"El caballo se desplomó dando una voltereta, que envió a los jinetes despedidos."

Trunks maldijo mientras daba vueltas y se detenía en la nieve. Apretó los dientes con determinación, se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia donde se encontraba su esposa, inmóvil en el suelo. Ella lo miró en medio de una niebla, pero él no tenía tiempo para sacarla de ese trance. Por el contrario, la tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a correr, desesperado, hacia la colina. En la cima, sus hombres le urgían con gritos alentadores a que tomara las cuerdas que bajaban por la ladera. Los cascos de, al menos una docena de caballos pronto llegaron donde se encontraba, impidiéndole la huida, pues se colocaron delante de él, bloqueándole el camino. Trunks observó por un momento a los bandidos que blandían sus espadas en el aire y dio un paso atrás mientras buscaba con los ojos un sendero abierto. Los hombres se movían en sus caballos, sonriendo como tontos deseosos de vengarse.

Trunks apretó los dientes con fortaleza y se dirigió hacia la izquierda, luego se detuvo a la derecha, evitando a sus enemigos, girando, en círculo, pero no pudo ir demasiado lejos. Con cada movimiento, los bandidos cerraban sus filas sin dejarle un resquicio que penetrar en sus fuerzas. Por último Trunks comprendió que no podía hacer nada excepto aceptar que estaba atrapado. La muerte parecía inminente, pues los otros lo habían rodeado por completo. No tenía ninguna posibilidad de escapar. Poco a poco cayó de rodillas, y llenando de aire los pulmones, se inclinó hacia su esposa con la intención de besarla por última vez. Entonces se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Pan estaban cerrados con una rigidez que hizo que su corazón saltara de terror. Sintió un nudo en la garganta al no detectar el más leve signo vital en los labios de su esposa. No pudo contener un profundo remordimiento que se gestaba dentro de él y, con ella en los brazos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás para gritar con todas sus fuerzas por encima del hombro:

-¡Goten! ¡Venganza!

La colina que estaba encima de Trunks pareció explotar cuando otra bala de cañón fue lanzada, esta vez en otra dirección. Los hombres que lo rodeaban se dispersaron como una familia de gansos asustados al escuchar disparos que penetraban por el otro lado del valle. Sólo uno mantuvo la calma suficiente y pidió ayuda a otros dos que estaban dispuestos a salir huyendo con el resto. Al lograr su atención, los mantuvo a punta de espada.

-¡Black quiere a estos dos de vuelta! –gritó el ladrón cuando cesó el fuego de los cañones-. ¡Ahora vamos, serpientes sin ánimo, atadlos a sus caballos y os liquido ahora mismo!

En el momento que siguió pareció que la cima de la colina explotaba lanzando valientes soldados que, colgados de sogas, se arrojaban desde el precipicio y descendían a saltos. Enfrentados a esta amenaza mayor, los tres ladrones se unieron con la premisa de mejor lejos que muertos. Levantaron los talones y los descargaron con fuerza en las ancas de los caballos, que empezaron una desenfrenada carrera hacia la entrada del cañón donde todavía quedaba un estrecho desfiladero abierto. Cuando se acercaron a él, tuvieron que detenerse de golpe, y giraron con rapidez sus animales para volar en la dirección opuesta pues Goten entraba con toda una compañía de húsares montados detrás de él, blandiendo sus espadas resplandecientes.

Trunks tomó el cuerpo exánime de su esposa en sus brazos y lo estrechó con fuerza un momento. Sentía tantos remordimientos que quería morir. Un sollozo estaba a punto de salir de su boca hundida en el cuello de Pan y las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos cuando sintió un movimiento ligero como el de las alas de una mariposa... el inequívoco latir del pulso. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás en jubiloso asombro mientras las largas pestañas oscuras se sacudían contra su mejilla. Poco a poco, Pan recuperó la conciencia con un rugido apagado. Lo miró con cierta vaguedad. Hizo un valiente esfuerzo por sonreír y Trunks no pudo contener una risa agradecida.

-¡Pan, mi amor! ¡Pensé que estabas muerta!

-¿Y no lo estuve? -Hizo una mueca de dolor al intentar mover su cuerpo.- ¿Esto es lo que sucede cuando sacas a pasear a tu esposa? Nunca voy a ser tan tonta como para volver a aceptar una invitación.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó preocupado.

-¡Nooo! -gimió-. ¡No me siento para nada bien! ¡Me duele todo, creo que en realidad he muerto y bajado a los infiernos, pues esto no es definitivamente el cielo! ¡Temo que todos los huesos de mi cuerpo estén rotos.

-Esto no es una broma del infierno, Pan! -le aseguró Trunks con una sonrisa divertida-. ¡Estas viva! ¡Y no sabes cuánto agradezco al cielo que así sea!

-¿Podemos irnos a casa ahora? -preguntó Pan esperanzada-. Me gustaría tirarme en nuestra cama y que mi cuerpo destrozado descanse una semana.

-Te llevaré, mi amor, tan pronto como mis hombres terminen con estos ladrones. -Trunks miró a su alrededor y se aseguró de que la marea del conflicto virara en su beneficio. Muchos de los bandidos habían sido tomados por sorpresa y estaban desarmados, mientras que otros, al percibir su inminente captura, se habían rendido sin pelear. Todo estuvo terminado en cuestión de minutos.

Trunks se puso de pie, y con Pan en los brazos, sonrió a esos increíbles ojos oscuros mientras los suyos se llenaban de cálidas lágrimas.

-Mi muy querida Pan, eres la joya más preciada de mi vida - declaró con suavidad-. Y te amo más de lo que unas simples palabras pueden transmitir.

-Ay, Trunks, ¡yo también te amo! -replicó Pan con la voz ahogada por la emoción. Envolvió los brazos alrededor del cuello y presionó su frente contra la mejilla mientras reflexionaba:

-Creo, coronel sir Trunks Brief, que te he amado desde el primer momento en que te vi, cuando venías tras los ladrones a rescatarme. Para mí, mi señor esposo, eres tan resplandeciente y galante como un caballero de reluciente armadura.

Contenta de estar de nuevo con él, Pan apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro mientras él la llevaba de regreso al lugar donde sus hombres rodeaban a los mal vivientes delante de la casa de Black. El príncipe de los ladrones y Broly estaban sentados en los escalones bajo la estricta guardia del teniente que había atado a sus prisioneros a un poste con una pesada cadena. Mai estaba de rodillas cerca de Black, limpiando el hilo de sangre que manaba de su labio superior. Parecía que los ojos del bandido sólo la vieran a ella, como si supiera que no le quedaba mucho tiempo para disfrutar de su presencia.

De repente, Mai se puso de pie mientras observaba en dirección a la entrada del cañón, donde un jinete conducía a su caballo a través de rocas

y escombros. Un momento después, Shu desmontó delante de la casa y Mai corrió por las escaleras. Abrió los brazos con un grito de alegría y se lanzó al abrazo de bienvenida de su hermano.

-¡Shu! ¡Parece que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo!

El explorador se echó hacia atrás para observar a su hermana y apoyó con suavidad una mano en el vientre mientras le preguntaba:

-¿Quieres que te vengue, Mai?

 _-¡Niet! ¡Niet!_ -Sacudió la cabeza y se apresuró por aclararsus sentimientos.- Shu, si pudiera, haría de Black mi esposo, pero él dice que ahora va a Moscú, que tal vez lo cuelguen allí.

-Por los relatos de sus andanzas, eso es lo que se merece. Yo no puedo hacer nada. Lo siento, Mai.

Con un gesto casi imperceptible, la mujer se alejó y volvió a subir las escaleras para entrar en la casa. En el silencio que sobrevino después que cerró la puerta se escuchó un llanto dolorido.

Shu se acercó a su comandante que estaba poniendo una compresa fría en la frente herida de Pan.

-Coronel, he visto una cosa muy extraña y quisiera su permiso para ir con un par de hombres a comprobar lo que está pasando.

Trunks levantó la vista mientras continuaba con sus tiernos cuidados.

-¿Qué piensa que es?

Shu miró a su alrededor, como contando el número de soldados, luego levantó el mentón, pensativo, y por fin enfrentó los curiosos ojos azules.

-Pienso, coronel, que hay al menos un regimiento entero, o tal vez más, de soldados, vestidos como plebeyos, pasando cerca de aquí. Cabalgan en línea, como si fueran una tropa organizada, aunque llevan vestimentas de campesinos. Sólo el jefe lleva una capa que me parece familiar y otro tiene las ropas de un boyardo. Me aventuraría a pensar que son, en su mayoría, soldados polacos en movimiento.

-¿Tan lejos de la frontera? -la pregunta salió de los labios de Trunks mientras retrocedía para mirar, asombrado, al explorador-. ¿Dónde cree que se dirigen?

-Cabalgan con rapidez después de haber oído los cañones, coronel. Hacia Moscú, tal vez, o en la misma dirección general.

-¡Debemos detenerlos!

-Debemos, coronel, ¿pero cómo? Tienen dos veces nuestro número...

quizás tres. Además tienen dos baterías de cañones.

Trunks llamó a un joven cabo y le señaló el caballo que había estado usando Black, el mismo que el ladrón le había robado tiempo atrás.

-Quite todo de este caballo, cabo, y ponga mi silla. ¡Y apúrese! Tengo que salir a echar un vistazo.

Regresó donde estaba Pan y la levantó con cuidado en sus brazos para llevarla a la casa, lo que arrancó una húmeda mirada a Mai, que se había acurrucado en un rincón de la cama a llorar. Un poco avergonzada, se puso de pie y con la mano señaló el lugar que acababa de dejar y lo alentó a que depositara allí a Pan.

-Cuidaré a su esposa, coronel. No tiene que temer.

Trunks aceptó su oferta y colocó a Pan sobre unas pieles que estaban esparcidas sobre la cama.

-Tengo que salir un momento-le murmuró con suavidad a su esposa mientras le quitaba un bucle de la frente-. Si puedes, descansa un rato mientras esté afuera. Volveré tan pronto como pueda.

Pan y Mai observaron en silencio cómo cruzaba la puerta. Con una mirada a su esposa, partió, y unos pocos momentos después, las mujeres escucharon el retumbar de los cascos de los caballos.

-Estoy demasiado sucia para descansar -se quejó Pan, apoyada en un codo-. Me gustaría lavarme un poco, si es posible.

Mai le señaló una enorme olla que colgaba de un gancho sobre el hogar. Estaba llena hasta el borde de agua hirviendo, y el fuego que se quemaba debajo acababa de ser avivado con trozos de madera seca que crujían bajo el recipiente de hierro.

-Iba a lavar ropa hoy, pero si usted quiere, llenaré una tina con agua para que se bañe. Si se sumerge en agua caliente, tal vez se sienta mejor.

-Creo que nunca he escuchado una proposición más dulce en toda mi vida.

Pan se dirigió al borde de la cama y, lentamente, se puso de pie, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Todo lo que podía recordar de la caída era que se había golpeado contra el suelo y que había sentido que cada parte de su cuerpo había sufrido el impacto sin piedad. Después, fue como si hubiera visto el mundo a través de una densa niebla y el aire se le hubiera paralizado en los pulmones. Algún tiempo después, Trunks la había levantado, ella había perdido la conciencia y no supo nada más hasta que escuchó el angustiado llanto de su esposo.

Entre las dos, dejaron lista la tina para que Pan se sumergiera en ella. Se lavó el cabello primero, y lo envolvió en una toalla; para cuando se hubo secado, ya se sentía lo suficientemente bien. En la bolsa que había traído Black, encontró ropas apropiadas, se vistió y estaba en el proceso de ayudar a Mai a transportar los cubos de agua sucia, cuando, de pronto, la mujer se detuvo, se ahogó con su respiración y se llevó una mano al vientre.

-Llegó el momento -anunció Mai con la voz quebrada cuando el dolor comenzó a ceder-. El bebé está a punto de llegar. -miró a Pan. -¿Usted sabe qué hacer?

Pan casi entró en pánico.

-¡No tengo la menor idea!

-Hay una mujer mayor que vive cerca del arroyo. Ella sabe qué hacer. Debe ir a buscarla y decirle que venga.

Casi una hora después, Trunks regresó y encontró a Black caminando ansioso en el pequeño espacio que le permitía la cadena que lo sujetaba. Preocupado por lo que acababa de ver, Trunks apenas se detuvo a considerar el aspecto del hombre, pero fue informado de los últimos acontecimientos en el campamento por el teniente que le impidió dirigirse hacia la casa.

-Lo siento, coronel. La mujer de Black está allí dentro dando a luz a su bebé. La condesa Pan nos dijo que nos quedáramos fuera. Supongo, señor, que esa orden también lo incluye a usted.

Trunks comprendió. Echó una mirada a Black y se dio cuenta de que parecía verdaderamente angustiado por lo que ocurría dentro de la casa. Parecía bastante extraño que ese bandido sin ley estuviera tan preocupado por la muchacha, lo que hizo pensar a Trunks si no había una posible cualidad de redención en el carácter de ese hombre que lo volvía vulnerable a los mismos cuidados y preocupaciones que el común de los mortales.

Goten cruzó el patio y subió al escalón inferior mientras esperaba que su comandante le prestara atención.

-¿Qué vistes allá? -preguntó.

-Al menos un regimiento de mercenarios entrenados por los polacos - respondió Trunks con sequedad, descendiendo un par de escalones para hablar con él.

Goten reflexionó un momento sobre el asunto hasta que aventuró una pregunta.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Trunks, con menos de la mitad de esos hombres?

-No podemos pensar que tendremos tiempo de regresar a Moscú y reagruparnos con el resto del regimiento a tiempo para atacarlos en el campo. Cuando partimos, el general Shapner exigió que el resto de nuestro regimiento quedara bajo su mando durante mi ausencia. Como sé que el hombre es proclive a ciertas ideas extrañas, estoy seguro de que lo ha despachado en alguna misión urgente o algo así. Lamento no haber tenido la precaución de haber traído todo el regimiento con nosotros.

-Trunks, no querías ser descubierto antes de que ocupáramos la colina. Tu meta era capturar a Black y sus bandidos y la misión se ha cumplido con éxito. -Goten hablaba con la lógica de un buen amigo que odiaba ver que su comandante se echara la culpa de no ser capaz de ver el futuro con claridad.- Ninguno de nosotros esperaba esta intromisión extranjera en nuestra tierra. Sin embargo, me parece difícil creer que esos mercenarios intentan atacar Moscú con menos de un ejército completo.

-Estoy seguro de que sabes de los dos últimos intentos de los polacos de poner sus hombres en el trono. Por lo tanto, me aventuraría a adivinar que los mercenarios están esperando tomar Moscú por sorpresa de nuevo, lo que no es descabellado si el general Shapner ha sido lo suficientemente tonto como para dejar la ciudad indefensa.

Black hizo una pausa en su incesante caminata para escuchar a los dos oficiales, y, después de un momento, se puso de cuclillas en el escalón superior y los miró un largo rato hasta que se dignaron a prestarle atención. Su sonrisa parecía arrogante.

-Necesita más hombres, ¿no es cierto, inglés?

Trunks arqueó una ceja mientras fijaba su mirada impasible en el ladrón.

-Si quieres burlarte, Black, no estoy de ánimo.

-No me atrevería a burlarme, coronel, cuando sé que pronto seré ejecutado después de que me lleven a Moscú. -Black inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y se encogió de hombros.- Con un bebé recién nacido, no puedo evitar desear que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, que pudiera haber hecho algo mejor con mi vida.

-Parece un poco tarde para arrepentimientos, ¿no es cierto, Black? -le respondió Trunks-. Usted debe de tener mi edad, años más, años menos, sin embargo apuesto que nunca ha tenido un día de trabajo honrado en toda su vida. Ahora, obviamente porque ha sido atrapado, se siente abrumado. Bueno, vaya a llorar a otro hombro, amigo mío. No tengo tiempo de escuchar sus lamentos.

-Sólo le pido un momento de su tiempo, coronel. Es todo lo que le pido -replicó Black-. Tal vez esté interesado en lo que tengo que decir.

-Se me está acabando la paciencia -respondió Trunks molesto.

-¿Qué piensa que quieren esos mercenarios? -presionó Black ignorando la falta de entusiasmo del otro.

-¡Nada bueno! ¡Como usted!

\- Ahora, coronel –el líder de los ladrones se mofó-, ¿no le prometí que estaría interesado en mi propuesta? Pero si está tan seguro de que usted y sus hombres pueden forzar a todo un regimiento extranjero a retirarse a una esquina, entonces, tal vez esté malgastando mi aliento.

Un profundo suspiró indicó que el ánimo de Trunks empeoraba.

-¿Qué tiene que decir, Black? Estoy escuchándolo.

El jefe de los bandidos estaba ansioso por hacer su propuesta.

-Suponga, coronel, que mis hombres y yo unimos fuerzas con usted y los suyos para espantar a esos extranjeros... -Miró a Trunks y sonrió al comprobar que por fin había conseguido la atención del otro. Se encogió de hombros y continuó.- Si están aquí para causar problemas en Moscú, y mi banda y yo ayudamos a arrojarlos al lugar de donde vinieron, tal vez el zar pueda considerar darme a mí y a mis compañeros un perdón... si hacemos la promesa solemne de dedicarnos a tareas honestas en el futuro.

Trunks observó a Black sin creerle una palabra, incapaz de considerar seriamente la posibilidad de semejante oferta. Le parecía absurdo que un hombre pudiera alterar todo su modo de vida a esa edad.

-¿Qué haría? -se burló Trunks-. ¿Ordeñar un rebaño de cabras? Creo que comprende por qué tengo ciertas dificultades para imaginármelo dedicado a simples tareas.

-A lo mejor podría ser un soldado como usted -sugirió Black-. Si Su Majestad contrata a extranjeros para que enseñen a pelear a sus soldados, ¿por qué no puede reclutar hombres que ya saben pelear? podemos pelear al servicio del zar e impedir que invadan las fronteras rusas.

Trunks levantó una ceja incrédula.

-¿Y una vez que tenga su libertad -preguntó-, no la usaría de nuevo para saquear y matar?

Black extendió las manos apelando al sentido de justicia del coronel.

-Yo he sido un guerrero durante muchos años, coronel. Los hombres me han atacado y me he defendido lo mejor que he podido, pero no soy un asesino. Nunca he matado a nadie que no haya intentado antes quitarme la vida.

Trunks lo miró con una sonrisa seca.

-Y debo confiar en que nunca ha puesto a un hombre entre dos

caballos...

-¡Fue una broma, coronel! -protestó Black con una carcajada- . Hice muchas amenazas que nunca cumplí. No veo nada de malo en eso. Esas intimidaciones han mostrado ser mejores que la violencia. Además, usted me debe un favor, pues lo salvé de esa rata, el príncipe N°17. Él quería verlo castrado. -Echó una mirada hacia el interior de la casa, luego se rascó el mentón mientras seguía razonando con su captor.-Creo, coronel, que usted tiene muchas cosas que agradecerme. Su esposa parece apreciar mucho sus atenciones. No me dejó tocarla y juró con gran tenacidad que se mataría antes de permitirme que lo hiciera. Si usted considera todas las cosas, coronel, ella estaba mucho mejor conmigo que con esa rata, N°17. El buen príncipe me contrató para secuestrarla, pero me ordenó que se la llevara directamente a él. Considérelo mejor, si yo me hubiera negado, habría conseguido a otro, tal vez alguien más bajo, para que se la robara.

Goten apoyó una mano en el brazo de su comandante, reclamando la atención de Trunks, y juntos, los dos hombres se retiraron a unos pasos de la casa. Black no les quitó la vista de encima. Con la esperanza de ver si le daban la oportunidad que tanto ansiaba.

-¿Qué estás pensando Trunks? -preguntó Goten-. ¿Crees que se puedes confiar en Black?

-No estoy seguro. Pero bajo las circunstancias, estoy dispuesto a aceptar el riesgo -replicó Trunks.

-¿Qué si se une al otro regimiento en contra nuestra?

Trunks frunció el entrecejo.

-Entonces le haré maldecir este día el resto de su vida.

Goten aceptó la decisión del coronel Brief con un gesto de cabeza y lo siguió con paso lento en su camino hacia la galería donde se encontraba Black.

-No tengo idea de por qué razón siquiera considero darle una oportunidad después de todos los problemas personales que me ha causado - declaró Trunks con tono hosco-. El príncipe N°17 puede atestiguar que usted no es alguien en quien se pueda confiar, pero su experiencia sólo alienta mi deseo de hacerle ciertas concesiones... si demuestra que las merece. Pongamos esto sobre la mesa. Cualquiera sea el resultado del enfrentamiento de hoy, usted regresará conmigo a Moscú para que Su Majestad, el zar Piccolo, tome la decisión final de perdonarlo a usted y a sus hombres. Si usted demuestra ser sincero y nos ayuda a derrotar a las fuerzas enemigas, yo pediré al zar que lo libere de inmediato, pero le advierto que no quiero ser engañado. Si hace que lamente esta oportunidad que le doy, será el primero a quien fusile. ¿Lo entiende?

-Con mucha claridad, coronel.

-Ahora, ¿está absolutamente seguro de que sus hombres lo seguirán en esta empresa? -preguntó Trunks como última precaución.

Black se echó a reír divertido.

-Como tienen el deseo de sobrevivir a este día, puedo aventurarme a decir que sí.

Trunks respondió ordenándole al teniente que liberara a los prisioneros. Cuando Black y Broly se incorporaron, Trunks los urgió a que se apuraran.

-Súbanse a los caballos y reúnanse con los otros delante de la casa. Tenemos que cabalgar delante de los mercenarios para ubicar nuestros cañones y diseminar nuestros hombres por las colinas frente a ellos, de modo que necesitamos ponernos en camino de inmediato.

Black dudó mientras miraba hacia la puerta y se atrevió a hacer otra petición a Trunks.

-Coronel, me gustaría hablar con Mai un momento. Si no regreso, quiero que sepa que al menos estoy tratando de ser mejor por nosotros dos y por nuestro hijo.

Trunks se acercó a la puerta y, abriéndola, ordenó a Pan y a la partera que salieran un momento a la galería. Black hizo un gesto de agradecimiento con la cabeza, pasó por delante de Trunks y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Pan deslizó su manó en la de Trunks y fue con él al otro extremo de la galería donde compartieron algunos momentos en privado, olvidados de todos los que los miraban. Incapaz de encontrar las palabras que le anunciaran con delicadeza que pronto volvería a partir, y que quizás no volviera con vida, Trunks la rodeó con sus brazos y la sostuvo fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Pero no pudo evitar que ella sintiera la tristeza que lo envolvía.

-¿Otra vez te marchas? -le preguntó Pan, preocupada mientras se recostaba en sus brazos y lo miraba. Luego, observó lo que pasaba detrás del cuerpo de su esposo y se dio cuenta de que los bandidos estaban armados-. ¿Qué cosa terrible ha sucedido para que te asocies con bandidos?

-Hemos divisado un regimiento de renegados en las cercanías. Parece que se dirigen a Moscú, no sé para qué, pero supongo que pretenden entrar en el Kremlin y matar al zar o tomarlo como rehén. No es la primera vez que tratan de tomar el control del país con un plan así.

-¿Pero cómo pueden llevar a cabo esa tarea? -preguntó sorprendida.

-Con subterfugios... y una buena dosis de audacia. Si han colocado espías o cómplices dentro del Kremlin, probablemente esperen poder entrar en secreto.

-Ten cuidado -le rogó Pan, permitiéndole que la acercará más a él-. Todavía no me has dado un bebé, esposo mío, y si alguna vez la muerte nos separara, me gustaría que alguna evidencia de nuestro amor quedara en la tierra.

Trunks cubrió sus labios suaves con un beso, luego le sonrió a los ojos que estaban húmedos de lágrimas.

-Hemos pasado tan poco tiempo juntos, mi amor. Espero que se nos concedan varias décadas para gestar una gran progenie de nuestro amor.


	39. Chapter 38

Black salió de la casa y Trunks dejó un beso ferviente en los labios de Pan antes de cruzar la galería siguiendo los pasos del bandido. Hubo una cierta confusión cuando los dos se detuvieron al lado del mismo caballo.

-¡Este es mi caballo! -declaró enfáticamente Trunks sujetando las riendas-. ¡El suyo está muerto! ¿No se acuerda?

-Pero hicimos un cambio -trató de argumentar Black-. El mío por el suyo; el suyo por el mío.

-¡El suyo está muerto! -Trunks se colocó entre el hombre y el caballo y saltó a la silla. Desde allí, le sonrió a Black que continuaba protestando. -A partir de ahora, Black, tendrá que limitarse a sus posesiones. Tengo una cierta aversión a compartir mis tesoros con otros, y en especial con gente como usted.

Trunks hizo girar al caballo lo suficientemente cerca del hombre como para que el animal le golpeara la cara con la cola, lo que provocó un gruñido de disgusto a Black. Le aceptó el casco al sonriente Goten, que se subió a su caballo, se lo colocó en la cabeza e hizo un gesto con el brazo para que todos lo siguieran. Broly, entre carcajadas, ofreció un caballo bastante destartalado a Black que seguía musitando improperios contra el coronel Brief.

-Olvidaste, quizá, que era tu caballo el que ordenaste matar. -Broly inclinó su cabeza brillante hacia el animal que había traído y sonrió.- Tal vez este no sea tan fino como el que murió, pero es mejor que ir caminando, creo.

...

El regimiento extranjero cabalgaba por las colinas y estaba a mitad de camino por el valle cuando una súbita alarma quebró el silencio. Los hombres se sorprendieron al ver una sólida línea de hombres montados con el uniforme de los húsares, que aparecieron como de la nada, y detuvieron sus caballos en la colina que estaba delante de ellos. Algunos cañones habían sido colocados en la parte más alta del monte, en medio de la unidad de caballería. Un oficial al mando levantó lentamente su espada.

Las órdenes enviadas en una marea de confusión atravesaron las filas extranjeras, convirtiendo su prisa en una enloquecida carrera en busca de la artillería y de una mejor formación que la que hasta el momento presentaban. Con una fuerza superior esperaban poder contrarrestar el ataque y hacer rodar a los estúpidos que se oponían. Varios mosquetes dispararon desde las filas, y un par de húsares cayeron al suelo. Pero, en un instante, los cañones rusos comenzaron a ladrar con explosiones ensordecedoras. En medio de enormes nubes de humo, enviaban sus bolas de hierro al aire para bombardear a aquellos que se atrevieron a entrometerse en su tierra. Los disparos aterrizaron, arrancando gritos a los hombres y las bestias mientras fuentes de polvo lanzaban su elemento delante de ellos. La masacre fue más seria cuando se produjo una segunda descarga, castigándolos severamente por la muerte de esos dos húsares. Un noble vestido con elegancia gritó al comandante, que en medio de la furia y la frustración trató de emitir rápidas órdenes a sus hombres. Con obediencia, esos robustos mercenarios sacaron sus espadas y azuzaron a sus caballos en busca de venganza en el preciso instante en que una tercera bala de cañón bajaba al personaje principesco de su montura.

Los húsares parecían estar esperando en la colina con inusual paciencia mientras sus oponentes se lanzaban en desesperada cacería. Las fuerzas de los mercenarios pronto ganaron la primera ladera, pero al llegar allí, por el rabillo del ojo, percibieron rápidos movimientos a derecha e izquierda. Alarmados, volvieron a mirar y sus corazones casi se detuvieron de terror al ver a otros hombres, vestidos de cualquier modo, que caían sobre ellos. Los húsares parecieron cobrar vida cuando su comandante hizo un gesto hacia delante con su espada para que cargaran sobre el enemigo. Los condujo a un ritmo enloquecido, con el sable en alto y dejando en el aire un gemido colectivo que ponía la piel de gallina a amigos y enemigos por igual. Los intrusos consideraron que su misión había sido desbaratada y llegaron a la inmediata determinación que era estúpido quedarse y pelear. Expeditivamente, hicieron dar la vuelta a sus caballos con la intención de regresar al lugar de donde habían venido, pero se encontraron encerrados en una caja de la cual no había escape posible.

Dos figuras envueltas en oscuras capas se movían sigilosas entre los árboles que crecían cerca de la pared del Kremlin hasta que vieron una carreta que traía alimento para caballos y que se dirigía hacia la torre Borovitskaia.

Los dos se apuraron por el sendero mientras el carro pasaba y luego se pusieron a la par hasta que un granjero detuvo al vehículo en la puerta donde saludó al centinela con la cálida alegría de un buen amigo y conversó y rió con él permitiendo que la pareja espectral se deslizara dentro de las puertas sin ser vista.

Los dos siguieron, uno delante del otro, como de memoria, a través de los árboles hasta llegar a un punto cerca del borde de la colina del Kremlin donde les habían dicho que tenían que esperar hasta que faltara un cuarto para la hora. Era el momento señalado en que otra sombra envuelta en una capa, esta mucho más pequeña que las otras dos, se apartara de la Blagoveshchenski Sobor y, con cautela, se aproximara a ellos.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos esta noche? -preguntó una voz contenida cuando un hombre se acercó a la pareja.

\- Hemos venido a buscar ese plato sofisticado que persiguen los zares -fue la respuesta en un tono áspero.

El hombre hundió la cabeza al reconocer la declaración y pronunció la réplica esperada.

-¿Y qué es, sino un asiento real en el trono? -Los tres se reunieron y el hombre bajó aún más el tono.- ¿Sus hombres les han dado instrucciones?

El que tenía la voz áspera dio la información mientras su compañero se mantenía en absoluto mutismo.

-A la hora señalada harán algo para distraer la atención como comenzar a disparar en diversos lugares de Moscú, y los soldados serán despachados hacia esos lugares. El zar Piccolo y el patriarca Dende estarán para entonces en la Blagoveshchenski Sobor. Nosotros vamos a unirnos al resto de nuestros hombres y mataremos a los guardias del castillo que realizan la vigilancia y luego nos encargaremos del zar y del patriarca en la capilla. Tomaremos el Kremlím hasta que el zar apropiado suba al trono y mate a esos boyardos que lo rechazan.

-¡Bien! Supongo que sus hombres están esperando dentro del Kremlin para ayudarlos con la tarea.

-Todo está dispuesto, mi señor.

-¿También está arreglado el otro asunto?

-¿Qué otro asunto?

-Ciertamente deben haberse ocupado de la seguridad del nuevo zar y encontrado un lugar aquí en el Kremlin donde pueda esconderse hasta que esté listo para hacer su aparición, ¿verdad? -La pregunta encontró un tenso silencio que pareció demostrar la confusión de los dos. El hombre pequeño se enfureció. Fuera de sí por la simplicidad de esos tontos, se quitó la capucha en una muestra de ira y avanzó hacia el par con una mueca. La palma de la mano golpeó el ancho pecho del más alto, que era el que se encontraba más cerca de él.- ¡Idiotas! ¡EI es la parte más importante de todo el plan! ¿Dónde está?

-Donde cualquier pretendiente que se precie debe estar, Yamcha-respondió finalmente el más alto.

La mente de Yamcha se detuvo en súbita conmoción. Aunque el hombre había hablado en ruso, las palabras tenían un acento inglés, lo que lo llenó de miedo. Recordó precisamente dónde y cuándo había oído esa voz por última vez, y recordó que había sido algunas semanas atrás en un desfile militar en el Kremlin.

El hombre alto se aproximó a él quitándose la capucha de la capa.

-Sí, Yamcha, soy yo, el coronel Brief, a su servicio. - Trunks hizo un gesto con la mano hacia su compañero como si fuera una presentación casual.- Y el buen hombre es el capitán Goten para ayudarlo en lo que necesite. Sus amigos polacos fueron encontrados antes de llegar a Moscú, y me temo que su pretendido zar voló por los aires gracias a la puntería de mis artilleros. Una tragedia, en verdad. Estoy seguro de que el zar Piccolo hubiera preferido verlo decapitado junto con usted.

Yamcha sacó una daga con la intención de hundirla en el pecho de ese bribón que lo trataba con tanto desprecio, pero cuando levantó el arma, su muñeca encontró la firmeza de una mano de hierro. En el instante siguiente, su arma se encontraba en la espalda, con la punta hacia arriba, arrancando un grito de pánico. Como por casualidad, Trunks quitó el cuchillo de la mano del clérigo con otro grito indignado. Ese sonido atrajo un confuso burbujeo de voces en el Palacio de las Facetas, que pronto se convirtieron en órdenes de los guardias para que se buscara la causa de ese grito.

El corazón comenzó a palpitar con prisa en el pecho del clérigo, pues se dio cuenta de que no iba a escapar de la trampa que le habían tendido. Todo el dinero que los invasores habían separado para él parecía una suma despreciable si se comparaba con el precio que debería pagar por su traición al zar.

-¡Tengo dinero! ¡Se lo daré todo si me dejan ir! -suplicó Yamcha mientras miraba por encima del hombro. Tenía que irse antes de que los guardias del Palacio lo alcanzaran o sería demasiado tarde para escapar-. ¡Es más de lo que ustedes dos pueden ganar en toda su vida! ¡Por favor! ¡Deben dejarme ir!

-¿Qué porción le corresponde a la princesa Maron de lo que nos está prometiendo? Ella es su cómplice, ¿no es cierto? -preguntó Trunks.

-¿La princesa Maron? ¡No! Ella fue sólo un peón que usé para conseguir la ayuda de los ricos boyardos.

Goten se aferró con los dedos del cabello lacio del hombre y le levantó la cabeza para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-¿Los boyardos también te prometieron oro como recompensa?

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Pero les digo que hay suficiente para llenar los cofres hasta los bordes! Esos tontos no querían escuchar hablar de otro Dmitri que reclamara el trono. ¡De verdad! Parecían contentos de que un títere gobernara esta tierra.

-Dos veces fue suficiente, Yamcha -respondió Trunks en tono de burla-. ¿Qué tonto consideraría seriamente un tercer Dmitri que regresara de la muerte? Pero pienso que puedo hablar por los dos y darle una respuesta. Ve, estamos bastante satisfechos con lo que tenemos y muy agradecidos por el hecho de que nuestras cabezas seguirán unidas a nuestros hombros.

Yamcha comenzó a temblar y a sollozar como si todos los males del mundo le cayeran encima. Su llanto se tornó un gemido de angustia y frustración, hasta que pareció que no tenía más fuerzas para nada. Se desplomó contra el hombre que lo sostenía. Por encima de sus sollozos se podían escuchar las pisadas que se aproximaban, veloces, hacia ellos.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -preguntó un oficial que salió de las sombras. Desenvainando la espada, pidió refuerzos por encima del hombro antes de disminuir el paso para acercarse de un modo más cauto. Observó a las tres figuras vestidas con capas y se detuvo para interrogarlas-. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

-Esperándolo, parece -replicó Trunks con solemnidad mientras levantaba la cabeza para encontrar la mirada sorprendida del comandante Ten Shin Han.

-¡Coronel Brief! ¡Pensé que no estaba en Moscú!

-No estaba -respondió Trunks con sencillez, e inclinó la cabeza para señalar al sufriente clérigo que tenía entre las manos-. Nos encontramos con una fuerza de mercenarios polacos que habían sido contratados para ayudar a este hombre a asesinar al zar y al patriarca. Acampamos en las afueras de la ciudad de modo que nadie se enteró de nuestra presencia, por si había más espías implicados de los que nos habían hecho creer. Llegamos aquí en busca del que los mercenarios dijeron que debían encontrar. Los polacos no pudieron darnos el nombre del traidor, por eso tuvimos que descubrirlo nosotros. Creo que ya conoce a este hombre. Es quien escoltó a lady Son Pan a Moscú. Ahora es su prisionero.

Ten Shin Han miró al clérigo Yamcha, que no podía impedir que le castañetearan los dientes haciendo un ruido similar al de una pequeña serpiente venenosa capturada por la cola. El comandante quedó convencido de que la conducta del hombre era más una manifestación de su verdadero carácter que lo que había exhibido hasta el momento. Ten Shin Han hizo gestos a los guardias que habían respondido a sus órdenes de acercarse y llevarse al prisionero a la torre Konstantin. Luego, con estoica reserva, los miró alejarse con el hombre que se resistía con la ferocidad de un lobo rabioso.

Demorándose un momento en observar la partida del prisionero, Ten Shin Han se dio la vuelta casi con reticencia para enfrentar a su rival.

-Coronel Brief, hay un asunto de gran importancia del que necesita enterarse de inmediato. Poco después de que usted abandonara la ciudad, su esposa, lady Pan, fue secuestrada por una banda de hombres que se ajustaba a la descripción de Black y sus secuaces. La condesa N°18 dijo que la desaparición de su mujer no fue descubierta hasta la mañana siguiente, después de que los guardias que había contratado para custodiarla fueron encontrados amordazados y atados en el jardín. Para ese entonces, era demasiado tarde para rastrear el campo con la esperanza de detener la huida. Lo siento.

-Tranquilícese, comandante -le replicó Trunks -. En este momento mi esposa está segura y protegida en mi campamento en las afueras de la ciudad.

Ten no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, y tardó un momento antes de articular una respuesta.

-Estaba seguro de que ninguno de nosotros la volvería a ver, considerando lo ansioso que estaba Black por quedarse con ella. ¿Cómo logró recuperarla?

-Fue mi buena fortuna de estar en el lugar correcto en el momento correcto. -Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Trunks. - Debe de sentirse aliviado al escuchar que Black se ha arrepentido de sus métodos y ha venido a pedir perdón ante el zar Piccolo. En este momento, él también está en mi campamento, curándose de una herida que es más impresionante que seria, pero está disfrutando de su nuevo hijo. Sin la ayuda de él y de sus hombres, nunca habríamos sido capaces de capturar a los mercenarios.

-¿Black aquí? ¿En su campamento? ¿Puede ser posible?

La sonrisa ladeada hizo su aparición. El comandante sólo reflejaba su propio escepticismo cuando el ladrón le había hecho la propuesta.

-Sé que suena extraño, comandante, pero Goten puede confirmar la veracidad de lo que digo.

-Yo también tuve problemas para creerle -afirmó el capitán-, pero es verdad. Parece que Black se enamoró de la hermana de nuestro explorador, y ahora que es padre, siente que debe encontrar otra forma de vida para su hijo. El hombre ha sido educado por los mejores maestros, pero su padre... un príncipe polaco... no lo reconoció legalmente. Le ha pedido a la mujer que se case con él y, si es perdonado, tratará de conseguir una profesión honesta.

El comandante Ten sonrió ante la maravilla de semejantes milagros, luego se aclaró la garganta para hablar de un asunto completamente diferente.

-Coronel Brief, sabe que el general Shapner insistió en llevar el resto de su regimiento junto con las tropas de otros regimientos con la premisa de evaluar su aptitud...

Trunks y Goten intercambiaron miradas de confusión.

-¿Qué pasa, comandante?

-Bueno, por lo que he podido enterarme, el general Shapner no tenía idea de lo feroces que podían ser los cosacos cuando querían...

-¡Continúe, comandante! -Trunks apuró al hombre, que hizo una pausa para mirarlo.- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Fue un completo tumulto, coronel Brief. Sus hombres querían quedarse y pelear, pero el general Shapner no quería asumir el riesgo de que molestaran a los cosacos más de lo que ya estaban. Ordenó a sus hombres que regresaran a Moscú y, enseguida, volvió a partir en un intento por someter a los cosacos que habían amenazado con prenderles fuego a sus talones si se aventuraban en su territorio. Una vez que el general pasó seguro las puertas exteriores de la ciudad, los cosacos se entretuvieron con todos los restos que su comandante había dejado atrás en su apuro, no sólo los mosquetes, sino también varios cañones que había mandado pedir. Los cosacos prendieron enormes fuegos, bebieron y se divirtieron acosando a los moscovitas de día y de noche con su nueva artillería. No hubo verdaderos daños que yo sepa, pero pasaron casi tres días antes de que terminaran con su bromas y se fueran a buscar nuevas diversiones. Desde entonces, el general ha estado oculto. Creo que tiene vergüenza de mostrar la cara.

Goten estalló en carcajadas y no hizo ningún esfuerzo por frenarse mientras el comandante Ten lo miraba de reojo. Pasó un rato antes de que Trunks fuera capaz de hablar sin la amenaza de seguir el ejemplo de su segundo en el mando.

-Todo parece haber andado muy bien en nuestra ausencia -le comentó divertido.

Ten contempló de cerca al inglés, que parecía tener problemas en ocultar una sonrisa mientras la luna se escondía detrás de una nube.

-Parece que ha tomado maravillosamente bien las noticias, coronel Brief. Tenía la impresión de que ustedes dos eran buenos amigos, como el general era extranjero y su comandante y...

-No necesito buscar mis amigos entre los extranjeros o los de mi clase, comandante. - Trunks apoyó un brazo en el hombro de Goten y lo acercó cerca de su lado.- Este es un verdadero amigo, comandante. Uno que busca mi bien, y en lo que respecta al general Shapner... bueno, lo valoro mucho menos que al más casual de mis amigos.

Trunks se llevó una mano a la frente a modo de despedida.

Estallidos ocasionales de risa sacudían a la pareja que partía. Con algo parecido a una sonrisa perpleja en el rostro, el comandante Ten Shin Han dio media vuelta y siguió su camino hacia el Palacio de las Facetas, donde relataría al zar Piccolo todo lo que el coronel Brief le había contado, luego lo escoltaría a la Blagoveschenski Sobor, donde se encontraría con el patriarca y el sacerdote.

… Continuara.

IMPORTANTE: Saludos a todas las lectoras, lamento no poder contestar sus comentarios, la página no me permite responderlos, pero los leo y los valoro a cada uno de ellos.


End file.
